Lost in Darkness
by AzureShadowMoon
Summary: The woods are lovely, dark and deep. But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep. OC insert. Follows Manga.
1. Chapter 1: Bitter Sweet Arrival

** Lost in Darkness**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight

**Hola. Azure here...told you I'd get my 3rd story out. My impatience paid off, now it's done.**

**I was curious to try a story like this, so I hope it works out for me. If not, I have a few other idea's that might work out. Hopefully my grammer isn't too terrible and if i mess up some story plot please bear with me...**

**Vampire Knight is one of the most confusing anime's I've ever watched. I'm still confused about it -_-**

**My favorite character will always be Shizuka. Maria too. Maybe Takuma...**

**Eh, what do you care? your just here to read...**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Bitter Sweet Arrival

My name, is Shizumi Hio. I'm Shizuka Hio's only daughter.

However, I wasn't always that way. I remember a life before I was born, so you could say I was reincarnated. Though, even to this day I can't believe so. You have to ask yourself this question- what happens when you die? I remember asking that same question, before meeting my end in a busy intersection.

I usually believe in the usual 'you'll become an angel and laugh at the human's from heaven' but that all faded when I reopened my eyes to something…quite impossible. The Vampire Knight anime. Did I realize it at first? No. I thought it was a coincidence my mother resembled the famous Shizuka Hio of the story, the one that slaughtered the Kiryu's.

That thought quickly died when my eyes met the one person who I'd learn to call father- Akito Fujikaze. Otherwise known as the level E Shizuka fell in love with. Was I surprised? Beyond. Unfortunately, being a 10 hour old baby, I really couldn't do anything but stare. However, within my mind I was having a mental explosion. Was it true? Is it possible to die and come back in an anime? Or was I in the manga?

And why choose Shizuka of all people to be related to? I know that she had a love affair with the level E, or father as I should now know him, but I didn't think they would get so…serious. They didn't have a child in the story, and I distinctly remember (no matter how similar they look) Maria Kurenai being a distant relative, not the daughter.

So how was it possible? Did the gods suddenly decide to throw me into the world, not caring who I was with? It seemed that way, but I honestly don't know what to believe any more. And if Shizuka is a pureblood, am I one too? Or an Aristocrat? Or average? Or Level D/E?

In my past life, I remember watching the show and maybe reading a few pages of manga but that was it. I wasn't very impressed with it, because half the time I didn't understand what the purebloods were planning. It just seemed way too…complex. How on earth could Kaname, as a child, begin planning something that took place 10 years away? Wasn't he an ancestor though?

It seemed too unreal, but now I'm stuck right in the middle of it, born from one of the most wanted criminal purebloods in history. Though, if my father is still here, I doubt she has a record of killing yet. Which meant the Kiryu's are still alive…and the Kuran's…

If I remember correctly, Rido Kuran was engaged to Shizuka until she had the affair and supposedly ran off with my father. But…it's been awhile since I have even touched anything to do with Vampire Knight, and it doesn't help that I didn't read to the end…or did it even finish yet? I can't remember, all that's left is the sparse memory of, yes, I had a family. Maybe a few friends. Not much of a social life but pretty good grades.

The rest is all blank. Like a fresh page ready to be written on, and I'm supposedly going to start it within the Vampire Knight world? Well…it could have been worse…I could have been stuck in a story that has lots of guns, killing, and complex story plots that hurt my head. Unfortunately, this has all three…just on a less dramatic scale.

And another thing- what WILL become of me? Shizuka had gone into hiding after the murder of the Kiryu's, so will she take me with her? Will I meet Ichiru or will something change that? How much has my existence already changed? The questions stacked up on top of each other in my brain, but one stood out among them- with my being here, will Shizuka not murder the Kiryu's at all?

That is a major uh oh. It sounds cruel, sadistic, and wrong but that massacre pretty much started everything. If not, Zero would never go to Cross Academy. Yuki would be unprotected, most likely die in the long run. Rido will assume absolute control while Kaname stands there wondering what went wrong.

In other words- we all die. Zero's family HAS to be murdered, even if I slightly don't want that to happen, a lot of things could go wrong if it doesn't. Zero has to be there for Yuki, which also means my father has to die. And my mother in the future…

That's why this show didn't appeal to me. Way too many deaths and too little people caring about it. Kaname had some stupid chess game, Yuki and her meddling, Kaien and his pacifism, and Zero with his brooding. Not to mention the whole Ichiru and Zero hating each other…that got on my nerves.

Zero SAW his brother falling to hatred, yet did nothing to save him. By all means, Ichiru has every right to throw a katana into his arm. However, I don't agree with his method of going after Rido…I didn't have to watch him getting stabbed to know it was a bad idea to confront the pureblood.

Then there's that crazy streak Kaname goes on, killing all the purebloods he can get his hands on. Which goes without saying that I'd be targeted as well, I'm bound to have a little pureblood blood in me. But then there's the issue with what I do when both my parents are gone…but that shouldn't happen until I reach my teenage years.

Speaking of pureblood, I probably will never understand they're ways. They're blood supposedly is a delicacy among vampires, also with their being so few left. So, in order to keep the leeches at bay, we've developed the infamous pureblood expressionless face. No emotion, no weakness, and absolutely ridiculous rules.

I remember Kaname briefly giving Yuki the run down when she turned into a pureblood, but not very. He just said all vampires are out to get her and to watch her back. Not the best advice considering her strengths are curiosity and danger attracting.

Shizuka I'd have to say had the best 'I'm blank' expression. Maybe a small smile here and there, but I'd have to say it was pretty straight. My father…was always scowling. When Shizuka said he was angry person, she wasn't kidding. Though, I'd have to say he was a lot more subtle with his anger then normal humans.

It's hard to put into words, but he never once raised his voice. It was always quiet, glaring, but quiet. It was like he both loved and hated- mixed feelings. A rare trait, something that I bet spared his life when he was tossed into the cage with Shizuka while she was imprisoned. I never did find out how they escaped…

The mansion we lived in didn't have servants, it was entirely us. They took care of me, rarely leaving the house except to gather essentials. When I was a bit older, able to walk and barely talk, I realized the extreme resemblance between me and my mother. It was scary.

The only difference was our eyes, her pink while mine were like fathers- onyx. I had the same long silver hair as Shizuka, maybe just a bit lighter if looked at closely. My father, never shown in the anime, had dark silver-grey hair. For some reason, I stopped labeling them 'Shizuka' and 'Akito' and began calling them mother and father. Though I doubt they even noticed the difference when I started using the words…

They were wrapped up in their love, how odd it may have been, they had eyes for one another. A level E and a pureblood...somehow I placed it as a fairy tale, with me somehow being smack in the middle of it. Though, I began to realize something startling…I was growing up different than before.

In my past life children were spoiled and cried, were given toys and were care free. I became increasingly aware that that would never happen here. I probably never cried as a baby, a few tears and a sniffle was all. I held a heck of a lot more emotion then my parents, which meant I was maintaining some sanity.

But, while human kids get toys, I'm taught how I must act around other vampires and humans. I'm taught manners, and even elegance while walking in a kimono. That was something Mother thought was necessary. She had explained to me that the Hio clan had a long tradition of wearing kimono's, though it seems fit when our name means 'scarlet cherry blossoms'. For some reason I always pictured Hio's wearing kimono's, which is strikingly true…since mother started to teach me.

I was horrible at it at first, with a few bruises and a broken vase- of course mother chuckling while father cleaned it up, grumbling about clumsiness. Eventually, I picked up the jest of it, and it became as easy as breathing. That's when step two came- dancing.

Traditional Japanese dancing was new to me, but after watching mother dancing with a sakura blossom designed fan and kimono, I fell in love with it. She made it look amazing, the way she glided across the floor, carefully waving her fan to the steady music. However, my excitement died when I first tried, tripped, and twisted my ankle- earning another chuckle from mother and grumbling from father.

After trying many more times, it became quite apparent that I was a failure. That was until my mother pulled me aside one day and told me the words I'd never forget.

Mother had always been quiet like father, gentle but at the same time I could see her hidden strength. I never once pinned her as an inspirational speaker, until she said-

"Are you happy?" I had been a bit thrown off by that question. Of course I was happy, being in this family was a lot different than what I expected it to be. I expected a very hateful father to loath my existence and a spiteful mother who would abandon me. I got the exact opposite.

"Do you want to give up?" She asked before I could answer her previous question. Now I knew where this was going. The dancing, she thought I was gonna up and quit-…

"Are you happy giving up?" My eyes had widened a fraction, before I looked up at her and shook my head. Happy…giving up? No, I wasn't happy not being able to dance- and I'm going to change that.

"Then there's your answer." My mother stated simply, straightening up and walking down the hall of our big house, disappearing into a room. My answer…I wasn't happy giving up…so I will change that.

And that's exactly what I did. It had surprised me when I had done the dance fully, stumbling a bit. My mother had praised me in her own simple 'very good' before disappearing. That was the same with father. Just simple responses, but that was okay. It would be too…weird. I'm pretty sure I didn't even talk half of what they did.

I was still being unsociable even in my second life.

A few months had passed and I spent my time in my room, doing trivial things. I kind of felt like Rapunzel, trapped in the tower…but I didn't want to leave. I wasn't trapped either, I just felt incredibly safe within the confines of my room. It had large double doors with a king size bed, a desk with a mirror and a large closet. There was a window too, that overlooked the forest our mansion was hidden within.

Mother and Father seemed to be traveling outside a lot these days, and I wondered how much longer I had until the death of my first parent. It was strange, he hadn't fallen to level E yet…but not once did I see him drink mother's blood like they said he did in the anime. Was he like Zero, fighting off his animalistic fangs or was it easier to repel in the presence of the one he loves- also the one who changed him.

Then there was father's name, Akito Fujikaze. It was a commonly used name, so it was easy to pin him as recently changed- just like it was easy to pin me as the great Shizuka's daughter. I was like her mini clone.

While locked away in my own room, I found different ways to entertain myself. Art became a sudden interest, I had my own canvas and paper's to draw and paint with. I had many of my art work hanging from my walls, some stacked neatly on my desk while others sat by the window to dry from paint.

I never found much of a need to pretty myself up with makeup and what-not, vampires were already born with godly good looks. In my previous life, if I had been this good looking there would be no doubts that I'd completely ignore cosmetics. I can't say I wasn't curious now, but that doesn't mean I had anything on hand.

Mother didn't wear makeup either, so I began to suspect they never did. It would be strange to ask her such a question too, but it's worth a shot. I've even began doing what princesses do in their free time- brushing my hair while humming.

I would have laughed at the irony. Why did this feel so much like a fairy tale? It's not that I don't enjoy it, but at the same time I keep reminding myself that this is an anime, not real life. But those claims hushed after a while.

It was clear that the world I lived in before wasn't going to be seen again, and _this _was now considered the real world.

My dancing had become better with improvement, along with being able to walk up and down stairs in a kimono. I had practiced for a long time, father sitting in a chair and watching- probably just in case I trip and fall or break something. But now a days it seemed I'm always alone in the mansion, drawing, dancing, or simply lost in my thoughts.

That was, until my mother came home one day with an unexpected surprise. I could only stare at my mother as she stood at the door way, her pale silver kimono shifting a little in the breeze. It was lightly raining outside, the roll of thunder echoing far away. But I wasn't concerned for that right now, what I was focused on…

…was the tiny girl standing by her side. I unconsciously stepped back, an unfamiliar wave of shyness peaking as I stared at the girl. She had short choppy black hair that barely went passed her chin, and big green eyes. However, I could see that she didn't look the least bit scared, even in the presence of a pureblood. She just looked at me, determination and courage filled her eyes.

That was when I realized she wasn't a pureblood either, but of noble blood. Just like how the scale went from Pureblood to Noble blood to average to Level D then to Level E- End. She didn't seem fazed at all as Shizuka approached me with her, the doors slowly shutting as they stood before me.

"She will be staying with us for now on." My eyes widened just a bit as mother walked passed me, ascending up the stairs but stopping at the top, "…she will stay with you. Show her around." And with that she disappeared.

I was still in temporary 'what just happened?'. I was pretty sure this never occurred in the anime, Shizuka never picked up a noble blood other than Maria. What could she possibly be thinking? Why would she bring this girl in here, who strangely looks only a bit older than me?

My thoughts were in so much of a jumble, her voice made me jolt when she spoke, "Hey, my names Akemi. Yours?" Even though it was said politely, she had an air of defiance. Almost like she was expecting me to make her bow down, but wasn't willing to do so.

Her hand was outstretched to me, waiting patiently for me to answer her. With a long moment of hesitation, I carefully grasped her hand. "Shizumi…" I made a slow motion for a gentle shake of the hand, but her hand launched off into a serious of violent shakes, practically throwing me off my feet.

"Nice to meet ya! Boy, I've always wanted to see the outside world, but I never expected to run into THE Shizuka Hio! Running away from home was the best decision of my life! So who are you? Her maid? Dang, you look just like her- OH maybe you're a relative?" It became quite apparent that I'd never shut her up. She had a large grin on her face as she blabbered on and on.

I had connected the dots though. She had run away from home? Then it was possible mother ran into on one of her travels, but what compelled her to bring the girl with her?

"I'm her daughter." I deadpanned and she instantly stopped shaking my hand so violently. Her eye's brimmed with that defiance again as she scanned me before looking at me with wide eyes.

"Woah…" Ah, that's right. I had to constantly remind myself the world doesn't know of my existence, much like how Yuki was. It must be a shock that there was a Hio heir, even a Kuran heir that was female. "You're not going to make me work are you? Make me roll over like some dog?" I blinked owlishly at the girl in front of me.

That earlier goofiness was gone, replaced by the image of a rebel. Her eyes seemed wary of every move I'd make; her hand no longer touched mine as it rested at her side. She looked like she was ready to bolt for the door on a moment's notice.

Did mother bring her here to be my slave? That wasn't in her character, so I doubt so. But why? Why bring a girl, my age, to the house unless-

I wanted to smack my forehead at my ignorance. It was obvious now. Mother had noticed, no doubt father had too, how I'm usually alone at the house. I had no contact with the outside world- maybe going outside to the front yard once in a while but that was it. What better way to help me have more of a social life? - get me a friend.

And Akemi was said friend.

"No." I finally answered her question. The visible relaxation and exhale she took peaked my curiosity. Just why did she runaway? Her smile returned and she laughed awkwardly, "So…I don't know why I'm here, do you?" I shook my head and we stared at each other for a long time. How did I not notice the inch height difference between us? Now looking at her, I feel rather…short.

"Well, I guess we can't help it." She shrugged then looked at me eagerly, "So, where are we bunking out tonight?" I couldn't help the small smile that gave way on my face.

She doesn't act like a vampire at all, just how everyone should act. She looked normal, and for some reason I felt incredibly relaxed around her. I was still shy, but I knew one important thing. I had gained a friend, probably my best friend and only friend for a long time to come.

But then one important detail hit me.

What will happen to her now that she's here? Will the future events tear us apart? The answer was a likely: Yes. Now watching her walk by my side into my room, her face light up like a kid on Christmas. Without a doubt, she would become an important person to me, but unfortunately there was a large chance she would die in the future.

And it will probably drive me insane, with my parent's death. And last but not least- I'm a wanted criminal's daughter; she would probably ditch me somewhere in between. So everyone dies while I go insane and probably get shot in the face by a vampire hunter?

Now looking at Akemi's beaming smile as she examined the room, a huge wave of guilt hit me. We are probably around four years old, maybe five. To die so young…or be tossed into a world of turmoil at this age- That's when another important fact hit me so hard I almost blanched.

We only had two years until everything came crashing down, starting with the death of father.

_Oh crap._

* * *

**And that's the first chapter. Yes, I know i made up a name for the father...but it irritates me one wasn't mentioned in the anime or manga. Or was there? Oh well, I'll make things up and hopefully it'll sound cool...or at least legit...**

**How do you like Akemi and Shizumi? two gal pals against the world? Thought not...does Akemi remind you of anyone? Her last name has yet to be revealed...**

**I still have to arrange details so the plot won't be so...wierd...but who knows? maybe people liked it?**

**Review and tell me your thoughts. Next chapter should progress a little more into the Vampire Knight story plot.**


	2. Chapter 2: Deliciously Cruel Innocence

DISCLAIMER: I don't not own Vampire Knight

**Hello, i'm back. I'm actually pretty amazed i did this so quickly. i was expecting a week of torture...oh well...**

**I've began to notice that i've neglected to update my Blue Exorcist story, and for that i apologize...I've had this story idea for awhile now and was worried (paranoid) that it would be taken, then I'd be blamed for stealing...yeah...**

**the honorific -chan is used with a girls name or when acting childish. Fits Akemi to a T, ne?**

**Whatever, your just here to read...**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Deliciously Cruel Innocence

Akemi hasn't left me for a moment. When we first met, I thought we'd be awkward friends, but I was sadly mistaken. Once the first few days of introductions and getting to know each other was over with, we became inseparable. I barely noticed it at first but whenever I left my, now our, room she was closely following like a protective older sister.

It became quite apparent that that was what she was aiming for. Maybe I was a little slow at realizing this, but I was a clutz. Only when Akemi pointed it out after I had nearly tripped and fell down the stairs leading to the bottom level of the mansion that it had dawned on me.

No wonder dancing was such a problem for me.

Mother and father were almost always away now; probably more assured that I wouldn't be alone. It felt strange to know that they cared so deeply, though they never said it, it was easy to tell by their actions and facial expressions. Akemi even got some caring too, even though I was sure it was a thousand times more awkward.

"I never thought you guys were the type to drink this…" Akemi shook her class cup, sloshing around the red liquid in it. We were sitting next to eat other in front of my window, canvas's set up for our daily painting race. Yes, Akemi was shockingly good at art as well…though her drawings were a bit…less subtle.

My eyes drifted from the cup over to the small black packet in my hand. Blood tablets were so efficient, they worked wonders. When mother had first given me the packet, I was startled someone like _her _drank this and not normal human blood. Then again, we are laying low so deaths and level E's sprouting up would cause suspicion. It was also one of the reasons my parents were out so much…

"We aren't all human eaters…" I spoke softly, dropping a white tablet into the clear class drink, watching it dissolve. Akemi watched too before sighing and sipping the drink, "It's been a month hasn't it?" She mused, watching as I took careful sips. A month since she came? Yes…and I've learned a lot about my new best friend.

Her favorite color is yellow, her favorite animal is a horse, and her likes are the sun, doodling, sweets, and talking. Mostly talking. It had surprised me she was such a bright person, even smiling so genuine after running away. I had asked her where she came from, but she just tapped my nose and winked saying 'all in good time'. It became her hobby to tease me often, maybe because it was so easy.

My shy attitude that I had discovered irritated me slightly. Akemi thought it was adorable the way I'd stutter or hide behind something when uncomfortable. Then she'd point and laugh at my flustered face. Yeah…defiantly an older sister…

"How long are we going to be stuck in here? Not that our art-a-thon isn't fun and all, but it's _snowing _outside! We should just be in the front yard making snowmen and angels, having snowball fights and drinking hot chocolate!" Akemi complained, pointing her finger at the closed window. Snow was lazily falling down; the ground was now probably about a foot deep with it.

I didn't mind being in the house, it felt safe and boredom was always satisfied doing little things. Akemi…not so much. She had a big appetite for fun, always jabbering away and trying to get me to play outrageous games. It had slipped unknowingly from her mouth that she used to play these games with her older brother, but that was all she said. Plus, she probably would have poked my nose again if I pressed for details.

She groaned quietly when she received no answer, turning too watch as I slowly sketched a tree. "A sakura blossom tree? You've been drawing those a lot…" I blinked and looked around at my, now our, drawings. Yes, it did seem I had quite a few drawings of the tree…maybe it had to do with what mother had taught me earlier in the week.

She had come to me when I awoke in the middle of the night, Akemi was still sleeping. It was for typically a class of water, soon to be blood. I was a bit surprised to see mother just sitting on the couch of the living room, watching the dimly lit fireplace. Usually when children get up at night and see a parent already awake, they scurry back to bed. It was different with us, for whenever I encountered a parent it meant that I could have a conversation with them before they go out again.

Being subtle yet already knowing that she knew of my presence, I sat next to her on the couch, watching the fireplace as she did. It was a comfortable silence, one that was common among our family. She broke it by gently placing a hand on my head, "You're growing up." I had looked up at her, watching as a fond smile spread on her face. "Perhaps it's time you learn about the Hio and they're powers, hm?" It seemed like she was half trying to convince herself, but I nodded anyways.

I remember a bit of what Shizuka could do during the anime, she had some sort of strange powers over plants, which also led to Zero gaining plant like powers over the bloody rose once he had drank Ichiru's blood. What I didn't understand was how Shizuka used her obi to deflect Zero's bullets when he attacked her. How could plants relate to that?

Mother had stood and walked away, me following curiously as she led me outside into the cold snowy night. She stopped just as the clearing of the mansion ended and the dark forest started. She didn't even turn to me as her hand flicked forward, making a tree in front of us…change. It was amazing to watch as a dull and boring pine tree morphed and creaked into a beautiful and glowing blossom tree.

Mother just casually sat down on one of its lower branches, her pink eyes now settling on me, "The Hio clan has had a long history of controlling plants and trees, and you too shall learn this in time." A branch cracked out of the hull of the tree, growing out to where Shizuka sat, and stopping. The ends off the branch started to bloom green buds before those bloomed into beautiful flowers.

An amused smile spread on mother's face, making me realize my jaw had gone slack. After straightening myself up and inwardly cursing myself for acting like a complete moron, I asked the question everyone would want to know, "How…? What does it take…?" The questions trailed off, because honestly I didn't know what to ask. It looked easy, just flicking your hand and beckoning the plants to your command. Oh, how I was wrong.

"Vampires, specifically purebloods and noble bloods, have what's commonly referred to as natural energy. We have these reserves in us to use our powers; we can command this energy to will our powers to work. However, using our powers also consumes the energy we have, and when we run out…we die." It made sense actually, when Rido attacked the academy and all the night class were repelling his minions, there was the slight hint of exhaustion while using their powers. It was also the case when Takuma battled his grandfather, even though it wasn't shown, it could be that he passed out from exhaustion and was saved by Sara. How? I'm not sure…

"Energy exhaustion." She practically read my mind, making me jolt. "It rarely happens to us because we develop such large reserves, but used unwisely…hm, moving on…there are two types of natural energy, positive and negative. Positive energy is the energy used to control our clan powers, however negative energy helps with _other _powers…" the way she worded that sent a shiver down my spine. It made complete sense.

Positive energy is used to create clan powers, like Hanabusa Aido and his ice powers. However, negative energy is powers that do not belong to you. Especially when Kaname absorbed the power of Shizuka, his wind powers increased but he gained a new power as well. I'm not quite sure if you gain the powers of the victim you bit or create a new power entirely, but it could have something to do when he attacked the senate he made the vampires there disappear altogether. Like he just made then poof into matter…

But to go with that, he's an ancestor. Those might be old powers that he's hidden so as to not spark suspicion. He might have not even used Shizuka's powers at all...which only made me fear him even more. He was practically god walking.

Aside from Kaname's creepy powers and habits, negative energy… "Is dangerous." Once again it felt like mother had read my mind, her eyes narrowing a bit as I jolted again. "Negative energy may seem appealing, but it is one of the two ways to make you lose your sanity." Here I raised an eyebrow. She merely softened her gaze and descended from the tree to stand in front of me.

"Using too much negative energy is hazardous to the user's health, and could possibly drive them insane. The other way to lose your sanity is using your own clan powers. When first learning to grasp your skills, you must be firm and controlling over your element. Wavering will reverse your rolls, and the powers will control you." I saw something flash in her eyes, but it was too quick to catch, "The Hio clan powers are stronger than average pureblood powers, which gives the user an even more chance to fall to insanity. It has been said the Hio's have gone crazy at some point in time…"

Her smile was still there, but it was a sad one. I knew why too, she had been locked up when she was born by the senate. They feared because of the knowledge that she would lose her mind as well like her ancestors before her. It sort of happened when father died in the anime; she was blinded by rage to see the true culprit behind his death and murdered the Kiryu's. It was too late when she realized the man who had put her husband's name on the execution list was Rido.

And the hunt for revenge began again. But only she failed to get it when Kaname took her life. She was seeking to take his powers, like she said when she asked Yuki to kill him or offer herself to her. She, of course, knew Yuki was a vampire. She was engaged to Rido, so no doubt she would have some background on her future husband's family. Either way, she would get Kuran blood.

She would be able to fight fire with fire. But what she didn't account for was the fact Kaname was an ancestor. I doubt anyone realized that but the Kurans themselves. Especially Rido, since he killed the real Kaname and placed the ancestor in the baby's body. Even still, he gained the feelings of the baby- even the love for Yuki, and was loved by the Kuran parents. It's still confusing even after summing it all up like that…

"To use your natural energy…" Mother pulled me out of my thoughts, her voice sounding a bit reluctant, "You merely have to focus, and the rest will become clear." She walked over to me, stopping at my side before placing a gentle hand on my head again. It was quiet, the only movement was the slowly falling the snow and the petals from the newly formed blossom tree.

"…don't strain yourself." And with that, she removed her hand and journeyed back into the house.

It had been a week since she had taught me, and I know why she was reluctant to tell me such information. My will was weak, as it seems, I'm shy and very quiet. No one would ever label me as strong willed, which was probably why she worried. If I tried to manipulate my powers and failed, I'd be no different than those before us. Insane.

She even warned me the following morning that she'd like to oversee my practice if I choose to work with it, and to tell her when I was going to try. Talk about being over protective…but then again, father seemed to watch me closer than usual. They were _both _worried about me. Great.

"…and if it was only for a few minutes, it wouldn't matter if they caught us it would just be for a second. They are still going to be gone for another hour so we have plenty of time! We could make a quick snow man, smash it and be back inside before they notice!" …is she still talking about going outside? Yes, Akemi was indeed still complaining about being cooped up in the house.

"It's too cold." I reasoned, sipping my half empty (full?) cup. Her drink was already gone as she was jabbering away, her canvas still untouched. Mine was still sketched out, another sakura tree. Perhaps it is time to learn…? I shook my head, clearing those thoughts away. Mother seemed to want to be there when I learned, so I will just have to wait.

She ran a hand threw her short choppy black hair, her emerald eyes narrowing on me, "Too cold? You've lived here your whole life and its _freezing. _Just inside your room! You're a terrible liar Shi-chan, you're used to this and you're not cold! Let's go outside already!" I opened my mouth to protest, but her words registered in my head and I gazed at the floor. Why? Because she was 100% right.

She only has been here a month and she has all the cards she needs to win.

"Shi-chaaaaaaaan~!" I jumped as two arms wrapped around my neck and started swaying me. Akemi gave me a baby-like pout, her eyes looking upward, "Pleeeeease? I wanna go outside!" Then she did the worse thing. She gave me the puppy dog eyes.

I bit my lip before sighing irritably, "F-fine, just quit doing that." She straightened up and _smirked _before turning towards the door, "You're too easy to fool, Shi-chaaan!" She giggled evilly before waltzing out of the room. I was still temporarily dumbfounded before giving a long sigh. Akemi was a trickster, loud mouth, and she just radiated sunshine and smiles. Her secret weapon? The puppy dog eyes.

Whoever invented those needs to be shot. Now.

After changing out of my dark blue kimono I had on into long fluffy white snow pants with a white fluffy coat, and fluffy white boots with fluffy white earmuffs, I walked out of my room. I loved fluffy things…and the color of snow. Maybe it was because it's the only stuff I had…

"Ne ne, you done yet?" I peeked over the railing that viewed down the stairs from the second floor to the bottom. Akemi was waiting at the bottom of the stairs in the same garb as me only this was yellow. I still wonder where father got our clothes…then again I think father does most of the shopping or anything around here. Mother most likely does things that don't reveal her to the public. Things they don't tell me and I'm too awkward to ask…

"Only for a bit…" I stated as I met up with her at the bottom of the stairs, or at least tried. On the last step, my footing got scrambled. Left leg first? Or was it right…It didn't matter then, because my face met the floor almost instantly. "HAHAHA! Face fall! Wipe out! Nice!" Akemi cheered, laughing loudly and pointing down at me. Heat rose to my cheeks from embarrassment as I quickly stood back up.

Akemi still howled with laughter, and I sent her a quiet glare to shut her up. I could be serious if I wanted to be, or maybe push aside my shyness and use what's called 'control' on her. I had briefly glimpsed it once when mother and father talk, but I doubt it was intentional.

'Control' is what purebloods use to have other vampires do their bidding. It a cruel way to get what you want, and maybe if the vampire will is strong enough they could break free, bu other than that your just trapped in a spell. Like what Rido did to the night class and how Shizuka played with Zero.

However, in my eyes, it's a sadistic way to chain a vampire to you. I don't like it, and I think it's a horrible way to get what you need. Why not ask kindly without glaring or smirking?

"Sorry, Shi-chan…you just look so funny when you mess up." She wiped a tear away, patting my shoulder like I was laughing with her. I can tell you right now, I was not. Am I proud of the fact that my clumsiness brings her pleasure? No. It's flat out embarrassing.

The huge double doors too our house opened before we reached it, revealing father…and a backpack? Yes, how else would he carry his things? It only makes sense. "O-oh, hello um we were just…erm…" Akemi stumbled over her words as father approached us with his signature scowl. I was unfazed, but Akemi just shrunk back behind me. Father didn't seem to notice, or even bother to mind Akemi was cowering behind me, "Hello father…." I greeted quietly as he looked down at me.

"Hm…did she teach you?" Ah, referring to mothers talk a while ago. With a simple nod, he placed the back pack on the floor, "She asked me to supervise your training…not that I'm already busy…" He grumbled under his breath, and I couldn't help but smile.

Mad that he has to do it but does it anyway. I love him…too bad he…

"Training?" I questioned, blocking unwanted thoughts from arising. He pulled out two things from the backpack, a large object and a small object. The large object…was a big long and beautifully black katana. The small object…was a sapling? Akemi was now beside me, the fear replaced with curiosity. Though I'm pretty sure a cat was killed by that…

"She said it was for training…I'm to make sure you don't get energy exhaustion or worse…" His eyes flicked briefly to me but remained on the objects in hand. The sapling I understand for my training but… "The katana?" He didn't answer, just dropped the blade into Akemi's hands, who scrambled not to drop it.

"Outside." Was all he said as he slung the backpack over his shoulder and led us out into the front yard of the mansion. I was confused as to why Akemi would need a katana, but she didn't look the least bit agitated or confused as to why it was in her hands. In fact, she seemed…excited? Anxious?

"Now…you can start…" He put the backpack down in the snow, sitting on it casually while setting the sapling in front of him. I stared for a moment, wondering what to do. Father didn't even seem to care I was off in my thoughts again, just casually leaning back and watching. Akemi had wondered off towards the tree line, perhaps to use her new weapon?

I sat, crisscross, in front of the sapling and scanned it up and down. It was tiny, with a weak stem barely supporting two identical green leaves. Hmm…pine? No, that doesn't matter, this training is supposed to change and grow it…no matter its origins. My eyes drifted over to the blossom tree in the corner of the clearing.

"Focus, huh?" I mused, remembering mother's words. My eyes gazed down at the small plant, swaying to the slight breeze.

_Freeze._

I felt it, like hot chocolate running threw my veins. This is natural energy…? No, it's positive energy…negative energy probably feels like acid…There was a tugging pull at my hand, and I steadily rose it towards the plant. It was almost like the plant was pulling me in…wanting me to touch-

No. That's not supposed to happen. _I'm _in control, not it. _I'm _making the commands. I held my breath and focused hard on my hand. Away from the tugging…obey me…do something other than defy me…everything seemed to be failing as my hand inched closer. How am I going to get this to work? How can I get plants to do my bidding?…what would Shizuka do?

_Coax it…be gentle…_

My middle finger barely touched the rim of one of the leaves, and that's when I began to whisper to it. At this point I was willing to try anything to get out of this situation, and maybe talking to the dang plant was a bit of a stretch. Whispering soothing words was hard, because the wrong words could make the pull harder or the tone could make it jerk.

But eventually, even though the pull was still strong, it stopped moving my hand towards the plant.

"That's enough." My father's voice startled me, breaking my concentration and completely diminishing the pull. I lost focus… "Let's rest." I was scoped up into his arms, startled but suddenly aware of my heavy breathing, rapid heart rate, and exhausted muscles. The warm hot chocolate that was in my system seemed almost halfway gone and I was already worn out.

"Is she okay?" I turned my head to see Akemi approached us with her katana slung on her back, a strap that connected her to it. Father merely opened the door to the mansion while she followed us closely, "This is what happens when you first use energy…"

"C-can you...use it…?" I asked. It was possible. He had in fact drunk mother's blood, so it should be there. Just like how Zero gained the power. "You felt it didn't you? That warm feeling whenever you used natural energy?"

"Yes." I was surprised Akemi answered too. She must have already been given the run down before she ran away…but it makes me wonder, what exactly are her abilities?

"I don't have that; I was changed and have only negative energy. It burns like crazy when it's used…" Ah, so I was right about it being acid. Positive is warm while negative burns and stings. No wonder father didn't use it…he grumbled something I didn't catch, but I only made out 'stupid' and 'blood'.

I chuckled quietly. Father was just so fun to be around sometimes. Even though his scowl is scary, his voice is…gentle and calming…even Akemi came out of hiding when he began to talk.

_Talk._

Talking, even though it did little, helped the pull from the plant stop. Its rough movements had calmed down…just from a few simple words. Words…they really do have a profound impact on everything. No doubt Akemi would get this power in no time…and no wonder my parents were worried, I barely speak around them to begin with.

Perhaps I could master my powers…? If so, can I find different ways to manipulate it…find different tricks. I need to use everything, because there is no doubt it my mind that Kaname's crazy streak will lead to me. I want to be prepared in case he does confront me…and to protect Akemi.

And to kill Rido Kuran.

Just his name has started to make my blood run cold. He put my father's name on the execution list…he sent him to death. Kaname killed my mother…the Kuran's took everything from me.

Every time I think of them, I can tell I'll hold a grudge. Yes, I'll probably go after Rido in my stupidity…I'll start planning, creating battle techniques and positioning. Akemi no doubt will follow; the earlier doubt of her leaving me is long gone. She treats me like a younger sister, and would probably take a bullet for me…which horrifies me.

I'll probably die in the long run, but I can't let Akemi die…maybe I can distract her? Send her home? No, she seems too loath that place. Then I guess we die together…?

Look at me, five years old and already thinking about death. How strange is that? I already have everything planned out too…once mother murders the Kiryu's ( I cringed a little here) I'll leave with Akemi, we'll find a safe place to hide…but I'm certain we'll stay away from Cross academy. Kaname is there…Yuki…Zero…Kaien…Yagari…

People who wouldn't hesitate in killing and/or screaming at me. That is a major no-no zone…what I'm really targeting is Rido's revival. Kaname had messed his world up, and he had been put in recuperation. While doing so, he possessed a child to see what was going on in the outside world, even going as far as to confront Yuki. Then he possessed Senri…

That's when I'll strike, before he has a chance to attack himself to the guy. Besides, I remember Rima fighting for Senri and declaring it to be to cutest moment ever. It was and still is but it isn't going to be…because it won't happen.

I'll kill Rido before he has even the slightest chance of touching Senri, saving a lot of lives in the process. Who knows? Maybe Kaname won't go berserk on me and I'll live to return home in one piece…

…who am I kidding? I'm gonna get killed.

* * *

**Im once again surprised how fast this got completed. Seems a bit easier when not trying to follow the story, hm?**

**Natural energy is something i imagined vampires used. i mean, they just don't go about throwing their powers around without any side effects, right? that goes for Kaname too...but they've made him darn near invincible...Zero needs to hurry up and shoot him. He's getting on my nerves.**

**Akemi is fun, ne? Still haven't figured her last name out? good...though the katana should have been a dead give away...**

**Reveiw and tell me your thoughts. I mean it. click that button. the big button. It loves you. **


	3. Chapter 3: Lusciously Sour Ignorance

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight

**hello again my fellow readers. I'm really getting into this story, almost updating everyday? nice...I'm getting anxious for the plot too, even i don't know what'll happen!**

**the honorific -hime means princess, and -sama is used to show high respect for someone.**

**Now read on, because this chapter is juicy~!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Lusciously Sour Ignorance

Remember when I said I was going to master my powers over plants? Then I said I was gonna kill Rido to save a lot of lives, and maybe stop the following acts of horror from sprouting? Yeah, it's easier said than done. For the past few months mother and father have been training me and Akemi in our clan powers. Though, it seems Akemi loves to wander away and I never see hers, I'm more focused on mine.

Manipulating plants has so far been productive over the long months. Winter had passed and when spring rolled around, it was easier to get ahold and focus without worrying about hypothermia and snow. It was even nice to wear a kimono again, how odd it may sound, I've grown attached to the clothing.

In my past life I wore what normal teenagers would wear- skinny jeans and graphic short sleeve shirts, and converse. Since the moment I was born here, all I've seen is kimono's or winter clothes. Who wouldn't grow attached to them? It's even more fun to walk around bare foot, which is probably why mother does it…

...and I've noticed something remarkable over the years. Shizuka Hio, the killer of the Kiryu's and engaged to Rido Kuran, has a childish side. It usually comes out whenever she's not paying attention to it; maybe she lets her walls come down when she comes home? Besides that, it's become obvious that she loves spending time with me.

When I was little…er…she would sit me in front of a mirror and comb my hair, always silent until somewhere in between a smile different from her own would appear on her face. At first I thought she was just a bit happy to have a bit of social time, when in actuality she was having _fun. _This became a regular thing, and also the reason she'd chuckle at me and Akemi. She found us amusing, but playful.

Something I wish the anime included…though I think she let her childish side go overboard when she controlled Maria…perhaps it's because of the infamous emotionless face purebloods have? Having all those emotions caged inside could…cause some side effects…

Aside from Shizuka's hidden emotions, I've learned a few things about father as well over the years. Especially the fact that he loves to cook. Every night he'd cook something different from me and Akemi, and he'd leave our breakfast out before he leaves in case we aren't awake yet. He's even thoughtful enough to remember our favorite dishes.

What I didn't expect from him was the fact that he had a slight interest in music. For instance, whenever I'm humming away in front of my mirror, he'd walk in to my room and ask me what song I was singing. I would shrug, but he seemed adamant to know. I even caught him humming one of the songs.

Another odd trait I wish was expressed more in anime. Or manga. I still haven't figured out which one I'm in. I'm praying the anime, because it ended right when Kaname and Yuki left the academy, so everything is fine from there.

If not…well, I have time to change things. Who knows? Maybe I can screw up that stupid game of Kaname's…nah, most likely I'll get killed in the long run. Strangely, I've been thinking about it so much I'm growing paranoid. What if when the Kiryu parents kill my dad, they barge into the mansion? They kill us as well? Heck, what if they don't kill father at all?

Everything's so out of whack right now, and my nerves are nearly fried. My only solution to being able to have a bit of control over these events is to learn to control my element. I had realized I was taking it too slow, going steady and being gentle. I've been doing that for months and winter as already reproaching fast. I had tried to go farther, attempt a little more effort or push out more energy…

…only to find myself in my bed with a rag on my forehead, listening to Akemi talk while I suffer through a fever. Cliché, huh? Father had grumbled about my stupidity while mother chuckled, probably out of amusement. Akemi had actually taken a liking to the timing of my fever, saying she was dying for a break from practice.

"…but even though my swing was poorly aimed, I came back and you were unconscious! I thought you were dead! But, Shi-sama told me you were fine and Aki-sama carried you back. But I saw the plant! It's grown a lot over the past few months! I remember when it was a sapling…now it's like a miniature tree! You're getting better! Its leaves are even starting to turn pink! You might just make a blossom tree!" …yeah, that's what I woke up too. Talk about a headache.

But I've begun to notice how Akemi always has her sword strapped to her back, I wonder if she sleeps with it too…

"Have you named it?" My voice came out hoarse and scratchy, but her eye immediately darted over to her sheathed sword. "Huh? Oh yeah…well, I've decided to name it Oblivion. Pretty cool huh? I like it…" Her eyes seemed unfocused even as she gazed at her sword. I blinked owlishly at the longing look on her face. Could she be…home sick?

"Do you want to go back?" I quickly regretted saying those words as her face became downcast, "Sometimes I do…sometimes I don't…I'm so lost…" She pulled her knees up to her chest and halfheartedly smiled, "But, I'm happy to be here with you. I was expecting it to be just me…I also never expected Shi-sama to have a daughter…"

Neither did I.

"What happened?" I asked quietly, feeling rude for asking a personal question. And my shyness resurfaces…

"Well…" She leaned back in her chair, dropping her knees to a sitting position while her eyes stared at the ceiling, "I guess I ran away because of my evil grandfather and idiot family." This peaked my interest, but something in the back of mind screamed familiarity.

"My grandfather is after pureblood, so he's trying to use my family to get it since apparently my older brother is the best friend of one." She scoffed, "How ironic." I stifled a tiny giggle at her joke. Though, I'm not technically a pureblood. Mother had mentioned I have majority of my blood should be pureblood…maybe around 80%. The other 20% is human and level E.

She also said as I grew older, my pureblood will become more dominant and eventually consume the 20%, making me fully pureblood. Which will no doubt lead to me being a target of Kaname's crazy campaign…and probably kill me. Not looking forward to puberty as it seems…

"So anyways," Akemi pulled me out of my thoughts, "He kept trying to get me to become friends with him as well, maybe even have him interested in me." Here she shivered, "That's gross! That's one of the reasons I ran away…another is the fact that my family just stood and watched. My parents were always doing what he said without a care in the world. My brother was worse! He just _smiled _and acted like nothing was wrong. Honestly! He was such a total _moron! _He just rolled over like some _dog, _obeying grandfathers and that stupid pureblood's commands!" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the wall.

Okay…something is seriously familiar about all this… "Akemi…what's your last name…?" Her eyes bore into me with long forgotten defiance. The same defiance shown in her eyes when we first met. I didn't back away from her gaze, cowering will get me nowhere in life. Finally, she relaxed and leaned back in her seat before muttering the one word that nearly made me fall out of my bed-

"Ichijo."

_Holy crap!_

I didn't react at all on the outside, simply nodded a little. However, I was about to die from the mental trauma in my head. How is this even _possible! _How is Akemi the younger sister to _Takuma! _I distinctly remember NO ONE mentioning a sibling of his! And if there was, she would have at least been shown! I mean, Hanabusa's sisters were shown and they had no impact on the story what so ever!

Ah! If she ran away though, that means she was never found! And obviously Shizuka never found her, so where did she end up? Dead? Lost? Did my existence save this girls life! Not only that, but what will happen when Takuma sees her, or when she sees Takuma! Plus, she seems to have a bad rap with Kaname…oh god! Everything's so messed up!

How did I not notice her green eyes matching a certain vice president? How did I neglect to notice the katana! The Ichijo family has been known for their power to wield katana's expertly, empowering even the dullest of blades to make the cleanest of strikes. How did I not see the signs?

"Woah, you got really pale all the sudden, you feeling okay?" Akemi placed her hand on my shoulder, her other hand taking off the rag on my forehead to feel it herself, "Jeez, your still burning up. Quit straining yourself just to hear me jabber on, get some sleep already." She put the rag back on me head, "Now."

That same defiance was in her eyes that said 'I may not listen to you, but I will make you listen to me'. No point in arguing with her…I have been feeling ill but not at the level she thinks. Being pale…from shock? Yup, most definitely.

With a heavy sigh, I laid back and stared at the ceiling, ignoring another one of Akemi's rants as she went on about healthy foods.

Things have become so complicated, haven't they? And to think…we're almost seven years old-

My throat went dry. Where did the time go? It's been months and we turned six along time ago but…already so close to _his _death and…it could be right around the corner! Winter is coming, and he did die during the beginning of it! Oh, god I'm not ready at all! I haven't even perfected my powers! This is all wrong!

If I would have told you I had a blissful night of sleep, I'd be lying.

Even with that set back of a fever that took me a few days to get over, I was back on my feet and heading outside for training. Unfortunately, I paled at the sight. It was _snowing. _Akemi just whooped with joy while mother and father seemed to enjoy a quiet moment of peace. I, on the other hand, was as still as stone. This was _not _a happy moment for me.

Nether the less, I continued practicing my plant manipulating powers no matter how 'jittery' as Akemi put it, I may have been. Every time father left the house I was curious as to where he was headed. I waited impatiently for his return and was worried sick if he was just a moment late. Akemi was starting to get tired my actions, and she intended to put an end to it.

"Okay, you need to take a chill pill or something, because you've been acting like there's going to be an explosion." There might as well be. I bit my lip as I gazed out my window, watching the tree's for mother and fathers return. Have I been losing sleep over this? Probably, sometimes I go to bed and he's still not home.

It's driving me crazy each passing day we get further into winter. I pretty sure they are starting to notice too, because they've started to keep a closer eye on me. Even Akemi seems to be looming behind me, like a shadow, wary of everything. She must be thinking 'if she's worried, it must be dangerous'.

"Sorry…" I muttered, not taking my eyes away from the window. Akemi was painting behind me, our daily art-a-thon already over with. No one ever wins that, mostly because we never really finish. Once it's done we continue adding little by little afterwards.

"Okay," Akemi sighed, standing up and putting down her paintbrush, "You're horrible about hiding stuff Shi-chan, you need to tell me what's on your mind or else I'm worried you yourself will explode." I would have laughed if my nerves weren't on edge as it is. She was obviously trying to lighten the mood, but I know more than anyone else how it ends…

"I'm worried about them…" I finally spoke as she came closer. She stopped next to me and sat down in another chair, "Well, you've never worried before, so why now?" _Because Rido is a monster who loves messing with people's _minds_. _I bit my lip as I inwardly scolded myself. Telling Akemi what I know would most likely send me to an insane asylum…or be locked in my room until I gain some sense. No doubt Akemi would think I have another fever.

"Just a bad feeling…" I mumbled and Akemi ran a hand threw her hair, "Well, quit with the bad feelings. Honestly, you fret over the littlest things. And you love to zone out too." …I have? Maybe I should pay more attention to what I'm doing…

"I know…but it won't go away…" because it's going to happen. And I'm powerless to stop it. "Hmm, okay the, let's make a deal." This caught my interest a little as I turned halfway to her to show her she had my attention. She grinned broadly before proclaiming, "If both your parents come back unharmed tonight, you have to quit your worrying and obsessiveness over their whereabouts _forever."_ I swallowed and asked-

"And if you're wrong?"

She blinked at me before scratching her arm, "Um…well…" She then smirked and sat up, "I have to call you Shi-hime for the rest of my life." I flinched at the honorific and her smirk grew. She knows I hate it when people call me –sama or –hime. It made me feel old, and furthermore, I don't like being classified as 'above everyone else'. It makes me feel…different.

"Deal." I agreed reluctantly, already knowing the outcome of this bet. Akemi grinned and took ahold of my hand, shaking it roughly, "Then it's a done deal." She looks so sure of herself too…wait, she said tonight. Maybe I'll get lucky? Maybe it won't happen…

"In the meantime, let's go outside for some fresh air. You look like you need some…" Akemi smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. A Caring friend? Sure, why not…

After getting into our fluffy snow gear, we both headed down the stairs. Giggling and lightly pushing each other as we reached the bottom, we both froze in our places as the doors to the house swung open.

_I smell blood._

We both paled as she walked forward, casually, not even sparing a glance at us. Her pink eyes were slightly red with tears brimming them. Blood soaked the sleeves of her kimono as she walked past us, steadily walking up the stairs. The noise of a door shutting upstairs snapped us out of our stupor and we both looked at each other, both incredibly pale and frightened.

I was on the verge of tears, and I knew Akemi just had to sugar coat. With a trembling voice, she stated very slowly-

"You win, Shi-hime."

And once again I'm reminded of how much I hated this show. And to think it only gets worse from here on out…

* * *

**It got alittle sad there, didn't it? Nothing i can do to change that though, I already have alot of the plot planned out...**

**Akemi Ichijo, ne? Surprised? I wasn't planning on her being one at first, but in the end i was like 'why not?' and wa-la~ we have Takuma's younger sister. too bad Sara kidnapped him :[ I really liked the sparkle vampire...**

**Reviews will be used to buy tissues for Shizumi, she's gonna need them.**


	4. Chapter 4: Blissfully Cold Dreams

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight

**hello again. I'm surprised i've had a lot of views on this story. Oh well, aparently people like these kind of stories...aside from that, this is a sad chapter. You may notice later on though that the chapters after this one will contain the content of what Akemi and Shizumi do on they're travels...so, they're filler chapters.**

**I'm also trying to go slow, because the manga has yet to finish and uncompleted stories make MY stories confusing. Oh well, people will look at the publication date and understand...hopefully...**

**One with the sad chapter...you might need a tissue...**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Blissfully Cold Dreams

I had expected it. I knew it was going to happen, but did nothing. I was too wrapped up in my fairy tale to realize what was right around the corner. And now, it's too late. Now, I can do nothing to stop the events that take place. And to make it even worse…

_It hurts._

He died, though it wasn't said. He's gone, but it wasn't heard. He's not coming back, and that's that. However, even when I said these words, I could do nothing…but cry. These past seven years made me realize how attached I'd become to my father, how his scowls became something so amusing and comical, especially when he grumbled about stuff he didn't like. It was fun to have him talk to me when I trained; it was fun to watch him cook breakfast or dinner for us. I was happy when he'd sing my songs, unknowing of my watchful eyes. It was great that he would sometimes watch me dance.

I _loved _him.

But he's gone. Not coming back. Not even a goodbye or a farewell kiss…and gone. I've had to restrain not only myself, but Akemi as well from going out and tracking down the people that did this…but the worst part is I knew. I knew who did it, and that only made me even more frustrated. Because they were parents as well. Do I have the right to do what they did to me and Akemi to Zero and Ichiru? No…

Mother has yet to leave her room, which worries me. It's been a week now, and nothing. No noise, no sobs, just nothing. I've been tempted to enter her room, but I knew as much as Akemi that she needed space. What was going on in her head right now? Was she mad at herself? Upset with the world? Plotting revenge? The latter made me cringe.

The anime had said Shizuka had become enraged by father's death, and blindly went out to kill the Kiryu's. Perhaps I could change her mind…? When that thought entered my head, I cringed again. I'm defending the people that murdered my father…why am I so intent on saving them? Shouldn't I be trying to get revenge too? No…it's because I know the real culprit…

_Rido Kuran._

Just his name made my blood boil with rage. He was the malicious monster that did this. It was because that he was _evil _that I was truly ticked off. The Kiryu parents weren't wicked at all, in fact the opposite. They were caring, loving parents that had a job to take out a local level E. A level E that they thought threatened society, someone who would kill anyone. So they killed father, but not for a simple job. They did it to defend people, to protect them.

They did it for Zero and Ichiru.

How could I get vengeance on people like that? How can I even think about that? Why…? Because they're _human. _Something I once _was. _So I should know more than anyone else how it feels to be one. And above all else, I should be the one to stop them from dying.

_Because they don't deserve it._

I remember earlier proclaiming that Zero needed to go to Cross Academy to keep Yuki safe, but now that I think about it, the whole night class was made to keep her safe. Kaname was there to keep her safe; she has Kaien, Sayori, and Artemis. She doesn't _need _Zero. Kaname did. Kaname uses Zero to get his ultimate goal-

Rido.

I'm really starting to loath the Kuran's, all they've done is get other people into trouble. Poor Yuki probably had some dream when she grew up- it could range from being a dancer, to singing, to running the school, or to being with Kaname- and that was taken away. Last one was because Kaname's crazy streak.

_That _I know I can't prevent, unless I magically kill Sara beforehand and save a lot of lives…again. Look at me, seven years old and once again talking about murdering someone. How strange. This is also why I hated this anime…bunch of demented children running around.

"Mother…" I lightly tapped on the bedroom door, waiting for a answer. When I received none, I opened a bit, then a little more. There she was, sitting on the king size bed, her eyes gazing out the window into the snowing night. They looked so…sad. But at the same time, pained. She didn't glance at me when I entered, stopped just a few feet away from the bed.

"…it was hunters…wasn't it…?" I knew I could just come out and ask 'when are you leaving?' but that would be suspicious. Even pureblood children aren't that smart…aside from Kaname. She blinked, very slowly, but didn't turn to me. The silence was enough of an answer as it is, as my eyes went downcast.

"…how did his name get on the list?" It was true that I had asked questions about vampire hunters, pretending to think they hunted us because we were evil, when really they just hunted the insane ones of the bunch. Father answered idly, not really paying attention to the fact that I made sure they knew that I knew about the association.

For a moment, I swore I saw mothers eyes widen. Just a bit, enough to actually break her mask for a moment of pure dumbfound-meant. I was probably equally shocked at the fack that I had actually _surprised _her. But as quick as it came, it was gone to the infamous blank look. But something else had replaced that sorrow…hate? Vengeance?

"Mother?" I was worried, what could be going through her head now that she knew _who really did it. _Will she spare the Kiryu's? Will she go after Rido? Silence followed until she stood, startling me. Her pale kimono shifted as she walked over to me, kneeling down for me to get a full look at her.

Red eyes…eyes slightly dry from wiping tears and…pain… "I must seem pitiful to you…locking myself in my room like a child…" Now tears were building up for me, which felt like a completely worthless time to cry, especially in front of mother. "I cried too…for him…" I muttered, looking down.

There was silence as she put her hands on my shoulders, making me look forward at her…she was smiling her signature smile, the gentle smile that showed amusement or genially happy. "You're so much different from everyone else, aren't you?" what does she mean? How am I…different?

"You are so much smarter…so much more caring…you show more emotion and even hold back tears to worry for me…" Her smile got a bit bigger, almost like she was…proud? "You're special in more ways than one…" _You have no idea…_

Finally, a tear escaped my eyes and I quickly wiped it away, "Mom…are you going to leave…too…?" in truth, I was begging her to stay. Stay forever, live and don't die. Don't kill and maybe we can survive this ordeal. But it wasn't my decision, she had a choice to stay, or leave. Leave and kill the Kiryu's…leave and kill Rido…or stay…

"I'm not the only one…" Her smile went away, her eyes becoming sad as she gazed at me, "Shizumi…you can't stay…" …what? I'm…leaving? "Just what…exactly are you planning?" I wanted to know, by gods I wanted to know. It would make me worry so much less, I would breath so much easier. But that look in her eyes said everything, she _knows _she will die. She just doesn't want me to go too.

"The answer will come…in time…" I choked on a sob and wrapped my arms around her. I was afraid if I let go she'd disappear, and I'd be alone against a world of godly vampires who wouldn't hesitate in demolishing me. A hand stroked my hair followed by an amused chuckle, "Oh Shizumi…what am I going to do with you?"

"Stay…don't die…" I sniffled. Its bad enough I lost one…I don't want to lose the other. She pulled out of the hug, that amused smile still on her face but…maybe a bit more childish? "You don't think your mother stands a chance in the outside world?" She pouted a little, a small giggle coming from me as she did.

"Just…promise me…I'll see you again…" I spoke calmly, trying to rest my edgy nerves and stuttering. She chuckled and patted my head, "It's a promise." Maybe it was because it was from an adult figure, maybe it was because she was my mom, but I suddenly I had my worries put to rest. A breath of relief accidently escaped me, making my mother chuckle again. I couldn't help but smile.

Maybe things will change in the future now that she knows…? Perhaps I just saved my only parent…perhaps I just saved the Kiryu's…perhaps I saved myself?

Whatever her decision is, I can't stay around to watch it unfold. I had to leave, which meant she wasn't staying. But that just means I can leave a bit more easily knowing someday I'd see her again. Someday…

…and hopefully that isn't the day she dies.

"Where are we going to go?" Akemi asked from her place by the fireplace. We were sitting in the living room, two backpacks lying nearby with all our belongings. Akemi had Oblivion strapped to her back, like always. We were in our fluffy snow garb, ready to head out…we were just waiting to bid goodbye to mother.

"Away from here." I answered simply from my spot on the couch. I had packed a few packets of blood tablets, some water bottles, granola bars, and some candy. I had buried up a few seeds in the woods, hoping to use them for training. The food will only last a while, until then we will just have to live off the land. Akemi had some sleeping bags, blankets, a tent, and simply tools stuffed into her bag. She looked like she was having fun building stuff recently, which unfortunately includes fires.

My gaze traveled downwards to the fan in my hand, the one I used when dancing. It was the fan mother had danced with when she first taught me so long ago…I had grown attached to it, and she eventually gave it too me. It was pale white, decorated with pink sakura blossoms dancing in the wind.

A memento of home.

"I'm going to miss this place…" Akemi pouted, idly poking the fire with the poker, "All the fun times we had…especially when we pranked your dad that one day, we put spicy jalapeno's instead of blood tablets in his drink and he threw up! Man that was gold!" I chuckled as she flailed her arms around, but the thought of father…made my heart hurt. There was a hole there, a hole that won't be repaired. It's gone, because he's gone.

"Ne…Shi-hime…" I cringed at the honorific. She still hasn't dropped it… "When we're…out-and-about…could we…possibly…I mean, if you're not up to it then…but could we…um…just for a moment…see…how things are at home?" I blinked at her flustered face, she almost looked disappointed in herself. So…she still misses home. After all these years…she must have loved them dearly even if she hated her grandfather...especially Takuma.

"I don't see why not…" When I spoke, she looked both happy and a bit afraid. I would be too, running away and suddenly reappearing just to 'visit' doesn't sound very good once said. But, who said we had to get caught? Just a simple look should satisfy her…it isn't her fault she's curious, much less worried…

I blinked and zeroed in on her face, one of fright but…anxious. She _had _been worrying about her family over the years. Even if she continuously called them idiots and dogs, she always looked like she was trying to convince herself as well.

I was about to speak up again when the sound of footsteps made us freeze. We both turned to the stairs; mother was walking down them in her casual pace. I felt relieved when I noticed she wasn't crying anymore. However, if possible, her blank face seemed even more…stony. As if only sadness and hate lied behind it.

"Outside, girls…" At least she still sounded normal. Akemi seemed to notice as well and relaxed a little. I had told her (in short) of what happened earlier, but left out key facts (Rido). Thankfully, she dropped it at that.

When were all standing outside, me and Akemi side-by-side facing Shizuka in front of the mansion. It looked so gloomy from outside, even with the snow falling peacefully around it. Mother's face softened as she look to her right, not even five yards away was the miniature tree I had worked on. "You progressed far…both of you…"

Akemi practically glowed at the complement, while a small smile fit me. I held up my fan and she chuckled, "Yes…a memento of home…and a memento of you…" her eyes gazed back to the mini sakura tree. It was beautiful in its own way, only four feet off the ground but not a single green bud. It was all pink and white blossoms.

"Mother…" Her eyes snapped back up to me, "…keep your promise, please…" She smiled and patted my head, "Of course…sooner than you think…" I gave her an uncharacteristic grin before turning away with Akemi and beginning to walk towards the woods. Just at the tree line, I looked back to see her staring at the tree sadly. Still grinning weirdly, I cupped my hands over my mouth.

"Mom!" Her head snapped up in mild surprise before laughing while I waved wildly at her, "See you soon!" Akemi mirrored me, only a lot more hyper, "YEAH! When we come back, we're having a PARTY!" After laughing at that statement, we turned our backs on our old home and began our journey into the woods.

I sent one quiet glance back at Shizuka, but strangely found nothing there…only the tiny tree, swaying in the breeze. It had felt odd leaving the mansion and actually venturing off the grounds for the first time in my life. Akemi led the way though, map in hand as she marched while humming a random tune. No…not random…

I joined in her humming, marching alongside her. It was the song father sung, especially while making us food. I gripped my fan tightly as we marched, lightly giggling at our goofiness…Fathers song, and mothers fan.

Even though they aren't here physically, they will still be by my side. "Ne…how long do you think we'll be out here? A month?" I couldn't help but giggle at Akemi's confused face, "What? What's so funny?" I just sighed and shrugged her off, continuing to walk.

"SHI-HIIIIIIME~…"

"Please don't call me that…"

"Then tell me why you were laughing! It was an honest question!"

"Oh, trust me Akemi…we'll be out here for quite a while." Eight years to be exact…but I won't tell her that. Akemi has been one to be impatient…plus she'll probably be freaked out that I know the exact time.

"Oh C'MON!" Akemi cried, gripping her hair and falling to her knees. I chuckled, knowing she probably figured it out.

And now the long wait begins…and hopefully we won't have any confrontations in between…and also…I hope the decision you made was a good one…mother…

* * *

**It's a bit short for my liking, but i had to make it. It isn't worth vomiting over, so i'm satisfied with that. Like i said before, the next chapters will go more into the relationship between Shizumi and Akemi, and of course the visit to the Ichijo household later on. You might be thinking 'oh great...fillers...this'll be boring'. Fine, you can think that...but i can assure you craziness and insanity awaits.**

**And it all starts with 'hey look, a wolf!' XD**

**reviews will get the girls bug repelent...I hate mosquitos XP**


	5. Chapter 5: Divine Sugary Freedom

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight

**Hello...and sorry. I've once again realized just how behind I'am in updating my Blue Exorcist story...and i will fix that. Also, to everyone who wants a sequel to my Tokyo Mew Mew story...sorry. I'm already juggling two stories and I'm probably going to add a Shugo Chara story the the mix...so no.**

**Other then that, these next few chapters might be a little boring but i hate just saying -time skip to main plot- and then you will miss out on all the wonderful bonding. I hate stories that do that anyway...confuses the crap out a me...**

**Anyway, read on and maybe enjoy...**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Divine Sugary Freedom

It's been a week. A week since the words 'see you soon' escaped my lips. A week since we both waved to her goodbye and left on our incredibly long eight year journey. A week…

…and we're already lost.

"Don't you dare give me that look, _hime. _I know _exactly _where we're going." That didn't stop me from glaring at my dark haired friend. First we're lost, now the honorific? Not to mention we're rationing food, so an empty stomach only seemed to set my mood off more. An angry Hio…they're power was only briefly seen with the massacre of the Kiryu's…who knows the horrors that could become Akemi?

It's only getting worse, with us foraging for natural growth such as berries and fruits. Akemi tried to go hunting…key word- tried. She came back with a broken finger and a 'don't you ever speak of this ever again' face. Everything is going fine in my eyes though; in fact I honestly don't care if we're lost. As long as we're moving we'll be fine…as long as we don't run into civilization.

That would be a hassle to cover up if we got spotted. Shizumi Hio and Akemi Ichijo…no doubt the senate would throw a cow over the shock. Though it would be quite amusing to see them all fall over in surprise. Although I know a certain Kuran my mom was engaged to that would be downright furious…and undoubtedly try to kill me.

"Just keep us away from people…" I grumbled inaudibly, but she heard it and scoffed, "Trust me, with me in control of the map-"she waved said item around like a flag "- there's no way we can get lost." I shook my head and was half tempted to smack my forehead.

"Strange…I briefly remember you screaming at the top of your lungs- 'I can't believe this map is so worthless! It got us lost!'…" I gave her a look and she hissed, "Okay okay, geez…don't get your panties in a bunch. We're in the middle of the woods, what's the worst that could happen?" Sometimes her demeanor makes me question if she actually ran away or got lost in the process of a walk…

…not to mention she just said one of the most well-known jinx's comedy is made for. I'm half expecting Kaien to come running out with a shot gun or Yagari with a flame thrower. No doubt I would pee myself from shock. Or scream. Loudly.

Kaien may not show it, and I doubt it was shown enough during Rido's invasion, but he was the best vampire hunter _ever. _You don't see another vampire hunter walking around with a huge sword that can take down a building, do you? He's practically as godly as Kaname, but with a lot more restraint due to his pacifism. Which I thank Kami he has, or we'd all be dead.

The weapon makes the hunter, the hunter is skilled with said weapon. It's shown all over the anime, you don't have to have much tact to become a hunter. Just a weapon you know how to use, and know what to fire it at, and you're in. Though I think the association has had its fair share of…quirks…especially with the president. How did they _not _notice his collaboration with Rido? They're more dim-witted then I thought…

And to make things worse, Akemi's _grandfather _is also in collaboration with Rido. The man I hate, and the man she hates. A two for one deal? Maybe…but it's possible she'll accidently take Sara's side if she fights her grandfather and Takuma doesn't.

_She's going down next._

But for now I will stick with my goal of killing Rido, starting with training. We've been going over our skills on our week long little travel from home. Akemi is actually pretty balanced with her sword, but I'd have to say her strikes are a little…wild. My plant manipulation has gotten a tiny bit better…but nothing noticeable. I still can't make a tree change its origins right off the bat. No doubt that won't come for a few years.

However, I'm beginning to expand my viewpoint on my powers. If manipulating plants is possible, could it be that I can make the plants do different things? Like perhaps a swamp monster, Venus flytraps, poisonous flowers, different uses that would no doubt help? But if I could do these, why hasn't mother? She has perfect control over her plant…right?

Or…

Could it be…that mothers…

…afraid?

The idea seemed absolutely ridiculous. But now thinking more about it, it became as clear as ice. The fact the she was locked up in fear that her powers would gain control over her is one of the reasons she spent her life rotting away in a cell. Even _I _would fear my own powers if that were the case. At such a young age, being told what could happen to you if you used your own element wrong could have had a major impact on Shizuka's life.

She probably feared her own powers…but why not me? Why didn't I fear them as well? True, I might have been…a bit uncomfortable…but not afraid. Perhaps it was because I had a parent stand beside-

I wanted to smack myself for my stupidity. _Of course _it was because of a parental figure. Having them there to watch you made you feel safe. Shizuka didn't have that when locked up, so no doubt she learned to manipulate plants on her own time, with no one's help. My admiration for her in that moment just skyrocketed.

I was barely able to resist the lure of the plant, but being her and not even _knowing _what this strange pull was but knowing to struggle over it was simply _amazing. _I had been told what to do, whilst she did it on her own.

She was _incredible._

"Okay, there's a landmark on the map. We aren't to far from a small town…" My eyes glanced over to Akemi who trailed off, looking at our map, then back up at a strange rock formation in the distance. "Akemi…"

She waved her hand dismissively at my warning, "I know, I know…no people…geez, are you that paranoid?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and pulled my hood down. She stopped her scanning of our map to look at me, blinked, and then groaned, "Ugh, you're like a spitting image of your mother…so much for a rest stop…"

I chuckled lightly and pulled my hood back up. It was mid-day, but was once again cloudy and snow was falling peacefully. Only the sound of our breathing was heard, maybe a few snow clumps falling from trees but no sign of life. It was eerie, like we were being watched but at the same time we hadn't encountered a single creature.

"You know what'd be cool…" Akemi started, starting to walk forward with me by her side. I gave a low 'hm?' in response. "If we made our own home, like a log cabin. I'd hate to be walking around all the time you know…" I sent her a cautious look, but her eyes were locked on the map in her hands.

"We can't stay in the same place…" She sighed in exasperation, "Look, Shi-hime, I know we've been out here wandering around for a good week now…but is it really that dangerous?" _Yes, because based on my mother's decision could mean the entire hunter association on our tail, or the senate. _

"Just keep moving…" She groaned quietly, muttering incoherent words. I actually can't seem to blame Akemi for questioning my thinking. I'm taking precautions, no risks, and avoiding even the slightest hint of danger. Maybe it's because I know a heck of a lot more than her, and there are big bad being's in this world that won't hesitate in squashing us like bugs.

I nearly jumped out my skin, because I was engrossed in my thoughts, when a deep noise echoed throughout the quiet woods. Akemi froze in her tracks, looking at me with a 'did you hear that too?' look. I nodded slowly, not making any large movements. Akemi was as still as me, our eyes darting around the area, looking at tree's with dead branches covered in snow, pine trees that rustled once in a while. Every single movement caught our eye, but was nothing but ordinary.

"What…was that?" Akemi murmured, looking around frantically. I didn't respond, eyeing snow drifts and strange rocks that looked suspicious. That noise…it was low and echoed…where have I heard that before? I swear I've heard it…what is it?

"I think…whatever it is...it sounded pretty far off…" Akemi whispered, and I nodded. It had been a bit faint, like it was a few miles away, but I couldn't tell where it came. Judging by Akemi's frustrated look, she doesn't either. "Let's keep moving." I quietly ordered, stealthily walking forward with Akemi beside me.

I cringed as the snow made loud crunching noises every time we walked. Every sound we made, including our breathing, made me inwardly wince at the noise. Akemi seemed to be thinking the same thing, trying to walk gently which obviously wasn't working at the pace we were walking. I'm not going to slow us down just because of some strange noise we heard.

I felt a tugging at my sleeve, and turned to see Akemi- though she looked pale, "Do y-you think…" She swallowed, "That…that noise was…m-made by…a Sasquatch?" I blinked slowly at her, immediately wanting to laugh at her. Was she trying to ease the tension? I had to blink again, realizing just how serious she was by the expression on her face. I slowly shook my head, as if saying 'No, I honestly don't think that at all…ever'.

Akemi just shook her head, gulped, then proceeded on with me closely next to her. That was around the time her stomach growled, replacing her slight fright with a cheeky smile and she scratched the back of her head, "Ne…you think we can eat somewhere? I'm tired of eating forest food and no offense, but we need to bath." Unfortunately, I knew how right she was…except the bathing part.

We had come across some hot springs that were surprisingly unfrozen; I bit cooler than most but still. It meant we weren't bathing during the week; she was just reaching out for an excuse. Then again…the hot springs are really nice around here…

"Okay, the nearest spring…but be careful. We can't go around so much…" I sent her a look and she sighed, gazing down at the map. "It's away from that town, a couple of miles, but it's close to us. We should be fine with our hoods up and I doubt someone's going to be bathing in _this _weather." I nodded and let her lead the way.

I just hope I didn't make a poor decision.

The building we approached looked like a traditional Japanese styled one, resting on the base of a small mountain that could be classified as a very big hill. Just as Akemi predicted, hardly anyone was there. There were a few people here and there, probably just travelers but none were heading toward the springs.

Just in case, we had our hoods over a faces just in case. When we got to the changing rooms, we both let out a breath of relief. "There's a tea shop up the road, I know it's a bit closer to town but it's the only place for some food…I still have some money from when I ran away." I blinked at Akemi as she began to take off her coat, but stopped when she realized I wasn't doing the same.

"What?"

"Y-you…stole from your family?" A devious grin spread on her face and she winked. I couldn't stop myself from shivering. Note to self: _Keep all valuables away from Akemi. _

After spending a good half an hour in the nice warm springs with Akemi's constant throwing of rocks into the fence, we dressed and headed out to the tea shop. The road was, surprisingly, clear of any snow. Unfortunately, that only met it was slick with ice.

And for a clutz like me…meant death.

"Woah! Geez…" Akemi caught my arm for the eighth time, saving me from face planting into the dirt, "be a bit more careful." I almost snorted. In her eyes, if I'm any more careful she'd probably rip her hair out and start beating me with a frying pan.

"This place…isn't what I expected." The awe in Akemi's voice brought me out of my thoughts for me to gaze at the small shack, a sign about that read in surprisingly good writing 'Krokon Tea'. The name…sounded like a fish.

There was a small door that led inside, covered with a curtain that-when pulled aside- revealed to be small mini bar with full view of the kitchen. There were five chairs, and a couple occupied the chairs on the far left. Obviously taking the two chairs on the far right, we were greeted by a small lady.

Behind her was an elderly man, mixing some ingredients together. Perhaps the guardian of the girl…? I shook my head and watched in slight amazement as Akemi expertly ordered us two drinks with sandwiches. The lady frowned, probably at the odd combo or at the fact that she was taking orders from a seven year old. Either way, she turned around to report the order to the man cooking.

Akemi hummed, tapping her fingers on the counter while I fidgeted. It was…_odd…_seeing other people. I felt nervous, uncomfortable maybe? Akemi just didn't seem to give a care in the world, even smiling a little when the couple departed with hearty goodbyes. It felt weird…knowing I was so different from society now…before I was a normal human not hiding and smiling along with them. I didn't have to hide my face; I didn't feel the need to fret over everything.

I felt…scared. It was all so new, a new outside world that just seemed ready to backstab you. At least…I had Akemi…now looking at her as she exchanged the yen in her pocket for the meal served to us; the big smile that practically sparkled made even me smile. The waitress lady smiled as well, bidding farewell before disappearing outside threw another door behind the counter. The man stayed, engrossed in his cooking, making wonderful scents spray across the room.

Taking a deep breath, I stared down at the small fist sized sandwich and mini tea cup placed before me. Akemi was already scarfing hers down at an alarming rate, so I got to work on mine. When we finished, we bid farewell to the man when lazily waved back, not turning from his cooking as we exited the shop.

"That was amazing…" Akemi beamed, patting her stomach, "A lot better than icky forest food." I shook my head as we trailed away from the road, reentering the forest, "Don't let it get to your head…" She whined a little but followed me (I had stolen the map when she ate).

We wondered around for a while, the smell and sound of the civilization disappeared behind us. It felt…relaxing…to be away from humans. Almost like we were out of danger, which we probably were. After a few more minutes, Akemi stopped walking.

I shot her a confused look as she blushed furiously, before crossing her arms and pouting. Raising an eyebrow, I walked back up to her, "…what's wrong?" Her grin reappeared, making me even more confused, until she proudly exclaimed-

"I left the money back at the shop!"

…this is going to be a loooong eight years…

* * *

**Right indead. I plan to have minor time skips, like next chapter will probably be a year into their journey. Also, i haven't neglected Akemi's wish to see her family...so thats coming up...and the wolfs. Don't forget the wolfs... ;)**

**I wonder what would happen if you locked Zero in a room with Akemi...? Hmmm...**

**Reviews will give every wolf a chew toy. Think of the puppies.**


	6. Chapter 6: Spicy Aluminous Heartache

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight

**I'm such a terrible person. I neglected my writing for a new obsession- MMO's. I've become obsessed with it, and I just recently remembered my stories...and my sad excuse is- I'm sorry. Yup. that's it.**

**I'm trying really hard to get Kit vs. kat updated, maybe toss in a special for TMM story...but other then that things have been...slow.**

**No, not slow. Dead. Halted. Stopped. Sorry? Eh...**

**Just read and forgive me. Please...?**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: Spicy Aluminous Heartache

I can't tell the time anymore. I've lost track, and that's a bad thing. Just by the way the days pass, we should be a few months into our travels…I think. Akemi keeps saying we're only a week or so in…which I'm sure was a very long time ago. She just shrugs and says 'who cares?'. The problem is, if I lose track then we have no idea when the anime will start. When Shizuka will die…

…when Rido will attack.

Time means everything now, and without it we would most definitely be lost. Not that we haven't already, due to Akemi's wonderful map skills- and the fact that she lost our only source of money- we probably are back to square one with all the loops we've gone through. But….nothing seems familiar yet…

And let's not forget the noise. I swear it's following us, this god awful loud echoing noise the flows through the forest. It sounds like a ghost, crying into the wind or a wailing banshee at times. Every time it goes off, it seems a few more join in or chorus behind it…and every time it happens I nearly fall over. Akemi gets startled as well, and then waves it off as 'troublesome teenagers'. I want to retort, but then realize we're only eight years old.

Normal people look at us and most likely worry, but in all honesty when your _human and eight years old _whilst on the streets then it's a problem. We're not human though, vampires have a lot more…defense so to speak. But that doesn't mean I'm not downright terrified of what the possibilities this noise is. The 'what if's' are building high…and I've even gone as far as to suggest crossover…

…at that thought I actually did fall over. A crossover? That doesn't usually happen in these whacked up stories, barely even in those fan fictions…but god help us if it is. I'd hate to be walking these woods and _Orochimaru _or _Sauron _or flipping _Freddy Cougar- _or worse- _Tamaki Souh! _Pop out of nowhere! Just the thought sent a shiver down my spine. Kami help me if that's happening…I'm starting to hope it really is 'troublesome teenagers' but I doubt they like to wail and cry to the night sky for all hours of dusk.

To make matters worse, I think Akemi's getting sick. She's chiding me too, telling me to be more careful with myself and not look out for her when I inquire about her health. She's lying, I can tell. She's get paler with each passing day and coughing more frequently, evens a runny nose. Perhaps we are staying to long within the woods, and I hope the weather gets better soon, and I could really use a spring break.

That's when I remembered our little talk before we left, about us paying a visit to Akemi's home. I admit it wasn't the wisest of decisions, but perhaps I felt a little sympathy towards her, especially when she's leaving another home. But, right now, Akemi needs a good night's rest in a bed of her own. We have no money, so looking for a place to stay is out of the question even if we do stop at hot springs from time to time. And…even though I hate to admit it…I'm starting to realize…

Akemi should go home. She would reject that thought; probably yell at me for such a thing. But in all honesty…being away from family isn't healthy. Even I'm starting to feel that. It feels like I've lost two fragments of my heart, one shattered and the other lost. Just like Zero…and Kaname…

You never know what you had until you lost it, as they say. That's all too true, and I don't want Akemi to relive that. It sounds vile and maybe cruel…but…I have to find a way to leave Akemi with her family, make amends, something. Just stopping by the watch what's going on than going on our merry way isn't enough.

Not when Akemi is practically dead on her feet with fever.

"Quit worrying over me," She sucked in a breath, breathing out shakily as we trudged through the snow covered woods. "I'm fine and no doubt it'll go away." My eyes narrowed carefully. She's denying it and saying it's not bad at the same time….pretty much saying it is bad and admitting it. The thing is, it hasn't gone away for a week and I have every right to worry. Me? I feel fine; she on the other hand looks like she just crawled out of a grave.

"Akemi…" I stopped in my tracks. She eventually stopped too, to look back at me with confusion. "What? It's not bad, Shi-hime (mentally cringed there), stop fussing…god your worse than my mother…" She snorted, wiping her nose and about to turn when I spoke up again. "We'll go."

She froze and turned mechanically to me with a 'please at least try to make sense' face. "We'll go to your old home." It felt odd saying 'old' but just saying home and you're in the same sentence didn't seem right for her. Her home will always be with us…

She looked slightly afraid, shaking her head quickly much to my surprise, "I ch-changed my mind. I don't w-want to go." And now she's starting to shiver and shake, stuttering. Her fever is getting even worse; I'm actually shocked she hasn't collapsed yet. About to shoot back another 'no you're not fine' to her, I was interrupted by _the noise _. We both visibly jumped at the horrifying cry that echoed throughout the hillside.

But the most startling thing about it…was that…it felt so close…

"Run." I hissed, trudging up to her starting to pick up my pace. Akemi nodded shakily and trudged alongside me, soon us both breaking into a sprint. And then the noises went off, crying out and wailing as they got closer…and closer…yet familiar. Why is it? I swear I've heard it before, something so strange yet it strikes a chord…

That's when the long cry suddenly turned into an agitated snarl, one that practically vibrated the ground. I was in shock as we skidded to a stop in the knee high snow, hoping we weren't about to have a chance encounter with big foot. Akemi was now shaking like a leaf, both from the cold, the fever, and from fright. Maybe I was too, I couldn't tell. She wasn't pointing it out, so I guess not.

The snarl continued, joined by more until the ground started the thud with the sound of rapid footfalls…too quick to be human…or vampire…or big foot…but…four legged…

My eyes nearly popped out of my head as the realization hit me too late, one of the creatures emerged from the shadows of the trees, bearing its fangs and snarling viciously. Akemi was frozen, and was I as it circled us. A few more joined its circle as others remained watchful from the shadows.

Wolves.

How did I not notice how the howls went up to the moon at night? How similar they were to that animal? I felt incredibly stupid, probably embarrassed by my lack of acknowledgment there…but it was overwritten by the sudden fear. It crept into me like a leech, sucking away all my confidence and leaving me to tremble before the big creatures whose fur bristled before us. They all ranged in coat color, mostly grey and dark brown. But one stood out the most, the one that had entered the clearing first…a black one with piercing yellow eyes. Its yellow fangs were clearly visible as it growled, pacing before us and in front of the pack of wolfs.

Akemi wouldn't move, perhaps she was holding her breath as well. I could see her hand twitching toward her katana, frustration of her frozen fear clear in her eyes. She hated being powerless, helpless, and not being able to protect. It was something I like about her, almost like an older sister…no, we are sisters. That must is certain.

And I'm the little sister to her, always picking me up before I trip and fall. Fixing my sleeping back when I accidently set it up inside out, setting up the fire when I collapse from exhaustion…helping set up the tent when my gloves get in the way of my frozen hands. She's helps me and I help her, but it seems now the rolls are reversed as I stood forward in front of her frozen form.

The wolves backed up at the movement, still assessing the situation. I briefly remember being taught how these animals were one of the smartest on earth, besides the now extinct raptor. And here I 'am, a pureblood child with barely a grasp 9on my powers standing up to such creatures. What could I possibly do?

The black wolf snapped his fangs, inching closer than the circle they formed. Obviously seeing how helping we were, I acted on instinct hissed back at him as his ears flattened on his head. The other wolves were watching…waiting for their moment…

Then the black one leapt forward.

I don't know if you've ever had a giant wolf leap at you, and maybe it sounds like an easy dodge and start going Hulk on them…no. It was absolutely terrifying. His body made a graceful arc in the air, mouth wide open revealing rows of yellows fangs as his angry yellow eyes drilled into my onyx ones. The other wolves were beginning to charge forward, anxious for the black one- I'm assuming the alpha- to make his killing strike.

My eyes widened as his point of interest came into mind- the neck. He was aiming to rip out my throat. Fear coursed through me as everything became slow motion, everything seemed to stop. Silence rang as my heart practically thudded in my eardrum, beating amazingly fast.

_Focus._

The night sent an eerie glow around the clearing, the only light was from the moon as it reflected off the fangs that were about to end my life. And then Akemi…she was next…I can't let that happen…not her…I still havta find Rido…and mother…

_Focus._

The hot chocolate inside be bubbled with adrenaline rush, the energy building up. I was vaguely aware of how fast I was breathing, how strained it was. Akemi made no noise behind me, no movement, just utter shock…and fright. Frozen with fear, nowhere to go, _ohnowe'regoingtodie…_

_Focus!_

I don't want to die, not yet. I already lost my life; the sound of car's screeching…the crying and screaming…not again. Not with Akemi. She's so happy, fun spirited, practically glowing like the sun, defiant, brave, everything in the world I would need in a best friend. No…I don't want to die…I don't want us to die! We can't die!

_FOCUS!_

A god awful scream pierced the air, the wolfs agonized cries rising from the clearing. Something drained out of me, as I realized the black terror no long was suspended in air in front of me…but now twenty feet in the air with the other wolfs, hanging limply from tree branches that had crushed them. A startled gasp came from behind me, alerting me of Akemi's presence. I wasn't focused on that right now, but on how gruesomely the tree's had a hold on the wolfs as if they had reached down, plucked them up and crushed their bones into dust.

Did…did I do that?

I became aware of how low my energy had gone, answering my question. I had in fact single handedly killed these wolves…something I thought I could never do. But I became of increasingly aware of why. The hot chocolate energy inside me was still depleting at a rapid rate, leaving me cold and weak. My knee's got shaky as my breaths came out more strained, vision suddenly foggy.

Akemi's voice barely registered in my head as I stumbled lightly on my feet, suddenly realizing how cold I felt even with my snow gear on. Her hands came to my shoulders, her face in mine. Her words fell on deaf ears, but I was just relieved that she was unharmed in any way. However, the terror in her big green eyes worried me slightly. Were they're still wolves out there…? No…they were all dispatched…

Then could it be energy exhaustion?

Shizuka had not only stressed it with me but Akemi as well, asking- no ordering- us not to go overboard with it. That it could kill us if our reserves got too low. That's when I became aware of how low it actually it was. Each simple breeze felt like a storm on my skin that was freezing cold. Bone chilling, and vulnerable, and even empty. That's how strange it felt. But not only that, a very faint burning came from my muscles as if they screamed with the lack of energy within them.

It's something I never want to experience again, how easily it felt something could penetrate my skin, even under all these clothes. I felt…hollow. But I also felt it stop declining, halting me from my likely demise. That brought little relief as I realized I had almost fallen backwards had Akemi not caught me and laid me softly on the ground. No longer was she whispering my name worriedly, but screaming at me. What exactly she was saying was but a blur of words, faintly recognizing it as my full name (no hime for once) and a bunch of 'don't die' and 'don't close your eyes'.

But energy exhaustion isn't just named that for a reason, it hits like a bull. The sleepy tiredness came like a wave of absolute torture. Everything inside me screamed for rest, to relax and sleep. I tried to ignore, to stay awake and listen to Akemi. She was still sick, this was no time to be getting light headed…but this was far more than that. This was probably life or death.

And with that happy thought in mind, my eyes shut tightly into the darkness, faintly echoing with Akemi's frantic cries.

Cries that never stopped, even in my sleep.

* * *

**I wanted to add more, but I'm saving it for the next chapter. Could have labeled it 'wolf attack!' but what fun would that be? Shizumi just got knocked out from her stupid powers that i didn't feel to confident about increasing, but oh well. Life sucks that way, ya know? Attacked by wolves...wonder how it feels...**

**Other then that, next chapter will lead us to the Ichijo mansion. Takuma shall enter! Someone praise me!**

**And alot of yelling...arguing...poor Shizumi is caught in the middle...I almost feel sorry for her. Almost.**

**Shizumi: -_-**

**review and forgive me! T_T plz?**


	7. Chapter 7: Ruefully Burning Hate

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight

**Okay, I do beleive you have every right to punch me in the face. My updates are slow, I have totally ignored my other story, and not to mention school is hastily apporaching. Is that an excuse? More like a death sentence...**

**I'm not to happy with the ending, couldn't really think of anything at the moment...not as dramatic i suppose.**

**Nether-the-less, let's just be happy i got it done, hm?**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Ruefully Burning Hate

Everything felt stiff. My entire body didn't want to move, and even the slightest movement sent a wave of exhaustion upon me, almost like an immoveable boulder that just keeps repeating 'shut up and go back to sleep, pansy'. Under the circumstances, I might have, what with the sore and chilled body. My energy reserves were still dangerously low, and probably won't be replenishing after a while. If there's one thing I learned, it's that when you're younger, smaller, and weaker- so is your energy.

Which means it's probably going to take weeks to recover from my little mishap. It brought bitter relief that it actually was refilling and not just sitting at rock bottom. But, strangely, I felt warmth around me…yet not inside me. And then I became increasingly aware of someone…speaking? They were whispering soothing words, urging me to wake up but the voice held no hope for such a thing, as if knowing my awakening would not happen for a long time to come.

I faded out again, feeling my head reeling with a splitting headache that I didn't want to endure. When I reawaked, I was surprised to find myself no longer internally freezing. My energy reserves were very much low, but at least no longer in danger of killing or knocking me out. My muscles weren't as still; much to my delight, but still the same reaction came when I tried to move as before. And apparently, I must have twitched when I moved, because someone gasped beside me.

"Shizumi…?" The voice sounded familiar, and I at first assumed it was Akemi. There was shuffling and hushed whispering before I grew curious. It was obvious I was snug into a bed, lying facing the ceiling, but I willed my eyes to open.

Blinding light filled my gaze, making me squint somewhat before my eyes accustomed to the change…to meet shining green eyes. I was about to draw a breath of relief when I froze in absolute shock. This wasn't Akemi…no…she's a girl….

A smile crept upon his face from where he sat beside the bed; his blonde hair was neatly parted and brushed, making his handsome features stand out clearly. But his eyes…and that's not what scared me the most. It was what he said next that made my heart stop.

"Hello. I' am Takuma Ichijo. I'm glad your awake, Shizumi Hio."

Lord help me.

Shock must have been evident on my face, because he quickly stood, worry etched all over his features. I realized with another start that this was _mini _Takuma as in childhood version! We're still in the beginning of the anime! So…I'm not behind! Then another thought struck me as Takuma asked if I was alright. Where was Akemi? Heck, where am_ 'I?_

"Miss, you've gotten quite pale, are you alright?" Poor Takuma repeated, but exasperation was nowhere in his voice, nothing but pure innocence and worry. I opened my mouth a bit to speak, but no words came out. My throat burned slightly, stopping my attempts at speaking. He waited patiently for my answer, and then suddenly realized I _couldn't _speak.

"Oh, here, have some water." He reached over to an end table and picked up a glass of 'water' which I all too soon realized was red, indicating either a blood tablet or…no, I doubt the Ichijo family killed humans like that. Gratefully taking the drink as he helped me somewhat lean forward as to not spill, the burning in my throat subsided for me to give a weak and shy smile.

"S-sorry." And I stuttered. Social contact isn't one of my strengths apparently. Though, Takuma seemed more surprised I was apologizing, "Er, it's no problem I was-…" He trailed off, scratching the back of his heads before smiling brightly…or sheepishly. Either one is okay for him, I guess.

Leaning back against the fluffy pillow, I gazed around the surprisingly well furnished room. The walls were a plain cream, but were covered with beautiful paintings that oddly resembled ones me and Akemi did in our Art-a-thons. The bed was king size, no shock there, with red covers and black over hang. Too say it was comfortable was an understatement.

There was a desk on the other side of the room, whilst two double doors led into the room from the wall. A dresser here, a wardrobe there, some strange building tools and canvas's-

Oh. Now I know where I 'am. The Ichijo family house, mansion, inside Akemi's room. It seemed our rolls are once again reversed.

Takuma hummed lightly and looked ready to speak up when one of the doors opened…and to my joy revealed Akemi. She didn't look too happy, in fact maybe a bit flustered. But that frown turned upside down when she saw me staring back at her, "Shi-hime!" I cringed as she raced over to the bed, holding a tray of food and wearing…a nightgown? Yes, Akemi Ichijo was wearing a yellow nightgown. Perhaps I had a strange face, because she sent me a withering look.

"I'm glad your awake…no comment, please." She said icily. I smiled faintly, glad to hear her sarcasm and defiant voice again. Takuma looked a little baffled by this interaction, but it looked like Akemi was pointedly ignoring him. "I was worried you'd never wake up." She sat down in another chair next to Takuma, placing the food tray on the bed. The scent of food whiffed past me, and all previous exhaustion faded and I groggily sat forward. A cat like grin spread on Akemi's face, "Ho ho, Shi wants some waffles, hmm?"

I blushed a little as I realized, yes, the food was indeed waffles. It was one of my favorite foods in my past life, and apparently it stuck even in this life. They certainly were very good food. "…and I made them just the way you like them, peanut butter and syrup with warm milk for you." Her grin got wider as she added, "Butter and syrup for us."

I gave her the best 'I love you, thank you, I owe you one' look I could muster. My mind was on high speed and I was still probably a bit gob smacked about waking up here of all places. At least food will calm me down a bit…though it won't do anything for my weak muscles and sore body.

"What…happened…?" I asked quietly, suddenly aware of how low my voice was with Akemi's loud one speaking before. She shot me a quizzical look, I've never acted shy around her of course, and I've even insulted her. She must have realized Takuma was still there and answered normally-

"You passed out. But it was amazing! One moment we were circled by wolves, the next the big bad one charges, you screamed but… then WHAM! The tree's come to LIFE and swing their branches down and BAM! Snatch those wolves up, squeezing them! But then you got really sick looking…and fell…I don't think I was much better…" She smiled sheepishly; oddly looking like Takuma was before. I nodded for her to continue while her brother was entranced by the story, complete with arm gestures.

"You had mentioned visiting home before, and I knew it wasn't that close…I wanted to avoid- hey don't give me that look. I was chicken, okay? _Anyways _I carried you here and…fainted." She muttered the last part, looking an away slightly…embarrassed? I smiled lightly. Akemi has never been known for admitting weakness, so saying she fainted…

"Doesn't help your fat." Akemi grumbled, causing the blonde next to her to reel back in shock, mouth agape. I chuckled at her antics; she just rolled her eyes and started slowly eating the waffles. I joined in, happy to have something in my stomach. Now thinking about it, I was surprised I had managed to do something like that. Though, I felt bad about the wolves…no matter how terrifying it was.

"How _did _you do that? I've never seen Shi-sama do that before." We pointedly ignored Takuma at this point who looked bewildered, confused, and still had yet to collect his jaw from the floor. I nibbled on my waffle, gazing down at my food as speaking softly, "Instinct, I suppose…adrenaline rush helped…" That was all I could come up with, that and the situation called for it.

Akemi scoffed, "I'm a little upset you didn't give me any action." I was about to give witty retort but stopped. That look in her eyes clearly explained everything- she regrets not doing anything. She must feel stupid for just standing there while the whole ordeal took place. No doubt guilty especially when I passed out…

That thought made me over come with guilt. What did she think when I was unconscious? Did she make a split second decision based only on my well-being and health? Did she come back just because she didn't want to lose me? Though flattered, I knew she must loath this place, if her ignorance of her older brothers presence is anything to go off of.

"How's the fever?" she raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes, "Fine, fine…Quit asking, okay? It's over with; you've been out of it for two weeks now and-…" All other words stopped as my face fell. _Two weeks? That long I've been unconscious? _I shuddered slightly, now vaguely aware of bags under Akemi's sparkling green eyes. Staying up late, worrying if I'll be in a coma my whole life…

"…I'm more worried about you. Speaking of which, how are you doing?" She pulled me out of my depressing thoughts and I gave a small smile, "Fine, a little sore but I'll recover." She didn't seem satisfied, probably knowing that being out for two weeks doesn't make you feel just _fine. _

"What's been happening?" I asked, trying to get away from my health. Takuma shifted uncomfortably, probably feeling like a third wheel. I wonder why he's here anyway…? Akemi gave an irritable groan before leaning back in her chair. "My parents threw a hissy fit, I've been away for years and they go ballistic…ugh…it was annoying…" I smiled, noticing how halfhearted the speech was. She may make it sound like she's angry, but that look of happiness in her eyes showed how much she missed this place.

And she was even happier they missed her. "Then they go even crazier when they see I have Shizumi _Hio _with me." She shakes her head and at my startled look she waves her hands, "Ah Ah, calm down, don't have a panic attack Shi, that's the last thing we need." I held my breath as she continued, silently questioning where the Hime went. Another long suffering sigh escaped Akemi, as if she's already spent hours going over this topic.

"I've got mom, dad, and him-"She made a gesture to Takuma who positively glowed at the recognition- "sworn to secrecy. Grandfather won't know either, I've made sure of that." That grim smirk she had nearly made me shiver. Nearly. I sighed in some relief as I realized very warmly that I was still unknown. No one knew of my existence still, thank goodness. Though I have to admit Akemi's grandfather could become a problem in the future if he's manipulative of his family.

But for now… "Takuma…" He looked a little startled that I had addressed him while Akemi frowned, "I…er…hope you can keep my secret safe." He blinked before smiling that infamous sparkle smile, "It's no burden, so don't worry. We're just glad Akemi is back." Here Akemi coughed and glared, "I'm not _back. _Once Shi recovers we're heading out and-…"

"That won't be for a month." Her look of surprise was amusing, but I needed to get this point, "I have energy exhaustion…it…won't replenish…for a while…" I trailed off, thinking of ways to explain to her my other reason. She seemed to pick up on that, because she gave me a stern look, "Hey what's-…"

And that was when Mrs. And Mr. Ichijo walked into the room. At first I had to stop my jaw from hitting the floor and never returning to its proper place. Why? They were flat out gorgeous. I was also stunned just how similar the two looked to their children. The father, of course, had piercing green eyes with neat blonde hair. He was tall, fairly thin, but had the signature Ichijo family smile.

The mother made me think of Akemi instantly. Though her smile wasn't quite as audible as her husbands, it was a kind and gentle motherly smile. Her hair was not as dark as Akemi's but still the same shade, her eyes a warm chocolate brown. In that moment, when they stepped forward, I saw Akemi and Takuma as adults, smiling at me.

I had to blink to clear the image and suddenly was extremely uncomfortable. These are two adults, no matter have joyful and relaxed they look, that I have never met before. Strangers…beware…no contact…

"I see you're awake, you gave us quite the scare." The mother spoke, tilting her head a bit and clasping her hands. Akemi was pointedly staring at the covers, struggling to stay focused on anything but them. I casted her a slightly concerned glance before shyly speaking to the couple, "I'm sorry to be a burden, with my secrets…" I trailed off, a habit I had. It's usually because I wasn't such a good speaker and feared looking –or sounding- like an idiot.

The husband shook his head, smiling pleasantly, "No, no, it's no trouble at all. We were just a bit surprised…but very relieved Akemi is safe." At this Akemi turned around, facing her parents. The air quickly became tense with the glare she gave them, "I'm not staying."

I briefly noticed Takuma lowering his head at the corner of my vision, but decided not to interfere. It was family business, personal issues…that…I just realized are connected to me. I mentally scolded myself, knowing Akemi will only leave if it's with me. And I cannot stay here, that much is certain. A surprise visit from Takuma's grandfather will surely be my end. So, I have to reluctantly sneak away…which will no doubt hurt Akemi in the process…but she can't come with me…

"Akemi." I interrupted her before more harsh words could come out of her mouth, already noting the couple's smiles were faltering somewhat. She snapped her mouth shut and glanced at me, considering. I mouthed 'calm' and turned to the Ichijo family before it got too awkward.

"Thank you for caring for me, my name is Shizumi Hio, but I guess you already know that…" I smiled, fidgeting a little. At least they're a hundred watt smiles returned full throttle. The mother stepped forward, and for some reason I felt a pang of sadness. Why…?

"Like Aruko said beforehand, you are most welcome in our house Hio-sama." I visibly flinched at the name, earning some confused looks. Akemi, I noticed, merely put her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes in exasperation. Aruko, the father, stepped forward and was about to speak but I put my hand up, "I'm sorry…but could you not address me as such?" I sent them a pleading glance, but was mildly amused at the baffled looks I gained.

"Er…as you wish." The mother spoke, her smile returning, "It's not bother for you to rest here, you were in quite the condition…my, if Takuma hadn't been outside at the time…" Takuma took this moment to speak for this first time in this conversation, "Mother, when is grandfather returning?" Ah, that was a question that caught my interest.

"He is busy with the council lately…with you know what…" Aruko spoke softly, his gaze slightly downcast. Takuma's gaze lowered as well as the mother stepped forward in the two's sudden depressed state. "Hio-san, you'll be staying in 'Kemi's room, if that's alright?" I shook my head quickly, "No, not all, thank you! I mean..." I blushed slightly when I realized I had spoken to loud and quickly, but they at least caught it.

"We'll be nearby if you need us, just call." Aruko announced, ushering his wife out of the room, waving to us before closing it. A small silence engulfed the room as I silently exhaled. That…could have gone a lot worse…

"Takuma, go away." I cringed and gazed at the siblings sitting in front of me, Akemi now drilling her older brother with glares as he sat awkwardly. He obviously didn't feel comfortable, but at the same time looked reluctant to leave…and Takuma leaving…leaving…going away…

_Stupid fan-girl thoughts…_

"He can stay." I felt a little guilty, seeing a flash of betrayal in Akemi's eyes when she met mine. Quickly shrugging it off, I turned to the now beaming blonde, "I'm actually quite curious on your…situation…" I tailed off, hoping they understood. By the looks I received, they did not.

"I wish to hear the story from a different point of view." I rephrased even quieter then the last, but they heard. Takuma spoke gently, and I couldn't help but inwardly gawk at his handsome features and…gorgeous. "Ah, well it isn't really the best of subjects, but if you wish to know…"

"You don't have to treat me like I'm a queen; I'm no different than you." I spoke, trying to sound confident but failing. Sometimes, I wish I could cut out my tongue and replace it with one of more sociable intellect. Takuma blinked, then again, before his signature smile appeared, "You are…different. Not at all like the others." I knew what he referred to…

Purebloods didn't do this often. We didn't show emotion, we talked like robots, and usually were very intimidating. I'm a shy and jumpy little eight year old child, smiling and chuckling here and there, and definitely _not _threatening with my small stature. I didn't take offense, in fact I found the way purebloods react pretty ridiculous. Plus, I'm not exactly fully pureblood…yet.

"She's got a heart, you know." Akemi grumbled and Takuma awkwardly scratched the back of his head, "Yes, I know…" I glanced at the two, their eyes drilling into each other as if a unspoken conversation was going between them. Then, Akemi broke away. "I'll be right back, and you better be gone." She muttered the last part, but Takuma heard it loud and clear.

Once she left the room, carrying the now empty tray of food, I bit my lip. The look on Takuma's face was…pained. Almost like he was blaming himself for his sister running away. Deciding to be out of character for a moment, I put my hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts and he turned to me with a startled expression. A gave a soft smile to him.

"It's okay, she'll come around…don't tell her I told you this, but she's missed you dearly. She's just too stubborn to admit it." He relaxed and smiled, taking my hand off his shoulder and I put it back at my side. The contact bugged me a bit, but I shouldered it away. I continued to speak even as he stood, though my voice was quiet it could clearly be heard in the big room, "Takuma…?"

He turned to me, "Yes, Shizumi?" I was a bit thrown off he'd use my first name so quickly but decided not to dwell on it, "Why exactly did Akemi leave to begin with…?" His face become crest fallen, his eyes suddenly interested with the floor. I waited patiently, regretting asking him.

"It's…her way. She's 'not a caged bird'." He was smiling faintly, as if recalling a memory. I raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as he bowed and left. All Akemi had explained was that her family were letting her grandfather walk all over them…then again he is the head of the vampire council…but still. Then another thought entered my head, about the earlier conversation.

What did they mean by 'busy with you know what'? It could mean a thousand things, from simple little vampire squabbles to…the Kiryu deaths. I gulped and lay back on the bed, staring at the black overhang. Did mother do it…? Did she really kill them…?

Sighing in exhaustion and suddenly feeling extremely tired, mostly due to the irritable soreness returning to my body, I rolled over and shut my eyes for some sleep…

. . .

I quickly shot up and gasped, eyes wide and trembling, realization setting in like a cold front. We were eight years old...Shizuka made her move at this time…the Kurans had already been massacred…that only leaves the Kiryu's to be murdered…so that means. I instantly felt like crawling into a hole.

I'm…a wanted criminal's…daughter…

_Why do I have a feeling I won't be unknown for much longer?_

* * *

**The next chapter will be happier, this is just horribly overdramatic. Unfortunatly, the happiness won't last long and so on, poor Shizumi will be stuck in a whirlwind of a plot...hehe...I'm an evil author, there hasn't been a story yet where the main character hasn't been injured in some way.**

**Shizumi: O_O huh?**

**...like i said, happiness. I'm just happy Takuma is here. Who doesn't love Takuma? Apparently Akemi...**

**Reviews please, they give me confidence. Confidence is keep, ne?...did i say that right?**


	8. Chapter 8: Corrosively Seething Wounds

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire knight

**Gah! School is starting soon, and no doubt my writing will slow in the next week! Oddly enough, i write more during school days. I mostly use it as a distraction from homework...but i think my editor figured that out. -sigh- Sorry, i'll try to get the Blue Exorcist story done, i'm sure alot of people want to know what happens to Kit...**

**And i want to start my Shugo Chara story and BRS story T_T Life is full of disappointments.**

**and so is this chapter. but read on anyway.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: Corrosively Seething Wounds

Being stuck in recovery wasn't as entertaining or comfortable as I thought. Sure, Akemi was practically always next me, babbling away or complaining about who knows what. I've learned over the years to tune her out, which I must admit is an admirable feat. Her parents visit from time to time, smiling they're own signature smiles and greeting me pleasantly.

It was hard not to feel homesick. All too soon I began to feel a bit empty. I missed my dad, his scowling, his cooking, and his subtle overprotectiveness. I miss mother, her rare soft smiles, her strange always-speak-in-a-riddle, her silent childish ways, and above all- the times we've shared. She had a bad past, but that didn't affect her around me. She was not he cold hearted killer in the anime that played with Zero's mind.

She was Shizuka Hio. She was the woman who taught me to dance, to wear a kimono, to us my powers, to tie an obi, and to smile. And she's gone. He's gone. They're both gone.

Seeing Aruko Ichijo and Sakuta Ichijo was a bit…nostalgic. Something I don't want. Sure, it was quite interesting to learn Sakuta owns a flower arranging school, and Aruko was an actor. But the memories of the past…just start to create a small sharp pain in my chest. The only one I can stand with for more than five minutes is Takuma.

Takuma, bless his soul, was more than happy to be allowed to visit me. Akemi still gave him disdainful looks, but she kept her mouth sealed and didn't question me. And, just like Akemi, he couldn't keep his mouth shut. He was polite and honest, but went on and on about the simple things.

He talked about the garden outside, the different flowers Sakuta grew there. He talked about Akuto's acting career, some childhood memories, and even unintentionally made Akemi flustered. I wasn't really listening, but it had something to do with a squirrel and a flashlight. Then he got on the subject of anime.

Oh. My. Goodness.

I had been curious about this subject, wondering if anime from the real world were in this world. After asking the question, by the wince I received from Akemi and Takuma's practically sparkling face…I was doomed. He never quit speaking about all of the different ones, talking on and on about anime's that I've never heard of…probably because they don't exist in my world.

In fact, nothing was connected. I had risked asking about an anime I knew, Ouran High School Host club or Naruto or even Shugo Chara. He had no clue what I was speaking of, and Akemi sent me a 'you speak his language?' look. So, the only thing from my world…was me. Everything else was new, completely unfamiliar and above all…

Insane.

I had earlier thought that maybe it could be just a bit like before, maybe a crossover ( I hope not), but now I realize just how incredibly alone I was in this world. I was the only one with knowledge of the future, of knowledge from an entirely different world. I had a friend, maybe two if you include Takuma, but they didn't…know…they wouldn't understand or be able to comprehend just how big and serious this was. How much trouble I was already in, and I don't even need the Hio name.

Worry was all that clouded my thought's as the week wore on, snow still falling gradually out the window of Akemi's room. I wasn't happy, I was a teenage mind in a child body and I was _alone. _The burden of knowing, and not being able to stop, was heart wrenching. Could I have stopped the Kiryu's deaths? Are they even dead? Where is mother now?

Then there was Rido. I had refrained from directing my mind onto him, but as of late I could feel nothing but blistering rage for him. _He _killed my father. _He _drove my mother insane. And all I could think of is how wonderful it would feel to smash his head against concrete for hours on end. Kaname too, but only if he kills Shizuka…if not, he's not my problem. Maybe in the future, but as of now…

My rage was making me anxious. I couldn't sit still; I wanted to go of this room. Akemi and Takuma's presence soon became a minor comfort against the unbearable need to _go. _I couldn't bring Akemi with me, which was the only thing that made me hesitate. I was starting to recover, gradually, but I couldn't wait till I'm healed to leave…no doubt she'd expect it.

I'd leave when I'm almost there, and I know the perfect time. Akemi is almost always by my side, which I didn't mind beforehand now I think of as a curse, but there is a window of escape in the morning. She wakes up after I do, then she has to go out to get breakfast for us. It usually takes ten minutes, but that's all the time I'm going to get.

I do feel a bit guilty for leaving Akemi behind in this place, where she still refuses to make so much as eye contact with her family. But I see it, I see the small glances she sends their way. She misses them, she missed them as much as I miss Shizuka…but that's why I have to let her go. She needs to learn running away doesn't solve your problems, it only makes it hurt more…and me?

I have to keep running, no matter the pain. Where am I running too, though?

"Shizumi?" I jumped with a start in Akemi's bed, eye's immediately darting to the huge double doors. Peeking through them were a pair of innocent green eyes. Sighing shortly, I gave a weak smile, "Takuma."

He stepped in, closing the door behind him as he smiled, "How are you this fine morning? Sleep well?" I nodded as he came and sat by the bed. "That's good, rest is important for recovering from these sort of things." He nodded to himself, closing his eyes briefly as if to recall a memory, before beaming at me, "Shizumi, do you mind if I ask a question?"

"Ask away."

"What are the forests like?"

I tapped my chin in thought, remembering all those chilling nights under the stars and dead snow covered trees. And the wolves-...

"What do you want to know?" I asked hesitantly. His smile didn't drop, "I've heard from my friend that the snow can freeze the trees solid, like giant popsicles." I inwardly smirked, having a pretty good guess who this dimwitted 'friend' was. Not wanting to dampen Takuma's spirits, I avoided the question using 'Ichijo evasion 101'.

"What else has this friend proclaimed?"

"He says he's a wiz on everything to do with ice." Yup, definitely that dimwit of an Aido. It's kind of strange, suddenly being so far associated with their lives…or knowing about them. Well, I 'am the daughter of a pureblood…but I honestly don't like being so. Why couldn't _they _(The gods, people, owners of world, chief in charge- the ones that sent me here) send me to a more peaceful anime like…like…um…

Okay, anime isn't peaceful period. It's either chaotic and a headache, or bloody with a lot of drama. Sometimes I wonder why someone like me had to get dragged into this when one of those crazed fan girls could be here instead. I'm sure _they'd _enjoy talking to Takuma. Bunch of snot nosed good for nothing-

"Shizumi?"

"Oh! I'm sorry Takuma I was lost in my thoughts!"

"That's quite alright." He waved his hand, smiling widely, "But…um…I was wondering, if you don't mind me asking…how was life…before…" He fidgeted uncomfortably and I put a hand up to quiet him. "Life before I left?" He nodded slowly.

I couldn't help it, a faint smile crawled on my face, "It was…nice. We –me and Akemi- would wake up every morning to have breakfast made by dad…once he left the house we'd have our annual Art-a-thon. By then it was lunch and either mom or dad was back to take us outside for some Energy practice. It was dinner once we finished and then we'd be free to our own devices…but nothing could compare to the conversing time we had with one another…and…" I paused and blinked, suddenly realizing I had probably spoke more in the paragraph then I do in a week.

By Takuma's stunned expression, he realized that too. I was also rambling, causing a crimson blush to alight my cheeks. "Ah…sorry…" That snapped him out of his daze and he _laughed. _I blinked openly at him, as he clutched his sides, his lovely laughter filling the room. It was…joyful. It brought a smile to my face.

Wiping a tear from his eye, he straightened and smiled, "It makes me happy you opened up to me, that means we're friends now, right?" Still blushing, and grinning, I nodded with a 'Hai!'.

"I couldn't help but overhear a while ago, you like waffles?" Blushing harder (if possible) I nodded and tried to hide my eyes with my bangs. He grinned and launched off into a tail about himself making pancakes and accidently catching the stove on fire, horrifying the maid's. I soon tuned out his talking and got lost on that dazzling smile of his. It was similar to Akemi's, but hers was mischievous and devious, not so warm and sunny…it's like a giant walking ray of sunshine.

You could get lost in his eyes. All innocent with not a hint of evil intentions, warm like his smile and full of happiness. I honestly hope that I can stop Sara from manipulating him, I'd hate to see those eye's loose that shine…

"…then she restricted me from the kitchen, but I'm a professional in the kitchen now. I wish the same could be said for my cleanliness." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, never even losing an inch of his smile. I blinked, "You mean your room?"

"Afraid so."

"Could I have a look?" It shot out of my mouth before I could stop it, and left me blushing again. He just gave me a slightly bewildered stare before smiling, "I don't see why, or why not, but we have to make sure the maids don't see you." He held a finger up as if scolding a child, but the oddly familiar glint in his eyes told otherwise.

"Of course!"

And that was how I found myself staring into Takuma Ichijo's room. I found myself gawking, not only at the size, furniture, and rows of manga…but the mess. Clothes and books littered the floor, his bed sheets were messed up, curtains closed, and everything a disorganized chaos. Takuma didn't seemed fazed at all, "At least they are made of fine silk, and those are the best books I have yet to read." …did that make any sense?

Giggling a bit at the comment, I gently patted his shoulder, "It's fine, Takuma." He smiled and walked forward, not bothering to pick things up but simply pointing things out of interest. Honestly, I've never been in a boy's room before (and I doubt Takuma cares of my presence) but it was…different. Originally I would expect skateboards and band posters with a basketball hoop…not a rich well-furnished room with bookshelf after bookshelf of novels.

Actually, I never thought I'd be in an Aristocrat's room…ever. But…that didn't stop me from blushing when spotting a pair of boxers sticking out from under the bed. Takuma didn't notice, again, simply pointing out each shelf and its inhabitants. Deciding to be brave, I ventured to the manga section and randomly chose a book.

_Dark Rogue4_

"Oh, that's an old one." I jumped at his voice as he appeared at my side, peering at the cover of the book. The cover was strange, it was a girl in some sort of black ninja wear and a cloak. Her black fringe stuck out under the hood as her eyes gazed off into the moon, but what really caught my eye is what her shoulder revealed. A dark red 04 imprinted there.

"It's about this girl that was made in a laboratory with other 'Rogue'. She managed to escape the scientists by destroying their lab, and experiments, but four others got out with her. Unfortunately, their purpose in life is to kill and they were enhanced with assassination skills. So, she goes out and hunts the other four, preventing them from randomly going about and killing good people." Takuma explained. I carefully opened the book, backwards like all manga are, and gazed at the first few pages. Like Takuma said, it was just brief images of a shadow escaping from some sort of jail cell, scientists being killed, and a door left open into the city.

But after those pages, it suddenly went to an apartment where a boy was playing video games. Takuma snickered at my confused look and pointed at the blue haired boy, "He lives alone, and has to go get groceries. On his way, he encounters one of the Rogue and I bet you know who…" Sure enough, the blue haired boy quit his video games to go out, of course it's dark outside, for groceries. Walking in an alley, he spots a bloody figure hunched against the wall and immediately carries her home. I smirked knowingly, spotting a small 04 on the shoulder of the wounded girl as he carried her off.

"It's a romance and humor story, it's one of my old favorites." He hummed and looked up at me, "Do you want to keep it while you're in 'Kemi's room?" I nodded enthusiastically. Anything to distract me from the future and all my worries. "Thank you, Takuma!" He just scratched his head and smiled, "It's no problem!"

That was when a harsh knock drew our attention to the door…where Akemi stood with an 'I 'am not amused' look. "Shi, breakfast is in our room." I blushed, not going to wonder what Akemi thought we were doing in her brother's room. Nodding and muttering a quick thank you, I turned to a slightly disappointed Takuma, "Sorry, but I should be going."

He smiled a bit weakly, "Enjoy your waffles." I couldn't help it, I laughed. I'm not sure I've ever laughed besides when Akemi used to prank my dad, but it felt good to laugh so whole heartedly again, "Y-yeah, you too Takuma." I waved and exited his room, briefly glimpsing his dumb struck face.

When I returned the Akemi's room, she shot me a furious look. I knew this was coming, she been giving me odd looks a lot lately. And, just as predicted, after I settled into bed she spoke up a bit harshly, "Shi, why do you keep talking with them?" I blinked innocently at her before speaking quietly, "It's alright Akemi, and they're fine. You should talk to them too."

She groaned and shook her head, "No! I'm not going to associate with them at all! It's so messed up I-…." My eyebrow twitched as I watched her stubbornly accuse her family, but as always that pained look she had told otherwise. I rested my forehead on my palm, wishing her complaining to be over with. She's been doing this all week nonstop…and I'm starting to feel like she'll never forgive them. Takuma even apologized on the family's be half, and she just 'tch'd and walked away.

_Slap!_

Akemi stood still, eyes wide with her head jerked to the side, a bruise starting to form on her cheek. I didn't know how I did it, but now I was standing in front of her, shaking and glaring. Some small voice in side of me seemed to register what was going on first, and promptly kicked my brain, yelling 'what was that for?!'.

Akemi's green eyes slowly met my onyx ones. She looked absolutely shocked, and I was inwardly reeling I did something so…drastic. The words shot out of my mouth before I could stop them, "Quit it….just quit it. Stop lying to yourself, stop it. You're hurting yourself more than them…just quit it."

There was a long silence, no movement and I felt a burning sense of guilt settle in me. I didn't want Akemi to be mad at me, I didn't want to lose my friend! Darn it! Why do I always have to be so-…

That thought was incomplete, as two arms wrapped around me into a tight hug, sobs following. My entire brain just had a train wreck, all dark thoughts smashed into a thick brick wall. Akemi was…crying? The tough, defiant girl that I had the privilege of meeting that cold snowy day…was sobbing?

"S-sorry…I'm so so sorry…never again…" Her words came out broken as she continued crying into my shoulder, and I could only wrap my arms around her as well. I wasn't one for speeches, those words had just popped out of my mouth and I doubt they really made any sense, but to Akemi they did.

"Don't apologize to me…" I whispered and she sniffed before backing up, whipping her tears away frantically. Her eyes were red a puffy and she looked slightly embarrassed. Nodding slowly, she gave me a small smile before patting my head, "T-thanks…for everything." I couldn't help but return the smile.

"Friends?"

"Best friends." She giggled before standing up straight, "I'll be right back." I shook my head and waved at her as she hurried out, knowing exactly what she's was going to do. And after returning to bed and opening the manga book Takuma gave me, I could barely make out the cries of joy down stairs.

"It's about time…now I can leave in peace."

_But first I wanna see what happens to the blue haired boy!_

* * *

**Just trying to get a feel for the Ichijo household. I might make this a TakumaXoc thing...but maybe not. Should Shi be with Taku? Eh, maybe not...the manga will have a special symbolism later on, and i another vampire kngiht character shall come into play next chapter. Wanna guess who?**

**I had fun slappin Akemi :D who doesn't love slapping people?  
**

**Reviews are appreciated! They help the plot move faster! Who wants to see Zero and Ichiru? I do!**


	9. Chapter 9: Deathly Fatal Encounter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight

**Yay! Update! I finally got that blasted Blue Exorcist story updated! And this one! Waa hoo! This chapter was kind of...short...i'm pretty sure most of these begining chapters will be until I reach the main plot...which won't be for awhile at the pace i'm going T_T**

**Ah, but who doesn't love suffering? Especially when it's the main character!**

* * *

CHAPTER 9: Deathly Fatal Encounter

Sometimes I think the world is out to get me. It's possible, what with me dying, come back in an anime as Shizuka-frikin-Hio's _daughter, _almost dying _again, _and now stuck in a bed for probably a few more weeks of recovery with nothing to console me but the boredom of silence. It was official, the gods hated me. All I wanted was some peace, no blood and drama, no vampires, and definitely not pureblood mayhem.

However, I think I'm just gifted with bad luck. Clumsy, ditzy, and spacey Shizumi _Hio _who knows how this entire scenario is going to end (depending on whether it's the manga or anime). If Kaname, or Rido, or the vampire council (lord help me if that happens) finds out about one or the other, or even BOTH…

I'm screwed.

As you can see, I've had a lot of time to think. Mostly about how much trouble I'm going to get into in the near future. And since Akemi made up with her family, she's been constantly with them, chatting and laughing. It wasn't that they forgot about me, they checked up on me often, it was actually a blessing. Because…it was time…almost…time…to leave…

A few days, that's all I had. Heck, I could leave now if I wanted too, and it would be pretty easy. Akemi is with her family during the day, hanging out with me during the mornings and at night. It's a simple plan of escape- leave just before she comes in for bed. Leaving in the morning isn't going to be okay. I need the cover of night to escape in, which only gives me a small window of opportunity.

With all these stressful thoughts weighing me down, I was surprised I was still sleeping at night or even surviving the day. But, I think it's the manga's. Sadly, I've developed yet another infatuation with the books, just like in my previous life. It's sad…I'm an otaku in both lives…

Dark Rogue4 was becoming a personal favorite of mine. I've read the first volume thrice now, kind of disappointed Takuma didn't have any more of it. He said it was an old one, that stores don't really carry it anymore. But I was slowly beginning to question why such a beautiful story was not so popular…?

After the blue haired boy, whose name was said to be Hiro, carried the unconscious girl back to his apartment he called his neighbor over. The girl was a college teacher with long auburn hair, and it was quite easy to tell Hiro had a crush on her…but she was also a research junkie. She was absolutely crazy about robots, believes in aliens, and probably read books more than I ever will in recovery (I hope so).

When Hiro showed her the strange, now bandaged, girl he found she instantly punched him and started yelling at him for being a pervert. It was kind of funny, knowing she was blaming an innocent boy and beating him with brute strength that only a teacher could achieve. How nice.

The auburn haired girl, Akira, didn't know what the unconscious girl was. She had no pulse, was breathing, had no pulse, had a tattoo of 04 on her shoulder, no pulse, was pale as the dead, no pulse, was dressed in ninja clothes, _and no pulse. _Let's just say Akira and Hiro were pretty freaked out.

When Akira left though, Hiro decided to do some research on his (rather old) computer. What he found though, was the headline news for two months ago saying 'Laboratory burns down, no survivors of Rogue project found'. He bookmarked the page and went to sleep, but right as he did so, the girl that was unconscious on his couch…opened her eyes.

And that's when the volume ended.

I was extremely disappointed at the cliffhanger. It was leading up to it so quickly, I had hoped it wouldn't end but then…boom. It was kind of depressing it ended like that, but it only made me even more curious to find volume two. Maybe one day I'll find out what happens to Hiro and 04? Who knows…

I was jolted out of my thoughts as a familiar presence was felt traveling towards my room down the half way outside. It was something I'd learned to develop after a while. Vampire senses are based off of sensing other vampire energy, and we use our noses to sniff out anything else. It took me a while to grasp what it was, but sitting in one place really brings out one's creative side…or trying to keep boredom away. Both the same, I suppose.

The door to Akemi's room opened, revealing a familiar blonde haired boy, "Hello Shizumi, I thought I'd bring you dinner." His dazzling smile brought a soft one to my face as I gratefully took the small silver tray of food he presented me with, "Thank you, Takuma."

He merely nodded before sitting down beside the bed. There was silence for the moment as I quietly ate my waffles. It was only when I was about to take a sip of 'water' when Takuma spoke-

"How'd you do it?"

I blinked and lowered my glass, giving him an owlish stare, "What…do you mean?"

"Akemi…she's downstairs with mother and father…helping make dinner…what happened between you two, if you don't mind me asking?" I shook my head and took a sip of the tablet water.

"She…opened her eyes." He simply stared at me for a moment before smiling broadly, "Then it's you that I should be thanking, Shizumi. 'Kemi…I've never seen her so happy before." I couldn't help the ghost of a smile gracing my face, and I'm sure Takuma caught it as well.

"I suppose…with being with Akemi for so long…I can see right through her." He blinked and tilted his head somewhat whilst tapping his chin, "I see…then that makes you sisters, right? Your part of the family now, Shizumi."

His smile went ear to ear, but I could only give a halfhearted one. Guilt swelled up in me as he bid farewell and walked out of the room, telling me not to come out due to a guest coming. I didn't listen to anything else he said as he left, as thoughts of betrayal and traitorous deeds filled my mind. Takuma just called me _family. _And I was going to leave said family.

Groaning, I clutched my head in both hands and mumbled under my breath, "This has to be another perk of being graced with bad luck." Silence comforted me for a while; the only noise was from the creaking window due to the blizzard outside. I had set my food tray aside, preferring to read another manga for the time being.

Getting lost in my thoughts again, I idly wondered what will happen in the future. I only read up to chapter eighty three, volume sixteen of the vampire knight manga. The chapter where Yuki charged at Kaname with Zero, ready to take him down in front of Sara. I wondered what happened afterwards. Did Sara die? Is Takuma okay? Look at me, worried about the vice president instead of the pureblood princess.

Perhaps it has to do with the protection Yuki already has, she's fine without my help. Not that I ever want to grace her with my presence, Zero wouldn't be far behind her and I definitely don't want that kind of reunion…depending on whether or not mother actually killed them. Then there's Rido…

I've noticed a flaw in the makers of vampire knight. Yup, a flaw. Rido was killed by Kaname, or crippled, and Yuki was sent to the headmasters. The Kiryu's were murdered afterwards because Rido put my father's name on the list but…how the heck could he do that when he was in such a state? Sure, he could have done it while in that form of a child, it was a few years gaps between each incident.

Sometimes I wish they (whoever makes anime/manga the story) would have included more information on everything. It could have been a lot easier to survive this god forsaken world. Heck, I'm beginning to think Naruto would be a somewhat better anime (and people actually are TRAINED to kill) all because they practically throw information at you. Chakra, Jutsus, hand signs, and seals…all explained.

Powers, bloodlines, purebloods, and energy…not explained. It's becoming a pain in the neck being in this place, and I haven't experienced the real plot yet. I wonder what wonderful experiences that will provide…

The door creaked open, snapping me out of my thoughts. It was barely open so I could not see who was on the other side of it. There was someone there though…I could barely sense their energy and it seemed familiar…in a strange way.

"H-hello?" The all too familiar wave of anxiety hit me. Why was I suddenly so nervous and…fearful? Unconsciously, I examined the distance between the bed and the window. If a quick escape was needed…

"Sorry to bother you…I sensed your presence downstairs and…was curious." I tensed at the unfamiliar voice. Who was this? This wasn't Takuma, his parents, Akemi, and the presence is to foreign to be a servant. The voice though…was sad, emotionless, but a bit…warm. That didn't stop the fear rising up in me of someone finding out about my existence. Whoever this was, I needed to stop them.

"I-it's…o-okay…um…w-who a-are you?" I spoke softly, my voice straining to get a bit higher. I knew he could hear me though. He had to be a vampire, so I wouldn't be surprised if he even heard me whisper.

The door opened slowly, finally opening to reveal my guest. The sight made my eyes widen, my breathing quicken, and fists clench. Paling at the sight of brown-red eyes with brown wavy hair that went to his shoulders, his sad emotionless face met mine. The one man I didn't want to meet…the one I wanted to avoid at all costs. The one that could probably kill me right here and right now if he wanted to…

"My name is Kaname Kuran. It's a pleasure to meet you."

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . Oh no.

This can't be happening. Out of all the guests Takuma could have over _he _had to be here. Of course I couldn't stop this; Kaname would come unexpectedly like he always did. But why oh WHY did I forget he was best friend's with Takuma!? That was hugely stressed in the story, plus Takuma and Kaname were practically ALWAYS together! If Takuma's hiding something Kaname would easily figure it out, so I'm…

"M-m-m-my n-name…is Sh-shizumi Hio." I could barely form words now, the shock not wanting to leave me (and probably making me look like a fool). There was no point in hiding who I was now, knowing Kaname was an ancestor he could easily pinpoint why my presence was familiar and trace it back to mothers. Which means my life is officially over.

"Kaname! Kana- oh…" Takuma ran into the doorway, freezing in his tracks when he noticed his pureblood friend in the same room as me. There was incredibly tense awkward silence that followed, Kaname's eyes not leaving mine for a second. Not wanting to lose this little staring contest, I stared back.

Finally, he closed his eyes and gave a long suffering sigh, "I suppose there's a story behind this…I'd like to hear it." I swallowed. Takuma looked like he was stuck between a rock in a hard place, the way his eye's darted from me to his best friend.

Biting my lip, I reluctantly pointed to a pair of chairs by the bed, "I-if y-you d-don't mind…its p-pretty long o-of a story…" He remained silent for a moment before walking forward, Takuma with him, and sat by the bed. I took a completely unconditional moment to sarcastically remark to myself about how awesome it is to meet Takuma and Kaname, now all my fan girl fantasies can come true~!

"Can was start from the beginning?" I swallowed again, and looked up from my covers to meet their eyes. Takuma remained silent, watching us like a hawk. Kaname's eyes did not leave mine, almost like he was trying to pry out my secrets just from staring, as I responded-

"It all started…when I met Akemi…"

I'm definitely not going to get any sleep tonight…

* * *

**Hehe, told you someone special would be coming. If you predicted it to be Kaname, here's a cookie. you deserve it you crazy phycic. If you thought it was anyone else...heres a road roller. now go away.**

**Pretty tense there at the end, ne? Wonder how Akemi's gonna react xD oh i love this!**

**Now all that's left is to leave a lovely review for me! you know you want to!**


	10. Chapter 10: Terrifyingly Dark Situations

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight

**Sorry for the late update! -dodges a bullet- Hey! Oh nevermind...this chapter will finally get the story rolling into the plot, or at least a time skip away. Hey, who said i was going to go through the next four some years of Shizumi? i don't have that kind of time...ever...**

**e_o I tried drawing Akemi though...she looked like a smurf...**

* * *

CHAPTER 10: Terrifyingly Dark Situations

There is always a situation we want to avoid. Perhaps it's a conversation, a certain person, or maybe even those annoying commercials that show up at the best part of your show…but none of us truly think about how we will confront these situations. Much like I have, and still am, doing.

Kaname was terrifying. His eyes practically never blinked as I ran through my very short and edited version of how I came upon the Ichijo household. Takuma remained quiet, head slightly downcast and pointedly not looking at us. He was lucky he didn't have those smoldering eyes drilling into him the entire few hours he sat there. It was…bad.

Just being in his presence maybe me want to crawl into a hole and die. It was intense, especially once focused on something. Which, I had no doubt, was one hundred percent on me. Why wouldn't it? I was Shizuka's daughter, something he most likely never accounted for. I'm a thorn in his side, a bug in his plans, in other words…I'm endangering Yuki. And when it comes to her, he can and will go to the extreme.

"…and…t-that's how I'm h-here…"

The words trailed off and hung in the air, Takuma not so subtly gulping and nervously glancing at us. Kaname just stared, and of course I stared back. His red-brown eyes bore into my onyx ones as silence ensued the room. I was silently wondering why the rest of the Ichijo family wasn't suspicious of where Takuma and their 'guest' had gone. Then again, they probably suspect they're in Takuma's room, so no help there.

"Interesting." Kaname finally blinked and slouched somewhat, almost like he was relaxing. For what reason I couldn't fathom, but I remained stiff. I knew he could attack, at any moment, my guard would not be let up. The Kuran gave a sigh, looking at the floor as he rubbed his temples. Takuma took this as an opportunity to jump in.

"I'm sorry about this Kaname…she saved 'Kemi and I…" He was silenced as his friend raised a hand. With one more sigh, Kaname straightened and addressed his friend.

"It's alright, Takuma, you did what I would do." The tone of the statement indicated quite well the seriousness of what it proclaimed. No doubt he would, if someone brought Yuki back from a wolf attack. He should know exactly what Takuma's going through…but even still…

"Hio-san." Kaname now turned to me, and the fear of getting skewered on the spot rose up in me. Something flashed in his eyes, but it was too quick to decipher before…he smiled. No, not a straight smile, a fake smile, or even a sarcastic smile. A genuine smile. It was sad, maybe a bit halfhearted, but it was still there. I was in such a shock that I barely registered his next words.

"You have my thanks. Takuma and Akemi are very close to me, it was a major blow when we were separated. I hope you get well soon…" He paused for a moment to stand, quickly followed by Takuma, "…and just so you know, I'll cover your escape." I blinked as he left the room with a confused Takuma. Silence engulfed the room as their energy signatures faded away down the hall. I had to recollect my thoughts, most definitely…but most of all…

"Thank goodness the storm has passed…" I whispered, relaxing my tense muscles. To be honest, I was amazed I survived the ordeal, and that he even thanked me. Why should he be thankful? He's had a crappy life so far, he should be the one receiving thanks…or at least something to get him out of his depression corner. He was a mysterious vampire, that's for sure, but very intimidating.

Not long after my charming encounter with the other pureblood kind, Akemi stormed into my room and began apologizing crazily. It was amusing at first, but quickly got annoying. She mostly didn't think that Kaname would bother to go into her room- something about it being strictly girls only when they were younger- but after a reminder on energy sensing and a very vicious face palm, that thought was quickly abandoned.

It was good to see her laugh and smile so…so…like Takuma. It was kind of scary, but felt good that it wasn't just a bit sad like it usually was. Probably the positive of amending scars with her family. But…I don't want to see her react when I leave…I don't even know how she'll react. I just hope she won't blindly go out and try to follow me when I leave. It'll only make things worse than it already is.

To top that off, the New Year is coming. I was a bit surprised when Akemi brought it up, yelling about all the fun stuff we were going to do (some of which included vandalism) when the day came. Holidays hadn't really struck a chord with me, though we never did celebrate it while I lived back home, I had wondered if they even celebrated it at all. But to know they had a New Year…what year is it anyway? To top that off…

"I can't believe I missed Halloween…" My head involuntarily went downcast as Akemi raised an eyebrow. I would ask her if they have the holiday, though it'd probably end up like the conversation of 'Twilight'. Don't get me wrong, I'm one curious individual, and I know a lot of other girls would be asking the same question of 'is the movie out yet?' while here, but that conversation…ended badly.

"Well, Takuma is re-inviting Kaname back over, but I don't think he needs an invite. He just shows up on a whim…I wonder, does he walk everywhere or is there an invisible limo tailing him?" Akemi tapped her chin from her place beside my bed, a light grin on her face. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I guess we'll never know."

"I bet you all my money he teleports."

"You lost all your money, remember?"

"Oh, you just HAD to bring THAT up again, didn't you?"

". . ."

"…Shi?"

"…Huh? I'm sorry; I couldn't hear you over the sounds of your stupidity."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

This continued on like always, us throwing mildly insulting comments at each other. It was even funnier with Takuma around; he was horrified by the way we spoke. That, and he probably still wasn't that comfortable with addressing a pureblood in such a way, but who could blame him? All the other purebloods have lackeys that practically bite your head off if you disrespect them. I can name two right off the bat, but that's not important.

What IS important, was the fact a certain Kuran won't get off my mind lately. No, not in that way, but in an annoying 'he could be right around the corner watching me' way. Something of that extent…maybe I was being a bit rude, making sure he was not around me at all times (he hasn't shown up sense our lovely meeting…yet). I had to humor myself with another sarcastic remark of 'now I can woo him~' yeah right. Even as a twelve year old child…he was terrifying. When he looked at you, you feel like you're staring into a black hole…of sadness…and depression…and something that wants to kill you. To sum it up, I wanted to stay away from him.

Operation: Stay clear of Kuran- so far failing…

…and it all started on that god dang holiday.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" I nearly fell off the bed, my manga jumping out of my hands as a surprised 'eep!' escaped me. No surprise, Akemi was standing at the door with a ridiculous looking kimono on. Of course it was yellow, with white swirls on the outside, but she must have given it her 'special touch' if the words 'HAPPY NEW YEARS!' printed on it hundreds of times was anything to go by. It certainly did stand out though against the color of her room.

"A-ah…it's not midnight yet, though…" I was sure of that, what with the clock on the wall that clearly stated it was nine o'clock. Her verdant eyes sparkled as she sauntered over to me, a bundle of clothes in hand.

"Silly Shi, you're supposed to party till midnight while all the grown-ups go and do their shrine stuff. I never was one for that fortune stuff…" She mumbled the last part as she shoved the bundle in my arms, "Now! Change into that before Takuma walks in, or even worse, Kaname…the LAST thing that guy needs is to see a girl dressing." I involuntarily blushed as Akemi's complete lack of restraint on her mouth.

"So…Takuma's seen you…?"

"Duh. It always happens between siblings…but he just has to go and make things a lot more awkward."

"How so?"

"…'gee 'Kemi, I didn't know yellow looked so good on you, even as underwear!'…"

. . .

"Your brother…is strange…"

"Yeah, well, sometimes things slip out of his mouth. What was he gonna do? He was already blushing and mentally scared…but he had to go and make ME blush and get scarred too…" She huffed and I snickered, picking up my supposed kimono for tonight. It was a snow colored with small pink flowers around the edges and larger ones on the sleeves. I was silently thankful Akemi hadn't used any of her 'special touch' on it.

"Are your parents going to that shrine they were talking about?" I asked.

"Yeah, gonna be gone and leave the house to the kids."

"That's sounds fun…" _As long as Kaname doesn't show up…which is probably going to happen, knowing my luck._

"Shi, how come we never celebrated at home?" She sat on the bed, her legs dangling off as she stared at me. I blinked for a moment as I tried to recollect as to _why _we never had celebrated holidays. It certainly didn't seem to be on Shizuka's mind, or even fathers, though that could just be because they were always so busy.

"…guess none of us were at home all at once…" I shrugged at my lame excuse as Akemi sighed exasperatedly. It could be the case, or just a simple 'I forgot'. I hadn't really thought about holidays what with the threat of my father's imminent death, Rido's sick plan, and my mother's insanity streak. I guess I had more important things to do then to have a holiday.

The kimono Akemi had was surprisingly snug, which led me to believe it was a hand me down from her. She was a bit taller, so I wouldn't be surprised. It was around the time that I finished examining myself in the mirror (old habits die hard) that Takuma showed up at the door to our room. And…I was speechless.

I had never seen a vampire other than mom, me, and Akemi in a kimono. Father didn't seem fond of them, so you could rule out any male kimono sightings. But Takuma…it was almost like I was looking at a very handsome angel. A bit cliché, I know, but no other word could possibly describe it. None of the night class was ever shown in a kimono (maybe a dress for the formal dance, it seemed Shizuka was the only one that wore a kimono…and I can't remember if Sara did) but this was another thing I wished was in the anime/manga.

He was wearing a different shade of yellow from Akemi's, it being a darker shade with green rimming. There was even small little fist sized spirals along the sleeves a light color of brown. Odd colors, but that with the sparkling smile that only Takuma could achieve, made it absolutely wonderful.

"I see you girls are ready. You don't have to worry about any maids seeing you, Shizumi. They all went out for the holiday, so it's free to come down." He motioned for us to follow, and a spark of excitement ignited inside me. I had only ever been in Akemi's room, recovering (which I still am based on my three quarter filled energy reserves), and the inside of the mansion had always been a bit of a curiosity for me.

"'C'mon then! Let's go have some Shmoes!" My dark haired friend cheered, racing out the door.

"It's called S'mores, Akemi…" I corrected uselessly as she disappeared from sight. Takuma laughed and held his arm out to me, which I took reluctantly. It wasn't that I didn't want to hold his arm (stupid fan girl thoughts), but it was because I knew _why _he was offering. It wasn't that big of a secret that I was a clutz. Even in Akemi's room I managed to find things to slip, trip, and fall on. Such incredible displays of pureblood idiocy have been openly viewed by both Ichijo siblings. Lord help me if Kaname saw.

"Hello Akemi, Takuma, Hio-san. It is good to see you again." Speak of the devil. We had entered the living room I'm guessing, what with the large couch and fancy fireplace in the side, along with the coffee table aligned with snacks and goodies. There, sitting there on the end of the couch was none other than Kaname Kuran. He was wearing what he'd wear in the anime, a simple jacket, pants, dark boots, and a scarf. He looked like he'd recently showed up (or barged in judging by the surprised looks of my Ichijo friends) if the small flakes of snow in his auburn hair was anything to go off of.

"K-Kaname…this is a surprise." Takuma was the first to speak, but I was sort of…gob smacked. To say the least, I thought he'd be with Yuki. Not with Takuma, even if he was his best friend. Akemi seemed to think he had somewhere else to be as well.

"Are you staying here for the new year?"

"No, I simply wish to pay a brief visit."

"Ah…well, we were just about to start. Do you wish to join?" The blonde next to me smiled, a bit hopeful. Something that was squashed when the auburn haired pureblood shook his head. It made me inwardly frown, but something seemed off about the Kuran. He looked…tense. And all too soon, I realized his eyes were drilling holes into me.

"…Kuran?"

"…Hio-san, I'm sure you have heard of Asato Ichijo?" I raised a silent eyebrow in question. The pureblood before me showed no signs of moving, his body tense as his eyes trained on me. I thought back frantically to the anime, manga, heck even what I've heard around so far. Who was…Asato…hmm…

"Y-you mean…Ichio Ichijo?" I blinked and looked at the siblings standing next to me, and already I could see the tenseness in them as well. Ichio…? Where had I heard that name before…?

Then, all at once, it hit me.

Ichio, Asato, whatever the frik you want to call the cheap low life, was Takuma and Akemi's grandfather! A startled gasp escaped me as I involuntarily took a step back. This…wasn't good. I didn't know how, but if Kaname was bringing him up and to ME of all people…

"Kuran…w-what…is he…?" My words trailed off as the pureblood in front of me sighed, and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples and resuming the familiar stance of 'I'm thinking of something important'. Akemi now finally took a step forward from her shock.

"Why are you bringing him up? Is he…around?" Takuma stepped up as well.

"Kaname, is everything alright?"

The pureblood in question looked up, only half of his face being revealed as he looked passed the Ichijo's and at me. Just by the look in his eye, even if it was hard to make out, I knew what he was going to say. It sent my heart hammering and my adrenaline coursing as fast as a locomotive. Takuma and Akemi waited patiently, tense and silent as Kaname began to speak. What he said, would forever break apart what we were, and the long merciless events of death would begin. What he said…would forever haunt my memories.

"He's stopping by for a visit."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! Oh i'm a NINJA at cliffhangers and intense endings! Someone should get me the 'best chapter ending that will ultimatly tick off a lot of fans' award. Yeah...thats a perfect trophy...**

**ANYHOW! Next chapter will be the end of the 'little kid years'. The chapter after that, Shizumi should be...er, maybe 12 or 13. I dont know. But it most definitly will start the with the plot. AHH! They need to hurry up and finish the manga darn it! I'd hate to result to the anime! (lord knows i can't copy that without hours of work...just look at my blue exorcist fan fiction)**

**Crap, im rambling. Just review and i'll post. kay?**


	11. Chapter 11: The Journey Begins

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight

**Woot! Last chapter of the kiddy years. How sweet, no one will be midgets anymore (except for Shizumi, she'll be 13 while everyone else is 15-18 XD). This is a very short chapter, sorry, but i promise they'll get longer...maybe...their short for a reason...i just don't KNOW that reason. ANYHOW, just so this chapter wasn't a complete waste of time, i added a little humorous OMAKE at the end.**

**Enjoy, or i'll send my zombie army out to steal your food.**

* * *

CHAPTER 11: The Journey Begins

I never thought things could end so…abruptly.

So…_quickly._

I knew it was coming, something horrible, something that would ruin what I had going on (whether it be me leaving or some catastrophic event) here. I should have expected it…yet I didn't. I once again became too wrapped up in my fairy tale, the one where 'the hero always saves the day' or 'the good guys always win' or even 'all bad guys die while good lives'.

Reality was kind enough to smack me upside the head.

How could I think things would end well for me? Was I still expecting my happily ever after? I knew from the beginning- the VERY beginning- what would happen at the end of this long plot line. Maybe I got my hopes up, after so long of no interactions with any characters…maybe after encountering a family that was happy and open…maybe after finally getting a breather from all this stress…I've let my guard down.

All that worrying, and for what? Nothing. Jack squat.

And now _he_ was going to show up at the front door of the Ichijo mansion, unknowing he was about to meet the daughter of his client. How…fitting. This anime always did give the good people crappy lives.

"What will you do now…Hio-san?" The long tense silence (I think five minutes, based on how badly Akemi was twitching) was broken by Kaname, whose eyes had yet to leave my still frame. Takuma was paler then a full moon, and I wouldn't be surprised if he was in shock, Akemi wasn't doing so well herself, but Kaname remained relaxed…slightly tense, but still the picture of calmness.

I, on the other hand, was about to melt into a pile of goo. Anxiety was definitely not something that I benefit from. So, after a few failed attempts of stuttering an answer and finally swallowing the lump in my throat, I shakily replied-

"I…will go."

. . .

"SHI!" I cringed at the shriek as Akemi slapped my shoulder, "Where do you plan on _going?! _Your _hiding! _Not _leaving!" _Her entire demeanor switched from angry to suddenly fretful. "W-we're…we just have to find a good place to hide you…he won't notice you…yeah…"

"Akemi…"

"Shut up and stay put!" And with that, she went scrambling down the hallway, opting to take her sandals off her feet to further increase her speed. Takuma gave a not so subtle gulp, directing our attention to him as he seemed to relax a bit.

"I…I guess I'll make things look presentable. You should follow 'Kemi, Shizumi…I don't want to know what will happen when he sees you." He turned to leave when Kaname spoke, freezing him in his tracks.

"That won't be necessary Takuma." His cold eyes hadn't moved from mine as we practically drilled holes into one another. I decided to answer for him as Takuma stood there, half confused and half tense.

"I'm leaving T-Takuma…p-please distract Akemi for me…I cannot stay any longer." I wanted to look calm and composed as Kaname, but I wasn't even nearly close to it. I somewhat envied him for it, but also was glad I didn't. It was most likely a side effect from using the infamous pureblood expressionless face…

"Shizumi…she's going to be devastated…"

"…I know…m-make sure she d-doesn't do anything rash…"

"…okay…but…where will you go?"

"Anywhere…b-but here."

Silence followed as Takuma stood there in the doorway of the living room. I dared not make eye contact with him, or I'd most likely burst into tears. This had to be done. I was just being a burden to this family, causing trouble. They didn't want to be associated with Asato anymore than I did. I should have left earlier…

"Please…visit…"

"Y-you know that's not possible Takuma…"

"…I…know…"

Kaname stood up, his gaze still on me. I swallowed again before turning to meet Takuma's sad verdant eyes. I almost collapsed into tears right then and there, but surprisingly, I kept myself up. I needed to…if I was going to be an emotional wreck and the anime hasn't even STARTED yet, then this isn't even worth going forward. I had to be strong.

"Akemi might think I left her…tell her…I'm sorry…"

"She won't think that…she'll be mad you didn't take her with you…you're like a sister to her…"

"Y-yeah…she told me…"

More silence.

"Shizumi?"

"Y-yes?"

The sadness disappeared from his face as he gave a halfhearted smile.

"Be careful out there, please? For Akemi…and for me."

I returned the smile with one of my own.

"Don't worry."

Kaname walked forward, standing almost directly in front of me and successfully drawing my attention from Takuma.

"If you're going to leave, now would be the time."

"R-right." I casted Takuma one last look, and he just stared. I don't know how a looked- apologetic, sympathetic, or just plain depressed- as I followed Kaname out the backside of the mansion, careful to avoid the familiar energy signature of Akemi.

We had managed to stop by Akemi's room and grab my things, how little they may have been. I was surprised Kaname even allowed me to get them. Then again, walking out in the middle of nowhere with nothing but the clothes on my back seems a bit…mean. After that stop, we continued our way to the back exit.

Kaname walked calmly, his arms crossed in front of him, but I could tell by the way his eyes practically ripped through the air in front of him that he was alert. I felt grateful to the pureblood, even if I was scared to death by his appearance. He had warned me of Asato…when I'm nothing but a bit problem.

I could ruin his plans, yet he warned me about him. He _saved _my butt, he actually cared. True, I was still terrified of the pureblood, but a new amount of respect towards the boy was gained. So he wasn't just a walking scarecrow…

He stepped forward towards a large, red, double door. Almost like ghosts, we slipped through it quietly and into the blistering cold of winter. The snow blew around us like a tornado, flying in all directions as the snow reached our knees. Oh cliché, a blizzard.

"This is where we part. If I'm right, Asato should be showing up about now." I cringed as we stopped a couple dozen meters away from the house, the snow eating me away in just the kimono I wore. It was silent between us as I took a few steps forward, before a thought froze me in my tracts.

He's been so nice to me…why am I being so mean…? I have to help him…in some way…just a little. Even if it makes my life a living nightmare, anything is possible.

"Kuran…"

The shift in air told me he was listening. Even in the blizzard, it felt eerily quiet.

"…I know about her."

Silence.

"And…" I turned sideways to him, revealing half my face. His expression was cold, distant, tense, and maybe a bit confused. His eyes were narrowed though, in slight understanding.

"…I know she'll be okay."

I didn't wait for a reaction, I turned and walked stiffly out into the storm, disappearing into the violent torrents of wind. I would never see them for a long time, I knew that. I'd be on my own, no one else, whilst waiting for my moment to strike.

Rido…will die.

_But until then…wait for me…Akemi…Takuma..._

_Shizuka._

**. . . . . . . . .OMAKE THEATER! Akemi meets Kaname!. . . . . . . . .**

_Five years ago…_

"I want you to meet my friend, we just met at the gathering a few days ago." Takuma beamed down at his little sister who stared ahead with an unimpressed look. She scoffed, her short black locks shifting as she turned her head the other way.

They were sitting on the couch of their living room, waiting patiently for Takuma's 'new friend'. Akemi scoffed again, gaining a weird look from her older brother. She merely gazed sourly at the door. Eventually, a knock came.

"Oh, that must be Kaname." Takuma casually stood up, walking up and opening the door to the Ichijo mansion, "Welcome Kaname. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Takuma." The brown haired boy that entered with Takuma sent a curious gaze to the small girl sitting cross legged on the couch. She seemed to be...glaring to him. Takuma beamed as they walked up to the scowling girl.

"This is my younger sister, Akemi. Akemi, this is Kaname." Said pureblood extended a friendly hand to her, a small smile on his face (please note this is before his family is killed). She stared at it for a moment, contemplation flashing in her eyes before she reluctantly shook it.

"Akemi Ichijo."

"Nice to meet you."

She rolled her eyes, gaining a raised eyebrow from the pureblood. Takuma gave a nervous laugh.

"C'mon, 'Kemi. Be nice."

"Die in a hole, Takuma."

Silence.

"…ouch." Takuma looked down sulkily. Kaname gave a chuckle.

"That wasn't very nice."

"Who wanted your opinion?"

"Akemi! Be nice for once! Please?"

The young girl growled before looking the other direction. Takuma gave an exasperated sigh before looking nervously at his slightly confused best friend.

"Don't worry about it Kaname, she's like that with everyone. We think it's a phase…"

"I'm right here, ya know?"

"Sorry, sorry."

Kaname watched the girl, seeing as she sent her older brother a seething glare but he merely brushed it off. The girl finally turned to him, noticing his staring.

"What are you looking at?"

"I don't mean to offend you, Akemi-san…but…"

Takuma stared curiously at his friend whilst Akemi's eyebrow twitched.

"…you seem to have a severe case of bed head."

Cue Takuma face vaulting and Akemi's mouth hitting the floor. Kaname just sent them both a raised eyebrow. It was after the Ichijo siblings got over their shock that Akemi laughed, shocking the older two. Eventually Takuma joined in, followed by Kaname's chuckle.

Akemi finally broke away from her laughter to give Kaname a thumps up, "You pass!"

"I did not realize I was being tested."

"Ya, well, I was checking to see if you weren't stuck up like all the other purebloods."

"Akemi!"

"What? Do you have to yell at me at everything I say, Takuma?"

"Please be nicer, it might come back to get you one day!"

"Ha! Suuuure and I'll become best friends with a wanted criminal's daughter. HA!"

"Akemi-san, please don't jinx yourself."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Takuma gave an exasperated sigh as Akemi fumed on the couch, Kaname standing by with an amused smirk. He couldn't help by smile as well. His sister certainly was an interesting character. Without a doubt, they'd become good friends with each other.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU TWO SMILING!?"

…or maybe not.

* * *

**Yeah, the ending was just put there for humor purposes. I myself was wondering what it was like when the two of them met, so i decided to put a little somn there. It in no way relates to the story so you don;t have to read it if you don't want to.**

**Back to the story, WHO PREDICTED THAT WOULD HAPPEN!? Show of hands please! Even i didn't see that coming. Haha Kaname is suspicious of shizumi SHE KNOWS ABOUT YUKi. He must think she's a stalker xD. She didn't even say goodbye to Akemi -sniffs- poor poor shi...**

**Oh well, the dramatic stuff doesn't start happening to the next chapter. So review...just review. Dismissed. **


	12. Chapter 12: Unhealthy First Impressions

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight

**Another short chapter guys. Sorry, kind of a 'here we are now, hello, and goodbye' thing. Next chapter will be longer, i promise. It's where the fun really begins. Ohhh we are going to see SO many characters your going to FREAK!**

**Also, as a begrudging side note, i have been black mailed into making a pokemon fanfict. So, if your in to that stuff...read it i guess.**

**So enjoyr the very agonizingly short chapter :D.**

* * *

CHAPTER 12: Unhealthy First Impressions

_5 years later…_

"Here's your green tea, ma'am."

"Thank you."

"Um…do I know you from somewhere? You seem awfully familiar."

"You must get a lot of customers; I'm surprised you would remember a specific one…"

"Well, it's hard to forget a seven year old with white hair in white snow gear."

There was a pause.

"Well…you must have me mistaken."

"O-okay…enjoy your tea then…"

Onyx eyes watched carefully as the waitress from behind the counter escaped into the kitchen, sending back curious glances.

_Still hasn't changed…even after all these years…_

I sighed, glancing down at the filled cup of tea in my hand, a fist sized sandwich accompanying it. The sight brought back long forgotten memories that were quickly pushed aside. There would be time for reminiscing the past later.

"Have a good day, Hio-san!"

I sent a backwards wave to the old man working the kitchen (it seemed like he hadn't moved from that same exact spot over the span I last saw him) as I exited the tea shop. The ever so familiar sign reading 'Krokon Tea' sat atop the small Japanese styled hut as I walked past, going down a random trail away from human contact, once again.

"It's been five years…I wonder what everyone's doing." I mused quietly, brushing a piece of my bangs out of my eyes. It seems I've neglected to cut my hair; it practically reaches my thigh now. I have grown a bit, but since I haven't really seen twelve year olds wandering around in the middle of nowhere…I don't really know.

Time flies when you're having fun, as they say. It's been a bit lonely, walking these woods over the years…doing nothing…staring at people when they walk by…hoping a familiar face will pop up. And PRAYING that I'm not already missing out on the plot. That has been a nerve wracking thought these past few years.

I have absolutely no idea when the story starts. Sure, Yuki was fifteen…so does that mean I'll be fifteen when it starts? I doubt so, considering I was already too young when I first met Kuran and the Ichijo's. Not to mention Takuma was three or four years older than I was.

My thoughts momentarily returned to my surroundings, examining the fall leaves on the ground and the half-naked trees clustered about each other. It was a sea of red, orange, and yellow, barely making the walking trail I was on visible.

Another season passing, I quietly noted. Unconsciously, I tightened my pale white jacket around myself. The temperature was getting chillier by the day, signifying an early winter. Either a bad omen or Mother Nature hates me.

"Knowing my luck, both." I stopped momentarily to peek through my back pack. It contained all the necessary items I needed, of course. Sleeping bag, camp stuff, food, water (blood tablets), and my fan.

Grabbing my fan, I continued my walk, idly humming a long forgotten tune. I'm actually a little shocked I've lasted so long outside…without Akemi. Maybe I'm just good at improvising (my tent caught fire; I used it to make food).

"_There's a humming bird in my window,_

_Singing a merry, merry tune,_

_I tried to sing-a-long with her,_

_But, she flew away too fast."_

…now that I think about it, all the songs I ever sung usually had no real point. They were just kinda…off the top of my head, I suppose. Do Humming birds even make sounds? Maybe that was why father liked them so much…

Back to the main subject (not that humming birds aren't awesome), the plot's been something I've had a growing fear over. It could be _over _for all I know. Heck, by the time I figure out what's happened, Yuki will be pregnant, Kaname probably (I'm sort of hopping…sort of) got shot in the face, Zero is eternally stuck in his emo corner, and my mother will most likely be dead.

That is definitely something I _don't _want happening. Also, Shizuka's death I'm striving to stop. Save her, kill Rido, kill Sara, we can all go home and have an anime ever after. That is, unless the god dang love triangle is solved. Either Kaname dies in the long run, Zero becomes a rejected puppy that leads the hunter association, and Yuki suddenly has a blast of girl power and rules all the vampires…

Strangely, that sounds appealing.

I shook my head. No, I'm thinking too far ahead again. I'm not any therapist, but I know enough to know I'm going overboard with my paranoia. Just one step at a time. And the first step starts…with mother.

There's just that little tiny step before hand of- how the heck do I _get _there?

To Cross Academy, of course. But with my sense of direction and no doubt the lack of time that's on my side, I'll be old and grey before I find it. Not to mention with my sudden interference with the plot way beforehand, and of course saving Akemi, I wonder how much has already been affected.

I could go on and on with all the what if's I've come up with, but one has caught my curiosity the most- will Akemi join the night class like Takuma? It's inevitable, with her possibly being fourteen (oh god, what if she's fifteen?) she could join. Hopefully, she doesn't create too much problems…oh, I can only imagine. Poor Disciplinary Committee…

I stopped in my steps, gazing at the trees around me. It brings back hollow and somewhat terrifying images to my head. I'm surprised I found this place again…then again…it did mentally scar me.

…_canines gleaming in the moonlight…a shrill scream…a gruesome crunching sound…_

Up above, where the tree branches reached the sky, dangled mangled figures. The smell was slightly revolting, causing me to put a sleeve to my nose. There were at least a dozen or so, all hanging from gruesome perches among the trees. At the base of each tree, the grass was dead and shriveled. It all brought a frown to my face.

_The first time I killed._

I shook my head, deciding not to punish myself with thoughts that belonged to a seven year old girl. My hand outstretched towards the center of the clearing, giving a firm flick. The hot chocolate that ran through my veins _twitched _before it seems to rush to my hand. Harnessing it back, channeling it, then holding…holding…

_Focus on the energy…and…_

The clearing was no longer something of a horror movie, as violets and roses bloomed along the ground, a lighting the area into another entirely different sea of colors. The trees seemed to regrow from their leaf-less state, now sporting pink blossoms that swayed in the wind. The carcasses that hung above were lowered to the ground, where the earth swallowed them whole, effectively burying them.

Finally, all movement stopped as the outstretched hand returned to my side. Instead of a rotting smell, the smell of hundreds of new flowers wafted through the air. It was clean, fresh, and somewhat reviving.

_That's me, Shizumi the tree hugger._

I snorted, idly recounting how much practice I had to go through over the years to actually get a hold of my powers, then came the process of actually getting it to do what you wanted it to do. It was exhausting, but the rewards were worth it.

It was actually somewhat exciting being able to fully use my powers (even if I took a crap ton of energy). My past life…the world beforehand…it never had these. No magic, just fairy tales that would leave you wondering and dreaming of a better tomorrow. Now it was _real._

I could bend nature to my whim, make trees from desert ground, and make food grow where it _can't. _It was a feeling of 'I' am god for I defy ALL LOGIC!' that made you want to scream with joy.

No wonder so many Hio's were nut cases. This…was _amazing._

"But exhausting." I quietly reminded myself as I took a sip of 'water' of my 'water' bottle. True, I wasn't limitless. Just that little stunt had reduced my reserves quite a bit. Not enough to actually affect me, but still. The fact was, I wasn't someone who could go for hours on end doing this stuff. It was taxing.

Hopefully, it'd be enough to face off with Rido…however unlikely that is…

I sighed, putting my 'water' bottle back in a pocket on my backpack, ready to resume by trek. At least, that's what I was aiming for (excuse the pun). However, a sharp _click _froze me in my tracks. An energy signature behind me made my blood run cold as I berated myself for not paying any attention to my surroundings.

"This…" a male voice reached my ears, something cold and hard touching the back of my head. _Metal, _I diagnosed. "…is all the proof I need…"

I swallowed, gazing around the clearing. Yes, it was obvious. Who else could make this dead and dreary clearing full of life? My eyes found a shadow next to mine, much longer and larger. Mid aged man…wearing a cloak?

"The rumors were true. I didn't think you existed…" There was another click. I briefly caught the scent of cigarettes before doing something I probably knew would get me killed.

_Middle aged man holding gun to head, possibly a hunter…_

Reacting on instinct, I ducked sideways, just as the loud boom of a trigger fire came to my ears. And then the horrible pain pierced my shoulder, along with the horrifying smell of blood. I barely noticed I screamed…everything seemed so quick…

In the confusion of the moment, I sourly noted how my life of secrecy had come to an official close….with the sound of a gunshot…

* * *

**Dramatic ending...hehe people must hate me. Anyhow, this will probably be the last short chapter EVER. The next will lead to this and that and OMG ITS AWESOME I CANT WAIT! Your going to love it! I promise you! I haven't even started on it and i'm already freaking out! Oh, if only you knew what i knew...  
**

**Shizumi sent me a mean email. SOmething about her getting hurt to much...oh well. Tough luck.**

**Reviews will make me happy! I need it!**


	13. Chapter 13: Suspiciously Happy Behavior

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight

**Alright! It's finally time for some action! You get to meet a whole bunch of characters in this chapter, and yes, I have not made them the least bit out-of-character. Ahhh, after thirteen chapters the plot finally begins.**

**I'm so happy i could eat three bowls of rice~!**

* * *

CHAPTER 13: Suspiciously Happy Behavior

Pain.

I've never really felt it. Sure, the occasional cut and bruise from my not so graceful falls…but this...this was true pain. It's indescribable. Everything inside me wanted to scream, wanted help, there was an air of urgency and fear and _Ijustgotshot-_

I was hysteric. Well…I'm not even sure. Everything around me felt like a blur, confusion setting in then the panic of _pain. _It burned, it stung, it bruised, and it was bad. Reflexively, I clutched the wound on my shoulder, not bothering to cover up the cry of pain as I sunk to my knees.

I do not want to know what was so sticky on my hand.

I do not want to know what that red stuff on the ground is.

I do not want to _die._

And then the fear set in again. The fear of this pain, the fear of the red stuff, the fear of the man behind me, the fear of _everything's not working the way it should be. _I'm not supposed to die yet. I'm not supposed to fall off the curb before the plots even started. I needed to change things, I didn't want to die. Not again, not again, not again…not death, not dying, no deadeadeadead-

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . I'm . . . alive?

I blinked, then again, then one more time just to be sure. The pain…was gone. Completely. It was like…I hadn't even been…that what happened…it…

"Will you get off the ground already?" I blinked another unnecessary time. My eyes refocused on my position, exactly where I was when I had healed the area…but now the man was in front of me. Slowly, agonizingly so, I looked up.

And my jaw almost fell off my face.

He…holy…but…wha…HUH?!

"That's a strange look for a pureblood to have." He noted casually lighting a cigarette like he _hadn't _just shot a twelve year old with a shotgun. I couldn't believe it. He was here, of all people to meet in the middle of the woods…it was…

Long wavy, jet black hair…blue colored eyes…cowboy hat with hunter cloak…and of course, the eye patch over the right eye. Siting right in front of me, on a rock, casually smoking and giving a somewhat impassive stare, most likely bored with trying to usher me to my feet…was…

_Toga Yagari._

_Also, current top ranked vampire hunter and teacher…_

Well, I'm screwed.

And in shock. He was here. Just…sitting there! Why was he here? What is he doing here?...and how the heck does he know who I 'am? And most of all- _why'd he shot me?!_

Every thought process I'd previously had seemed to crash and burn as I openly gaped at the man in front of me. I could have sworn I saw his mouth twitch, probably a sign of uncontrolled laughter.

You cruel man.

"Are you going to sit there gawking all day or are we going to get down to business?" He puffed a smoke ring, leaning somewhat against his gun. I swallowed the lump in my throat, knowing full well if I didn't cooperate I'd just get shot again.

But…pureblood healing powers.

Right.

"Wha…" I stopped to clear my throat, not liking how hoarse I sounded, "What do you want?" I couldn't really ask 'who are you?' when my reaction clearly stated I knew him. And 'why are you here?' just seems a bit…well…

Then again, asking 'What do you want?' like I hadn't just gotten shot in the shoulder and _Ohmygodi'mcoveredinblood-_

"What are you doing, snooping around here?" He ignored or evaded my question, his posture and face as impassive as ever, but I could catch the small hint of suspicion in his eyes. Oh, he's good.

"…visiting." I answered, vaguely, and accidently glancing to the side where a mound of newly formed flowers lay. Yagari, or Toga, whatever people will call him in the future, snorted and stood up. I made to follow his move, but as always, I stumbled upon launch and promptly fell flat on the ground.

A noise of amusement came from above as I lay, making no move to get up.

. . . This was so not the first impression I was hoping for.

Nether-the-less, I shoved myself to my feet, playing it casual as I brushed my shorts off. I risked a glance at Yagari who seemed to intent on looking amusedly to the side. I glared. His mouth twitched at my weak attempt at anger.

Officially, I did not like him. At. All.

"First that woman, now you. It seems their just falling from the sky…" I caught him mutter as he hoisted up his shotgun, which I eyed warily. No way was I going to get another bullet. Not uh. Then his words seemed to click.

_That woman…?_

I inwardly groaned.

_Well, looks like mother did pay a visit to the Kiryu's…which means…_

"Are you going to shot me again?" I regarded him carefully as he stared down at me, looking a bit too amused at the situation for my liking. He was _enjoying _this!

"If needed." He answered, his eyes narrowing a bit, "Now, what the (h-e-double hockey stick) are you planning to be so close to the academy?" I was about to retort, not liking the way he regarded me as a bug ready to be squashed, when his words registered in my mind.

_So close…to the academy…but that would mean…_

"A…Academy?"

"Don't play dumb, it'll get you nowhere." He turned his back to me, casually stuffing his hands into his pocket as he stared off in the woods. It was almost as if…as if…he was…expecting something?

Right…so…how was I supposed to do this?

"I'm searching for someone." _Who happens to be my mother that killed your student's family, _I mentally added. He turned halfway to me, his eyes almost piercing through me.

"I can give a pretty good guess who. Huh…never thought the rumors where true though…she actually had a kid…" I stared at him as he faced away from me, not making any move to leave…then again, he's not making any move to kill me at the moment, so I believe I've scored some points.

"…can I go?" I looked down, hoping he wouldn't turn around. Honestly, I wished I hadn't spoken to begin with. It was…scary. He was very intimidating. And asking that one question was my last ditch effort to escape this situation.

"I can shoot you again, if ya like." My head snapped up as he sent me an amused look over his shoulder, earning a fearful one in return. He merely rolled his eyes. "As _her _daughter, I have to take you in. Have to get his permission first since it's on his property…" He muttered the last part, but I wasn't paying any attention. Instant fear coursed through me.

_Take me in…to the association?_

_Oh…oh crap._

It barely registered that Yagari now had a firm grip on my elbow, like an adult reprimanding a troublesome child, dragging me forward towards I could only imagine. I was going to the association. I was going to be exposed.

…and most likely eaten alive by the vampire council. Oh, and Rido. Let's not forget him.

_What a wonderful end to my life…at least I wasn't killed in that gunshot…_

_...now that I think about it, that sounds more appealing then facing the counsel._

* * *

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . What…am I looking at?

_A gate. Yes, a gate…but definitely not to the association._

Yagari stood beside me, no longer dragging me like before (and I dared not put up a resistance), shotgun at the ready for a reason I don't want to know. I stood dazedly by his side, idly noting my shoulder felt sticky from the dried blood. Right. Heal skin, not blood…I wonder if that could be a weakness for many vampires.

A gate, of course, lay before us. I could see the buildings behind it, one large and tall with flatter ones around it. It was looking at the cobblestone path behind the gate that led to the pointy building, interlinking with other paths that made something click inside my head.

_Close…to the Academy?_

_Could this be…? Oh no…oh nonononono!_

"Come on." Yagaru went forward, pushing aside one side of the gate, taking a step in and looking back at me. The look in his eyes dared me to challenge that order, and I happily scurried after him. The loud clank of the gate closing behind me made me gulp.

_Trapped._

Our footfalls echoed off the pavement, the sun setting in the far distance behind a dorm. The back of my mind worked to figure out if it was the night class or day class dorms, but it shushed when we approached the door of the tall building.

"After you." The hunter in front of me opened the main door, even gesturing a hand inside for good measure. I blinked at the gesture, and then noticed that god dang amused yet somewhat smug look he had on his face. I frowned; walking forward anyway (that gun is as intimidating as him).

He closed the door behind us, taking the lead once again as he casually strolled through the hallways. It was nicely made, almost looked new, but I could tell with the occasional splint in the wood that it was far older than me. We passed many doors, taking a turn and some stairs before finally reaching a door with the sign 'Headmaster' above it.

_Wait….what?_

…_why in sanity is he bringing me here of all places?_

…_AND TO HIM?!_

"Cross, I found what you were so worked up about…" Yagaru entered, swinging one of the doors open and walking in, hands still stuffed in his pockets. I remained routed at the doorway, somewhat intrigued by the way Yagari stood by the desk in the center of the room, casually taking his hat off and setting it down.

And also…the blonde sitting at the desk.

The man, looking to be mid-thirties, had long straw-like hair pulled back into a pony tail, a green poncho of sorts, and glasses over his eyes nearly the same color as his strange colored hair.

_Kaien Cross._

Well, I'm just meeting a bunch of characters today, aren't I?

"Hmm, was it a level E or your suspicions?" His voice held an edge of seriousness as his eyes remained on some paperwork on his desk, but also that childish undertone. He seemed to be…toying, with Yagari?

And judging by the hunter's expression, he had caught it as well, judging by his annoyed glance.

"Have a look for yourself." He swiftly took the papers Kaien was reading from under his nose, the man quickly snapping his head up to reclaim them…but froze when his eyes settled on me. I stared back, wondering awkwardly if I should wave or greet him, then again…he probably already knows who I 'am.

That's when I realized I was in the presence of two of the greatest vampire hunters to ever live…and tried to hide the fact that I was inwardly whimpering.

"So…it was your suspicions." Yagari snorted at the statement, walking over to the window and staring out, crossing his arms. Cautiously, still uncomfortable with the headmasters stare, I stepped into the room. Kaien continued his stare before putting his elbows on his desk and leaning into his hand, hiding half his face like an intimidating ninja.

No, he's better than a ninja. He's god with glasses.

"…Shizumi Hio, I presume?" There was something so scary, strange, and undeniably frightening about someone who I haven't met in my entire life saying my name. I tried to ignore all the what ifs popping into my head, trying desperately to find my way out of this mess.

"…how…do you know my name?" I didn't care how suddenly vulnerable my voice sounded. I just wanted out of here. I wanted to be anywhere but here where many people would probably not hesitate in killing me.

Like Kaname…

…and Zero- Oh crap, what _if _I encounter him?!

"Rumor is spreading in whisper among the lower class vampires. A small (I resisted the urge to twitch) vampire with the last name of Hio traveling through the area…I must say, it was odd finding you so close to a place like this." I couldn't read Kaien's expression what with the light glinting off his glasses making his eyes obscured.

Dang…shouldn't have given my real name to all those restaurants. Whatever happened to the 'stay away from the civilization' I ranted about?

"Just…passing through…" I mumbled, suddenly finding the floorboards very interesting. I hadn't realized how close I was. So…five years ago…with that wolf attack…I was _this _close to having it all slip through my fingers?

Not that it isn't already.

"You understand what has to happen now, don't you?" His eyes drilled into mine as I hesitantly looked forward. I gave a shaky nod in response. Yes, I know all too well about capturing and throwing me into the council of fangs. And most likely, ending up exactly (or even worse!) like my mother.

Kaien gave a long suffering sigh, closing his eyes to contemplate something as Yagari spoke from by the window, "I just need permission from you to take her in. It's on your grounds, so I can't do anything until you sign a notice."

"I'm aware of that."

A heavy silence engulfed the room as I resumed staring at the floor. It felt felt…bitter…to have come this far and for it to be a waste. I lasted so long, I had most of my plans (if not, everything) all set out. To have it all crumble after years of work…I wanted to cry.

Unfortunately, crying was something that would seem really stupid in front of these two. Why would they care for me? I was once again a thorn in everyone's life. Kaname especially. Now here I was, being a burden to poor Kaien and the ever so annoying Yagari.

Did…did I even have the right to belong here?

I had just woken up one day as Shizuka's child, was I even supposed to exist? What was my purpose? I had originally thought it was to change the plot at any costs. To make everyone's lives a lot more bearable and less…destructive. I had hoped. I had tried.

It wasn't enough. The Kiryu's are dead, Yagari's here meaning the plot has already long since started and heck, Shizuka could already be dead. My last possible hope would be Maria suddenly becoming a protective of very distant relatives…which I doubt would be happening anytime soon.

So, it was official. I just _didn't _belong. Everything I do to change things just _don't _work. It'd probably be doing everyone a favor with my death, in fact-

"Hio-san." My head snapped up to the headmaster, vaguely noting how my hands were now clinging to my elbows as if I was freezing. No one had yet to move at the long silence as Kaien gave me a hard stare. Even unintentionally, he had my complete and undivided attention.

"Let's make a deal." He leaned forward, almost as if wanting to share a secret (and I unconsciously leaned in a bit too). Yagari was giving Kaien a glare that could melt ice.

"W-what do you have in m-mind Cross-san?" I inwardly cursed; upset that after five years my antisocial ness had crept back. Probably from the terrifying characters. They never cease to horrify me with their appearances.

"Swear you will not return to this Academy. You will keep it out of sight and mind, understood?" I blinked slowly at him, before nodding. However, the look he gave me sent me into a wave of stutters.

"A-ah, o-of course! N-never a-again!"

"Then you may leave."

. . .

. . .

. . .what?

Apparently I wasn't the only one shocked by this news, for the cigarette bud fell out of Yagari's mouth as he stared widely at the headmaster. I didn't even refrain from letting my jaw drop and confusion show. Kaien's mouth twitched upwards into a small smile at our reactions, but Yagari was a lot quicker in voicing his opinion.

"You can't be serious. She's with-"

"Oh, come now Yagari. Have a little faith in Shizu-chan here!" I was probably going to faint. I was definitely light headed, now that the headmaster seemed to switch personalities from a serious hunter to a smiling, goofy father of Yuki.

"You're crazy; you can't just let her go."

He was ignored. "You can go now Shizu-chan~! And remember your oath!" His smile was wide as he sent me a wave that I just blinked at. He was…letting me leave? Just like that? Hastily, with wide eyes, I began bowing repetitively.

"T-thank you Cross-san! Th-th-thank y-you for this!"

His smile grew wider as he waved his hand dismissively, "Na, na it's no trouble. Best get going though, there some around I'd hate for you to meet so late at night." In other words, please leave before my son comes and possibly shoots your face in. With one more hasty bow and a loud exclamation of my thanks, I shakily walked out of the room, not daring to look back.

Did…did that just happen?

"So that's it?"

"…could you have done it Yagari? Could you have sent someone like her to the wolves?"

There was silence.

"She reminds me a lot of Ichiro. That look in her eye…"

I'll take that as a complement.

"…you do realize that oath will never work out."

"Yes. I know all too well what's going to happen…it's a shame the next time we see her, she'll be-"

I soon exited the hallway, their voices trailing off from my enhanced hearing. My movements were mechanical, shock still looming around me. It was when I had finally left the building and stood in the middle of the crossroads did it finally click.

_I'm gonna live to see another day._

The breath of relief that escaped me came out in a loud 'whoosh'. That…was too close. Way to close for comfort. Never again did I want an encounter like that. Of course, the next step up from that would be a confrontation with Kaname. And after that, Zero. Mostly because Zero has less restraint on his gun the Kaname does his powers.

"Ah! Maria, night class should be in school, what are you-…oh."

I turned, still a bit stiff from shock, and laid eyes on the one who caught me. A brunette stood there, looking a bit perplexed. Her hair reached her shoulders, her uniform jacket and skirt black of the night class. Her crimson eyes blinked at me, and my onyx ones replied with the same action. It was only when I caught sight of the paper tied around her arm, a all too familiar insignia on it, did I realize who the girl in front of me was.

_N-not her…not the main character!_

"You're not her…I'm sorry, I mistook you for someone else." She scratched her head sheepishly before suddenly shaking her head, startling me somewhat. "Anyways, school grounds are off limits to day class at night, if your visiting someone or going to the headmaster I must see some I.D or note." She even held her hand out expectantly.

. . .

. . .wait a minute. Since when did Yuki get so…firm?

"Er…I was j-just leaving. I-is that o-okay?" Her red eyes blinked for a moment before she looked stuck between a rock and a hard place. Deciding to get her out of having a midlife crisis, a shakily extended my hand.

"M-my name is S-Shizumi Hio." She blinked at me while I inwardly kicked myself for sharing my name with her. It came as a great relief when she innocently shook my hand. So maybe she doesn't know yet…

"I'm Yuki Cross, head of the disciplinary committee here at cross academy! Are you going to be joining classes soon, Hio-san?" I had to replay her words in my head since she seemed to be talking like she had way too much sugar. When…when did she appoint herself leader of the committee? It was only her and Zero and she never did mention herself as above him in any way…so why now?

"S-sorry, I was just…looking." She tilted her head at my response while I gave a shaky wave, "I h-havta go now. It was nice meeting you, Yuki-san." She smiled back, deciding to change her wording with my name.

"You too, Shizumi-san."

She turned around, giving a wave and me doing the same as we separated- her going into the building I just left and me heading towards the gate. It felt strange, suddenly being introduced to the main heroine so quickly. I mean, she just came out of nowhere…and it was so quick…why did I give her my name anyways? And what was up with her subtle change in character?

Could…could it be because of me? My interference beforehand?

I had little time to contemplate this theory, when a thought hit me so hard I fell back on my bottom, staring widely at the gate before me.

_Maria…was here…that's what Yuki said…which means…_

Shizuka Hio was here as well.

I stood, a bit wobbly, as I gave an apologetic glance towards the main building.

_Sorry…I might not be able to uphold that oath._

Everything seemed to be back in place. With meeting Yagari, Kaien, and now Yuki…even so…my plans could still work. With Maria here…but where would I find her? Where would I find Maria Kurenai?

Quickly, I turned back in the direction of the Academy, my new destination in mind. Where else would the twist of fate happen? It was bound to come about…the dance. Shizuka's awakening.

And so, I set off in that direction, hoping luck was still on my side.

…well, at least not against me. That much I hope for.

* * *

**I was thinking i made their converstions too short, but i also thought that they'd only say what was neccasary. Hehe Shizumi is in a whole butt ton of trouble now. The hunt for Maria begins! Also, the evasion of emo Zero and crazy Kaname! Someone asked me if the manga Shi read would come in to play, and yes it will. Just be patient. That manga has a symbolic meaning of sorts...it's magical (not really).**

**That'd make for a great anime plot though...Magic Manga...**

**Review's have made me work faster! I'm amazed how many i've gotten! Keep on reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 14: Brutal Mind Games

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight

**Ahhh, the plot gets thicker! With cream pudding~! Okay! Listen up cause this is gonna get good. This. Is. VAMPIRE KNIGHT! I'm on a spaz here, thats how good this chapter is. Havn't lost Shizumi's sarcasim at all...how nice.**

**Next chapter will have some surprises ;)**

* * *

CHAPTER 14: Brutal Mind Games

There was something between fear and excitement that built up within me when I caught her scent. It was hard to pick out while sneaking through the trees, avoiding any unfamiliar scents, but it was there. The faint scent of sakura blossoms and a cold fresh winter. But it felt…masked. And I knew why.

Maria's scent was covering up Shizuka's.

But I was still fearful, even with my bubbling excitement. I was going to see my mother after all these years while she's in the middle of her great plan…I'd most likely be interference. I didn't know how to react. I wasn't even sure how I should greet her. Would she have changed over the years…have I changed?

The answer was a startling: Yes.

And as I slowly approached a small building, following the scent that oddly went to the dining hall instead of the ball room, a bad feeling began to well up in the pit of my stomach. I gave a long breath, trying to calm my already jumpy nerves. It would work, just a talk, nothing that could possibly result in bloodshed…right?

Before I had set out after her scent, I had stashed my backpack under the loose roots of a tree near the exit of the academy, just for the quick get a way. Luckily, I found time to quickly change out shirts since my previous one had dried blood on it (thank goodness my jacket only had a small hole, Yagari must be boss with that gun which is why Yuki didn't notice earlier).

I didn't allow myself to stall any longer though, as I stopped in front of the entrance to the building and pushed the doors to the dining hall open. They gave aloud groan, echoing through the empty building, the lights oddly switched on at such an ungodly hour. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling as balconies from above gave the barest hint of tables up above. Tables were stacked in the corner, along with chairs, and a bunch of silver storage boxes in what I could only assume was utensils and table cloth.

The room was bright, the floor a creamy tile, but what drew my attention from the surroundings would be a conveniently placed couch in the middle of it all. And sitting there, sipping from a cup of red liquid, sat the woman I sought for. Of course, disguised as a high scholar…which sounds really pedophilic when said that way.

Her silver eyes that did not belong were narrowed on me though, as the doors behind me closed with an echoing boom. She was in the night class uniform, as suspected, her silver hair tied up to the side. It was, as remembered in the story, Maria Kurenai.

At least, on the outside.

"I didn't think you'd _actually_ find me." She closed her eyes, taking a casual sip from her drink, not even trying to deny who she was. Why would she? It was hard to hide from your own frikin daughter…though; it's a thousand times weirder with her being in Maria's body.

Biting back my fear and what ifs, I spoke (more like whispered), "It's hard to forget that scent…"

An amused sound came from her, as she set the drink down, brushing off her skirt while standing up. We made eye contact again, no one moving (and I came to a begrudging realization that even Maria was taller than me, then again, she _is _seventeen). I didn't waver in my stare (I had practice with Kaname) as the silence dragged on. She didn't even seem to move from her stone less state as she continued speaking.

"You've grown so much." She tilted her head a bit, a childish smile on her face. I felt a bit skeptical of this notion, but recalled once again that she had this child-like streak whilst in Maria's body.

I didn't reward her with an answer, my eyes concentrated on watching her every move.

Her smile didn't fade; in fact, it looked airily like a smirk. It was disturbing, but at the same time a cryptic 'Hello, my name is Maria. I'm going to slaughter you.' . An image of a bunch of horror movies flashed through my mind, but I shrugged them off. It wasn't like there was going to be a bunch of zombies crashing through the windows anytime soon.

"Have you come to pay me a visit?"

"You should know why I'm here already."

This time, her smile disappeared, replaced by a frown. I took this time to step forward, speaking again-

"Your plans not going to work."

Not my best choice set of words, judging by the narrowing of her eyes. Oh yes, I'm probably the only being that could figure out her plans (even if I watched the anime *cough*) other than Kaname. She most definitely (probably) expected that.

"What plan?"

The denial card.

"The plan to steal Kuran's blood."

A smirk found its way back to her mouth, her head tilting once again in that creepy fashion, "Aren't you the smart one." She gave a short giggle, sending a shiver down my spine of how…strange…that was. It sounded like someone else, yet at the same time…it was freaky.

"It won't work." I started to take small steps forward, across the dining room, not really trying to rush things here. Maria-Shizuka-mom-WHATEVER- seemed unfazed by my movement. "Your plan won't work."

She frowned again, "And why's that?"

"You're forgetting a key factor in all of this."

"And that is?"

I stopped, halfway across the dining room and a respectful distance from her as to not provoke anything. Though the somewhat amused glint in her eyes told me she sure didn't take me for a threat. "You're forgetting how powerful Kuran is."

Her eyes narrowed, and I inwardly gulped. I had to be careful about what I say, I couldn't outright come out and tell her I knew Kaname was an ancestor, because the only way I'd know that is…if he told me himself.

_Sure, let's play that card._

"Then you'll understand…" She reached behind her, where the couch was, and I assumed it was her glass, "…why I must carry through."

I shook my head, "It _won't _work," Stressing stuff usually got somewhere with arguments, "He's got more power than just the Kuran bloodline."

An understatement.

"Am I assuming your siding with him?" Unintentionally, my eyes widened. Of _all _the things she could have said or interpreted from that, she thinks I'm in _league _with him?! Calming myself, and remembering that I haven't talked to this woman in over five years, I straightened.

"Not with him…and not with you." It felt a bit childish to be naming sides, but I suppose that comes with the whole Maria package. Of course, she did not seem the least bit pleased with her answer. But, none the less, a weary smile made its way on to her face.

"Then, as the saying goes, if you're not with me…your against me." I tensed and regarded her carefully as she did the same, wondering what on earth she could be doing with her hand behind her.

"Unfortunately." I whispered, not really having the courage to lift my words any higher in volume. Even so, she heard it perfectly clear, and with more grace then I give her credit for, she swung her hidden hand out, the glass in hand spiraling towards me.

Maybe it was because my nerves were wired, I was having a mental breakdown, and possibly was on my last leg here, but I reacted before I could think. Vines sprung up from the tile, creating cracks in the flooring as the glass was immobilized in midair, suspended by many of the stringy green plants.

By the time I realized what I had done, I heard clapping from Maria. She had an amused smile on her face as she gave slow, loud claps (those usually sound like your unimpressed). Somehow, I noticed a strange emotion flash through her eyes, but it was too quick to spot.

"You've certainly been productive."

"Well, I do have my own plans to fulfill."

Her eyes narrowed a bit, taken as a sign of recognition in those words. However, if she wanted to voice her opinion, she merely brushed it off.

"Then this is where two goals collide." She straightened up, her pose almost doll-like, "…but this will not be our final confrontation."

I certainly did _not _like those words.

"No. I intend to end this." I held out my hand, taking note of how her shoulders seemed to tense at the gesture, "and if it comes to, with force."

She laughed. She was laughing, it sounded strange, but the mere fact that she was laughing at _me _made my face burn hot. I'm sure it was incredibly amusing for a twelve year old, probably barely even a fourth of her lifetime (and height), to proclaim such things. No, not amusing, hilarious. I'm pretty sure even Kaname was laughing somewhere.

That thought only made my embarrassment worse.

Breaking out of her laughter, Maria sent me a fond yet remorseful smile, "Then I guess...you'll just have to use such force."

I tensed, her eyes narrowed.

_Game. Set. __**Match.**_

The windows shattered, an ear splitting screech reverberating through the room. Black blurs raced in a circle above us while I unconsciously lowered myself to not be hit by them. The screeching continued as they- whatever they are- circled us. Maria stood as still and smug as a statue. One of the black figures- a bird, maybe a crow- landed on her shoulder where she proceeded to caress its wing.

"Show me just _how _much you've improved, dear daughter." That coming from Maria made this all the more frightening. Of course, I took a very unconditional moment to notice how I came here to stop my mother from fighting, yet here I 'am instigating one. That's irony for you.

The blurs- birds- swooped tightly in a ring like circle, their new point of interest, or should I say target, being me. Quickly, I ducked to the side, praying that now of all times my clumsiness doesn't reappear. Luckily, I managed to dodge the onslaught of crows that re-circled around the room.

Maria had the power to control birds, yes, but I never really bothered to learn about such a power, or even plan to battle such a power. In fact, I had been so focused on maintaining my own abilities in hopes of countering Shizuka's, I never really gave thought to the idea of battling, let alone with Maria. I frowned.

_Should have thought ahead…dang it…_

The birds tilted sideways, coming again for another swoop. I tensed, realizing frustratingly that continuously dodging them would only waste energy, but using my powers would be the same.

_Crap._

I bit my lip, feeling the hard sharp beaks of the crows tearing into my skin as I stood my ground. My arms shielded my face from harm, but my sides and legs were left with multiple bruises and cuts. I frowned, noticing the crows quickly circling back around. I'm pretty sure Maria was speaking to me, maybe mocking me by the childish tone in her voice, but I needed to focus.

Think, think, think…what to do against a flock of crows. Ugh, I would give anything for a scarecrow right about now…but what else could work? My eyes traveled the room, frantically searching as the flock came closer. Tables, chairs, utensils, chandelier, balconies- wait….

My eyes zeroed in on the silver storage bins. Of course, they were already behind the large blur of black, making me inwardly groan. Nothings ever easy it seems.

Lowering myself a bit closer to the ground, I rushed forward, intending to roll under the mass of feathers. Unfortunately, when I got closer to the flock, it almost seemed like they _anticipated _the attack. They spread in their formation, halting their continuous circle and swarming me like flies. I did my roll, but as I pulled out the crows were already onto me, pecking agonizingly at my exposed skin and wounds.

_Crap…forgot Maria is controlling them…_

Gritting through the pain, and pointedly not looking at my state already (and probably never going to look at a bird the same way again), I dashed forward. By the high pitched screeches behind me, the birds were almost onto my back. Once the bins I was aiming for were within reaching distance, I threw myself onto the ground, covering my head as the birds swooped upwards, trying not to hit the wall (a few did, by the looks of a few twitching bodies on the ground).

I reacted quickly, already noting how the birds were coming back downwards, and grabbed ahold of the nearest silver box. It was almost too easy to pry open, and I didn't even bother looking at the contents as I shoved it into the air towards the too close for comfort swarm of impending death. A spray of silver came from it, glittering in the light as it rained onto the crows.

Shrieks filled the room as the birds fell to the ground, forks, knives, and even spoons impaled into their tiny little bodies. I wasted little time observing this, for there were still some in the air, and used the box in hand as a shield. One hit the front, while the others hovered round to get a good shot in. I frowned, realizing how exposed I was even with the empty box in hand.

Reaching to the ground (and praying whatever I picked up was _not _a dead bird) I grasped whatever came to hand as I batted away a bird brave enough to come close. I must have been blessed with good luck at that moment, for the object I noticed in my hand was a silver knife.

A butter knife, but still a knife.

Using both the knife and box, one to slash and most likely miss, and the other to block and push away any crows. I couldn't help the great relief I felt when the last bird fell to the ground. I was out of breath, hurt, and in dire need of a band aid. Or course, I could already feel the healing powers a pureblood is genuinely blessed with working, the cuts resealing themselves.

I breathed heavily, hands on knees yet still keeping my objects of protection on hand. If Maria could control birds, it was very likely she'd have more than that little platoon of crows at her disposal. I frowned, noticing said girl sitting on the couch, casually stroking the crow that was on her shoulder. She gazed at me, an amused glint in her eye as she gave an all too innocent smile.

"Are you done yet?"

I scowled. She giggled at my reaction.

"I have to say, I was expecting something more from you there."

"I don't plan on using my powers needlessly."

Her smile was starting to get on my nerves, as she once again stood up, looking completely _unthreatened. _

"Dragging the battle out are we?"

"I don't want to fight you; I'm here to stop you."

"There's a problem with that…" She raised her hand, oddly similar to my gesture beforehand, "You can't stop me without fighting me."

To my shock, vines that looked identical to mine shot out of the tiled floor, creating more holes. They swirled around, rushing towards me. Going purely on instinct, I ducked to the side. Unfortunately, the green plants moved quicker than the crows, wrapping around my feet. Of course, I was in midair, leading me to crash head first into the ground.

Correction- jaw first.

A blast of pain hit my mouth, a muffled cry of pain coming from me as I tried to lift myself up from the ground. Red liquid- _blood- _dripped from my mouth onto the floor, dying it an eerie color. I opened my mouth, to do what I'm not sure, but instead came a spurt of the liquid out onto the floor, followed by ragged coughs.

That's when I realized I had done the most idiotic thing ever- I had bitten my tongue.

Now, it may seem like a no big deal, so what? Thing. Get up and get back out there to kick Kurenai butt- No. Biting your tongue is bad; it's painful even, but with _fangs. _It's like you're getting your whole mouth sawed off. Even so, it's quick to recover from. However, looking at the amount of blood on the floor and the fact that my mouth felt a bit _empty _I nearly had a panic attack when I realized a good portion of my tongue was _missing._

_Ohmygodwhattheheck…Calm, calm, calm, it'll grow back…_

I was shaking, taking deep calming breaths as I stayed motionless on the floor. Of course, I was somewhat kneeling due to the vines still wrapped around my legs. I was a bit surprised Maria hadn't continued her attack, but at the moment it seemed silent on her end. Inwardly, I was grateful for the break as I steadily felt (and was freaked out) by the emptiness in my mouth disappearing. Once I was sure nothing was _missing _and majority of the blood was out of my mouth, I shakily stood up.

It was difficult to achieve, what with the plants wrapped securely around my legs. But, eventually, I was standing upright. Frustratingly, I noticed my knife and box now a ways away from me due to my magnificent fall. Unprotected and immobilized. And against the very power I had practiced to face. But…Maria doesn't have this ability…

No, she does. That right. Shizuka had promised to give her blood to Maria in exchange, she'd use her body. Maria had agreed, out of pity and the fact her weak constitution could us pureblood blood. Therefore, it doesn't take rocket science to know that she gained Hio powers.

_God dang it…should have damn well thought ahead…_

Tapping interrupted my thoughts; my eyes narrowing as Maria slowly approached me, her expression unreadable as she came to stop a few feet from my spot. She bent down, much to my confusion, until I realized she was picking up something from the ground. I was surprised to see it was my- once her- blossom fan.

_Must have forgotten to take it out of my jacket…_

Maria gazed at the fan in her hand, her expression strangely blank for someone so animated. Silence passed between us, me watching her every move and her staring blankly at my fan. Of course, I took another unconditional moment to recall the battle I just went through and how undeniably pathetic I must have seemed. Especially with the knife and box…Oh god I must have looked like an idiot.

_Thy name is Shizumicus._

"You…still have this." I blinked, watching as Maria closed her eyes and gripped the fan tightly. I watched her, trying to identify the conflicting emotions running through her. Though, I'm sure being the pureblood Shizuka is she'd never let something like that show through.

"Yes…it's a memento of home." Her eyes snapped open, catching me by surprise how wide they had gotten. But, like always, it was gone before I could do a double take. Now, they were staring at me with an emotion I hadn't ever been directed at with before.

Guilt.

"I see." She turned away, walking towards the convenient couch in the middle of the room. "The thorns on those plants will put you to sleep within the next minute. I cannot have you interfering."

I jerked, not liking the information she just gave me and the casual tone in her voice. Of course, it seemed a lot more serious than before. More monotone. I opened my mouth to call to her, but words failed me at that moment as nothing came out. My legs started to get numb and slowly, agonizingly slowly, my vision started to blur.

Just dimly, I could see her back getting smaller and farther away. I felt sleepy, the weight of the world seemed to crash onto my shoulders. It was incredibly frustrating, when I was so close to her and _I need to stop her!_

"I'm sorry...but I will not break my promise."

And with that, darkness enveloped me.

* * *

**Omg, i unintentionaly made a title referance there. I could frikin end the story right now and call it quits...but that wouldn't be cool, now, would it? Got a bunch of crappy writing homeworkd to do, haven't been updating a lot much to my frustration. Everyday i look on the website i stare at my stories willing it to update itself.**

**Unfortunatly, no such thing has happened yet.**

**reviews will get cream filled pudding...if such a thing exsists!**


	15. Chapter 15: Change of Heart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight

**Hello and sorry for the late update. Halloween pushed around some plans, but its all good. This chap may be a bit strange for you guys, but its all about Shizumi connecting with the characters, so if Ichiru and Zero seem OOC...thats okay. They are suppsoed to be like that because THEY ARN'T THE SAME CHARACTER! HA! NOR IS YUKI! HA!**

**See what i did there? Total mental explosion!**

**Just read, because it had one extra character in it...fufufufu...**

* * *

CHAPTER 15: Change of Heart

_Promise me I'll see you again!_

The light burned through my eye lids, making me wince. My body once again felt like it was being weighed down by a giant boulder, an all too familiar feeling that had me inwardly groaning. It was different from Energy exhaustion, it was this groggy feeling of _I'm sleepy, and depressed, just let me stay like this all day…stupid sun._

That's when I realized I was not lying on cold hard tile like I should be, but warm soft blankets.

And as quickly as I realized this, my eyes snapped open, and I shot forward, gazing around frantically. White. White sheets, white bed, white curtains, white floors and walls, white door- oh god.

I was in the infirmary. The _Academy _infirmary.

Surprisingly, I relaxed at that. Maybe it was the thought of being somewhere like a hospital or…well, there are a lot more terrible places out there I could have been. This thought offered little comfort to the actual thought of- I was in the dining hall, unconscious, so someone must have found me and brought me here.

Mom?

Maybe, considering no one knows she's Shizuka, then again, I'm not even sure she could carry me as Maria and all her smallness (even if I' am a midget and my weight rivals that of an ant). Still, the fact is I'm here and a _lot _of people probably know of my existence now. Including the headmaster meaning _I broke my oath!_

A long sigh escaped me as I stretched my arms. So much for good luck…I don't think I progressed at all with Shizuka, considering that 'good luck' I was ranting about beforehand. And not even ten minutes later, it was out the window. Now I'm most likely headed for the association, then the council, then a lifetime of solitude of watching the plot fly by.

Cliché.

However…if I'm here and judging by the sun (it was pretty low, I was surprised it had managed to wake me up) it was early in the morning. Perhaps I could make my get away before anyone shows up…? Nodding reassuringly to myself, I moved to stand up, but froze when the door clicked, opening up with a long groan.

So much for escaping. Well…there's always the window if things get desperate. Unfortunately, when the door opened to reveal a familiar face, all thoughts of fleeing disappeared.

"Oh, you're awake." He walked into the room, the door closing behind him as he approached my bed. He stopped beside it, setting an all too familiar backpack onto the night stand. "It was easy to find it, sitting in the open…"

His blue eyes turned to me, still frozen, as his body faced to the side. His eyes were half lidded as he lazily stuffed his hands into his night class jacket pockets. He looked…bored. Even as he irritably blew a strand of his auburn hair out of his face, he didn't look the least bit uncomfortable near me. When he spoke, he sounded as bored as he looked.

"I guess I have to introduce myself to you…my names Senri Shiki…"

_Oh. My. Goodness._

Words failed me as my jaw went slack. Sure, it proved that probably the whole night class knew of my existence, but to meet _him _of all people is…better then Kuran, but at the same time a bit awkward. Considering that the vampire council had forcefully made an arranged marriage between Rido and Shizuka when Rido was already married to Senri's mom…and to have Shizuka cheat on him and the outcome became me…then of course the attack on the Kuran household which I'm pretty sure everyone thought Kaname's parents killed themselves and Rido fled into depression.

I honestly didn't plan on meeting this character due to the extreme awkwardness it provided. What am I…his half removed sister? Or cousin? By no means are we related, I know that…unless Shizuka and Rido exchanged blood at one time…er…I'm making this so much more awkward then it already is.

It made it even more awkward when I realized he had been waiting almost a minute for me to respond (but by the way he was staring impassively out the window, he didn't care). Mustering up my courage, and trying to kill the awkward atmosphere, I spoke up.

"My names Shizumi Hio…but you probably already know that…" It could have been a lot worse of an introduction (meaning I could be having serious speech problems and not make a word out at all). He just gave a shrug, either meaning he just found out or he once again didn't care. Just like a lazy cloud…

"Why did you get my bag?" I was trying to make small talk, keep the conversation going, and hopefully get something out of what happened. He didn't even look away from the window when he answered.

"I found it."

That cleared…nothing up.

That's to be expected though. Senri wasn't one to really become associated with things, he kept his distance from others and gave them silent respect, just as they did him. Mostly that was just because his blood, due to his father, is more pure then normal aristocrats. So to have him explain something or say more than one sentence…is definitely not Shiki.

"Thank you, then…" I looked to the side, finding it strange that we were almost mirroring each other's actions. He, remarkably, looked like there was absolutely nothing wrong with him standing there talking to a pureblood and looked more like he was visiting an old friend in the hospital. "…can I ask you something?"

In response, his eyes glanced over to me. Taking that as an 'okay', I began.

"Do…you know what happened?"

"Everyone does but the day class."

"A-ah…"

_Yeah, I'm screwed._

SO, if I could piece together the little facts and puzzle pieces I've gotten so far, I can conclude roughly what could have come down. I was found, by who I don't know, and sent to the infirmary. Of course, Kaien knows everything that goes down on campus, so he was most likely to be the first informed.

Then Yagari…then Yuki…then Zero…and then Kaname. Oh, and the night class. Of course, the secret about Maria is probably still confined to a select few (meaning NOT the night class, as far as their concerned, a twelve year old pureblood was found unconscious in the dining hall. End of story). I still wonder how many have figured it out…

"I'm supposed to take you to the headmasters when you woke up. Can you stand?" He remained nonchalant, even pulling out a box of pocky from his pocket and popping one into his mouth. Involuntarily, I tensed.

_Guess I can't escape…this was all a waste…_

I didn't answer his question, merely sliding off the side of the bed and standing up myself, bitterly noting a surplus of bandages around my legs. Everything else seemed fine (even if my tongue felt a little weird…I'll probably never feel the same again) so I deemed myself unharmed.

Wordlessly, Senri lead me out the infirmary doors. It was silent between the two of us, and I noticed quite begrudgingly he was about two and a half heads bigger than me (Okay, maybe it was three…). The same familiar halls that I had walked the previous night came to sight, making me frown at how much closer I was to my doom.

_One more hallway…_

"Pocky?" I blinked as the chocolate covered stick was held in front of my vision. I glanced at Senri, who was still eating his own while extending the box to me. Hesitantly, and a bit shyly, I took a piece as he retracted his hand.

To offer me candy…is he making fun of me? That all kids like candy? No, my nerves are still jumpy…maybe it's just Senri's way of saying 'we're acquaintances now'. My lips twitched at the thought, as I bit down into the stick, not missing Senri's glance when I did.

Oh…I missed this food. I forgot how it tasted. It was _good. _Pretzel sticks covered in chocolaty goodness…where have you been all my life? It's like heaven on a stick! I frowned, realized sourly that during my little rant, my pocky had disappeared, and judging by the chocolate smudge on my finger, I have a pretty good idea where…

An amused sound came from beside me, and I trailed it back to my mahogany haired companion, who gave no impression what-so-ever he had reacted. I quirked an eyebrow up at him, but it must have looked strange as I licked the chocolate from my finger.

He shook his head, turning the corner with me as we approached an all too familiar sign. Much to my horror, it was cracked open, and I could sense not one, but multiple energy signatures inside. I gulped, slowing my pace a bit.

This was so not the way I wanted to die. Maybe I should gag myself with a pocky stick. As if reading my mind, Senri extended a single piece to me, looking at me with I guess confusion. It was hard to tell, he seemed even more expressionless then Kuran (which isn't that hard to believe, since he does have their blood in him…).

"Nervous?"

I took the candy in hand, "A little…"

It was quiet for a moment before something soft landed on my hand. I blinked in confusion, realizing the 'something' was a hand and that hand belonged to none other than Senri. He was looking forward; not making eye contact as he somewhat ruffled my silver hair.

"It could be worse."

I stared, watching silently as he retracted his hand.

_Was he possibly…_

He stepped forward, grasping the handle to the headmaster's door.

…_trying to cheer me up?_

In the moment before he swung those doors open, I mentally pondered over his strange action that seemed a bit…out of character for him. But thinking more clearly about it, he obviously knows more then he lets on (because he's a ton smarter then he looks). Perhaps he had a connection or maybe one of those crazy flashbacks they usually have in anime or manga's?

Or maybe it's just because our parents are nutcases, and we're just a couple of kids with the same problem.

_Sure, let's go with that…_

"Welcome back, Hio-san."

I gulped as we stood in the doorway, not liking the sudden change in atmosphere and _Ohmygodeveryoneishere…_

_EVERYONE!_

The headmaster sat at his desk, as usual, with Yagari standing by the window (a scene all too familiar to me) but what really drew my attention were the other three people standing in the room.

"Oh, Shizumi-san, it's you…" Yuki's ruby eyes blinked widely at me, then at Senri, then at me again. She looked bit perplexed, like she was trying to piece something together. Her confusion was amusing, but was short lived as two different hands rested on her shoulders. Trailing them up to their owner, I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widen.

Twins. Silver hair with same colored eyes, the night class boy uniform, and almost the same faces. I almost couldn't tell them apart, but I vaguely noted one of them had longer hair. But that only meant one thing, judging by the prefect badge on _both _their arms.

I was staring at Zero and Ichiru Kiryu.

And they did _not _look happy.

And I was utterly, completely, and stupendously- Screwed.

"Glad to have you back." Yagari remarked sarcastically by the window, not looking back but clearly watching every move of mine through the window pane. Shiki looked not the least bit bothered by the tense and dark atmosphere the room had, and casually popped another pocky into his mouth as he stood by my side. Yuki was still looking confusingly at Kaien, then the twins, then at me. The twins however…confused me.

Why in the name of all insanity is ICHIRU here?!

Now that I recall, he wasn't anywhere near Maria when we confronted one another…and it kind of felt strange. Why is Ichiru wearing the prefect badge too? And glaring at me alongside his brother?

"Headmaster…" He (A guess) started warningly, not taking his eyes off me and his hand off Yuki's shoulder. Zero however, turned to give the headmaster a narrowed look.

"What is _she _doing here?" He (I hope) growled. Yagari snorted from his window (I suddenly realized he looked to be…sulking?) as he turned for the first time to halfway face the room.

"The idiot won't even tell me his plans." He turned to the headmaster, who had closed his eyes in exasperation? Thought?- and spoke, "Just what were you thinking, letting her go and risking the association showing up? Not to mention the senate probably had a good earful from the bloodsuckers down the road…"

Kaien merely put his hand up, stopping Yagari's rant, "Calm, Yagari (For some odd reason, an image of Yoda popped into my head). I knew full well the consequences of the decision I made…but you forget what we gained from such a choice."

Silence greeted his answer and Yagari looked away, back out the window with an unsatisfied glare. The twins, oddly, seemed to look away too, as if Kaien had just referred to a previous talk between them. Yuki, finally, spoke up, still super confused.

"You mean to tell me…Shizumi-san is the injured pureblood?! B-but she…yesterday…" Yuki looked to me for answers, but when I just met her lost face to my blank one, she turned expectantly to the headmaster, who gave a weary sigh.

"Yes, Yuki, Zero and Ichiru found her while on patrol…though it was Hanabusa that informed them of scent of spilled pureblood. The question remains though…who did what?" Everyone turned their attention to me, but while they had been doing they're little piece together talk, I had been sporting through the information given to me so far.

_Okay, okay…think…why would Ichiru be here and not with Maria? Why would he despise her?_

"…Hio-san?" I blinked and looked up at them, who looked back at me with expectant eyes. I blinked again, my intelligence flying away in a heartbeat as my oh-so smart answer was-

"Huh?"

Yagari smacked his forehead, grumbling incoherently as the twins stared confusedly (down, I realized, they had to look _down) _at me. Yuki, however, had a totally different reaction that sent the twins and the headmaster's jaws hitting the floor.

She hugged me.

"That is so cute~! I just love little kids, that face she just made was ADORABLE!" She squealed, squeezing me way too tight for comfort as she gave me a gigantic bear hug, most likely crushing my bones. The contact made me tense, but when I realized this was _Yuki _I relaxed.

She's the least likely of any to hurt me. Oh, she's Naïve…

Although, I faintly heard the twins murmur something that sounded like 'She's at it again…' and 'At least this time it's _her_ and not _us….'. _Kaien, thank goodness, interrupted Yuki with a loud cough, and she snapped her head up in attention, though not releasing me from her hold.

"Last night, the smell of blood from a pureblood came to the night class…when we found you; you were unconscious in the dining hall- which is now a complete wreck. Who, may I ask, or what happened?" His glare sent at me clearly said 'If something hurt a pureblood, even a child one, it is to be feared'.

Though I knew he knew _exactly _who did this to me.

"I don't know." Was my answer and I suddenly felt very rebellious. Sure, the voice inside me was horrified by this, but I realized I was getting sick of being in these worse possible scenarios. I wanted out of here, for god's sake.

Yuki took a step back, blinked confusedly down at me, "You…don't know?" One of the twins scoffed while the other crossed his arms. I merely clasped my own in front of me (a habit, with the way one wears a kimono- which I'm not wearing).

"What do you plan to do headmaster?" One of the twins asked, to which the other hastily added, "She's with _her, _she's her _daughter."_

All eyes turned to Kaien, who was rubbing his temples and holding his glasses away from his face. His eyes were once in again closed in thought; most likely all the stresses build up was getting to him. I inwardly frowned.

_Kaien's legendary...but he's still human…_

Human. That's…everyone in this room, but Senri and I…are…

My eyes glanced from Ichiru to Zero (I guessed again) as I scanned their signals. Not even a trace, not even a tiny hint of vampire blood. Absolutely nothing.

Zero…was completely 100% human.

Ichiru…had not drunk any of Shizuka's blood.

What…

…WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!

"Well, Shizu-chan. What's your opinion?" I blinked widely as my head whipped around so fast I almost had whiplash. The headmaster smiled at me as all eyes rested on my figure, completely snuffing out that rebellious thought I was having.

It was now replaced with one crawling into a hole.

"M-my…opinion? I…don't want to be a bother…" I whispered quietly, scratching my arms as the floor became increasingly interesting. Shiki remained as lazily relaxed as he always was, though he had not left from his spot beside me. It offered a bit of comfort, that I wasn't the only vampire here.

They waited for me to continue, and with a hesitant pause, I spoke again. This had to be done, there was no turning back now…

"I know…you know who I 'am…" I pointedly ignored Yuki's confused look, "Her daughter…yes…that's what I' am." Here I turned to the Kiryu's, who tensed at the movement as they stayed locked at each other's side, almost like they were trying to imitate a wall.

"You two…I don't know what she did to your family but…" I clenched my fist and bit my lip as I leaned forward, bowing deeply towards them, "…you have my deepest apologies. I will take full responsibility for what happened…and…go to the association."

Silence.

I was too afraid to look up as my eyes remained fixated on the floor. The situation I was in proved to almost have me fainting, and not for the life of me could I stop the trembling in my legs. Here I was, with a very high ranked aristocrat vampire, a very confused sealed vampire, an old legendary hunter with a very agitated one, and twin hunters that will not hesitate in shooting me.

Though, I'm sure Kaien warned them not too before Senri brought me here…

Not to mention the Senate knows of my existence (I roughly gathered from Yagari's ranting)…the association is soon to follow.

_My life is over._

There was a cough that made me jump as I looked up, wondering if I had overdid it. Much to my surprise, no one looked angry, or furious, or even displeased (Senri wasn't even paying attention…I think…). Yagari was no longer glaring, but still staring out the window, as if fixated on something behind it. Kaien had closed his eyes (again) and rested his head on his hands, leaning against his desk. Yuki was still very much confused (poor girl had swirly eyes…)…but Zero and Ichiru were…

"Jeez…" The one with the longer hair, Ichiru I hoped, grumbled, rubbing the back of his head and looking off to the side, "…you're just a kid and you say such weird things…"

The other twin, Zero, was glowering at the floorboards as if they were a puppy he had accidently kicked, "It's…passed now…it's fine…not-" He paused to clear his throat and his eyes met mine, no, both their eyes, "It's her's, not yours."

I stared at them as they stared back. Their eyes did not hold that hatred that they had had in the anime. They were a lot more…lively. Less dead and monotone then I would have thought. But I could guess…I could…

Zero and Ichiru came to live with Kaien after Shizuka killed their parents. They had each other, and maybe…with Yuki's love and the headmaster's bouncy-ness…

…they've changed for the better.

"It's not your fault, so…you don't have to go to the association." Ichiru spoke, though it was so soft it was barely heard. Zero didn't speak any more, and engulfed into silence as he resumed staring at the floor. They both had a crimson tint on their cheeks.

Awkward boys…

My lips tugged upwards as I gave them a small smile, bowing briefly again, "Thank you…" _For allowing me to live awhile longer. _Even if it was so out of character any other fan girl would have puked, but I suppose that happens when you change the plot.

Even if they aren't the cool and emotionally depressed twins they were in the anime, I most definitely liked these two a lot better. And judging by their somewhat halfhearted smiles, their parent's death didn't affect them as traumatically as it had been in the story.

Maybe Shizuka had a sympathy streak and killed them while they weren't home…?

Shrugging off all my questions (which was a lot more than just that), I turned back to the headmaster who had back on his overly joyful smile he has. Gosh, it's like he has two personalities…

"Well then, that was fairly painless."

No kidding.

"Wait!" Yuki stepped forward, waving her hands around, "I'm not quite sure what's going on," She sent a look in the twins direction and they tensed, and I tilted my head confusedly at the gesture, but she continued none-the-less, "But what will happen now?"

"Excellent question Yuki, what _will _happen now?" The headmaster tapped his chin for a moment and Yagari sighed exasperatedly, "Let me guess, you're going to give the brat a ridiculous offer, aren't you?"

"Yup!"

The absolute seriousness and yet shameless answer made Yagari twitch as his glare returned. The headmaster continued to smile like nothing was wrong.

"Yuki, why don't you take Shizu-chan to the guest room? She'll stay there until we can sort this all out. And you two…" He turned a sinister gaze to the twins who I noticed were halfway out the door, but froze in their tracks at the menacing aura.

"How come you haven't told Yuki the situation yet?"

Startled at being brought into the conversation, but knowing she wanted answers, Yuki turned sharply on the two prefects who seemed to be frozen, "Hey! I thought we agreed not even half an hour ago not to keep secrets anymore! I told you my secret, now spill! And no lies!"

Too late, they were already sprinting down the hallway.

I vaguely wondered what this secret of Yuki's could have been, and then again, I was worried about a lot of things at the moment. I wondered why the twins seemed to act different (maybe it was the way they were supposed to act if they had grown up together?) and why Yuki seemed to have an extra dose of girl power.

We bid our farewell to Kaien, who sent us off with an overly happy wave and a grunt from an agitated Yagari. Senri walked with us, and I presumed even though it wasn't said, he was here under Kaname's orders.

Because even if he's a busy pureblood, if Yuki's threatened, then he'd most definitely send his best fighter to protect her.

Of course.

"Are they always like that?" I asked, breaking Yuki's rant about the twins and about how mean they were sometimes. She blinked before looking down at me (I was surprised I wasn't that much shorted then her. Hooray!).

"Yeah, but they're really fun when you get to know them. They like to joke around a lot…it's lately though…they've acted very strangely…" Because of Maria's appearance went unsaid. They knew full well something was up with Maria, they just didn't know what or why. And then to find me lying in the dining room, most likely a bloody mess, probably made things worse.

"What happened…to their family?"

Yuki was quiet for a moment as we turned down a hall, Senri shadowing us. "They don't speak to me a lot about it, but…when they were little; a mad vampire killed their parents. They didn't see (I inwardly praised myself for my awesome observation skills) what happened, but they saw the killer…they said she…looks just like you."

She was hesitant, almost like she felt like she was walking into a mine field. I gave her a smile, though I'm not sure if it was sad or genuine.

"That's because…I'm…her daughter."

I was met with stunned silence as we stopped in front of a room, to which Senri opened and gestured inside, "Your bags already in there."

I blinked at the interior, it seemed like a normal dorm room that the academy had, two sides of the room evenly split by two beds, and sitting on one was my trusty backpack. That's when I realized, quite horrifyingly, that Senri had been with me the entire time, so who had…?

When I turned to ask, all I found was Yuki still staring into space and the missing presence of Shiki. I sighed, knowing full well he was probably going to do that a lot (maybe he got tired of taking care of the kid).

Stepping back I began to shut the doors but paused, "Yuki…" She jumped but turned to me, her ruby eyes wide with something I couldn't identify, but I continued, "…thank you, for everything. You a nice person."

And that was not a lie.

She gave a sheepish, though halfhearted, smile before walking away. After that, I had closed the doors and marched determinately over to my backpack. Everything was still inside, clothes, gear, food, tablets, fa-

My fist crashed down onto the nearby desk as my teeth ground against each other.

_Right…last night…when I fell…I dropped it…_

"My fan…"

_Maria still has it._

* * *

**Didn't progress much and there wasn;t alot of action, more dialogue then so, but oh well. Next chap will definitly lead to the action, but you'll get to see more of the lives of the academy, the twins, Yuki, Maria, Kaname, and of course the revealation of what has happened and whats to come. **

**So strap yourselves in, things are gonna get crazy.**

**reviews will get cotton candy filled cupcakes with blueberry frosting...mmm...**


	16. Chapter 16: Breaking the Tension

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight

**Wow. I'm very slow and lazy and sorry and please forgive me!? My updates have completely hit rock bottom. My motivation has abandoned me in favor of new and more exciting stories! Yes, I'm crazy for making new stories while I'm already maintaining a bunch as it is. But, I will make do. My BRS and blue exorcist story will hopefully get updates soon. I plan to finish both before winter break. Talk about double trouble...**

**Some Yuki bonding and character sighting in this chap...and blood...**

* * *

CHAPTER 16: Breaking the Tension

There are times I think I get too paranoid.

…okay, serious understatement. WAY WAY WAY SUPER WAY too paranoid.

It's not my fault though. If anyone else was transported to this world, it would not be all cupcakes and sunshine as everyone thinks. There is no vampire to date, no emo to tame, no bad guy to go god mode on, and definitely no mary sues.

This is _life. _This is _real._

This is _scary! _This isn't like a 'once in a life time opportunity to finally meet the guy of my dreams' or 'actually live in an anime! Wow! I'm so lucky!'. This is a world where death is at your door, where once your alone on the streets your most likely going to get mugged (with a 50% chance of them being human), where there isn't a knight in shining armor, where no matter what you do to, no matter how far you run…

It's a _nightmare._

Whoever thinks this is a dream come true will get shot. It would make me a whole lot happier if I did it personally, too. It may seem appealing…but…

Right. Paranoid.

But I have my reasons. Every bad thing has happened to me. My dad has died, my friends are gone, I'm a lonely pureblood (a kid no less), I'm in an area that is highly dangerous, and all my enemies are breathing down my neck. Who wouldn't be paranoid? Especially…especially…

Since I'm staring at the source of it all.

"Just breath, Shizumi, this will all be over…eventually…" I glared at the mirror, trying my hardest not to sigh disappointedly at my very unintimidating expression. I had grown (shockingly) a few inches since I had last looked at myself in the mirror (lost track of the time again). My snowy white hair went to my waist, not a single split end or curl out of place.

To think I haven't brushed it in over a month…

Right. Pureblood.

But the real source of my paranoia is a bit bigger then that…it was the white uniform I wore, a very uncomfortable piece of paper wrapped around my arm with a very familiar insignia. The sight made me dip my head as a long suffering sigh escaped my lips.

Kaien had made an offer yesterday as I had stayed in my room (I was forbidden to go outside during the day). It was something I had told myself I couldn't refuse, since he was sparring my life for the second time (though I think the twins had more of a say this time). But when he told me…

I wanted to combust. Into flames. Spontaneously.

And die.

…Instantly.

I was going to stay, he had said with a very sickly sweet smile, but because of the day before hands *ahem* events (Maria beating the ever living shit out of me) the dining hall was now a complete and total wreck. So, in order for me to stay, I had to clean up _my _mess.

I had resisted the urge to twitch at the accusation that only _I _had made the mess. Of course I knew Kaien was covering up for Maria, they were already pretty suspicious of her as I've seen. And to make my job legit, I was made a night class student (I've got two years to high school, it came as a major shock when I realized this) but not really.

Because I'm a full time disciplinary member, I cannot attend classes.

…I think Kaien is trying to kill me…making me partners with the twins and Yuki…

Luckily, my only job as a member is to clean up the dining hall. So, I'm sure I should be grateful (not sure what to think since the uniform is a bit big) or terrified. I'm stuck in this hole of a school with enemies at the gates, but I also have to watch for enemies on the inside.

I'm still debating on whether to jump the wall or start digging my grave.

A knock startled me out of my thoughts, and I snapped my head to the door, noticing an all too familiar brunette peaking her head in. When she saw me, she jumped.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were still sleeping."

"At noon?"

"Oh…um…yeah…ANYways," She startled me by straightening herself out and putting on a very out-of-character determined face (I'm still getting used to this girl power Yuki, but I'm starting to like her). "I'm here to escort you to the dining hall for first day of work, newbie!...That's um…if I can call you that…?"

I blinked at her. That's right, I'm still a pureblood. In her eyes, it must have been strange for me to so readily accept the job of cleaning. Usually we have servants do that (you don't see Kaname doing spring cleaning, don't you?). I guess I retain too much human qualities for my own good.

"Aren't I restricted from going out in the day?"

"When day class and night class are out. Right now one's in class and the others asleep."

"Then…shouldn't you be in class?"

She gave a sigh, almost like she had heard this question more then she could count.

"The twins always ditch, so I have to hunt them down…it really cuts into my grades…"

"Ah." That made sense…though I did picture Zero ditching on school to go to his emo corner, why would the twins be ditching now? Unfortunately, it wasn't my business, so I had no right to ask. Clasping my hands in front of me, I bowed, inwardly cringing when I realized I had done it way to formal as if I was wearing a kimono (I'm wearing a SKIRT).

"Thank you for taking care of me, Yuki-san."

"Oh! It's no problem! We couldn't just leave a kid there, could we?" She added, rubbing the back of her head nervously. I innocently nodded, not willing to tell I was probably in my early twenties now, but who says they have to know? I still have the mind of a deranged teenager anyway…

"Now c'mon, before we're caught." Yuki paused, "Do you have all your things?"

I blinked at her, before approaching the door, "I just need to show up. Kaien said he'd supply the cleaning material." Strangely, Yuki raised an eyebrow at me. It made me want to fidget under her stare, but was relieved when a grin broke out on her face.

"You're very smart for someone so young, Shizumi."

I could feel the embarrassment rising to my cheeks, but I looked at the wall, "Um…not really…I never got an education…"

Which was sort of true. I never went to school, but father home schooled me and Akemi (I cringed at the name) some of the time when he and my mother weren't out and about. I'm pretty sure I know the basics, maybe up to middle school, which meant I was sorely behind. I thanked the high heavens that I was taught all about the Japanese language and the writings of it; starting to speak English right in the middle of everything would be terrible. And it would no doubt raise even more suspicions…

"I'm sorry to hear that…WELL, let's get going then, shall we?" Her mood did a complete turn, a wide smile replacing the momentary frown she had. I felt my lips tug upwards as well, still liking this new Yuki.

It's a lot better than the one that's indecisive, naïve, and way too annoying. This Yuki however…got a blast of girl power, or something. She has a determined spark about her, and seems like she's absolutely on a mission to be optimistic. She even complains a bit about the twins instead of whining like the original. But then…if she's so different…

…does that mean she still loves Kaname?

I shivered, blocking all negative thoughts and what ifs as I walked with Yuki down the hallway from my room. There was no way I was going to guess what happened or what happens. Things are changing, everything is switching, and I prayed to the high heavens it would not be for the worse. There are a lot of unhealthy things happening around- a lot of which involve my existence- but positives, positives, must search for the positives…

Ichiru is here. That's a positive.

Zero's not a vampire. There's another.

I saved Takuma's younger sister. How about that?

. . . That's it?

Fear struck me as we walked out of the main building into the very bright light of the sun, making me cringe, but not just from its rays. Of all the years, all the time, I've been here; I have done almost nothing to change the plot. Shizuka is still invading, Yuki is sealed and most likely Rido will appear- Sara will kidnap Takuma and then…and then…

I wish I knew more.

I wish I could _change _more.

But the truth is, I won't be able to know what happens soon. When Yuki and Zero charged Kaname, protecting Sara…I don't remember much. I didn't read past that, I don't know what will happen, heck- what if Kaname dies? What if Yuki, or Zero do? What about Sara? And Takuma? Heck, with Akemi alive, I'm not even sure any of this will happen.

After the one year time skip, I'm as good as blind.

I'll be nothing but the pureblood child, who has no idea what they're doing.

Heck, I _already_ don't know what I'm doing.

"Shizumi, are you okay? You almost ran into that tree." Yuki's voice brought me away from my mental trauma to reveal that I had indeed almost smacked straight into a good sized tree. I blinked at it, almost a few inches from my face, before glancing at Yuki who was giving me a bewildered stare from the cobblestone road. Her hand was halfway towards me, indicating she had attempted to stop me.

I blinked again, before stepping back over to her side. Swallowing, I gave a nervous reply, "Um…You said my name."

"Huh?"

"You didn't use an honorific."

"Oh…well, since you're going to be staying here awhile, I thought we could become good friends. If…that's okay with you…" She wringed her hands nervously, looking pointedly ahead almost like a deer stuck in headlights. I blinked at her, confusion setting in as I gave a slow nod.

"That's okay with me."

"Alright…Alright!" She said with more conviction, even balling her fists and I took a hesitant step back.

"Um…Yuki, are you okay?"

She blinked then gave me a nervous wave, "Oh, sorry, was spacing out. Sorry about that. Hehe…" She rubbed the back of her head before turning sharply on the road, scaring the ever living crap out of me.

"Okay! Let's go!" She didn't give me time to respond and grabbed my wrist, dragging me beside her as she ran. Of course, I was never a fast runner to begin with, since I never bothered with any acrobatics or sports and what-not. But being dragged by Yuki was like clinging to a freight train while being pushed by a scrawny locomotive.

When we finally reached the dining hall, I didn't bother to stop myself from collapsing onto the ground to regain my lost breath. Much to my astonishment, Yuki didn't even seem fazed by the short sprint. In fact, she looked even more energized.

"Okay, I have to go get the twins…knowing them they probably never made it to class…" She paused and turned to my hunched form, still panting, "You'll be okay here won't you?"

Unable to speak, I merely gave her a weak thumbs up. She seemed satisfied with this, grinning and patting my head as I stood up, "Great! I'll be back later then to check on your work! Cya!" She waved back to me as she ran back down the road, her smile never fading even as she did from view.

I watched her leave before heaving a breath of relief. Okay, girl powered and constantly on a sugar high, spacey…god, what did I do to poor Yuki? Better yet, what did the twins do? Shaking away unnecessary thoughts, I walked up to the doors, pushing them forward with a grunt, and revealing the mess of the dining hall.

And when I say mess, I mean post-apocalyptic chaos.

I felt my jaw slacken as I took in the state of the large room. All the windows were shattered, their pieces strewn across the floor and probably everywhere outside too. The tables and chairs were sprawled everywhere, many missing legs. Probably the most horrifying would be the hundreds of bird carcasses that littered the floor. The tile that was so shiny and clean when I had first saw it was now dirty with feathers, dried blood, and dotted with broken utensils. The boxes that had held them were completely smashed apart, and there was even a chandelier that was smashed into the floor.

Taking in more of the damaged setting, I felt myself scowl as I noticed the untouched and out of place couch sitting perfectly and neatly in the middle of the carnage. Approaching it, and being mindful not to step on anything, I noted the buckets full of cleaning supplies sitting on it, along with a note.

_All you need are in these. If you need anything, feel free to ask the Disciplinary Committee for help. Just try not to break anything else!_

_-Cross_

I sighed and set the note back onto the couch, glaring at my surroundings. Heck, it even seemed tables and chairs on the balcony were toppled over. Everything was a total wreck, the walls were damaged, the ceiling was damaged, and there was claw and scratch marks everywhere, holes from plants that had long since retreated back into the ground, blood-

I froze. A pool of it, there it was, the only blood that seemed to not be dried around here. And I knew why. Approaching it, I felt my stomach turn at the sight. All the gruesome memories from that night that I had been trying to brush aside for later hit me.

_Not only had I epic failed, I had not even managed to land a hit on Maria…_

_She was…merciless. Even towards her own daughter._

I shook my head, not liking the stinging in my eyes as I hastily rubbed them. Now was not the time to wallow in self-pity, it was just being selfish and wasting time. I still had a goal to complete; I had to stop Shizuka's plans before Kuran kills her and blames someone, possibly the twins…

I long suffering sigh escaped me as I slumped towards the buckets full of sponges, mops, brooms, cloth, etc. It was agonizing just to look at how much work I had to do. But, it needed to be done. Slowly, of course. The only reason I was allowed to stay here was because I had to clean up this mess. If I clean too soon, I'll be kicked out and into the hands of the waiting Senate or Association. But if I time myself, I'll be able to get my plans going and finished, then leave right as I finish cleaning.

And no one would be the wiser.

I began to work on minor details, which was the exasperating and gruesome task of hoarding all the bird carcasses into a trash bag. Apparently, though, the Academy's never heard of gloves before, and I had to do the disgustingly bloody task with bare hands. Shockingly, a lot of the bodies were already starting to decompose, which only made my job worse.

"Oh that rots…" I grumbled, shakily lifting a dead bird by its wing, many of its black feathers sliding off and onto the floor. The smell had my eyes watering, but I didn't dear wipe away the tears that were building up. After tossing it into the bag of death, I refrained from wiping my hands onto my uniform. It was ever so tempting to get off all this blood and dirt and…grime…but this is what I had to do.

_Clean for my life…heh…good idea for a story…_

"SHIZUMI!' I squeaked, jumping as I had bent to pick up another bird, dropping it with a sickening squish onto my shoe. Luckily, I still had a grip on the bag, careful not to have the contents spill out. After regaining my sense, I turned to the doors of the dining hall, greeted by the sight of-

This time, I really did drop the bag. My jaw most likely hit the floor, my eyes the size of golf balls, and I'm sure my brain just exploded and melted into goo. Because standing there, panting as if he had just ran a marathon, his verdant eyes looking at me disbelievingly, and his hands gripping the doors for support was-

Takuma Ichijo.

His eyes were probably as wide as mine. My mouth opened and closed in an attempt for words, but none came. I noticed he was taller; of course, his hair was also a bit longer. It was still the golden blonde neatness it always was (I had always wondered if he had a hair fetish, but reserved that for Hanabusa) and he was wearing the night class uniform. We continued to stare at one another, neither of us making words of even sense of the situation.

But I was mentally scolding myself.

I had known Takuma was here, even as the vice president he'd probably be one of the first people to know about the events on Academy grounds. Sure, Kaname could tell him not to do anything about it…but…he would know. He'd eventually find out. Whether by someone or by himself...

I noticed quickly that he was now walking towards me, trying compose himself and be casual, though I could still see the evident shock about him. He eventually stood in front of me, and I vaguely noted in the back of my mind that this is how Yuki must feel around everyone.

Very short.

"It's…you."

"Yeah." I replied uselessly.

"You're…here."

"Yup."

This conversation had seemed to go nowhere fast, but it seemed like the world to Takuma as he gave a shaky laugh, his hand going up to run through his hair. There was movement by the door, but I was too focused on the boy in front of me.

"How…why…when…?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat as he seemed at a loss of words, "Just two days ago…It's a long story…"

"It's been five years."

I sucked in a breath and nodded. It has been, and I had left. No goodbye to Akemi, no thank you to Takuma, and not even a trace of my existence for over five years. Heck, he could have assumed I died. Realizing this, I opened my mouth to spout apologies, anything to just amend for what happened so long ago, but I froze as I was suddenly enveloped into a very tight hug.

"Wow! Your actually here!" he cheered, swinging me around in a very discombobulated circle, "We thought, everyone was worried, we thought you…your actually here! We didn't think we'd see you again and…Oh!" He dropped me, letting me try and balance myself back out as the world suddenly seemed very tipsy. He still seemed to be on a rant though.

"Akemi needs to know! She'll be thrilled! Where have you been all this time? Why are you here? Has everything been okay? Are you okay? And…why are you _here?" _His last question was directed at our surroundings as he grimaced at the sight, and then looked back at me. He blinked once, maybe twice, before scrunching his face up with confusion.

Finally pulling out of my own confusion, I shook my head, "Like I said…It's a long story…I've been fine over the years and I haven't gotten hurt," I ignored the stab at my conscience for lying but continued on anyway, "I recently made a…issues…and have to clean it up."

I know that cleared nothing up, judging by the confusion and bewilderment on his face as he glanced around the area, "Issue? It looks worse than fifty of my rooms combined. What happened? And you didn't explain why you're here? Is something wrong?"

The genuine concern laced with confusion in his voice, nearly made me want to spill everything. Make me tell that I had been shot, my tongue cut out, attacked by birds, and beaten the crap out of by my mother who possesses a high school girl. Luckily, I kept my mouth firmly shut. By now, I realized the movement at the door was Yuki, standing their worriedly and a bit guilty. There were two figures outside, and I couldn't see them that well with the sun, but I assumed they were the twins.

"I have…" I paused to sort out my words, "…a rival here. We had a little…" I glanced at the blood spilled on the floor before continuing, "…scuffle."

Takuma too looked around the room before his eyes got impossibly large, and he seemed to want to go off into another tirade of questions when Yuki (bless her soul) scurried up to us.

"Ichijo-senpai, Shizumi needs to get back to work, and the night class will be wondering why you're not back with the schedules." Takuma blinked as Yuki stood near us nervously, before he gave a weak smile.

"Oh…okay." He turned to me, staring at me for a long time as if he thought I'd disappear. I just nodded towards him.

"I'll be here later and tomorrow…and the next day…and the next…" I glanced at the mess before turned back to him, where he barely cracked a smile, "I won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"Good. We'll talk later."

With that, he left the dining hall, not before passing a few glances back at me. When he left, Yuki turned and gave me an apologetic yet curious look.

"It slipped." She answered my unasked question of how he found out, and I gave an exasperated sigh. "I was rounding the lazy bones up when he came…It was a slip of the tongue but when he heard he ran off so fast….Shizumi, by chance, do you know Ichijo-senpai?"

I nodded tiredly, "We were…childhood friends." It felt awkward to say that since we had only known each other for a month and I was _still _a child. Nether-the-less, it was the only thing I could classify us as. Yuki, though, seemed delighted by this news.

"I overheard a bit of the conversation, and I'm shocked you've found each other after five years. What happened to separate you two?" She blinked before waving her hand quickly, "Oh, if it's no trouble to tell, of course, if you don't want too…"

I gazed around the new mess on the floor, the carcasses from the bag had spilled out and on of me feet were in a small patch of dried blood. With a long sigh, I gave her a weak smile, "I'll tell you later on, when I'm not covered in death, okay?"

She seemed pleased with this answer before waving to me, "Kay, gotta get to class now. Cya afterwards!" She closed the doors behind her, but I caught a brief glimpse of double silver before they were gone. If she had heard the conversation, no doubt the twins had.

I hadn't revealed anything important; maybe the fact that I really did have a fight here, though I knew that was plainly obvious. Another suspicion towards Maria could be raised though. And if I willingly came out and said it was her, the head master would have to reprimand her. No doubt that would set off a chain of events that I don't want happening, and of course the twins would try to kill her.

Another sigh left me as I resumed my duties.

_Things just keep getting more and more complicated._

* * *

**Ehehehe if only she knew what i have in store for the future! Muahahahaha! unfortuantly, i ahve to go slow. Too fast and i'll jack up the plot. And considering the manga isn't even finished yet, it's going to be an agonizing wait. No, i will not make up a story endiong, because it will likely be very crappy. Luckily, i have found time to pass in video games...**

**My obessions are unhealthy. Enough said.**

**reviews inspire me. Inspiration equeals motivation which i DESPERATLY need.**


	17. Chapter 17: Erasing False Chaos

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight

**Hey! How's it going my readers? Sorry for the late update (i'm not even sure if it is or isn't anymore) but i just didn't want to spill the events. So, you could say this chapter leads up to the awesomeness. Also, I feel like giving a few thank you's out.**

**To Moka-girl= Wow. Your review left me blushing. Seriously. Thank you. It made my day.**

**To ambersweek2= Glad your liking the story. I have to admit, Shizumi and Takuma would be a great couple, but there's a four year age difference there. It seems a bit pedophilic, but maybe it'll get better after the year time skip? Who knows...just gonna havta keep reading ;)**

**To Demonic Angel 7= Thank you so much for keepin with this story and reviewing. It feels good to know people are actually following with it.**

**And to all my other reviewers and unacknowldged peoples- THANK YOU!**

**Now shut up and read!**

* * *

CHAPTER 17: Erasing False Chaos

I never took death well. When my father died, I'm pretty sure I cried myself to sleep some nights, and woke up still crying. Akemi was the same only for a brief while, but I was far worse. I didn't go as far as my mother did and seclude myself in my room, I was always dragged around by Akemi.

Akemi. What would I be without her?

She was always trying to cheer me up, even if everything reminded me of him. She'd crack a joke; even making fun of herself, trying everything to distract me. And it was successful. She made the pain so much more bearable just with her presence. It only took a few days and I was back on my feet with her reassuring smile.

I really do miss her.

But I've missed waffles too.

"Yuki, this isn't that hard to get. X equals negative B over two A then plug it in…" I pleasantly ate my meal as I watched my 'coworkers' doing their homework. It was early morning, judging by the sun's very irritating rays through the large windows to the kitchen. All four of us sat at the small round table, Yuki on one side with me next to her, and the twins on the other.

We were in our uniforms already, for work started in an hour from now. During this time, Yuki decided it upon herself to get better acquainted with mathematics. It was kind of depressing to know she still sucked at school, but it was only math. Everything else she got a solid gold star in, but math…eh…

Ichiru (I'm starting to get their hair right) took a sip from his glass of milk as his twin gave an irritated groan. Yuki just sent them both a very demonic look.

"If you two would stop ditching I wouldn't be having these problems! How are your grades doing anyway?" Silence met her as the silver haired brothers gave her a blank look, before innocently looking away.

"Their fine."

"Nothing bad."

"LIES!" The brunette next to me pointed an accusing finger at them, looking like she was about to stand up in her chair, "The headmaster got our grade reports today, along with our test results! You two scored the lowest in the class! What do you have to say for yourself?"

They shrugged, Ichiru with an innocent smile and Zero with a smirk, "Give us a gold metal?"

"IDIOTS!"

I suppressed the laughter building in my throat and settled for biting a piece off my waffle. Even though it was tensely awkward with only me and the twins in the room, Yuki broke that tension just with her presence. Mostly the reason for that was the twins seemed adamant to ignore my existence entirely. Sometimes they'd talk to me, but only if Yuki brought me into the conversation.

Surprisingly, they hid their discomfort well.

An exasperated sigh from Yuki brought me out of my thoughts as she flipped a page in her math book. Her ruby eyes scanned the page before groaning, "It's no use. I'll need more help than your lame tutoring if I want to get my grade up. I'm going to have to ask Sayori for help."

Ichiru shrugged, casually eating a piece of toast as his brother poked the food on his plate, "I don't even know why you asked the two dead lasts of our class for help in this subject."

"Because this is the only subject you two have good grades in!"

"Well, we're not good teachers." Zero added, standing up and picking up his plate. Ichiru just sighed and leaned back in his chair, his arms folded behind his neck.

"Maybe you should ask _our _teacher for help."

Yuki rolled her eyes, dropping the pen she was holding into her book and closing it, "Yeah right, asking Yagari-sensei would _not _end well. I don't even think he knows what he's teaching half the time."

There was a lengthy pause and I looked up from my food to see the twins gaping at the door, where none other than Toga Yagari stood, a bit amused by the look of Yuki's pale face. I remained silent, yet stiff. Sure, the events taking place seemed amusing and comical, but I knew who Toga was.

A guy with a huge gun.

No make eye contact, very bad.

And so, I focused intently on my waffles whilst keeping an ear open to the conversation. Zero was the first to speak up.

"Good morning, Sensei."

Ichiru echoed him, maybe a bit softer, but Yagari was more so focused on Yuki.

"You have a problem with the way I teach, Cross?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, a cigarette bud in his mouth (when _isn't _itthere?). Yuki, if possible, got a whole lot paler and seemed to shrink back a bit.

"I-I was just proclaiming that your teaching skills are the most efficient of the school! Well done!" She gave a shaky thumbs up, much to the hunters amusement. His torture seemed to continue though.

"I seem to recall the test scores I received a few days ago. Zero and Ichiru did get last," strangely, there was no disappointment or anger behind these words, just a whole lot of amusement, "but I remember your name being right above theirs. Care to explain?"

The twins sent her accusing looks, where she jumped back, looking around frantically for help. She must have seen me, because she opened her mouth to talk in my direction, but then thought better of it.

Right. How would I know what you have been doing for the past few days?

. . . Oh wait. Don't answer that.

Wait- a test?

A sigh from Yuki was heard, and she sheepishly scratched the back of her head, "I tried to study with Sayori, but…" She wiped in the twins direction, who were once again looking innocently in different directions, "You two dunderheads keep ditching!"

"What does that have to do with you failing?"

"Cause I have to drag you back to class! I'm missing on my studies cause of you!"

"Not our fault." They shrugged at the same time, and Yuki growled. I found this new type of character change for the three of them amusing to say the least. Yuki complained more (which is good for her character, complaining is funny) and the twins seem…more relaxed and…I wouldn't say happy, maybe less emo?

Let's go with that.

Yagari grunted, bringing the attention of the arguing siblings to him, "Whether it's one of you or all, our class must now clean up before and after the ball in order to dance." Something struck a chord there. A test…then a ball…something, something, what was it?

Yuki whimpered, "And I wanted to dance…" Simultaneously, the twins gave her a dull look.

"With Kuran?"

Her cheeks turned a dark crimson and she glared at them, who looked a bit…displeased, with this reaction from her, "Th-that's none of your business!" They leaned closer to her, giving her an impressive poker face that made her more nervous.

"Really?"

"After seeing that dress you got from him, we would have thought you'd be all over it."

"Then if you're not dancing with him…" Ichiru smiled and leaned in, his brother mirroring him with a smirk, "…will you dance with us?"

The state of confusion, shock, and blushing Yuki was in was just too much for me to handle. Probably every fans wildest fantasies would be coming true right now, the twins and Kaname fighting for Yuki's love (it seemed to be subtle, but Ichiru looked more like he was being brotherly whilst Zero actually had that 'loving' air about him). If I could, I would be squealing into a pillow. Unfortunately, I didn't have that, and with so much pent up excitement (stupid fan girl-ness…) I couldn't help the short chuckle that escaped me.

And like all things that go wrong, Yuki heard it.

And being Yuki, she immediately took shelter behind my chair. It was so quick; it startled me into choking on the food that was already in my mouth. It was like they didn't notice I was struggling for air, as Yuki peaked out to glare at the twins who were giving us two their best blank expressions.

I give them congrats for hiding their awkwardness. Especially when I'm dying from food.

"The ball is tonight so," Yuki began once the coughing in my throat had dimmed, "if we work hard to get our homework and duties done, we can set everything up and be done before the ball even starts." The twins didn't respond, suddenly creating awkward tension in the air.

"Good plan." Yagari commented, "There's only one problem." Thankfully, all eyes turned to him, "…you have two hours to get ready after your supplementary classes." Even the twins were thrown off by this news, and protested loudly along with Yuki.

"What supplementary classes?"

"Since when?"

"Since Cross deemed me unknowledgeable in teaching." Yuki's jaw dropped and the twins groaned.

"Why us then?"

"Cause you two are too stupid to grow brain cells." He turned around, his long coat swishing behind him, "I expect to see you all in half an hour." There was a long silence met with his disappearance, where the twins turned mechanically to face us, Yuki mirroring their states of shock.

And all at once, it turned to exasperation.

"Stupid sensei." Ichiru pouted and Zero pinched the bridge of his nose with a lengthy sigh. Yuki just grumbled before picking up her prefect badge from the table.

"Shizu-chan," I jumped, startled at being addressed and the sudden honorific (why does it keep changing? Is it plot progression or just a minor habit of hers?), "We should head over to the dining hall before classes."

I nodded mutely to her, standing up and picking my empty plate up with me. The twins busied themselves with picking up everyone else's breakfast and left over homework as Yuki worked on the dishes. After putting my plate next to Yuki, and returning a smile she sent my way, I suddenly felt…unneeded.

Perhaps that's too harsh of a word, but it felt strange to watch the trio wordlessly work around the kitchen in their morning ritual. They murmured little things once passing each other and snickered if it was funny, but for the most part, they were silent with morning drowsiness. I was probably awed for a moment at how they knew what each one of them were doing and did another chore or helped them with it.

And then I realized, it's from years of routine.

This was daily life for them. In the original anime this probably would have been awkward and tense, and Yuki fretting quietly over the smallest little things. Now, it seemed peaceful and gentle, like an ordinary family. They had been doing this for years, and had grown to love each other in those years, doing work for each other and helping out.

They were so _different. _But in a good way.

And the thought that I could have actually done such a dramatic change suddenly made me prideful, and I felt my lips tug upwards. I was glad I had at least changed this, even if it was so little. Making everyone's lives a bit more bearable was my goal.

And to know that that large and almost impossible goal had taken a step forward, made me feel like this was all worth it. My being here, my interfering presence, it was all going to be worth it. I just had to keep trying. Because hard work always pays off…right?

That's what I was hoping for, as Yuki left me in the dining hall to continue my duties.

With a heavy sigh, I began the next phase of cleaning, as I have now deemed them. The first was cleaning the dead bodies. Now, I had to begin the slow process of collecting the silverware, boxes, chairs, and toppled tables. I even ventured to the balcony, and was aggravated to not only find it demolished, but speckled with bird corpses.

_It's official. Maria is a troll._

I thought this while tossing the carcasses into a trash bag, gloveless again. My aggravated thoughts were halted, though, when the doors to the dining room creaked open. I peeked over the balcony, surprised there was such a long distance between me and the floor, and gazed at the newcomer.

Not surprisingly, Takuma was there.

He looked no different than yesterday, though was now sporting a backpack of sorts. His eyes glanced around the room for a moment, before they met mine. I gave a small smile and a wave, and was intrigued by the relief that was on his face.

Nether-the-less, I met him on the ground floor on the couch that still had yet to be removed. He gave me one of his signature grins as I took a seat next to him.

"Glad to see you again."

"Same."

"I have so much to tell you. But, maybe you should go first…" He looked tentative, yet at the same time fidgety. I could see the anxiety and excitement flashing in his eyes, and him glancing around the room was a way of restraining himself from most likely launching into an all-out babble. I couldn't help myself, and smiled.

"I want to hear what happened after I left."

He wasted no time launching into a detailed recollection of events. Of course, he did it at almost break neck talking speed, but Akemi kept me in practice. It was simple enough to keep up with him and nod whenever he seemed uncertain of if I was keeping up (sad, even he knows he's talkative).

After I had left, the siblings had confronted their uncle who was not the least bit interested in them. He was more interested in the pureblood presence he had felt, but Kaname had entered, saying that he was visiting.

I was glad, even after I gave him that reassurance a long time ago. I'm sure pureblood have creepy ways of obtaining information, and he can just assume I used one. It worked out in the end, I guess.

"Akemi hasn't been doing too well…I hardly ever see her anymore…" Takuma muttered, finally calming his rant down to look solemnly at the floor. A pang of guilt welled up inside me.

_Poor Takuma…poor Akemi…I'm such an evil person._

"Ever since that night five years ago, she hasn't left her room. Sometimes she'd try to sneak out and go find you. It's been awhile since I've kept in contact with her…" He looked apologetic, but not for me. He had to go to Cross Academy because Kaname asked him to, for this pacifist idea.

"How is she now?" I whispered my voice not willing to go any higher in such a depressing atmosphere. Takuma gave the sincerest smile he could, which looked a little weak compared to his sparkle ones.

"I'm not sure…I'm not even sure how she'll react to the news…" he stared thoughtfully out one of the shattered windows, the sun steadily rising through it. I watched him, his once energetic and spasmodic self now distant and sad.

"Takuma, don't you have class?" I realized, pointing a finger in the direction I assumed was the school. The blonde in front of me turned his attention to where I was pointing, before smiling.

"I was allowed to visit for fifteen minutes during class."

I glanced at the clock on the wall, "That was an hour ago."

"Why so it is."

The way he said it so happily and without remorse caused me to smile. It felt nice to be worried about, or even to have company that's enjoyed. I suppose it has been lonely over the years, and over time you really miss an Ichijo smile.

"There's going to be a dance tonight, it was originally supposed to be here…but…they decided to move it to a spare building used for these types of emergencies." I quirked an eyebrow at this knowledge, wondering if Kaien fretted over disasters like this on a daily bases.

"I know of the dance."

Takuma brightened, "Is that so? Will you be coming?"

"I doubt I'll be allowed to." _And I don't want to. Nope. Can't make me._

His smile faded into a weak one, "Oh…well, I'll see if I can contact Akemi this evening. I guess I should head back to class though." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, before he snapped his fingers.

"Oh that's right…" He grabbed the backpack he had carried in and extended it to me, "I thought you might get bored here, so I found some stuff you liked." I raised an eyebrow, gratefully taking the bag and sending a look in his direction as he stood.

"How would you know what I liked?"

"Akemi told me a bit…but you did, for the most part."

I furrowed my eyebrows and Takuma chuckled, "It was a long time ago, so I wouldn't think you'd have remembered." I shook off my confusion and questions and gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks Takuma. It's…really good to see you again."

He smiled softly, "Me too…" He looked like he wanted to say more, opening his mouth, before snapping it shut and just giving his signature grin. With a wave, he departed the building, not before glancing back several times before the doors cut all sight between us.

I sighed; glaring down at the dirtied floor in hopes it would combust. Everything suddenly got extremely complicated. Tonight, Shizuka would reveal herself (maybe, depending on what's changed). I had to be ready to confront her and stop her at any costs…and afterwards-

I froze. What afterwards? She's a wanted criminal now. The senate and association want me locked up. What 'afterwards' could we have?

I cursed, standing up to continue cleaning to balconies. I hadn't thought things through, at all. Everything had seemed to go from bad to good, but now it's just uncertainty. What would I do afterward? It all depends on the outcome of tonight. Of course, there's the problem with Akemi…

…it hurts…but…

I can't see her again.

She's already torn apart, and I'm not sure if she's recovering or not, but I know one thing. Meeting her again only to tell her that I'm leaving _again _would kill her. I hadn't stayed around to see her expression when Takuma told her I left. I never would have wanted to.

I don't even want to think about stuff like that.

But it would _kill _her.

That just left the question as to if I can sway Shizuka's mind…or will the worse happen? I want to avoid a fight, and hopefully resolve this with negotiation. Unfortunately, last time I did that, it didn't end to well, and I'm still cleaning up the mess of it.

It was aggravating not knowing what was to come. I was always so used to knowing what would happen next, it was frustrating being left in suspense. Is this how it's going to feel later on when I'm practically blind? Frustrating and the sense of lost?

I hoped not. This feeling sucked.

A few hours passed and I was able to get the place actually looking like it was once a dining hall, I separated things into piles of 'clean', 'broken', and 'dirty'. Not surprisingly, majority of items were 'broken' and 'dirty'.

It was while I was returning to my cleaning supply station (AKA the couch of mockery) I noticed Takuma's backpack, still siting untouched. I frowned, before washing what little dirt off of my hands I could with a towel, before grabbing the bag. It was light, easily lift able for me (which is an incredible feat).

Zipping open the smallest pocket, I snorted, smiling as I pulled the only item in it. A bracelet decorated and made entirely of plastic waffles, all with different forms of faces. Ranging from sad, happy, crazy, angry, and confused- they were extremely cute.

The middle pocket, much to my excitement, contained a pair of gloves. They were meant for cold weather (and I remembered the first snowfall was approaching), so I heaved a heavy sigh when I realized I couldn't use them to help me clean. They were white, with fluffy rimming and a black stripe running along the fingers.

_Cute._

I set them to the side before opening the main pocket…and stared. I wasn't sure how long I widely stared down into the backpack, confused and dumbfounded at what I found. Reaching, shakily and unsteadily, I grabbed one of the many objects inside. A book.

A _manga _book.

My lips twitched upwards as I ran my hand over the cover. The familiar girl was on the front, cloaked in ninja ware and standing under the moon. The dark red 04 on her shoulder stood out the most, turning my small smile into a full blown grin as I read the title.

_Dark Rogue4_

"Yes!" I cheered, jumping off the couch, not bothering to stop myself from jumping up and down like a cracked up bunny, "Yes! Yes! Yes! So! Awesome!"

I was more ecstatic by the more amount of manga in the backpack. I didn't want to count them, in fear I'll be let down or spoiled because this _was so awesome!_

I squealed, hugging to book and goofily grinning, but froze when I heard a crash near the door. Snapping my head forward, I paled at the sight. Yuki stood; her mouth agape and what I could only guess was a box full of repair supplies strewn onto the floor, and the room was engulfed into an awkward atmosphere.

I tried to open my mouth, but no words could describe the moment. On the outside this might have been very comical. A girl, who's normally so quiet and non-vocal, was just caught in a very strange act of…strangeness. And by the main character no less.

Yuki continued to stare, eyes wide, until she blinked several times. I waited for her to say something, anything, of what she thought of the situation. She startled me though, by doing the most unexpected act. The old Yuki would have been confused or maybe worried if I had acted that way…this Yuki…

…was full out laughing, with tears in her eyes.

She tried to stop, maybe form coherent words, but her laughter would increase and soon she fell to the floor, banging her hand on the floor. The sight had me shocked, but I could feel the corners of my mouth twitching upwards, and soon, we were both laughing eccentrically and uncontrollably.

It felt good to laugh about it. And maybe that's what was so funny about me. My behavior was just so crazy, it was comical. Paranoia, uncertainty, lies, and a freak alter universe.

For some reason, that thought alone, made me laugh harder. Wondering about people's reactions, their faces, and what they would say- possibly just laugh, or shrug it away.

_If only things were as simple as that._

* * *

**Nothing really interesting happening, but next chapter is gonna get gooooood. On another note- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I FRIKIN UPDATED! TAKE THAT ANNOYING FRIENDS! NOW QUIT NAGGING ME, I HAVE FINALS TO STUDY FOR! :(**

**Thanks for reading anyways tho :)**

**Review and stuffs...and stuffs...and more stuffs...just stuff. **


	18. Chapter 18: Loss of Love

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight

**Ah yes, weekand update number one. Happy 2013 folks. Next weekand will be KvsK, and ill update friendship whenever. I'm just chaotic like that. I've also been vigilantly working on my grammer, but, I'm stuck with poetry at the moment -sighs- I never liked poetry. It makes me wanna cry. **

**Thank you for your reviews! We reached the 50 mark! Woot!**

* * *

CHAPTER 18: Loss of Love

I've never been subtle.

Ever.

I was quiet, rarely spoke, and had a habit of spacing out.

But I was never sneaky.

Because I'd usually trip, fall, or something will die before I can take the first step.

So, whatever compelled me to hide up in a tree the opening of the ball with a pair of binoculars (Yuki was bewildered when I asked for them, but gave me them nonetheless) to spy on the dance, remains unknown. I was having a bit of fun though, watching all the characters from the plot (I had nearly fallen out of my tree when I spotted Seiren on the roof). Sure, I felt like a stalker, but I had to do this.

I still had no clue where the heck Maria was.

But I must remain vigilant…and try try try try try my utmost hardest not to get lost in the beauty and stupidity that is Hanabusa Aido.

Maybe I'm exaggerating. But still, it's so hard to _search _when _he's _there. He was of course, besides Takuma, the center of attention for girls, being swarmed. Sparkling away with that smirk, his gold locks flowing and his icy blue eyes bright as he gave ever girl a finger gun and pretended to shoot them, electing squeals and other such fan girl noises. Takuma was doing something similar (minus the finger gun thing), and I swear I spotted the fiery hair of Kain walking around.

Other than that, it was over crowded with night class and day class, all dancing and talking amongst each other. The headmaster stood out front, welcoming every student that came. Predictably, the boys wore their school uniforms while the girls wore a wide assortment of dresses.

I had yet to spot a single one of my 'coworkers'.

Such a thing had me worried and confused.

In the anime, the headmaster was where he should be, and Zero was with him until Yuki showed up. But now Ichiru was here, and who knows what the heck Yuki was doing. The fact that all three were missing, along with Maria, gave more than enough reason to be concerned. She didn't drag Yuki out did she? Or threaten the twins?

I'm gonna look real stupid if something's happening and I'm in a tree.

And if I'm caught so close to here, who knows what trouble I'll get in (since I wasn't invited and I didn't dare to ask).

It irks me a little that I still cannot spot Kaname…

"Even though you look like you're alert…" A voice came from below, startling me into a squeak, dropping my binoculars as well. I tried to grab them, but only ended up falling forward off the branch I was on.

I hit the earth face first.

"…you're not as observant as you let on." The voice dead panned from behind me. I groaned as I sat forward, rubbing my head and turning to the one who caught me.

Senri Shiki stood there, in all his red head glory, with a familiar petite girl next to him. Her blonde-orange hair was put into pig tails, and she was wearing a pretty black dress with blue under shirt. Her eyes that matched the boy next to her were just as impassive, as she held a red umbrella over them (even though it was by no means raining).

I scrambled to my feet, trying uselessly to brush the grass stains out of my uniform. Swallowing back my fear, I maintained eye contact with them, trying not to look at the ground and fidget. Rima spoke first.

"Senri, who is this?"

He looked skyward for a moment, and I thought he might be trying to pry the answer from the air, when just tilted his head.

"She's the little Hio the hunter found."

"Ah."

I wasn't sure what to be angry about. The fact he called me little, or the fact that Rima agreed with him.

"I wasn't doing anything." I defended, looking sideways.

"Of course." They both replied tonelessly, making my eyebrow twitch. If they were teasing me…

"But if the headmaster see's you…" Senri began.

"…you'll be in trouble." Rima finished, reaching into a small black purse and extracting a box of pocky. She obviously thought this conversation would be a while.

"That's why I was in the tree." I explained, trying to hide the irritation in my voice. It's always been a silent peeve of mine to be treated like a child…even if I was physically one, mentally, I was far from it.

Senri looked at the broken branch, glanced at Rima who mirrored the action, before they both sighed. I felt my jaw tighten.

_What kind of reaction was that?!_

"That was convenient," Senri spoke in his lazy drawl, "I've been looking for you."

I raised an eyebrow. Why would he need to talk to me? I thought whatever he had to do with me didn't matter, he didn't like hanging around me, and would rather be with Rima eating pocky.

"What for?" I watched as he grabbed a pocky stick Rima offered him, trying to calm the impatience I had building up.

"The transfer student. She wanted me to give this to you…" He trailed off as he dug his hands into his pockets, retracting one that held a folded piece of paper.

Suspicious, I took the note, waiting till his put his hand back into his pocket before opening it. On the inside, it was blank white paper with neat cursive scribble. I wondered distantly if she used printer paper, but just deemed it the mysterious pureblood crap, before reading it.

_Dear Tongue less-chan _(twitch),

_How's Cross Academy treating you? Not threatening you, I hope (twitch). If it's not too much of an inconvenience, would you do me a favor? Since I know you're doing absolutely nothing productive at the moment (twitch), why not head to the teachers dorm? I'm sure you'll be surprised. It'll definitely brighten up your day._

_With love,_

_You-Know-Who_

I crumpled the note, trying to stop myself from throwing it onto the ground and stomping on it repetitively. Mechanically, I stuffed the note into my pocket and tried to give the two seniors a smile, even if it was fake.

"Thank you."

"Whatever." Senri shrugged off nonchalantly, walking forward with Rima at his side. They passed by me, but the tiniest whisper reached my ear.

"Stay safe."

I wasn't sure who said that, but I couldn't really picture either of them saying it. Whipping around to watch their retreating backs heading to the dance hall, I called out as loud as I dared.

"Did you read it?"

I was rewarded with a backwards wave from the red head, only Rima glancing back at me before turning away. I watched them go, before turning myself back towards the dorm.

For some reason, even when the night was so crystal clear, I felt foreboding black clouds overhead.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The teacher's dorm, even if I slept in a room here, was a lot harder to walk into this time then the first time I went into it. I could feel the evil intent washing off in waves, like it was actually alive and ready to swallow me whole. Walking down the corridors, I was beginning to get _that feeling._

You know that feeling of eyes watching you, the chill down your spin, your arms are suddenly very itchy, and your socks feel too tight, and you feel like you just ran a marathon.

It was a feeling I've only felt once. The fear, the feeling that _I should know what's going to happen but I'm practically blind- _the feeling of being cornered, surrounded, darkness, and there's something there that can _kill-_

I stopped in front of the cafeteria. I found it ironic; our last confrontation was in the dining hall. Maybe our family is attracted to food? Shoving away moronic thoughts (was Maria wearing off on me?), I pushed open the heavy double doors. They creaked over the tiled floor, slamming into the wall for a dramatic entrance that really wasn't necessary.

At least it got everyone's attention.

I was sure the carnage wasn't nearly as bad as I went through, but the injuries were twice as worse. The closet one to me was Ichiru, who was kneeling on the ground, holding his side. It was tinted red, along with his hands, and the collar of his uniform was red with it as well. I inwardly winced, hoping there was no bite wound there.

Zero was the second closest, lying on his side and coughing. His chest, from the top collar of his uniform to the bottom, was streaked with red. I hoped it wasn't a lung injury or anything too serious, or even to the heart.

My eyes traveled to the third closest, and I could not for the life of me hold back the irritated sigh.

"Do you have a couch fetish or something?"

I wasn't making eye contact with her; I could never look into her eyes. I could just stare at the couch, the bottom of her snow white kimono, and Yuki's dance shoes. It was the same position they had been in when Zero had interrupted them. Her fangs at her neck…

"You're early." Her voice, soft, venomous, stern…

"You're late." I retorted, equally soft, accusing, anxious…

"Shizumi…you…" Yuki's voice, confused, realization, fearful…

"Yeah…I know."

I lifted my head.

Pink met onyx.

"We look alike…don't we…"

Her eyes remained cold and emotionless, her mouth set into a line that would not move. I'm sure I held more than her, but it wasn't hard to tell…

"Mother."

Not a question. Accusation.

Her mouth climbed upwards into the tiniest of smirks.

"I kept my promise."

I clenched my fists.

"Not like this."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

I stiffly stepped forward, putting Ichiru between me and her. She stood up, leaving a wide eyed Yuki behind. I sourly noted bruises on her wrists, and wondered what had conspired here before I arrived, but my point of focus quickly went back to _her._

She stood next to a heaving Zero, who looked like he'd rather be hundreds of miles away then a few feet.

"…you said you'd stop me." She began, folding her arms into her kimono, "I beg to question, how?"

I remained silent.

"Are you going to say you came here without a plan?"

"I didn't say that."

"Oh? Then what method do you have in mind?"

I glared. She remained expressionless.

"I warned you about the consequences. It will fail and you will die."

Heavy silence, the type of silence of _she just said that to her mother?- _and the narrowing of her eyes.

"I wonder…do you truly believe that?"

I stalled, my mind suddenly crashing and doing loops of confusion. I stared for the longest of times, her question repeating in my head. _Do I believe Kuran will kill mother? Will he? How much have I changed? No, no, no! I can't risk it, too risky, gotta save-_

"SHIZUMI!"

My instincts kicked in, and I rolled to the side, avoiding the tentacle of plants that crashed into the spot I had been in. Vines whipped out, lashing towards me hundreds at once. I threw up my hand, the vines veering off course and wrapping around themselves, tangling into a mess that collapsed at my feet.

"You're finally taking me seriously."

I turned to her, Yuki next to Zero with her hands pressed to his chest, and they seemed to be having a quiet conversation of hurried whispers. I glanced back at Ichiru, who was struggling to stand up.

"Yes." I confirmed, spreading out my stance. I pointed to the floor, my other hand towards the ceiling.

"If you don't stop…I'm going to have to…"

"Stop me? Maim me?" It was droll, as if she was talking to a frog. I didn't let it get to me, taking a deep breath. This wasn't going to end well, I knew it, and there will be injuries.

"No holding back."

Her eyes glinted, "Hmmm. Are you sure? They couldn't even withstand a fourth of my power." She made a gesture to the two beside her, and Yuki sent a glare her way when she wasn't looking.

"I'm different."

_I will stop you._

"Then let us begin."

_Let's see you try._

A swirl of pink sakura petals enveloped the room, and suddenly, the night sky welcomed us. We no longer stood in the tiled cafeteria, but the tiled roof. The wind blew with an eerie whistle, no Ichiru, Zero, or Yuki, just me and _her._

"They'd have been a burden." She spoke, her tone icy as she withdrew her hands from her kimono. I tensed. Would she do something so underhanded?

Her hands extended, revealing them to be empty, but that did no quell my fears. Vines ripped themselves from the sides of the building, arching over the edge and swinging towards me. I jumped, letting them hit the roof top and crash underneath, before running forward.

I clasped my hands, bringing them forward in a stabbing motion. A large spear like plant crashed behind her, spinning like a drill. She barely spared a glance, before flicking her wrist, vines entangling itself around the drill and eventually halting it mere feet from her head.

I kept running at her, even as she clapped her hands, a maze of roots springing up from both sides of the building again. I gritted my teeth, frustrated with the lack of plant life, especially with the elevation change it took up a lot of energy. Even now I can feel my reserves starting to go down.

I brought my fist forward in an uppercut motion, mere feet away from the entanglement of roots, before a large trunk smashed through it. I flew through the hole, just before it re-sealed itself. The roof was getting unstable with all the holes through it; the building was becoming risky to stand on.

In the back of my mind, I hoped the other three got out before it does. Dashing at her, I reached into my pocket. She jumped back as I got closer, her hands once again clasping and creating another maze of roots for me to get through.

Once again doing an uppercut, an identical tree trunk smashed through the roots, but I didn't go through the hole. I jumped over the roots, using the trunk as leverage to get over. In midair, I took out the item in my pocket, putting it behind my back as I landed near her.

She actually looked startled for a moment, thought through the dust and wood bellowing everywhere, I couldn't be sure if the widening of her eyes were real. As I got closer, her obi tie suddenly grew in a way indescribable. The two snaked through the air as she jumped back again, and I was forced back as well at the glint on them.

Cloth isn't shiny. Metal is. How did she-?

That's right. She used that move in the anime. But, the only powers she should have are plants and birds- no. What else would she be doing these past five years? She's been gaining powers, extracting them from other aristocrat vampires not powerful enough for their deaths to be noticed and not that big of family to be mourned.

It was clever. But deceitful.

"I've underestimated you." She spoke as the haze of battle cleared. She looked unharmed, while I was panting a storm. I clenched my hand around the item in my hand, making her eyebrows rise.

"You did have a plan."

"It's not to kill you."

"Yes, you've made that quite clear."

I held up the knife, the weapon shining the moonlight. She still remained unfazed.

"It's useless."

I scowled. Nope. This time was different. I was ready.

I charged again, my knife parallel to the ground, and my other hand extended. She used her obi again; the tie's acting like shields as plants flew over the sides. Swinging my free hand, a swarm of leaves obscured the area as I stealthily avoided the attack and swung my knife at the shield.

Apparently, they were only meant to deflect bullets, for they immediately retracted back to her waist. Astonishingly, instead of the casually swinging of her hand, it was rushed one. I was getting closer when the roof beneath me caved in. I made a grab for the edge, but only succeeded in scratching my hand.

"Dang it." I growled, forcing my hand up. Before I hit the floor, a large wooden beam curved beneath me, halting my fall. I stood up on it, a little unbalanced, before hopping up back to the roof. I was startled at how close Shizuka had come to the hole, but decided to use it to my advantage.

I threw the knife, landing on the roof as I did. She did something that surprised me.

She caught it before it hit her, grabbing the hilt tightly.

"It will take more than that to harm me."

Her hand suddenly lit up with electricity, shocking her. She dropped it, giving me the satisfaction of looking a little bewildered before her eyes narrowed.

"Stealing from the hunter, hm?"

"Borrowing." I corrected, swinging my hands upwards into a wave like motion. She stared impassively as a dozen or so spikes of wood protruded through the ceiling, pointing dangerously in her direction.

"I'm not giving up."

"I can see that." She looked amused.

"I'll hurt you if I have to."

"…I see."

She kicked the dagger away from her, eyes narrowing.

"You still won't give up, will you? Don't you understand what could happen?"

_Revenge. Want it, need it, Kill Him-_

"I want to as much as you do, but think. We need to do it on our own."

"…we…"

"?" I raised an eyebrow, as she looked solemn.

"There will be no we."

"…what?"

She raised her hand, a dozen or so spears like mine coming up, only much larger. Wordlessly, she swung her wrist, the spikes crashing through the roof towards me. I flicked my own wrist, and my spikes meeting hers head on, though there was little fight against hers. I leapt up over them as they neared, but then it got crazy.

Some started to cross, others smashed against themselves, and some collapsed right then and there. In the maze of confusion and destruction, I spotted a flash of white.

_There!_

I swung both my hands in a serious of punches, a spike of wood protruding up with every punch. She dodged and avoided with as much grace as possible, almost like she was dancing. I tried to get closer, but she'd dodge away and disappear in the mass of wood, much like a forest.

_No! C'mon! HIT HER!_

I sent an uppercut, a spike curving behind her. She dodged, jumping to crossing spears.

_She's trapped!_

With one last kick, a spike went upwards. She turned to me, pink eyes flashing with emotion- sadness? Why? Why would she-?

She'll dodge. She'll dodge and jump onto the wood, then she'll have the high ground, Crap! I barely have enough energy to keep this fight going!

I readied for another swing, but froze.

There was no movement.

The spike had stopped.

_She'll dodge, it's too easy, she could dodge that, no problem, and the accuracy was terrible-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why didn't you move?"

_Because right in front of me, I see a gaping hole through your chest, the one weakness to Purebloods. I wasn't aiming for it, I didn't want it, why did you-_

She merely gave me one of her rare soft smiles.

_WHY DIDN'T YOU DODGE!?_

And suddenly, like a balloon popping, the silence of the night was broken…

…by a scream.

* * *

**Shit. Gets. real.**_  
_

**Sorry, just wanted to say that. Anywho, what a chapter, huh? Pretty dramatic, and I'm sure the fight seen was terrible to keep up with. I ran out of idea's the first three paragraphs and i was like NUUUUUUU ( you know, the hunched position, hands and knee's on floor, wailing miserably) so i just went with it and was like...meh.**

**Review and I'll make...nothing. :3**


	19. Chapter 19: Lonely Lifeless Mourning

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight

**This chapter might be super sad or super creepy. Eh. Well, my friend is begging me to make a WoW fict, so I'm gonna ahvta finish my BRS and KvsK one. It's gonna be a long story, with short chapters. Woop-de-doo. Oh well, i don't plan on posting it for a few months.**

**And than we have this chapter. Poor Shi...poor viewers...left in suspense xD**

* * *

CHAPTER 19: Lonely Lifeless Mourning

_**Why?**_

Nothing made sense anymore.

**Dodge-**

I…had a plan, didn't I? I knew what to do. I always knew…right?

**Blood-**

Everything would work out. Every time I was beaten down, I'd get back up.

**Tears-**

So why…why can't I remember? I know my goal, I knew what I had to do…but…

**Whispers-**

_It _happened. I should have…I could have…maybe…if only…

**Guilt-**

I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I think? Why didn't I stop? She smiled…

**Regret-**

She's my _mother. _How could…I'm so evil. The things I've done, everything, it's so wrong.

**Blame-**

I thought I was changing things for the better. I rested my hopes on dumb luck. I'm such an idiot. So stupid, naïve, so so so…sorry…

**Lost.**

I don't remember walking away. I'm not sure if I was even thinking. I just walked, because that's the only thing I could do. I ignored the throbbing pain in my hands, I ignored the endless stream of tears down my cheeks, and I ignored life-

Why am I so stupid?

The world wasn't so bight anymore, the darkness was creeping and all the good memories were fading until nothing but Blood-

I'm a horrible person.

I've been lying and deceiving, playing around these people's lives when I'm someone who _isn't even supposed to be here. _I shouldn't have done anything. I should have stayed away, kept people safe, and maybe, maybe, maybe she'd be okay-

I want to die.

I've always feared death; I've hated even the mere thought of it. Because I've died before, haven't I? I don't want it to happen again. But now, it's gone. The fear replaced with another. I hate it here. This place sucks. This world is chaos.

_Get me out of this hell hole!_

I'm injured, but only just. The pain goes away, but stays all the same. My hands feel fine after a while, but then my chest begins to burn because of _it- _Why did I do it? What child does that-? How…? Why…?

**Lost.**

The darkness is cold, the stars have disappeared, and the only thing I see is the long cobblestone path leading me to nowhere. Aimless, alone, worthless, _ruining everyone's life-_

"_Thank you."_

_**Why?**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pain.

It was the only comfort I had. Everything else was cold, numb, and just _pain. _Not the stinging pain. The searing, burning, twisting pain that _won't stop. _But it was comforting in the silence that I walked in.

Walking. I merely followed the path through the darkness, through the woods, through the trees. I never stopped. Nor did the tears.

I thought about turning back, but my legs seemed to have a will of their own. I was too tired, too lost, and didn't want to think about _it._ I didn't want to think period. Even so, I found myself questioning everything.

Was it worth it? Everything I've done? To lead up to now, has everything I changed been worth it?

_No._

If someone else was in my position, what would they have done? Could they have prevented _it? _Would everything turn out fine? Would they have their happily ever after?

_No._

I'm alone. I confirmed that a long time ago. No one from _my world _is in _this world. _Nothing. Only me, no history, no family, just me. Because that's all there'll ever be.

Me.

All the pain, suffering, unhappiness. I spared the other characters that didn't I? I lessened their suffering. I made life bearable, because that was my goal, right? Everything I did was to make them happy.

I didn't think of the consequences.

_And now she's-_

I stopped walking. The darkness had faded to white, and looking up for the first time in ages, I spotted the white falling from the sky. Tiny pieces of it, falling from the darkness above, blooming on the trees and the grass. I held my hand out, catching a piece in the center.

_The first snowfall._

It was cold to the touch, before melting into water that slipped through my fingers. I was mildly surprised I could even feel it, yet at the same time, I could feel that this was important. The plot was progressing, I was missing it, and something was missing-

_Wait._

Does it even matter if I go back? I'll be out of everyone's way. Their lives will be _easier. _No one dies. No one will….but can I be sure of that? Ah, questions, questions, so many questions…

_It's annoying. My head hurts._

"Hey, you."

The silence was broken by a feminine voice, and I looked ahead to see a girl approaching me amongst the snow fall. She looked older than me, but not by much, and wasn't much taller either. Her boy-ish hair was a black color, and her bangs fell over her eyes. She was wearing a yellow coat unzipped, revealing a black jacket underneath, and blue jeans. A small chain on her hip rattled with every step she took until she stopped a few feet away, a katana strapped to her back.

"You look pretty pathetic, ya know?"

I would have rolled my eyes at that comment, but agreed none the less that I probably resembled a homeless little orphan (I cringed when the truth hurt) with teary eyes. Something was pathetic to look at.

I stared at her, before moving to go on the other side of the path, around her. She made no move to follow, just stuffed her hands in her pockets until I was almost at her side.

"You're leaving again?"

I probably would have kept walking, if the accusing tone and the _again _didn't stop me in my place. A stalled silence greeted my halt, and I wondered if I should just ignore her. A dry chuckle brought me out of my pondering.

"No one ever told me why you did. At first I thought it was the old man, or Kuran. I know brother knows, but he won't tell me."

_No._

"I then just assumed it was me, because I know you're the type to be all quiet and reserved about your opinion. But then I realized something."

_No._

"You're afraid, aren't you? You just want to run away from everything. You think you can outrun the world, its problems, and everyone else." Another chuckle, this one bordering sinister, "You think you can run away from me?"

I turned, slowly, and sent her a half wide eyes stare. Her back was still to me, but I knew by the way her head was tilted upwards; she was gazing up at the sky.

"I ran away so many times, but it was never like the first. I wasn't going to lose my family like you did." My jaw clenched, "I returned, but I'd always go out and search. Always searching, just for you."

This time she did turn around, her stare accusing me of things, but different all the same.

"I've wanted to kill you for such a long time."

My stomach flipped, but I paid no mind, locked into a deadly stare down with her. Her hand reached up behind her, grabbing the hilt of her katana.

"For _five years _you were gone. No letter, no message, nothing. After the first, I got over my depression to realize what a _coward _you are. I should have realized the signs way before you left, because now all your paranoia is crystal clear."

**Guilt.**

**Regret.**

**Blame-**

She drew her katana, the long sleek black blade glowing against the white around it. She leveled it towards me, the tip a mere foot from my face. She looked like she wanted to say so much more than that, but held her tongue.

"And now here you are. I'm not sure what to say, that you came to my brother before me. Maybe you knew I'd kill you, I wouldn't be surprised," She made a brief gesture to me with her free hand, "And you're a total mess."

I wasn't about to look where she was gesturing, I probably looked a whole lot worse than I thought. It was always that way, wasn't it? Worse…

She swung back her katana, preparing to lay down a swing forward which by no means I could dodge.

**Dodge-**

_Why would I want to?_

**Just like her-**

_No._

"I'll always wonder what happened to my best friend." Her bangs were over her eyes, "But I'll just assume she died long ago and was replaced with a monster. There's no way you're her."

Her green eyes burned fiercely into my dull onyx ones.

"There's no way your Shizumi."

She swung to the blade, but I remained.

_I deserve this. Let her think what she wants. I don't care about me but-_

**Dodge-**

**Guilt-**

**Regret-**

**Blame-**

There was a metal clang and a startled gasp, followed by the thud of her falling on her back. I pointed her own blade at her, having effectively knocked it out of her hands. I glared and she held her hands up, eyes widening.

"Don't." I hissed, "Don't you _dare _make the same mistake I did. Don't you_ ever _assume they'll dodge, and don't _ever _assume the best outcome."

Silence.

Then, she did something so unpredictable it made me blink in surprise.

She gave a mischievous smirk.

"Same old Shi, as gullible as ever. At least I got what I wanted." She snickered, standing up and brushing the snow off her pants while I gaped at her. The earlier seriousness was gone and replaced by a devious smile. It was almost like she was-

"You…were acting." I stated slowly, feeling exasperation leaking through my voice. She snickered again as she took her katana from me and sheathed it, before doing something else that was unpredictable.

She knocked me upside the head.

"Stupid! You just walked off like that! Sure, things probably got pretty bad- okay, they were _really _bad, but you left _right as I got there." _She emphasized this with a wave of her hands. I rubbed my head, feeling sore all the sudden and extremely exhausted.

"What…what are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes, muttering something about 'the slow Hio' before speaking up, "I got a call from Takuma earlier that you were here and came by." She made it sound like she was visiting a college friend and not her long lost childhood buddy. She gave me a glare.

"It's pretty screwy over there right now; the whole place is in an uproar. I heard the whole story from Takuma and some of his friends- and we'll get to the details after you stop looking like you're going to do a suicide right here and now- before following your trail."

"Trail...?" I looked behind me and almost wanted to groan. Specks of blood dotted the pathway, leading back up the path where it leads back to the Academy.

I turned back to the girl to find her snickering, "Yeah yeah, still slow, heh. Oh, and I wanted to do this-" She hit me in the shoulder, and I almost lost my balance with the force in it, "That's for leaving when I told you not to! I was worried sick and all Takuma said was that you had to leave before the old man came, and you didn't even say goodbye!" she waved her hands around and almost resembled a kicked puppy.

I was still shocked at this turn of events, but figured she was never one to hold a grudge, even against the ones that killed father. At this, I had to smile at my stupidity.

_She would never kill me. I must be the biggest idiot in the world._

"But you're my idiot." She sang, and I jolted when I realized I said that out loud. She snickered before throwing her arm over my shoulder and steering me off in the direction of the Academy. I felt reluctant to go down this path, but her comforting presence seemed to ease it.

"You have a bunch of explaining to do, missy, but for the mean time, you look like you're in dire need of some waffles."

I almost wanted to collapse into the snow right there. I couldn't hold back the tears, and I was glad she didn't comment when I turned my head away from her.

"That act was pretty dirty."

"Yeah, well, I wanted information."

"I barely told you anything."

"You forget Shi, you're talking to THE Ichijo."

The randomness of that statement elected another smile from me, and the pain that was comforting, the silence with it, and the cold darkness, disappeared.

"Thanks, Akemi."

She grinned.

"No problem Shi."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When Akemi said I was a mess, it was an understatement.

I was worse than the post-apocalyptic mess I created in the dining hall.

Which means…I _AM _the apocalypse.

I stared into the mirror, feeling exasperated with how many messes I've made of myself, and this one being the worst. My hair was almost brown with the dirt and blood caked into it, my eyes now red instead of black from crying, and my skin was smudged with dirt, bruises, and cuts. The uniform I still wore was torn and dirty, with a large blood stain down the front. I had lost my left boot and my hands were completely covered in dried blood.

Just thinking about the damage made me shiver, but I withheld from crying or puking, because I've done both more times in this one night than I have in my entire life. It wasn't really a positive thought, but it got me moving none the less.

Akemi had brought me back to the Academy to see a few vans of workers drive by (ignoring their obvious destination) and brought me to the guest house (why are there so many buildings on this campus?). She had left shortly with the words 'clean up, I'm going to tell people your safe, and don't you dare be tempted into leaving or I'll hunt you down and really _will _kill you'.

I had agreed only because I felt horrible. Both outside and in. It was hard to forget, and without Akemi, the darkness began to creep back and the pain slowly returned. The images returned with a vengeance.

_Bloody wound, skin shattered into crystals, a scream that could only be mine-_

"_Thank you."_

I ran my hand over my fangs, feeling and touching and wanting so badly just to _rip _them away. I'm still a horrible person, but-

I threw away all negativities to clean myself up, enjoying the much needed bath and change of clothes. To my surprise, it was a snow white kimono with a pretty decoration of roses embroidered on the sleeves. Gazing at myself in the mirror, free of blood and bruises, the nostalgia almost made me empty my stomach for the umpteenth time.

When I came out of the bathroom, I was surprised to see someone I _didn't _know yet familiar all the same. She stood to the side, gazing out the window in thought. Her wavy grey-blonde hair reached the hem of her night class skirt, her eyes displaying nothing but boredom.

I shifted awkwardly, drawing attention to myself as her head whipped around. For a second, I thought I saw her eyes widen, but then they were back to expressionless.

"Ichijo-san wanted me to give these to you." She extended an item from her hands, and I realized they were more clothes for me. Taking them gratefully, I set them on a nearby chair before turning to her. Much to my surprise, she was already halfway out the door.

"Wait!"

She paused, and I took that as all the acknowledge I was going to get.

"…could you tell me your name?"

There was a lengthy silence before she spoke.

"…good night, Hio-sama."

And she left into the snowy night without so much as a glance back. I stared, dumbfounded by her mood which seemed eerie for someone so devoted to purebloods. I had to rethink though, and remind myself that 'devoted to purebloods' actually means 'devoted to Kaname'.

_And if Kaname doesn't like me, she shouldn't either._

My lips tugged upwards.

Same old Ruka.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I didn't get any sleep that night. Could anyone blame me if I didn't? The only relaxing presence was Akemi, who slept in the room next to mine. Things were still wonky, the dorms being repaired. The only people I've seen have been Ruka and Akemi, which isn't hard to guess when morning comes around the interrogation train is gonna be trailing through.

I wasn't too far off the mark either.

After Akemi had unceremoniously thrown me off my bed, got ready, and headed over to the main hall for breakfast. Of course, she blabbered the entire way.

"…and then he started yelling at me for being ungrateful. Can you believe that? That old fart wouldn't know the definition of the word grateful even if it smacked him in the head and starting wiggling."

Every time she paused, I nodded for her to continue. It was always like that, and it brought back a wave of memories that I shoved to the side. Waffles now, reminiscing later.

"He's been real pushy over the years. Mom and Dad keep getting in fights with him whenever he comes over," She sounded proud, "Last time he came even Takuma joined in. It was like a Grand-Dad-Beat-a-thon. It was glorious."

"I wish I'd have been there."

Because there is nothing better than seeing your worst enemy getting told off. It would certainly bring a lot of satisfaction to me after all this crap. Akemi turned to me, her dark locks flying around as she swirled her head.

"Did you…miss us? Ya know, ever think about coming back?"

"All the time."

"…when?"

I raised an eyebrow at her and she coughed, her cheeks dusting red.

"Like, what times would you think about us?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes." She nodded sagely, "Because then I can evaluate your love levels for me, and then I can measure our friendship status- if it's best friends or very best friends. That and I want to rub it into Takuma's face when he finds out I'm your favorite."

I rolled my eyes when she gave me an expectant look.

"You know who it is."

"Shi…" She gave a warning growl, "Not answering is the same as saying the other person is better than you." Here, her eyes widened and she gasped, stumbling away from me while pointing an accusing finger. Her look was something akin to horror, peeking my curiosity.

"What?"

"I…I can't believe this. Of all the things! How could I have not seen the signs!? It's so plainly obvious I want to barf! It's…it's!"

My eyebrow twitched, "Spit it out already."

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH MY BOTHER!?"

I sputtered, wheeling around with mouth wide open. We stared at each other for the longest of times before my voice finally caught on.

"AKEMI!"

"What?" She gave a radiant smile, "Is something wrong, Shi-chaaaan?"

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, exhaling deeply.

"Let's just go. I'm hungry."

"Avoiding the subject, hmmm? OH ho ho, and he's four years older than you. Shizumi, you sly dog."

The sound of someone getting smacked echoed through the courtyard.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Breakfast, in my opinion, could have gone a lot better. Akemi would say otherwise, but at the same time, it wasn't her confessing all her sins to almost everyone that hates you. At least I was given waffles, the sad part is, the twins and Yuki seemed adamant to sit across from me and Akemi and stare.

Finally, I had enough.

"Is there something on my face?"

All three jumped and looked startled for a moment before doing something trivial (Yuki was working on homework, Zero was playing with an eraser and Ichiru was trying to find different words to make on a calculator). Akemi snickered beside me, stealing from my plate as she ate.

"How are you feeling, Shi-chan?" Yuki asked pleasantly, not looking at all worried. I twitched, wondering if everyone had adopted Akemi's nickname for me. It wouldn't be a surprise, since it keeps changing for Yuki like she's trying to decide whether to bow to me or hug me.

"Fine."

"Really?" Akemi snorted, "Didn't look that way yesterday. It's explaining time, missy, and none of that 'you won't understand' crap you like to pull. Spill." She waved her chopsticks threateningly at me and I scooted away, sending her a mildly amused glare.

"Pushy."

"Shi…" She drew out my name warningly and I sighed, once again feeling an invisible weight on my shoulders. The darkness was gone, the pain was gone, but a cold chill remained in my spine that made me want to seek shelter. Instead, I settled for tracing the rim of my glass of water (it was untouched, and I hoped no one would notice my lack of thirst).

"I'll answer your questions, but I want mine answered too." I stared ahead of me at my three 'coworkers' who stilled under my gaze. Finally, they dropped what they were doing to give me the same stare. I asked before they could.

"Are any of you hurt?"

The question must have thrown them off, because they each glanced at each other and Yuki shook her head. I exhaled and waited, hoping they'd get a clue and realize we were alternating. Apparently, only Yuki realized this.

"Did you…fight your mother?" She looked a bit awkward with saying the last word, looking confused with the relation of me to _her, _and of course the obvious _you threatened to kill you own mother- _I withheld from blanching.

"Yes."

"How'd it end?" It was Zero his eyes glancing to me before out the window. Ichiru mirrored this, before looking at his brother. Of course they'd want to know what happened. It was only their worst enemy and her daughter.

I opened my mouth but the words caught. My voice didn't reach and the darkness was suddenly creeping forward, whispering, whispering- _You murderer-_

"I…won."

The silence was so heavy and tense, only Akemi was able to break it. Her voice was quiet and a bit hesitant, as if fearing the answer yet knowing it all the same.

"Is she…?"

Everyone tensed, and I felt my stomach sink, but at the same time, I willed myself to speak. _You can't get over it- Go forward- just. Get. Done. With. It-_

"She's dead."

The truth was so vile, so evil, and just so _wrong _that everyone had to blink in surprise. Me, the child, the daughter, killing, stabbing, _murdering-_

"She's…dead."

I repeated it uselessly, for what reason I don't know. Maybe it finally set in. After the wallowing guilt, the pressing regret and the mourning sorrow. An arm went around my shoulder, one that could only be Akemi's because _I'm not the only one in tears-_

In quiet reluctance, Ichiru spoke.

"Will you be okay?"

And then the darkness went away, and I saw them. Yuki didn't look accusing, she looked sad, mourning as well. Zero had his bangs covering his eyes and I noticed the subtle way his hand clenched the table cloth. Ichiru looked solemn but more collected of the three as he gave me and a silent Akemi a worried look.

It made me smile, because even though I felt a tear slip down my cheek, no one judged me. No one thought differently, they cared, they weren't horrified of me, they didn't think I was any different than when I first saw them. But I saw something in their eyes, all of them, that made the darkness disappear altogether.

Acceptance.

And that was all I need to be reminded I wasn't alone.

My family was here the whole time.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It felt shaky to be greeted so informally by the three (the twins were still warming up to me, which I found unbearably cute sometimes). Yuki treated me like a little sister while Akemi constantly was at my side like a sworn protector. I felt safe, truly safe. All the blood, memories, images, and _the sinking of fangs- _It only hurt if I thought about _it._

Kaien would greet me as well, with his childish way of ruffling mine and Akemi's hair (me smiling while Akemi swore). I suspected Yagari had left long ago for the association, explaining his absence. Even so, once I told the three the story (the entirety of it made all of us pale) it wasn't too hard to guess that everyone would know now. But now I wasn't a suspicious little pureblood.

I was me.

(Although I'm sure a few think I've lost my marbles).

But I wasn't expecting to someone like _her _so soon. Especially when I walked into the kitchen one morning (lack of sleep starting to kill me, I've been here three sleepless nights) and saw her talking rapidly with Akemi, the twins looking on exasperatingly and Yuki giggling. Of course, my reaction was shock and tense.

_Why is she back!?_

Then I relaxed and nodded reassuringly to myself. Because she wasn't possessed anymore. She was back to her normal self and would not cause any bodily harm to me.

And when I walked in, and her silver eyes set on me, they widened so impossibly that I thought they'd pop out of her skull. And then she let out a squeal, one that startled everyone (Ichiru started choking on his food).

I almost squealed myself when she launched herself at me and tackled me to the floor. For someone so fragile and with a weak constitution, I was surprised she was so heavy and could use so much _force._

_I retract my statement about bodily harm._

"Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh! I'm so happy to finally meet you!" She scrambled up, helping me up as well. She was literally bouncing on her toes in excitement. I gave a weak smile in return, hoping my hungry stomach wouldn't eat my liver.

"Kurenai, right?"

She practically glowed at the recognition.

"How'd you know?" Yuki asked curiously from the table, where the twins looked thankful the silver haired girl wasn't near them anymore. Akemi seemed to be snickering at this reaction. It was amusing to say the least.

"Well," I began, ignoring Maria's sparkling smile, "It's in a purebloods lineage to take control of others. Blood relatives, branch members, and family all fall under this category. It's what mother did to Kurenai-san here."

"And you knew?" Akemi asked, with a teasing smile. I raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"It's hard to forget your own _mother."_

Akemi winced, but smiled all the same, "Mah, you're so mean sometimes."

"Wow, you look just like her!" Maria was practically bubbling excitement, "She told me all about you! I practically feel like family now, Shimouto!"

I blushed at the affectionate use of naming and honorifics. It was hard not to be when she looked so sincere, so I could just a meek nod before carefully making my way over next to Akemi.

The entire time I ate Maria blabbered on, Akemi quickly joining in. The twins looked pained to be in such a noisy presence while Yuki would poke and tease at them for it. It was pleasant enough, and I wondered idly when Maria was meant to leave, and if her parents were worried sick about her (most likely).

"Oh, that reminds me!" Maria broke her conversation with Akemi to turn to me, putting something on the table while in motion, "She wanted me to give this to you. She said it was important about…'remembering our goal'?"

I froze in mid bite, eyes gazing intently at the object. It looked almost brand new, the red sakura petals decorating it, the white fan that held so much history. Slowly, I dropped my chopsticks and it picked it up.

_Remembering our goal…_

I twirled my fan in hand, my lips tugging upwards in realization. Everything, the pain, the sorrow, it was for something, wasn't it?

"She said…" Maria continued where she left off, the kitchen eerily silent, "to 'use it against the enemy of the purebloods'…does that mean anything to you?"

My hand tightened around the fan.

It was for something, wasn't it?

_There will be no we._

_We aren't strong enough separate._

_But together…_

The fangs piercing, crying, her smile, and the _"Thank You."_

**You must get our revenge, for both of us.**

A grin spread across my face and the silence was broken by odd relief as conversation began anew. But I knew. Everything came together eventually.

_**Why?**_

Because Rido is still alive.

And I 'am 100% certain it won't be that way forever.

_Better hide Kuran, I'm coming with a vengeance._

* * *

**I squealed at the last sentence. Who else cheered for Shi? I did.** **It's a little like short snippets here. Next chappy will be the same until the very next one after that. Then we get into a whole new game of butt whooping.**

**Oh, i can't wait! You guys are gonna love the confrontation with Rido!**

**reviews will get Shi over her insomnia.**


	20. Chapter 20: Sparks of Insanity

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight

**Heyo my readers. This is more of a connecter chapter, with a munch of senseless fun. I hope i didn't make anyone OOC, (especially Shizumi, I've been noticing she's been a lot more outgoing- which i'm not rlly sur eis bad or good). It's up to your review though.**

**So read on, enjoy, and quite reading this. Seriously. This is wasting your time.**

**JUST READ!**

* * *

CHAPTER 20: Sparks of Insanity

I was _hiding._

Just this thought alone set me with fear, adrenaline, and some odd sense of excitement. In fact, I was practically gleeful. It felt wrong to feel such a thing at such a time (and with _it _happening only a few days ago), but some long forgotten childish instinct in me was having _fun. _Something I hadn't had in…when? I can't even remember.

I just wish I chose a better hiding place then under the stairs.

"Oh, SHIIII! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" The voice made me freeze, in fear (but the smile threatening to rip my face apart said otherwise) of who owned it. The footfalls above me made me want to curl into a ball as I clung to my knees. A pair of boots landed in my vision, and I flinched back, hoping to kami my breathing was soft.

"Akemi-san? What are you doing?" I recognized Yuki's voice above me as well, the pair of boots in my vision turning halfway. "Breakfast is ready and everyone's waiting."

"Shi ran away again. Takuma's looking outside for her. Wanna help?"

A pause, "Ran away?" Then, as an afterthought, she added, "Again? What do you mean?"

"From the drugs."

More silence and creaking from above, alerting me Yuki was coming down the stairs too, "I'm just going to pretend this is a friendly game of hide and seek and you two aren't doing anything illegal."

"Sure, sure, just start searching!"

The comment sounded so _Akemi, _that I couldn't suppress the snort of laughter. And like all things that go bad, she heard me.

"FOUND YOU!"

I barely avoided the dark blade flung down on my spot, springing around the corner (and scaring the crap out of Yuki) before barreling down the hallway.

"Cross, you're the daughter of a LEGEND! At the very least, you could have caught her!"

"Why are you trying to kill her?!"

Ignoring their banter, I charged down the hallway, eyes frantically darting from room to room. There had to be somewhere to hide. This was the main building, for kami's sake, there had to _at least _be a closet of some kind!

I turned a corner, eyes narrowing on a cracked open door. Completely oblivious to the sign overhead, I charged in, Akemi inches behind me with her katana held high. It became obvious what room we were in though, if an irritated Yagari and an amused Kaien was anything to go bye.

Who knew the headmasters desk was so fun to run around?

"Why are there so many of them?" I heard Yagari grumble, as Kaien chuckled.

"GET BACK HERE SHI AND TAKE YOUR DRUGS!"

"NO! I'D RATHER DIE!" Whether it was the shock that I actually _yelled _(I think I even scared myself a bit) or Akemi's illegal outburst, both men quieted as I left the room in a flurry of feet and an agitated Akemi.

We ran down several more hallways, a stairway, and maybe even a confused Takuma before we reached the kitchen. The twins were sitting at the table, both eating some soup as Yuki stood bewildered in front of a steaming pot.

"CATCH HER BEFORE SHE ESCAPES!" Akemi hollered behind me.

I began to panic when one of the twins stood up, but I wasn't sure who. Rounding around the table, I sprinted back towards the open door, diagnosing the kitchen as a bad idea. Too bad Takuma had to walk in right as I ran out, creating a head on collision that had me seeing stars.

"Nice going Takuma!" Akemi cheered as I was lifted in the air by the collar of my jacket. I struggled a bit, before realizing an irate Ichiru was my captor. He looked disinterested as his brother stood up to join him.

"What's all the ruckus about?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Akemi didn't answer, merely taking a black packet out of her jacket. My heart almost stopped.

_Is she really going to…?_

My answer was given when she forcibly took hold of my jaw and shoved the white pill down my mouth.

"Akemi!" Takuma cried, looking frantically between me choking and Akemi's triumphant smile. The other teens in the room looked equally as shocked until Yuki snatched the black packet from Akemi's hand.

Her face changed so fast, from shock, to anger, then to confusion.

"All this over a blood packet?" She blinked before narrowing her eyes on my form, having successfully stopped coughing enough to look sheepish, "Shi-chan, have you been neglecting these?"

"…It slipped my mind."

"Liar!" A harsh jab of pain came to the back of my head and I flinched, glaring halfheartedly at Akemi, "You just don't wanna eat them because you choke on them like _actual _drugs."

"They taste nasty."

There was a beat of silence, before Akemi squawked angrily.

"They're BLOOD TABLETS, Shi, _BLOOD TABLETS! _As in BLOOD! What kind of sick vampire _doesn't drink blood?!" _For a moment I wondered if this was a sore subject for the twins, who must have had an undying hate for us by now, but they looked just as interested, and dare I say, concerned as Yuki.

"Apparently me." I deadpanned, electing a cry of rage from my friend as she clutched her hair in frustration. Yuki, taking Akemi's raged silence as submission, spoke up as calm as possible.

"Who wants breakfast?"

I opened my mouth, but Akemi had frozen me with a demonic glare worthy of Satan's off spring.

"Don't even." She hissed. "Don't even think about rejecting kind Yuki's offer or so help me I'll shave your head bald, shove the scraps down your throat, _then _see if you can still choke on blood tablets."

I snapped my mouth shut.

The twins, impassively, walked out of the kitchen with a farewell to Yuki and a promise of 'maybe' (they heavily stressed this) going to class, followed hesitantly by Takuma. The teenager looked exasperated before perking up at the two of us, Akemi fuming silently and me stuck between being terrified or amused.

"Waffles then?"

I sighed.

"Just soup is fine."

I didn't miss the weird look she gave me, but I certainly felt Akemi's glare as I made my way to the table. A shiver went down my spine.

_If looks could kill…_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"This is hopeless."

I blinked across the table at Yuki, who was clutching her head in what looked like mental pain. Ichiru was doing the dishes, Zero leaning against the counter while casually eating an apple. Akemi was at the night class dorms, having to call home with Takuma to explain her absence (and lying about majority of it).

Maria sat next to me, a duffel bag of an ugly green at her feet. I could only assume Kaien had provided her some stuff before she left. Judging by the nervous frown on her face, leaving was truly bugging her.

"Math again?" I guessed, idly mixing a spoon in with my glass of water, hoping again no one noticed the absence of tablets or the fact it was full.

(Or the fact I had now gone five days without sleep).

. . .

(…thank god Purebloods are gorgeous or I'd be half dead right now.)

"Sadly," Yuki groaned, glaring down at the offending book, "Maybe Sensei will forgive me if I miss one homework assignment…?"

"Yuki-san, you're setting a bad example for Shimouto." Maria pouted, twiddling her thumbs as Yuki sent her a raised eyebrow. She glanced at my embarrassed face before smiling and shaking her head.

"Sorry. It's just so frustrating…"

Surprisingly, Ichiru spoke up.

"Kurenai-san, when are your parents supposed to show up?" His tone was polite as he turned his head to her, his hands still working in the sink. She beamed over at him.

"In an hour."

"Zero," He addressed his brother who had thrown the half eaten apple away, "Could you get the headmaster? Most likely he's having another spat with sensei."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." His twin left and Yuki huffed, snapping her book closed. She stood up and I blinked as a determined look crossed her features.

"I'll be back for my stuff."

Ichiru looked curiously at her, "Where are you going?"

"I need to talk with someone." She waved him off, walking out of the kitchen at a brisk pace. I blinked, before glancing at Maria, but she wasn't focused on Yuki. Instead, she was staring intently at a confused Ichiru.

"She's been really jumpy lately…" He mused, before turning impassively to Maria, "Is there something you need?"

"Yeah…" She tapped her chin, "You…have a problem too?"

. . .

"Come again?" He turned the sink off, cleaning his hands with a towel as he walked over to the table. I felt as lost as him, but stayed out, pretending to eat my meal.

"Your bones are weak, aren't they?" She spoke softly and Ichiru tensed, "I have the same problem."

"…Weak?" The word came out just as soft, almost a hiss, as his bangs covered his eyes. Maria nodded.

"It's…difficult, isn't it? I almost gave up, if Shizuka hadn't come." She inclined her head to me, but I remained solely focused on anything but them. This was plot progression, I could smell it.

"…I'm not weak." His voice was filled with conviction, determination, and a fiery look in his eyes that loudly proclaimed _challenge me, _"I learned a long time ago…I'm not weak."

"By who?"

His lips tugged upwards in what could only be a pained smile, "The same one that taught you."

My hand clenched around the spoon in my hand unknowingly as Ichiru sat down across from Maria, my presence all but forgotten in this moment of connection between the two.

"Akemi-chan said she killed your…parents…though?" Maria asked uncertainly. He nodded.

"We weren't home when it happened, but…Zero was in shock. I wasn't sure what to feel, because…" He hesitated, before continuing, "I didn't like my parents. They treated me…"

"I know." Maria's smile was weak, her eye's glazed over, "It's the same with me…they're so overprotective…"

"I couldn't become a hunter." Ichiru continued, "And I loathed them for that…but…that women, before she left, said something I'll never forget."

There was a pause as he contemplated his words, Maria struggling not to cry and me prying my fingers from the spoon.

"Everyone has choices in life," He stated solemnly, "Some good, some bad. But it is the choices that help others that truly matter."

"Is that word for word?" Maria interrupted, looking stuck between awe and amusement by the smile tugging at her lips. Ichiru flushed.

"She spoke quietly okay? It was…" He glanced out the window where snow fell steadily to the ground, "…at the time, terrifying. After moving here and repeating those words senselessly in my head millions of times, I realized what she said was true. I couldn't pity myself and remain selfish forever. I took up one of my brothers guns, and started to practice."

He almost looked gleeful, recollecting these details, "I'm glad I did, now me and brother go hunting all the time, even Sensei is proud- I mean- this one time…"

He grew more animate, waving his hands around sometimes and Maria grinned enthusiastically. I soon found myself a ghost to the two, and stealthily exited the kitchen, a sly smile forming on my lips.

That moment was gold, and I didn't have to do anything at all. A content sigh escaped me as I threw my hands behind my head.

_The life of a reincarnation is a harsh one._

_The satisfying moments mean a lot more, though._

I silently agreed as I walked past the headmaster's room, hearing Zero and Yuki arguing over something Kuran related.

_Definitely satisfying._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey, Hio."

I turned, half expecting Akemi or maybe Takuma (because everyone seemed to be changing my name around like crazy) but was surprised to see Zero walking towards me, a bunch of towels in hand. He wasn't dressed in his uniform, instead a grey sweater and cargo pants.

Officially, winter break began today for Cross Academy, a two week vacation. It gave me enough reason to wear a kimono, the same plain white and blue I've come to enjoy.

Unexpectedly, he thrust the towels into my hands. I scrambled to hold them all, giving him a glare. He just casually continued on down the hallway.

"Ichiru and I have a mission. Get those to Yuki, she's in the bathroom." With a backwards wave, he turned the corner. I was left to gape at his bluntness, but contemplated his actions. Recently, he's been having Akemi doing the chores, shoving her off to do 'laundry' or 'clean'. Now she was momentarily gone (as in, Takuma was holding her hostage at the night class dorms until she agreed to not attack me again) I was now the prime candidate for chores.

Just my luck.

"Yuki." I called, coming to the closed bathroom door, the sound of a bathtub filling behind. There was shuffling before I heard Yuki.

"Yes? I'm taking a bath right now."

"Towels." I deadpanned, "Zero forced me to." I added, hoping maybe she'd punch him later for me. I got no such reaction.

"Okay. Just leave them outside. I'll take them in when I'm finished." I shrugged, and did as she said, straightening up and stretching. The elevation change did a number on my head, a moment of dizziness overcoming me before I shook my head. Now was not a time to be fainting.

"Bye Yu-"

"WAAAAAAAH!'

I jolted, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. It wasn't a scream, more like a squeal of fear. Still, it had me up against the door, knocking loudly.

"Yuki? Are you alright? Something wrong?"

There was a lot of shifting of water, and I could only assume she'd gotten out.

"A-ah, I'm fine. I…I thought I saw something."

"…Okay." This was eerily familiar. Something about this scene was, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. "Do I need to get the twins? Or…"

I was about to suggest Sayori, but I hadn't been introduced yet, and Maria had left earlier with a tearful reunion with her parents. Who was there to suggest?

"No. I-I'm fine. Really." She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself that, as I could practically hear her frantically moving about the bathroom and her labored breathing.

This seemed _really _familiar. A red flag was in the air. Some alarms were going off. Why couldn't I remember why…?

"Okay, if you fine…" I uncertainly moved away from the door, hesitating a foot away when all movement stopped. Shrugging, I began to walk down the hallway, pondering this strange behavior. For Yuki…or at least new Yuki…it was rather strange…

"Shizumi!" I paused, looking back to see the bathroom door cracked open to reveal a wide red eye. A slim hand had the door propped open.

"Could you…get Zero…please?" I raised an eyebrow at her, but both eyebrows shot up when I realized her eye was brimming with tears. Nodding, I turned and walked-jogged to the headmasters office.

I feel stupid thinking back on it. I feel ashamed to admit it took after I told Zero about Yuki's problem, who none the less went to her, after I went to grab a bite with Ichiru from the kitchen, then met up with Akemi to eat ice-cream in the courtyard to realize it. It was right as I was smirking at a comment Akemi made about Takuma that it hit me.

Rido was coming.

Coming for _Yuki._

I promptly spat my ice-cream on Akemi, who howled indignantly.

_Oh crap. She's going crazy._

And that's when I started getting that twisted feeling in my gut.

_Some friend I 'am. She's suffering from mental trauma while I give her towels._

. . .

. . .

I wonder if she got the towels before Zero walked in on her.

. . .

. . .

My face exploded into crimson.

_Oh no…_

Right on cue, someone screamed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I started to become more aware of what was happening. Yuki's jumpy nerves only succeeded in making Ichiru anxious and Zero grumpy. Of course, all fingers were pointing at Kaname right now for her hallucinations, and Zero already hates his guts.

Akemi was, as always, as oblivious as ever.

"Dang it, Shi. You know I hate chess." Akemi glared at the kitchen table and I gave her an 'I am not amused' look.

"It's Shogi, not chess." I shoved a playing chart across the table, "Learn your board games."

She scowled, Ichiru laughing beside her and watching our game amusedly as he ate his breakfast. Yuki, typically, was late (freaking out that she's seeing an alternate version of herself in her mirror) and Zero had to go fetch her.

(This day marks my first week without sleep or blood.)

"I hate playing these dumb games." Akemi snorted, her dark locks shifting as she tilted her head, "Why don't we go play outside?"

I twitched at the word 'play', wishing she'd have said something else. By Ichiru's uncontained snickering, he caught on too. After a moment, Akemi caught on as well and glared fiercely.

"I meant play this dumb game outside!"

"So going outdoors makes it more enduring," I paused, then added, "In winter no less?"

She dipped her head in defeat and Ichiru scratched his head with a grin. Out of the two of them, I'd say he loosened up more than Zero, and that's probably to be expected. He had a much kinder soul and his parent's death didn't affect him as much as it did Zero.

"Okay, okay," Akemi sighed and stretched, and I cringed when she popped her back.

"Please don't do that."

She gave me a blank look, before her lips grew into a cruel smirk, "Do what?" She smacked her hands together, popping her wrists, "That?"

I winced, "Yes, stop that!"

"Ya? Do it? Okay!" She continued to smack her hands together, and I groaned when Ichiru joined in my suffering.

"How the human body can make such a noise is beyond me."

"Aw, Shi," Akemi snickered, flexing her hand, "Don't question the love."

I snorted, "I'm just glad you weren't born Hanabusa's sister, or we'd all be screwed."

They stared at me and I jolted, realizing _did I just say that out loud-?_

They both busted into laughter, a cry of anger bringing my attention to the door, my jaw dropping as none other than _Hanabusa Aido_ stoodgawking at me, Yuki and Zero at his side. Except, Zero was smirking and Yuki was hiding her giggling behind her hand.

"It seems…" Zero began slowly as the laughter died down, "That your stupidity has even been acknowledged by Hio. Congratulations." He gave a pat on the night class boy for good measure, electing more snickers from Akemi and Ichiru.

I felt my face burn with embarrassment, inwardly cursing myself for slipping like that and thanking the high heavens it worked in my favor. Aido remained red faced as the three walked into the kitchen, Ichiru standing up with an empty plate.

"What's _he _doing here?" He inclined his head to the blonde, who crossed his arms with a huff. Zero looked less pleased.

"The idiot wants food. Got any left overs?"

"Shi didn't eat." Akemi remarked with a wave of her hand, and I was grateful the chart was distracting her and not the full extent of her sentence.

"I will not eat _leftovers." _Aido said the word with his face turning into a disgusted frown, "Just some eggs and beacon will do."

"Yuki." The twins gave her a dry look and she growled, stomping over to the kitchen.

"Fine, fine, go back to being lazy!"

. . .

The twins shrugged, sitting down on opposite sides of Akemi as Aido sat (awkwardly) next to me. And then I became first witness to the drama Vampire Knight truly had.

"Man I'm thirsty." Aido moaned, the twins tensing beside my dark haired friend (once again oblivious) and I could practically feel the waves of hate from Yuki. I decided to stay quiet, but that soon became impossible.

"Hio-sama." He addressed me casually, leaning back in his chair, and I'm not sure if I tensed by the accusing tone or the honorific, "There's a lot of rumors spreading about you."

"I know."

"Are they true?"

"Which ones?"

"All of them."

It became apparent this was a mind game, trying to trick me into saying something I shouldn't. Whether he liked to admit it or not, he was just another Kaname pawn and most likely was curious of his masters…who knows what.

"I'm afraid I cannot." I spoke with finality, but he continued, even as Satan's other spawn (Yuki) gave him a fiery glare. Akemi was gradually becoming aware of two angry teens beside her.

"Why's that?"

I couldn't help it. I smirked.

"Cause your weird."

He opened his mouth to retort, then his eyes widened and his face burned crimson. The other teenagers laughed at his expense, Akemi looking like she missed something important.

"She told you, Hanabusa." Ichiru joked and Zero hid a chuckle behind his hand. Yuki walked over to the table as Aido tried to protest, dropping his food unceremoniously onto the table.

"There."

He pouted, "No blood?"

It was so quick; I had to blink to register the twins standing menacingly behind Aido, their hands at their gun holsters. Luckily, Aido knew when he was on forbidden grounds and held his hands up in surrender, "Joke! It was a joke! I meant a tablet!"

"Here." I shoved my packet to his side, and he blinked widely at it, "You can borrow it." He held it up and I was mildly frustrated with the critical eye he had about it, before he accepted it.

"Shi, I can't do this." Akemi whined, pushing the Shogi table away from her, "It's stressing me out."

"Then quit it. Your ears are smoking from the effort."

She turned red, ignoring the twins who leaned up against the counter behind her, sending intimidating glares to a nervous vampire next to me.

"Fine. Let's go outside, please?"

"In this weather?" Yuki inquired, gesturing her hand outside where the snow was heavily falling, "I'm not sure…"

I was about to agree when Akemi gave me _those eyes. _Those god forsaken _puppy dog eyes._

I groaned as she grinned triumphantly, "We'll be fine, Yuki."

She was uncertain, "Okay, then, but be careful…"

"What?" Akemi snorted, "What's the worst that could happen? We faint?"

Funny thing is, after almost a week and a half of no sleep, food, or blood, my weaknesses caught up with me right as I exited the building, doing just that. And as my face met the snow, I could only think one thing.

_I'm going to be in so much trouble._

I wasn't too far off the mark, either.

* * *

**Not much plot proggression, but oh well. It's not like Rido is gonna pop up randomly...though that would be a hilarious reaction from Shi just waiting to happen.**

**I was hoping for another funny scene, but Shi fainted before I could do it. :( Sad face.**

**Weiver Esaelp.**


	21. Chapter 21: Living Under Oblivion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight

**Okay, into a bit of angst. Only the begining though. I promise. This sin;t supposed to be a dark mooded story so this will be the offical end to all dark themes.**

**read on and laugh at the OC's expense.**

* * *

CHAPTER 21: Living Under Oblivion

. . .

. . .

The silence dragged on. None of us made a move to speak, simply opting to glare deeply into each other's eyes. Takuma stood uncomfortably at the doorway, scratching the back of his head.

"Shi."

Oh, now she was talking? Well, I'm not.

"Shizumi."

Crap. She's using my full name.

"What?" The next thing I knew, my head was jerked to the side as pain crashed with my face. She had hit me…again.

"Akemi!" Takuma scolded, finally coming into the room and placing a hand on his sister's rigid shoulder. She was still glaring at me, which I returned wholeheartedly.

"I must have said this _hundreds _of times, Shi, but I'm going to repeat it since you don't seem to get it." She spoke slowly, as if to a child. I felt insulted.

She glared harder.

"You're a _dumbass."_

I huffed and turned away, the cheek that was reddening away from her view. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing it stung. I also wasn't going to acknowledge the cussing.

"That wasn't necessary." Takuma scolded and an ugly scowl formed on my friends face.

"I've been lectured enough by you, haven't I? And look where that got us." She made a gesture to me, sitting reluctantly on my bed. The guest rooms still brought back awful memories of _it._

She shot me a dirty look, "You gonna tell me why your killing yourself?" I flinched. Killing may have been too harsh of a word- but all the same- the truth hurt. Takuma hovered between the two of us, looking more than ready to tackle which one of us attacks the other first.

Yuki saved me from explaining by throwing the door open. The look on her face, though, promised death.

"I got the stuff," She tossed a bag- a _bag- _of blood tablets to Akemi, "Though I don't approve of you shoving it down her throat. I don't think she can even eat all these at once."

There was an unmistakable glint in Akemi's eyes that seemed to say _challenge accepted. _I paled. This was _NOT _good.

"Before you do it," I hastily backed away when Akemi reached into the bag with a smirk, "Lemme explain-"

"Don't make any excuses." She warned, pointing a packet threateningly at me. Takuma sighed exasperatedly behind her and Yuki looked both amused and irritated. She probably had enough on her plate as it is with the hallucinations (the bags around her eyes were getting more noticeable) and me fainting was no help.

"Whatever." I waved her off and she hissed something under her breath that I chose to ignore (because it was probably an insult my innocent ears weren't meant to hear). "I'll tell you the truth."

"Okay." My friend sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and looked exhausted for the first time since we reunited. She looked older. "Spill."

I took a deep breath. This was all so sudden. I woke up only to see Akemi giving me the mother of all death glares. The only possible way I could escape it was by glaring right back at her. She was not amused.

And now I was going to tell _it. _I gave an irritated sigh.

"Alright…you remember…few nights ago?" They tensed, recognition crossing their faces and I swallowed, eyeing the corners of the room as coldness began to set in, along with the foreboding darkness. The pain that once was a memory became a dull throb. Subconsciously, my hand poked at my fang.

"It…there's…" How do I put into word what I've done? How could I- the innocent one- reveal so much _evil? _Would it change the acceptance I've gained? I eyed them warily as they shifted around, looking both awkward and tense. Akemi remained silent, although impatience seemed to be getting at her.

"I'll show you." I decided, holding up my kimono sleeve. Their confusion was obvious, but it soon melted into shock as the sleeve _glinted _in the light.

"Uh, Shi…" Akemi began slowly, taking a hesitant step forward, "Clothing _doesn't _do that. Is that…" she tapped it with her finger, a metal _clang _proving my kimono had become more armor then clothing, "…it's really solid."

"Yeah." My throat constricted and I forced any unhealthy thoughts away, "I think you can figure out why."

Because Akemi was clever. She wasn't too into the brains department, but when it came to wits, I was always baffled by it. It was something that only she possessed, something that made her…well, unique. She'd figure out how me, who could only manipulate plants, was suddenly able to harden clothing…

Her eyes narrowed, processing as she ran her hand over my sleeve. Takuma and Yuki hovered anxiously for her reaction. When her eyes did widen, it wasn't with the 'ah-ha!' or 'I see now' that they predicted. It was pure _horror._

My stomach flipped, and I realized, my fears were coming into fruit.

"H-how…" she swallowed, "_Why?"_

"She asked me to." I put simply, feeling just shy of hopeless and tired and just plain _done. _I wanted no burden like this, but the silent sting in my veins told me I was stuck with this till the end of my days. "She…as a dying wish."

Akemi, sweet, clever, sarcastic, carefree Akemi, was _terrified. _I'm sure I looked half that and half…resigned.

"You…"

A pause.

"…_drank her blood." _

It was so _accusing, _I flinched. The other teenagers in the room did as well, eyes widening as the information came into light. That Shizumi, the innocent, klutzy, airheaded Hio had not only _murdered _but _bitten-_

"Sorry." I couldn't fathom why I was apologizing, "She…asked me to. It…she…" And I knew I was going to get on someone's bad side, "You wouldn't understand."

Akemi _snarled. _Three words she absolutely hated.

"Don't pull that crap on me!" She towered over me and I ducked my head, letting her have her way, "Why'd you hide it from me? You thought I didn't _understand?! _Bull crap! Y-you self-centered jerk! What are you getting at, huh? What's all it for, huh? Why'd you do it!?"

"She asked me to." I replied uselessly, because in all honesty, that was on the only reason why. The only reason how, what, when, and where. There was no other. She was _dying _and it was _my _fault-

"Shi-chan." Yuki lifted her ruby eyes from a scared stiff Takuma, her eyes narrowing, and I swallowed, preparing for the worst possible insult, "…who is the 'enemy of the purebloods'?"

I _froze._

Oh _no._

Akemi growled, looking much fiercer then before as her verdant eyes flashed with contained rage, "What the _hell _does that have to do with anything? We're on the bloody-" She choked, "-subject of Shizumi being a frikin _blood sucker!"_

Resentment bubbled up in me, inwardly scowling at miss 'eat your tablets' calling me a 'blood sucker'. I pushed it down, disliking the negativity imitating around the room.

Yuki replied calmly, "Maria mentioned something like that…your mother said something about 'the enemy of the purebloods'. Do you know…?"

"It's someone I must kill."

Silence.

Of course, I thought they'd have expected this from me. I was by no means the normal child they saw in their eyes. My goal was still clear from the day I reopened my eyes. Change the course of events to a happier ending, and most likely die in the end.

"You…" Akemi chuckled, bordering hysteric, "Are the most _demented _pureblood I have ever met."

My heart sunk at her words; because I was sure I could name a few crazier ones, but figured the only one she knew was Kaname. Even _he _wasn't setting up such strange goals when he was only twelve. I squared my shoulders. Being beaten by words here wasn't by any means heroic.

"To do that…" I spoke calmly; hating how dead to the world my voice sounded (or was that just me?) "…I had to become stronger."

"_What?" _Akemi looked ready to lunge, but Takuma had his arms firmly around her waist as she struggled against him, "You _killed _you own mother just for _power!?"_

The darkness expanded just a bit.

"Shizumi." Takuma had that warning edge, as if he already believed in Akemi's words. Yuki stood nearby, and I realized coldly, that an invisible line divided us. The sides had already been picked. There couldn't be more to it than misunderstanding.

"You think I wanted to kill her?" My voice came out broken and loathing all at once, "She didn't _dodge _and had that stupid smile on her face!" I hadn't realized my voice was rising in volume (or that the room was deathly silent), "I ask myself every night why she thanked me! Why'd she thank me for killing her?! Why did she ask me to drink her blood?!"

Something warm flooded down my cheeks, and by instinct, I rubbed them away, still not breaking my rant. The lid on all my secrets and inner torture was being opened. It was far from over.

"I can't sleep because every time I do, _she's there, _with that smile. I don't want to eat with these fangs; I don't drink blood because _it burns! _I hate myself, and…and…" I clenched my fists and bowed my head, "I'm sorry I'm an idiot!"

I was scared. The coldness was back with a vengeance, the darkness was looming and circling overhead and if it could, it'd be grinning in pleasure. The whispers returned, hissing and growling the words _murder, blood, you killer-_

I collapsed to my knees, the bottled up sobs finally escaping and I realized solemnly that I hadn't cried this hard in my entire life. I crossed my arms, hugging them tightly to my body in an effort to warm myself but I knew it wouldn't work. The blood that wasn't mine was in my veins, and it would forever feel this way. It wasn't going away.

I punched the floor in frustration, anger and sadness and terror swelling up and forming into those infernal tears, "I'm sorry…sorry for everything…sorry I'm too stupid to do anything! Sorry I can't change anything! I'm sorry for being an awful friend," I wasn't sure who I was addressing anymore. I just wanted these sins _gone, _"Sorry for all these blasted secrets, for leaving everyone, for being such a _nuisance, _for causing trouble, for wrecking the dining hall, for killing _her! _I'm sorry for _everything!"_

I was left breathless, on the floor, a hopeless mess. And they were silent. Not a word, not a sound, just the frustrating silence. Unnerving and awkward, and I hoped someone would speak. The whispers were getting louder, the darkness was _laughing, _and it was so freezing.

"You are an idiot." So blunt. I inwardly smiled that it was Akemi. She was honest and never held anything back.

"But…" I tensed as arms circled me, someone now closely wrapped around my hunched form, "…you're my idiot."

I choked on a sob and put my head onto her shoulder, crying my eyes out and somewhere in between hers joined in. I'm not sure when Yuki and Takuma left or when I fell asleep, but I do remember Akemi's words. Always.

"_Quit apologizing for stuff out of your reach. I hate that more than 'not understanding'. Your just Shizumi, and as far as that goes, people should be apologizing to you, not the other way around."_

And we cried. Cried for the loss, the death, the unfairness, and the only warmth we could offer in a close hug. Because the world was cruel and we were prime targets for its practices.

In this atmosphere, the darkness left, the coldness faded, and the whispers died out with that same smile and those words, words with a thousand meanings

"_Thank you."_

_I'm sorry. Sorry I wasn't there. Sorry I was a terrible mother. Sorry I'm forcing you to do this. I'm sorry for all the troubles you'll go through, all the pain, all the resentment. I'm sorry you're my daughter._

_I love you._

_Thank you._

Life moves on.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Shink._

"You're not so pale anymore."

_Shink._

My eyebrow twitched and I ignored her, continuing to roll a ball of snow.

_Shink._

"Ne, Shi."

_Shink. Shink._

"What?"

"When you're done with your dementedness, where will you go?"

_Shink._

I raised an eyebrow at Akemi, sitting on a bench as she rolled a square stone against her katana. She paused to meet my gaze, before returning to her work.

_Shink._

I shrugged, continuing to pack snow together, "Depends on the weather."

She snorted, amusedly or irritably, I couldn't tell, "This is just great. What happened to the good old days when we weren't both mentally unstable and complete crybabies?"

"We always were that way. You just never noticed."

She huffed, "Still so mean."

I smirked, "Still so childish."

"I'll cut you with Oblivion." She threatened, leveling her katana towards me. I smiled, shaking my head as I stood up from the ground, brushing snow off my pants.

"I like that name."

"Huh? You mean Oblivion?" She twirled said weapon in her hand, eyeing it fondly.

I nodded, "It…fits."

She grinned, "Then what are we? Where do we fit?"

An identical grin spread on my face, "That's the thing Akemi, we don't fit. You know what they call us?"

She shook her head.

"We're _mis_fits."

She laughed.

Life moves on.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Shizumi."

I twitched under her accusing stare. I was so _dead._

"What?"

"How on earth do you know Algebra when you said you barely got an education?" Yuki put her hands on her hips, looking mighty intimidating for someone almost my height. I swallowed, glancing at her, the kitchen door, and the innocent math homework on the table.

_I'm SO dead. Why did I even bother helping her? Better question- how do I even REMEMBER this crap?!_

"It…just looks easy."

It was such a blatant lie even Yuki was unimpressed.

"That's not it. This isn't grade school math, this stuff is _hard."_

"It looked easy." I defended, "It's probably wrong."

She raised her eyebrows and walked over to the table, picking up a calculator and pressing a few buttons. I crossed my fingers for a miracle, but when she turned to me with a glare, I knew my luck had run out.

"It's correct."

_FML._

"It's easy." I tried again, feeling myself breaking into a cold sweat. She looked stuck though, between scolding, interrogating, or cooing over my stubbornness. That was just Yuki and her mood swings though.

The twins saved me from such a fate.

"Yuki, are you harassing people again?" They spoke in union, hands tucked into their school uniform pockets as they strolled into the kitchen. The girl in front of me fumed for a moment before sighing.

"Breakfast is ready, idiots." She turned back to me, her hand now to her face, "Shi-chan, I didn't think you'd be joining us after…yesterday. Would you like some soup?"

"…uh…waffles, if you have any."

She blinked her mouth opening and closing like a fish, "Why?"

I flushed and gave her a weak glare, "Is something wrong with that?"

She frantically shook her head as the twins sat down next to us, each looking like perfect mirrored copies as they began to eat, "No, it's just…you haven't had that in almost two weeks. Is everything okay?"

_Two weeks…_

I gave a reassuring smile, "Yeah. Never better."

She looked uncertain, before finally beaming back at me. The twin's just had to kill the moment.

"Hio's done being emotional, huh?" Zero.

"This tastes disgusting." Ichiru.

Both our heads whipped towards them, glaring. Yuki took it a step further and slapped the back of their heads, "That's all your getting for being late!"

"I don't wanna hear that from someone like _you!" _I pointed accusingly at Zero.

They sulked and moaned about being mistreated by midgets, receiving punches from Yuki. Me and her shared a girl power moment as they sighed dejectedly, giving each other high fives.

Unfortunately, she missed and hit my face.

Life moves on.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kaien knew a lot more then he let on.

He knew I had been emotionally unstable, he knew Akemi would help me (therefore allowing her to bunk in the guest rooms with me), and he also knew what I would do for his children.

I didn't get the news till much later. When I did though, I was _angry._

"The Senate is hunting you? Why?" I stood from the table, startling Akemi as the twins stood casually by the door, Yuki working on the dishes. They shrugged (no help there) and Yuki sighed (she knew they wouldn't answer).

"They think we murdered Shizuka. They want revenge."

"On all of you? But that's…" Akemi frowned and crossed her arms while I clenched my fists.

"What's the association's word on this?" I asked. Zero huffed, looking non-too pleased. His brother looked just as irritated.

"They want to wait it out and see. They don't want to risk the fragile peace we have already with the Senate. If they have to, they'll hand us over…"

"But that's wrong! You guys didn't do it-"I faltered then steeled myself. I wasn't about to let them suffer for my mistake. I was the one that did it. Not them. I was still an enigma to the Senate and they wouldn't possibly suspect me. I had hid so well that it was nearly impossible to.

Now I'm suffering the consequences of my cowardice.

"That's it." I seethed, pushing my chair in (habit of politeness, even while in a rage), "I'm sick and tired of their meddling. It's time I put a stop to this madness."

"Shizumi." Yuki turned sharply as I crossed the kitchen, "What are you gonna do?"

I gritted my teeth together, "First, I'm gonna get permission to visit those dunderheads," I ignored the poor insult, "and bash some of those political worshipping skulls. Hopefully, I'll be back by dinner. If not, well, you'll have leftovers."

I stomped out the room, barely able to hear Yuki exclaim 'is she nuts?!' and Akemi cheer my name. The twins had been entirely frozen the entire conversation, and I could guess why.

I was going to step out of safety into the wolf's fangs. I shivered.

_Nice knowing you, life._

Life moves on.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kaien had agreed, which completely baffled me. I had been a bit skeptical of his purposes, but he seemed cheerfully enthusiastic about my visit (probably because it'll be less stress on him). Of course, he didn't let it go without a price.

"Aw, c'mon Shi." Akemi snickered beside me at the front gate of the academy, both of us clad in snow gear, "He's only worried they'll eat you."

I scowled and tapped my boot impatiently against the snow covered cobblestone, "Uh huh."

She readjusted Oblivion on her back, "Yeah, yeah, I think he went overkill with Takuma. He said we needed an 'adult figure'." She snorted, "Takuma may look eighteen, but his mind hasn't aged a bit for the last decade."

"It's better than the twin's."

Here, Akemi grinned, "That was almost too funny how fast they charged into Cross's office, yelling about going and bashing skulls with you. That guy with the funny hat had to actually tie them up to keep them still. Just goes to show girls are more mature then guys."

It came out of my mouth before I could stop it, "Then that must make you an 'it'."

Her jaw dropped and I felt heat rise to my cheeks, glad when the familiar blonde hair appeared down the path.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late." Takuma apologized sheepishly, now dressed instead of his uniform, similar snow gear and katana on the back, "Kaname held me up."

I tensed and Akemi groaned, "Takuma, must you talk with every friend you see?"

"Did he say anything?" I asked and Takuma put on one of those innocent sparkly smiles that usually have _lie _written all over it. I narrowed my eyes.

"He just wished me good luck."

"Is that all?"

"Well…I'll tell you later." He promised, waving it off and approaching the gate. Just as he unlocked it, a call from behind us startled us.

"Wait a second! Wait!" I turned and blinked as Yuki jogged forward, panting as she paused to hunch over, "Y-you…forgot this…"

She shakily extended the item and I felt myself grin. Taking the white fan, I bowed to her, making her blush.

"Thank you, Yuki. This means a lot to me."

"I thought it'd be nice to have it, ya know…" She scratched her cheek, anxiously, "You seemed attached to it. A good luck charm, ya?" She coughed, "The guys are still tied up so, I think I'll do the honors of wishing you luck from all of us. We're counting on you."

I nodded determinedly, inwardly crying in mortification, "Alright."

"Let's hit the road!" Akemi cheered as we exited the grounds, waving to Yuki. I felt a sense of vulnerability as the doors closed behind us. I must have hesitated, for Akemi swung her arm over my shoulder.

"Just wait. When we get there, everything will be easy."

"How so?" I quirked an eyebrow.

She smirked, "Well, if you're ever nervous, just point out how many people have a stick up their ass. It always brightens my day."

"Akemi! Language!"

"Don't scold me like you're my parent!"

I sighed, but felt my lips tug upwards at their arguing. We left the school behind, the snowfall covering our escape towards the Senate. Somewhere along the way, I realized that everything was different. No fear. No paranoia. No coward. No darkness, no cold, no whispers, no pain. Just Akemi's laughter, Takuma's smile, and the fan clutched tightly in my hand.

_You can't move forward without moving on._

And so, finally…

I found myself grinning and looping my arm over Akemi's shoulder, laughing carefree.

Life moved on.

* * *

**If you didn't understand, it was the 'moving on' stage of accepting death. Shizumi comes to terms with herself I guess (if the waffles and finally gainging some life again is anything to go by). Next chapter will be a total shift in mood. Humorous and sketchy, OH ho ho~ it'll eb worth the wait!**

**Review and I won't talk backwards!**


	22. Chapter 22: Politically Incorrect Vote

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight

**Not much happening this chapter, next one will be better, I promise.**

**To GaleSynch- yes, i do reply to my reviews, if only they asked to be of course. :3. Will Shizumi be paired with someone? probably not. she's only twelve and if anything, love is the last thing on her mind at the moment. If i had to choose tho, I'd pick Takuma. I think of them as more of brother and sister tho. One big family, ya?**

**Or I'm just blathering nonsense. **

* * *

CHAPTER 22: Politically Incorrect Vote

I hate politics, for the obvious reason. Those glasses wearing, two faced, fake smiling, piece of selfish bloodthirsty crap licking _pinheaded-_

Okay. I'm getting ahead of myself. That tends to happen when I'm angry. I'll just start with how I ended up in the situation I was in, arguing with thousand year old hags with Takuma standing beside me like some secret agent ready to bust heads while Akemi did some demented rap moves of 'intimidation'.

It looked more like a rain dance.

_Anyways…_

We probably had only gotten a few blocks past the school when we were surrounded. I sensed them before I saw them. I'm sure Takuma did, if he swinging his sword out like a bloody ninja was anything to go by.

"State your business."

They slunk out of the shadows, Victorian style clothing and eerie smirks, red eyes glowing against the dark. Akemi was against my back in a moment, hand laid threateningly on her katana. I remained stoic, as the 'leader' (the one with more guts than the others) stalked forward.

"Hio-sama," He bowed; hand over heart in the traditional acknowledgement of purebloods, "We have come to escort you home."

Akemi _growled. _I gave no outward reaction.

"Tell me," I spoke softly, "Did the council send you here to take me home, or to prison?"

His eyes widened a fraction, but it was enough of a reaction. Takuma's katana was at his neck in a second, the other vampires hissing at his sudden movement. They weren't brave enough to make a move though.

"You'll never get her." His voice was filled with disgust, and I was filled with a moment of _warmth _that I quickly tossed aside. The main issue at hand was the alleyway they decided to conveniently corner us in. However, we were looking for them, not the other way.

"Takuma," I held a hand out in a calming gesture, hoping he got the message. Reluctantly, he backed away, but refused to move away from in front of me. I resumed my attention on the nervous 'leader'. "You will take us to the senate."

His eyes darted about frantically, but no help came, "Hio-sama, we were ordered to-"

I hated using this card, but irritation was gnawing at me, "Surely you would not disrespect a pureblood?"

Yeah. The heritage card. Hate it.

He turned paper white, bringing small relief that it worked. Hastily, he bowed, "I will escort you to the Elders immediately."

I nodded, even as the vampires around us melted back into the shadows, "Lead the way."

Even as he anxiously led us through the dreary back alleyways, I knew solemnly he would probably be skewered on the floor some way or another. Then again, he was the type of double crossing shifty eyed type. Go innocent when you're up against higher foes, then show your true colors when the going is good.

I hope he gets _annihilated._

Takuma remained at my side tensely, Akemi right behind me. It was incredibly silent, a major change from when we started. As we approached a pair of dark iron double doors in a typical dark building, the silence seemed to get louder.

"This way," The servant (for that all he really could be) beckoned, walking through the doors as we cautiously followed. The inside was a large corridor extending downwards, aligned with black pillars. We walked along the grey rug, the large doors at the end indication of anything but (it just seemed too cliché).

I noticed the energy signals of more vampires, these ones average and not level E like the one leading us. They watched us warily, leaning on the pillars, some quietly whispering as they held glasses of liquid red. I felt my expression darken slightly at the sight of some of the weapons on them.

_Hopefully nothing happens…_

I was worried how this would turn out, and I hoped for no violence. I also hoped I would return to the academy (after clearing my co-workers names) before Rido did. It was important, but so was this. I remember Zero being wholly blamed for Shizuka's death, but now all three are being blamed and Kaname did nothing. Something between pride and satisfaction of being better than Kuran swelled up inside me.

Bested by a twelve year old, punk. _Eat it!_

Of course, you sister might be eaten, but all's good in war.

"Masters," The servant called as we stopped in front of the very intimidating door, "I have brought the Hio."

It was quiet and I was left to silently fret over the possibility of an assassination (I was being paranoid again) with all these eyes drilling into our backs. Even if Akemi was there and Takuma too, I felt more exposed than ever.

Then the doors opened. Oh, not in the good way. The slow, dark, cryptic, creaky wood, whispery, wind blows in your face, faintly hear someone scream (might have been me), creepy kind of way. I swallowed hard.

_These people really need to get out more._

We walked into the darkness, torches flickering against the walls. The doors closed behind us in the same fashion it opened, sending shivers up my spine. A chandelier lit up overhead and a large round table became visible in the room. Around it sat many figures; all clothed in dark cloaks, hats, and one even wore a cat mask (no matter what, he was by far the scariest).

"Who dares interrupt our meeting?"

I spoke for the trembling servant, stepping out of Takuma's shadow, "Sorry I had to arrive on such short notice."

No reaction. Hidden under their dark clothing, I couldn't see their faces. It was unnerving. The one closet to us eventually stood up, hand over heart.

"It is an honor, Hio-sama."

Another addressed the servant, "Loathsome rat. Dare defy orders? Rat." It was almost too terrifying to watch as the man before us shriveled up in pain from an unknown source before disappearing into an explosion of colorful crystals. I withheld from gasping at the shredded remains.

"We have been waiting for you for a Very long time." The one that had bowed continued, as if nothing had happened, "Please, have a seat."

I obeyed, sitting next to him at the only vacant seat at the table (I counted a total of seven other people) while the Ichijo siblings stood rigidly behind my chair. If not the dark circumstances, I'd feel like I was in the 1800's having a dinner party. The creepy people around me, however, reminded me I was in _hell._

"Excuse the rat." The one across from me apologized, inclining his hooded head, "He was a burden." I didn't respond, inwardly deeming the man 'Rats' from his obsession with the word.

An awkward cough, from a lady this time, a top hat hiding her eyes but not the smirk, "My, what an adorable little pureblood. It truly is an honor to meet you for the very first time, Hio-sama." I resisted the urge to twitch at the word 'little'.

"Chiyoko." The one next to me (the one that had welcomed me) reprimanded in a warning tone before addressing the entirety of the table, "Let's begin the meeting."

Almost instantly someone stood, "I wish to speak, Iroi-san."

The two behind me tensed and I felt a wave of foreboding. Iroi nodded and the hooded man, turned to face me. I swallowed as he pulled back his cloak, "Apologizes for the cryptic appearance. I do not wish for our first meeting to be senile."

I felt myself pale at his appearance. Blonde hair. Aged face. Cold eyes.

_Holy shit its Takuma's grandfather._

By the sibling's sudden tenseness and cold reactions, they were not happy to see him either.

"Now then," he began calmly as he sat down, "I believe we'd all like an explanation, young pureblood."

I quirked an eyebrow, squashing my fear, "Elaborate."

His lips tugged upwards into a half smirk- a smirk that clearly said 'stupid kid'. I clenched my fists and refrained from glaring openly at him. They would eat me alive if I gave any reaction.

"Shizuka's death."

I tensed, feeling my eyebrow twitch at the restraining glare. I may not like honorifics that much, but addressing mother so casually sent an unfamiliar jolt of anger and fierceness through me. It startled me to have such a reaction. True, she may be dead, but I just didn't feel right when someone like him said her name.

"Ichijo-kun, using the ladies name in such a manner," Chiyoko admonished with a sly grin, "It's disrespectful, especially to her only heir."

The word echoed in my head.

Heir.

_Heir._

An idea entered my head, it was so ludicrous, but I imagined the bests of outcomes. That or an untimely death. I abruptly stood in my chair, drawing all murmurs from before to silence.

"I'm here to discuss that matter," I calmly folded my arms in front of me (not wearing a kimono, damn it), "The cross children are innocent."

Almost instantly there was uproar.

"What?!"

"There's no proof to back her claims!"

"She dares side with her mother's killers?"

"This is the highest of treason!"

"Enough!" Iroi snapped, slamming his hands on the table before turning to me with calm anger, "Hio-sama, to make such bold claims here is-"

"I'm not lying."

Silence.

"Then…" All attention went to cat mask man, who leaned forward in their seat, "Who _is _the killer?"

Whether it was because the guy sounded like a ghost or looked like a talking feline, my answer came shooting out of my mouth before I could stop it or even contemplate it.

"I 'am."

.

.

.

"That is…" Iroi cleared his throat, "hard to believe."

"It's true." Akemi backed up, wavering only slightly under her grandfather's accusing glare. Takuma almost seemed to glow while I remained stony. I didn't like either side of the argument. "She…murdered Shizuka-hime."

"Insolence!"

"These fools need to be locked up!"

"It's a forsaken rule!"

"She was insane!" I snapped, biting back those tears that wanted to drown my eyes. The room quieted as I continued, "She was going to kill Kuran, along with the Cross siblings. She might have harmed some students in the process. I did what was necessary."

The foul words coming out of my mouth made me sick, my stomach twisting and my throat drying up. Asato (their grandfather) raised a blonde eyebrow.

"And we're to assume you did it out of the kindness of your heart?"

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. It was too much. His smirk, his condescending attitude, and his god dang infuriating _disrespect._

"Will you shut the _hell _up_?"_

Stunned silence followed as some members openly gaped at me. Asato furrowed his eyebrows as I stood straight.

"I did it to stop her, not from kindness to you bottom feeders," By some of the looks I received, I had definitely offended some, "Don't associate me with your kind of lowness. I'm here for one specific reason and one reason only."

"And that is?" Iroi asked, half surprised.

I almost smirked.

"As the last hair to the Hio line, I demand a representative place on the council."

Some laughed.

Some glared.

Asato _growled._

"Iroi-san," He sounded furious, "Please remove this _youngling _from the meeting room."

Other's voiced their agreement until Iroi raised a hand. I felt myself tense up at his considering gaze, glancing between Asato and me. Surprisingly, Iroi turned to Chiyoko, whose smirk practically reached her ears.

"Thoughts?"

"She's adorable," The lady spoke with finality, "It would be refreshing to have someone so young at the table."

Iroi turned to cat mask, "And you?"

"She's the last heir." He answered softly, "No quarrel can be made."

Lastly, he turned to the ever silent rat man, inclining his head for an answer. He hummed in response.

"Girl is bold enough. Speak freely or get tongue cut off. Hmmm. She is adequate. We have extra chairs, enough food too. Spot she has now will do fine, yes?"

I blinked and inwardly renamed him 'mouse man' with the way he tilted his head at almost every word. He seemed almost…dumb. Perhaps stupid would suffice better. His vote, though, seemed to be convincing of others. Iroi turned to Asato, who was positively fuming.

"Ichijo-san?"

"She should be in prison." He declared, sitting down without another word and crossing his arms. He looked like he was sulking as Iroi addressed the entirety of the table.

"It is decided then. Hio-sama shall officially join the council as a representative of the Hio clan." Some applauded while some others sulked along with Asato. For the moment, if elt my stomach sink when Iroi turned to me.

"Now, the matter of the cross siblings…?"

"I want them off your radar."

Once again there was voices speaking over each other and arguments broke out. I pinched the bridge of my nose as a headache began to form.

_I wonder if mother had to deal with this…_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"That went well."

I almost felt like backhanding my friend for the idiotic remark as we exited the looming building of the senate. She was to my left, arms folded behind her head. Takuma was to my right, looking relieved to be out of there.

"I'm glad Yuki and the twins will be fine," He sighed softly, "It took a lot of convincing too…"

"Are you too alright?" I asked, stopping in stride, "You both seem…off."

They stopped too to share a knowing glance, and I felt a sense of stupidity at not respecting their feelings. They had just seen their grandfather in who knows how long, intimidating me and trying to get me locked up like my mother. And what I said…

My gut twisted and I breathed out shakily, "Forget I asked."

"Hm. Question is: Are _you _okay? You look ready to keel over." Akemi commented, patting my shoulder, then grimaced, "Is it because of what you-"

"Don't remind me."

"Akemi," Takuma turned to his sister, a solemn look in his eye, "We have to do something about grandfather."

I shivered, remembering the way he glared at me the entirety of the meeting, drumming his fingers against the table in a diabolical way. Akemi raised an eyebrow.

"I getcha. With the way he was staring at Shi, you would this he was planning to kill-"She cut off and went pale, "Oh Kami, you don't think?"

I swallowed when Takuma nodded.

_Guess I had every right to be paranoid…_

"I thought…it's time to confront him." Takuma shook his head, "No, I'll do it alone."

"Takuma!"

"No." Takuma shook his head again, ignoring Akemi's glare, "It has to be done, it's…" He grabbed the hilt of his katana, "Important."

I bit my lip. Wasn't this where Takuma confronted his grandfather and gets captured by Sara? Maybe if they both go, she'll- no, not happening. If anything, we should all go…but then what would that solve? They'd only be fretting over my impending doom the entire way. So then what am I going to tell them?

"Takuma." Akemi whispered softly, her bangs hiding her face, "I haven't done a _damn _thing, you hear me? It's…I have to do this. I have to do something. You have and Shi has but…"

"I understand." Takuma dipped his head, "It's…okay."

"Please let me do this. A long time ago he came and took away my best friend," I gulped, turning my face away from them to hide the embarrassment and guilt, "You've been strong ever since, Shi's been on her own, and I've been doing…"

_Nothing._

I almost wanted to protest, but realized this wasn't my opinion. They were going to do this, with or without my consent. Takuma placed a hand on Akemi's head, much to the shorter girl's aggravation, before giving a smile.

"Come back safe, okay?"

"You such a worrywart, Takuma. I'll be fine, you'll see."

She turned to me, swatting away Takuma's hand. She opened her mouth to speak at the same time I did, both of us ending up looking like fish before snapping our mouths closed. A lot of things could be said here and now. Good bye. When will you be back? Come back safe. I'll miss you. Don't get captured by psychotic purebloods.

She hugged me.

"I'll come back."

I hugged her back.

"Don't forget."

She smiled and turned, heading down a different alleyway. We watched her go, disappearing around the corner and I sighed heavily. Takuma turned to me.

"Shizumi?"

"Ya?"

"Is this okay?"

Everything inside me was screaming no, but I nodded despite that, "It's something she needs to do."

"…are you sure your fine? You're unnaturally pale."

I gave a sheepish grin, "I would say yes, but that'd be a lie."

Takuma looked ready to speak again, furrowing his eyebrows in worry. I held up a hand to stop him, "It's okay, my stomach is about to come up though. I'm going to go throw up in that trash can and possibly pass out. Would you carry me back?"

Dumfounded, he nodded.

The rest goes without saying.

* * *

**Yaaaa. wait for next update. Special guest star coming xD guess you all know who.**

**Reviews will get Shizumi some advil. **


	23. Chapter 23: Know Your Enemy

DISCLAIMER: I do not own VK

**Aha, I return! I was playing my video games when I came up for this chapter title. Got a quest to kill some imps and it was titled 'Do you know YOUR enemy?' and i was like ':O huuuuh'. Inception man. OH and word recognizes shizumi as an actual word now xD ive used it so much it's like spell checking whenever i mispell her name - Shziumi...Do you mean Shizumi? I was like YES! YES! HAHA!**

**One way to teach your computer japanese i guess :P**

* * *

CHAPTER 23: Know Your Enemy

I didn't enjoy my ride.

Honestly.

"Takuma, I know I said you could carry me, but I'm fine now."

"I didn't think you'd _actually _pass out."

My face flushed and I hid behind his shoulder as he carried me piggyback style down the sidewalk. He gave no reaction of letting me go anytime soon so I resigned myself to being carried, though the embarrassing coloring of my cheeks wouldn't leave. To distract myself, I focused myself on the task at hand.

Akemi was gone, Rido had yet to show up, and I was now on the council. The last part stuck to me the loudest. The council was ruthless, merciless, and the things I said…

Okay. Distraction failed.

"You still don't look too well." I blinked, meeting his verdant gaze, "Do you want to take a break?"

"I'll feel better when I'm back at the school." I replied honestly, "It's safe there."

Takuma looked forward, smiling softly, "I agree…but…lately I feel things have gotten a bit dark."

"How so?"

"It's hard to describe." He looked upward thoughtfully, "It's close to that feeling you get when seeing a dark cloud."

"The feeling before a storm, huh…" I muttered, relief washing over me as the familiar gates of Cross Academy came into view. It felt like the only safe place or home I had left. This thought gave me a feeling of uncertainty. Home? Have I even begun to be here long enough to refer it as home? Heck, I'm not even sure the twins or Yuki herself refers to it as home.

"Glad to be back."

I smiled as the gates closed behind me.

"Me too."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I was surprised when we entered the headmaster's office that there were more people than just himself there. Two teenage boys stood there, flanking a furious Yuki with similar night class uniforms. The headmaster looked exhausted, both mentally and physically.

"I don't need bodyguards, headmaster! Tell them to go away!"

"We're staying under Kaname-sama's favor. We will not disrespect him." The familiar voice of Hanabusa spoke up, his arms crossed and his face openly portraying his irritation of the situation. The red head next to him sighed tiredly.

"Hanabusa…"

"I know Akatsuki." Aido glared at Yuki, who literally growled under her breath. Kaien's mood, though, did a full 180 when he spotted me and Takuma in the doorway.

"Ah! Shizu-chan! How'd your trip go? No problems, I hope?"

"It went smoothly." I decided to avoid Takuma's concerned gaze before Yuki turned to us.

"Does that mean…?" I almost grimaced at her. She looked even more tired than Kaien, deep bags under her eyes and her skin was an unhealthy pale. _I hate Rido…_

"Your names are cleared. No need to stress yourself anymore Yuki, it's all taken care of." I smiled, faltering only slightly when it seemed an entire weight had been lifted off her shoulders as she gave a sigh of relief.

"That's a load off…thank you so much, Shi."

I waved my hand dismissively, wondering idly where the twins could be (hopefully not still tied up somewhere). Takuma smiled at his classmates.

"Hanabusa, Akatsuki, what a surprise! What are you two up to?"

"We've been asked by Kaname-sama to safe guard his **lover**." Kain said blankly and I suddenly found everything deaf. I blinked, astonished, as everything mutely continued around me. Yuki throwing a chair at Kain, who sidestepped and it hit Aido, who tumbled into a closet. I raised an eyebrow up at Takuma, who smiled apologetically down at me with his hands covering my ears.

Whatever Yuki's yelling, I'm sure I've heard or said _a lot _worse.

I decided to shrug it off. Let them believe in my innocence, or what's left of it.

(I realize I'm probably just as manipulative as Kaname).

"…-and it has nothing to do with anything!" Yuki was yelling, her face a deep red, "Tell him I don't need watchdogs!"

"Kaname-sama's out right now." Kain replied, scratching the back of his head awkwardly as his cousin dug himself out of the hole he was thrown into. He almost sounded like a demented answering machine.

Yuki _growled._

Feeling a chill up my spine, I stepped out of the room, "I'll be retiring for the night. Is that okay?"

"Go ahead, Shizu-chan~!" The headmaster waved, "You've earned the rest!"

I nodded, though mostly just to escape the tense atmosphere before marching in the direction of the guest house. It took me a moment to realize Takuma was following.

"If Kuran is out, aren't you supposed to do, I don't know…vice president things?"

He smiled serenely, "Wish to see me go so badly?"

"No," I replied easily, "I just don't want to be another subject to blame."

"You still look sick. I'd feel terrible if I left you now and found out you fainted halfway through the journey."

I couldn't help but smile.

"You're a good friend Takuma."

He beamed.

"Thank you, Shizumi."

We stopped outside my room, well, more him then me. I just barged in, happy to see everything was as I left it and no creepy vampire waiting for me or some form of destruction a foot. Pulling my fan from my pocket, I placed it on my night stand and flopped without a care onto my bed. Takuma chuckled from the door.

"I'll be off then."

I sat up, "Wait, Takuma, what about-"I paused as he turned back inside. Hesitantly, I reached behind me and under the covers. My hand grasped a small rectangular object, and once pulling it out, revealed to be a crumpled letter. Curious, Takuma walked in.

"What's that?"

"I'm not sure. I sat on it."

Flipping it over, it was almost entirely illegible to read. It was a kanji, that much was certain, but it seemed so old fashioned and out dated-

Oh.

_Oh._

Shit.

I breathed a shaky breath and read out loud the cover, "Thank you."

_What the hell? Is this a death threat?_

I bit my lip, carefully opening the letter to retrieve the small paper hidden inside. It was shortly written and seemed rushed, but it was still neatly drawn.

'_By the time you read this, I will be taking care of those of the Senate._

_I apologize for not meeting you face to face, but you already seemed to have enough on your head as it is. I will be short with you, Hio-san._

_While I'm away, I entrust you with Academy affairs and the wellbeing of the Night class. With your __**knowledge **_(I shivered), _I hope you will use against our enemy. As of tonight, the vampire council will be reduced to two, and eventually, one._

_Make the right move, Hio-san._

_-Kuran Kaname_

"Kaname…" Takuma murmured, sounding distraught, "he would really…go that far…"

I clenched the note in hand, anger flaring inside me. _…and eventually, one._

_Is he really…? Is he…?_

_He is._

_He's frickin entrusting me with the vampire race, the night class, and his lover._

_._

_._

_._

I promptly turned and smacked my head on the end table, ignoring Takuma as he gaped at me.

_Why do people keep forgetting I'm __**TWELVE YEARS OLD?!**_

Maybe cause I'm not?

I pouted.

"Shizumi, are you okay? You don't have to, I'll take care of the Night Class, and this is already…" the implications seemed to set it, "pretty big for you."

I shook my head, sitting up and retrieving my fan, "Send the note to the headmaster, he'll want to see it. You might want to tell Hanabusa and Akatsuki if their still there. I'll pack my things."

Takuma blinked, dumbfounded, "Your things?"

I smiled wryly, "What? You think I'd live here forever?"

"That means…?"

"Unfortunately, I'm moving in."

I almost wanted to hit my head against something again.

_Ruler of vampires…substitute president…Yuki's protector…_

Twelve years ago, I was reborn and made myself a promise to change things for the better, no matter the cost, even if I die.

I'm starting to think that's the case.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I wasn't sure whether to be nervous or irritated.

"Yuki, you'll catch flies like that."

She abruptly snapped her mouth shut, turning to face forward as we walked down the path, a suitcase dragging behind me.

"Sorry…but when headmaster read me the letter, I was shocked."

I tensed, knowing he wouldn't have read the whole thing, only the part about me, "It's a lot, but nothing I can't handle."

"You're just a kid, though…"

"I'm fine." I stated firmly, put off with so little faith in me, "I can do this. There's just one thing I'm worried about."

"What's that?"

I smiled sheepishly at her, "Whether they'll invite me or bite me."

She rolled her eyes, smiling playfully, "Don't worry. You'll be fine, like you said."

I breathed out with a nod. It'll be fine, hopefully. I wasn't sure whether to be anxious or honored with something so big entrusted to me by my one sided arch nemesis. I decided to treat it as an honor, something I'm probably only going to experience for a while (because doesn't Kaname become King and what not? I won't be in this position forever). It'll be over before I even-

I _froze._

Yuki stopped to, shivering and turning to me, "Shizumi, are you…?" She trailed off, blinking astonishingly at me.

I was shaking, eyes wide, and I'm sure I was hyperventilating. The _amiss _was around and I felt a sudden urge to run or else I'd be crushed, evaporated, and just _destroyed. _I wanted to cry, to scream, to wail, all at once I wanted to collapse into an emotional mess.

I didn't. I stared.

_He _stared back.

Onyx met two colors, red and blue. His face was eerily blank, even for someone so stoic. But his eyes- smoldering, burning, _hate- _the urge to kill running like wildfire.

Senri.

Yuki followed my gaze, blinking over at him as he leaned against a tree, his gaze never leaving mine. It felt like being chained, locked up, and forgotten. He locked me in his gaze and I couldn't _believe _he was actually here-

I felt anger. Rage. I wanted to kill him, but I was too late. He was already there, a mere twenty yards away, staring- _glaring- _at me.

_**Rido.**_

"Oh, Yuki, Shizumi…" Takuma appeared from behind the tree, and my insides turned. He looked scared, but more so worried then anything. We didn't break eye contact. "You two shouldn't be out here."

"Oh, well…" even Yuki sounded uncomfortable, "I'm just escorting Shizumi to the dorms."

"Okay, thank you. You should really be inside, though." Takuma smiled weakly as we began to slowly make our way around the two. We still didn't break gazes. He knew. I knew. We both knew.

One of us was going to die.

"Thanks' for the advice, Ichijo-senpai. I'll remember it." Yuki waved, turning her back on them with a look of confusion. I had my head turned to the side, still having a staring contest with the one and only. _Daring _him to make a move.

He smirked.

"It seems…" His voice didn't belong, it was silky yet poisonous that sent shivers down my spine, "…something troublesome has appeared that I did not account for."

I stopped. Yuki did too, ruby eyes trained on the two of us. Takuma was rigid.

I glared at him. He remained nonchalant, his eyes fixated on me.

"Things have gotten rather…_interesting," _The word slipped through his teeth like a forked tongue, "I wonder how this will play out."

I clenched my fists and took a protective step behind Yuki. It didn't affect him, in fact, he seemed amused.

"You reek of _that woman," _An unfamiliar jolt of fury burned through me that I had to forcibly shove away, "Hm. I never did get to her blood."

I _growled._

Hastily, Yuki's hand clasped mine, "C'mon, Shi. Let's go."

She dragged me away, trying her best to not seem like running. All the while, I never broke contact with him. His smirk was gone and replaced with a frown, his glare icy and cold. I mirrored it, fiery and burning. It was only when he was well out of sight did I relax, even then, I made to a point to keep an eye behind us.

Suddenly, meeting the night class didn't feel like such a big deal.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I'm sure they all wanted to kill me.

"E-everyone, this is Hio Shizumi. She'll be your new dorm president until Kaname-sa-…returns." Yuki gestured nervously to me while I quickly glanced at all persons in the room.

I counted thirty.

That meant sixty eyes were currently glaring at me.

_Great, my stomach's rising again…_

I steeled myself, recognizing a few from the show and many who I'll probably never know. They all regarded me with suspicion and an unfamiliar emotion I couldn't identify. A few were openly glaring with something of 'naïve kid' written all over it.

I bowed anyways.

"Thank you for coming Yuki. I remember where to go." I smiled to her and she scratched the back of her head uncertainly, especially with all this attention.

"Yeah, well, Bye!" She saluted, comically dashing for the door. It was almost too funny how quickly Aido and Kain had stood up from their seats, walking casually but still quickly enough to be on par with her speed.

"This is so bothersome." The red head sighed while his blonde cousin didn't seem to, oddly, be showing any emotion. When they passed me, I faintly heard him murmur something like 'replacement' before they exited the dorms.

The silence was so loud, it was deafening.

I wanted someone to scream.

"C'mon," I blinked, startled, when a familiar orange head walked passed me, "Your room's this way."

Dumbfounded, I followed, careful to avoid eye contact with any of the other vampires as I ascended the stairs. I took a cautious glance at Rima. Her face was stoic, but an underlined aggravation seemed to be hidden there. Strangely, it wasn't directed at me.

The doors behind us swung open, a vile scent making my blood boil. Turning, I glared down at the red head there, Takuma behind him looking downward to hide his gaze.

"Senri…" Rima muttered, cerulean eyes narrowing slightly. He took no notice of her, smirking at the large group of vampires that regarded him with the same suspicion given to me. Some looked even shocked by his attitude.

"Everyone seems so down and out." He mused, striding inside like he owned every tile on the floor "Must be this thick tension."

Every glanced uncertainly at each other, and I briefly noticed Ruka and Seiren standing behind one of the couches. Except, it seemed like Ruka wanted to hide behind the blank faced girl.

I caught his gaze and my jaw tightened and his smug look.

"Looks like the little pureblood is joining us." I quietly seethed, wishing to forcibly rip his head off his shoulders. I shook it away and purposefully turned my back on him.

"Tch. Just like your mother."

I walked forward, clenching my fists. He was trying to get a rise out of me. The tension from before had tripled and I stopped at the top of the stairs, knowing I had to wait for Rima who hadn't moved.

I glanced back at him. His smirk disappeared.

"You're not worth the effort."

With those parting words, I walked away.

_Funny thing is, he's never even met mother…_

* * *

**Hehe, I was expectin it to be longer, I'm worried about my fight scenes now. Meh. Super awkward at the end there, just wanted something on a parting note that Shi justs LOVES to be sarcastic. Or back talk.**

**Now that i think about it, someone really needs to get this girl a bar of soap.**

**Reviews inspire legless puppies to find their wings. Think of their eyes. Those...pretty...puppy dog...eyes...-twitch-**


	24. Chapter 24: Long Gone Youth

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight

**Woot! another update! But no reviews?! What?! Eh, who cares. I'm satisfied with my 500 visiters and thousand some views xD. AnyWHO, fun chapter everybody FUN CHAPTER! Didn't take long to make (a few hours ago- I CANT DO THIS!) so enjoy! It's alctually a little longer then most so YAY!**

**READ AND ENJOY IT WHOLESOMENESS!**

* * *

CHAPTER 24: Long Gone Youth

I have made a new friend.

No, it isn't imaginary.

At least, I hope it's not. Who knows? Maybe it's a hallucination my mind has cooked up because of all the stress and paranoia on my head.

There are a few things I've realized though. One: Takuma has become invisible. Two: Chess is a good way to pass time when extremely bored or trying to forget the scent of your arch enemy only two doors down. Three: I've become a replacement Senri.

The last one bugged me.

"You want one?" I glanced at my side where a certain orange head walked beside me, extending a stick of pocky in my direction. Reluctantly, I took it.

For some unfathomable reason, Rima's planted herself firmly at my side since day one (it's day three, in case you wanted to know. I would know, I've counted every single painful moment). She's been wary, yet she covers it up good, and I feel like I should sense ulterior motives for her strange attachment to me.

It's hard to say no to pocky though, even after the fifty third stick.

Kami, how does Senri survive?

"Toya-san," I'm glad I remember her last name, it's easy to forget. I tried to remember it by replacing it with a similar word, _Tooth, _but I almost got caught multiple times saying that instead. "I'm grateful for your help over the last few days. Thank you."

"Sure." She was the portrait of nonchalance, though I'd see her glancing to the side, out the window of the hallway or behind her. Almost like she was expecting something strange.

Even though her and Senri's relationship isn't really given much detail in the story, it's obvious theirs some sort of relationship between them. It was always 'if one's here, the other is right beside or near'. With Senri's recent change in behavior and eye color I'm sure she has every right to be worried.

Though, I can't seem to understand why she's with _me._

_I _wouldn't even want to be with me!

We passed by Takuma's room and I tensed as _his _scent flared by. Beside me, I knew Rima was on guard. Typically, nothing unexpected happened as we passed, but it gave me a sense of loneliness when I caught Takuma's scent too.

I hadn't seen him at all recently. He's become 'Senri's' ghost, his shadow, ever so watchful and turning away those brave enough to come forward. For the bastard controlling him, he's done a pretty bad job of being inconspicuous. Everyone in the night class dorms was wary of him, turning around when he came into view or staying a good ten feet or so away.

At least it diverted attention from me for the time being, though I can't say I can ignore those looks I receive. None the less, I hope things get better.

What am I saying? As far as I know, it _never _gets better.

"Your friend hasn't returned." Rima mused beside me and I was momentarily stunned she cared (or even knew for that matter). Then again, Akemi probably started up a whole uproar when Takuma dragged her through the doors asking for a phone while she was gnawing on his leg.

I dipped my head. Yeah, I don't even know why I'm surprised anymore.

"She's busy taking care of family issues." I replied vaguely, "She'll be fine." _I hope._

"Hn." She slid her eyes over to me (down, I thought darkly, she has to look _down), "_You're not what I'd expect of a pureblood."

"I get that a lot."

She didn't comment as we continued on to the mess hall. When we got there, I internally kicked myself for forgetting how prestigious this school was. Everything was silver and gold, things were shiny, and the food was absolutely _beautiful._

It makes me wonder how much money Kaien got from his earlier days to make such a school. The story did say he was a ruthless hunter, which got him his title as a vampire hunter, but it didn't say _how long _or _how bad _it was. Or the pay.

I blinked.

Since when did I get so interested in money?

I shook my head. No it wasn't the money, but this school. It's going on a month now and I hardly know anything about it (except this oh so great knowledge I have been blessed with to remember). I can't help but be curious.

"If you keep making that face," Rima drolled from beside me (I've gotten used to the fact she even _sits _next to me), "Everyone will think your plotting something."

I gazed at a few students who shied away from our table.

_I guess that's one way to get them to stop staring._

"Toya-san?" She inclined her head and I continued, "Do you like this school?"

The question must have thrown her off, because she almost dropped her fork. Her electrifying blue eyes turned to me, considering before speaking.

"Not particularly. It's…nice, I guess."

I wondered what she meant by _nice._

Our conversation stopped there and I was surprised when she stood up, "I'll be back." I watched her go, leaving through the cafeteria doors. I had to remind myself she was someone of little words and a short temper. But most of all, protective of her friends. Takuma and Senri being the main ones.

Slowly, I continued to eat my glorious food.

_For some reason, I feel even lonelier now…_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I don't know what compelled me to do it.

Maybe it was because I was sick of playing by myself, and like a child, sought a playmate.

Maybe it was because she looked bored.

Or maybe because I'm bat shit crazy.

I set the chess board on the coffee table between us, sitting on the couch opposite of hers. Her lavender eyes studied me, guardedly, but remained silent. It was empty in the commons, it was almost light out (I was still getting used to the day class schedule of sleeping in the day and waking at night) and everyone was either asleep or getting ready for bed.

"Wanna play a game?" I asked, taking the cover off.

Seiren stared.

She didn't get up and leave though, so, taking that as any invitation, I set up the board, "What color do you want to be?"

She didn't respond, in fact if she wasn't breathing, I'd mistake her as a statue. I almost shivered under her gaze, "I'll choose one for you." I volunteered.

I was about to reach for the pieces when a voice startled me, almost making me fall out of my seat.

"White."

I stared at her, astonished, though she gave no indication she'd said anything. She didn't even make a move for the pieces. I felt my lips tug upwards slightly as I arranged the pieces. "Do you want to go first?"

Wordlessly, she moved over to nudge her pawn two spaces.

I almost wanted to grin, but refrained from doing so. We quietly began to play, moving our pawns and knights around, sometimes a bishop. Her moves were quick and it almost seemed that she did it on a whim (though I knew she probably planned every single move out). Eventually, pieces began to fall off the board, one by one.

Not once did she touch her queen and king.

When the time came though, she seemed hesitant to move her king (queen? I'm not sure) before forcing herself to. I felt curious about her actions, because even though this game probably bored her to no end, she still stayed. In fact, sometimes, I'd see some emotion flash in her eyes, something I couldn't identify. Nostalgia?

"You're very good." I commented as she took out my knight. She didn't respond, but I was starting to get used to her silence, "Have you played before?"

I wasn't expecting an answer, so when she replied, "Yes" I darn near fell out of my chair again.

"Really? With who?"

I noticed a long pause before she spoke, her voice was monotonous and distant, "My younger brother."

That threw me off. It was almost a shock to remember Seiren was still a person with a family, friends, and a life. She wasn't drafted as Kaname's henchman, she _chooses _to. It's something she wants to do. I wondered briefly if she's had any contact with her family and this younger brother of hers since she joined Cross Academy.

"I bet he's nice." I quickly moved my castle when I realized I had spaced out, "How old is he?"

"Your age."

I quietly marveled over the fact that we were having an actual conversation.

"Is he going to go to this school to?" Inwardly, I scolded myself for prying, but I was bored and having a conversation with Seiren of all people was probably equivalent to getting a medal.

A giant shiny gold medal.

She didn't answer right away and I wondered if this was a touchy subject or if she just got tired of answering my questions, but instead, she asked, "Are you?"

Stunned, I looked up from the game to meet her gaze. I could identify nothing in those eyes, but perhaps some sort of interest that was sparked. Dumbly, I casted my gaze downward.

_Am I going to attend school when I get of age?_

"I don't see why not," I shrugged, "It's a nice school, it'll get me an education, and its pacifism is refreshing." I briefly remembered Rima's words about the school earlier, but shoved those thoughts away.

There was little talk for a few moves before, surprisingly, she started another one.

"He'll like it here."

I tiled my head, confused, "Why?"

"You're here."

It was so blunt and so brutally honest that I had to replay the words in my head to be sure that she actually said it. _Because of me. _Did she really just complement me? I wasn't sure how to outwardly react to that (though inwardly, a dozen or so me's were running around gripping their heads yelling the apocalypse was at hand) but I gave a weak smile.

"Thanks." _I guess._

I was graced with a tilting up of her lips, the closest thing to a smile she'll probably ever give. It was enough to almost give me a heart attack. _Now she's smiling?! Get a grip Shizumi, before it gets awkward!_

I moved my knight, "Check."

She studied the board; almost like the secret to winning was written all over it but in code and she had to decipher it. Finally, she moved her queen (which honestly surprised me because she hadn't touched it the entire game). Though, it did get her out of reach.

I sighed, "To be honest, I both hate and love this game."

She didn't respond, put I could have sworn one of her eyebrows raised. Regardless, I continued on.

"It's a good distraction," I admitted, "It helps take away all the stress of the day, but I also don't like the game. It feels…manipulative." That word for some reason had joined the word _small _on the hate list, "I can imagine people instead of pieces, and it kind of annoys me. Especially when they get taken down."

I briefly glanced at the lines of white and black chess pieces alongside the board.

"It just doesn't seem right."

Her hand hesitated over the king again, and I expected her to force herself to move it, to protect it, but I was shocked when she finally moved it forward into a center of two pawns and my queen.

"Check." She whispered.

I frowned when I took it out, especially when she almost seemed to flinch at it. What surprised me though was the bishop that took out that pawn. _Crap. I didn't even see that one. She's quick with her moves and thinking, but I'm only good and being two steps ahead. Even so, it feels like an even match…_

After a few more reckless or boring moves, I was shocked to find the other pawn taken out by the same bishop and her castle facing my queen. It was cornered. Take out the bishop, or go home free.

I took to home free.

"Check mate." She moved her queen (where the hell did _that _come from?) onto my queen and I smiled, rubbing my head awkwardly.

"Guess I lost. Heh, can't say I'm surprised."

She was silent; her hand still gripped her castle that had knocked the queen over. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?"

She hesitated before moving back, "I don't like it either."

It took me a moment to realize what she was talking about, "Chess?"

"It's…" She stopped to glance at the fallen king, the triumphant queen, and then the downed one, "…manipulative."

I chuckled, though it sounded pretty weak, "Can't say it isn't in human nature though. While some just like to play the games, others like to take it literally." My face fell, "But it felt sad, didn't it? Even when the enemy was taken out, you can't help but imagine actual people there. It feels horrible."

I paused, "You know, you're pretty good at-"

I stopped. In front of me was empty space. I gazed around, but she was nowhere at all, almost like she had vanished into thin air (which she probably did). I looked back down at the board and furrowed my eyebrows.

Two queens stood next to each other on the center of the board. The other pieces were already back in the box.

I smiled.

_Seiren really is nice, when you get to know her…_

Putting the chess board away, I pocketed the two queens before marching off to bed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Something was wrong.

Something was terribly and unexpectedly _wrong._

The scary part about it was I didn't even know _what it was._

Takuma stood there, shakily running a hand through his hair and eyes darting about as if rabid wolves were about to descend. He had dragged me away from the path, into the forest, away from the others. He was pretty good too, if he could get under Rima's and even Seiren's nose.

"Please believe me, Shizumi. I don't want this."

I already knew. I did. I was absolutely positively sure it would happen.

I didn't think it would be this soon though.

"Kaname asked you to because he can't."

_He can't. He would, but Rido made him his little servant._

He clenched his fists, "Something's come over Shiki, and I have a hunch of what, but I'm not going to let my friend suffer over a battle between two others." He looked pleadingly at me, "That's why you have to do it. I don't want you to, but…it's the only way Shiki…"

_Will return._

His words replayed repeatedly in my head, echoing and screaming; creating a headache I didn't want to early in the morning. I was just going to the headmasters too, to check on Yuki and find out why the twins haven't been around, maybe find some more info, maybe Akemi's come back.

Rima followed (with or without my consent, I didn't dare ask her otherwise) and Seiren kind of just wandered with us, looking too casual. Ruka joined in as well, looking reluctant and a bit miffed to be in my presence, but apparently she didn't want to be the only girl in the commons. Then two others girls who I didn't bother knowing just followed as well and I was set with a strange paranoia as to why it suddenly became follow the leader. They all seemed to have conveniently had 'somewhere to be' whether it be asking a teacher about something or just a walk.

I honestly thought someone was going to mug me.

I just didn't expect _Takuma _to suddenly drag me away.

And then tell me something so…so…

Unexpectedly expected, if that makes sense.

"_Kaname is going to revive his uncle at midnight. He expects you to handle __**the rest."**_

I was both terrified and excited.

Terrified I was actually going to face him, terrified if I'll mess up, and terrified someone will die or I'll be too late. It just happened so quickly, it's too soon, and there was something _wrong. _So, so, so _wrong._

Yuki was still human.

_Shouldn't she be a vampire yet?!_

Thoughts collided in my head like a whirlwind and I felt dizzy for a moment. Had my presence changed that much? That Yuki will survive the hallucinations and Rido will die before she descends into madness? Will changing her not be needed?

If that much has changed, I knew I was screwed.

But then happy.

Happy I was going to kill the man who singlehandedly killed my dad, and drove my mother to hell. I wasn't about to step down from the bastard. I was going to face him (kill him? I didn't want to dwell on that. I was already a killer…), stop him (because Zero couldn't, he didn't have those inhuman powers anymore), and hopefully save a bit more lives.

Even though I was ecstatic, it further deepened my despair.

_Since when have I become so fond of death?_

"Shizumi?" The blonde in front of my took a hesitant step forward, "Are you…okay?"

I swallowed, opened my mouth, and then snapped it close.

_This is going to be hell._

Weakly, I nodded, before swiftly turning heel and walking away. He called out to me, but I didn't hear it. I didn't want to. I'd heard enough.

As I got back on the path, mildly surprised everyone was still there, an annoyed thought entered my head.

Why is he entrusting a twelve year old with murder? Why doesn't anyone ever treat me my age?

_Maybe because you don't act it?_

I didn't know how to respond.

* * *

**Ohohoho~! Cliffy! Finally going to get somewhere in the plot next chapter! This chapter was pretty good if i do say so. the part with Seiren was purely because im a fan of her. She doesnt get enough love. AND SEIREN HAS A BROTHER! GAAAAH! How sexy would that be?! :D**

**I wonder what he would look like...hehehehe...**

**Reviews will support child care. Shizumi needs it!**


	25. Chapter 25: Calling Havoc Home

DISCLAIMER: Never will. Never have. Why even ask?

**Hey hey hey. I know this seemed like it'd get somewhere, but I realized i'd keep deleting it if i typed more. I just wanted things to be more...climatic. Not that they arn't already. But...meh.**

**Perhaps I should invest in a mallet to break this block?**

* * *

CHAPTER 25: Calling Havoc Home

I think I noticed it immediately. I mean, who wouldn't? It was going on lunch now (the countdown had begun, I felt like saying some sort of goodbye just in case, but I didn't have anyone I knew well enough to say so) and no one recognizable was nearby. That's a problem.

_Where on earth is Rima?_

It's sad to say I've got used to her stalking, to where I'm actually _worried _otherwise. It seemed Ruka had disappeared into her room, Kain and Aido were still harassing Yuki, Senri was still…bleh, Seiren was on a roof somewhere, the twins were still missing and Rima was gone.

_What. The. Hell._

I ignored the cafeteria for the most part, not having the stomach for lunch. Everything was so wonky, especially with Yuki still human, the twins together, and Akemi. I wasn't sure what to do anymore, or where to go either. Questions tumbled and swirled in my head and I was still recovering from this morning's surprise.

_Shouldn't the night class be heading out soon? _ I mused over this, remembering how I'd watch them leave the gates below; a lot of the fan girls amassed looked displeased over Kaname's disappearance. Yuki held them off alone (valiantly, I might add, even for someone so mentally tortured) and it only furthered my concern for the missing twins.

Though if Yuki isn't worried, and knowing her personality, then it can't be too bad.

I briefly wondered if Kaien knew of Kaname's plans, but I wouldn't know for sure. The right thing to do would be to tell him, but then again, I haven't found out anything about anyone. I wasn't too keen on giving him a heart attack either.

"You're gonna walk into a wall like that."

I almost choked.

I turned, mechanically; to the one man I probably would have never thought to see again. He leaned against the commons door, cigarette lit and cowboy hat tilted downwards. His blue eyes were narrowed on me.

"Yagari-san." I greeted, thoroughly surprised. He snorted, mumbling something under his breath as he stood up, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"That coot wanted you to have this," He tossed a letter forward and I scrambled to catch it, "I'm not his damn messenger, so don't do the 'please tell him' crap."

I blinked as I opened it, confused at the fancy scrawl across it.

_Meet me in the basement_

_-M_

M? Who was M?

"Do you know-"

"No." He started to walk away, "Try not to get yourself killed, kid."

"With you around, that's kind of hard." I grumbled, but I think he heard it, if his chuckling was anything to go by. Glancing briefly at the empty common rooms (everyone was at lunch, but it felt weird), I made my way out of the dorm. It was strange not being escorted or having a companion with me. It made me feel just a bit more exposed to outside forces.

Of course, it seemed day class students were starting to group around the gates, whispering excitedly to each other. A few took notice of me, especially the uniform (I've been spotted a few times by day class but nothing noteworthy has happened). I wondered why I became so unconcerned with them, considering as of tonight their lives were at stake and a huge secret will be exposed.

I guess I was envious. Because once upon a time, _that was me._

I shook off negative thoughts as I approached the central building. I considered approaching the headmaster about his mysterious note, but felt too nervous for that at the moment. I simply decided to follow the instructions, however vague they were. In the building, it was incredibly hard to find the basement door (at which point I really did consider approaching the headmaster, only to ask for directions) and after the seventh supply closet, I finally found it.

It actually seemed more like a door to another level of the building before it flattened out. A door to my right read 'shooting range' and my left read 'dungeons'.

. . .

Curious, I tried opening the range, only to find the door locked. Slightly put off, I reluctantly opened the dungeon doors (why would this place even need a dungeon?). It was dark and gave a wet soil smell, but I trudged down the winding staircase, half of me questioning why the heck I was even here. Then again, I could trust the headmaster.

It flattened out again, and I was surprised to find only one cage in the darkness, lit by torches. The door was already open but I remained outside as I carefully examined my surroundings. It actually looked maintained, like it was being prepared for something. I cringed as a rat ran across the floor.

"Shimouto!"

I jumped before getting tackled to the ground, half mortified I was now covered in dirt and grime that's been here for centuries. Something snuggled into my side and I glanced down wearily at my relative.

"K-Kurenai-san…what are you doing here?" I grunted, "Please let me go."

She stood, dragging me up with her with a blinding smile, "It's been too long!"

I wanted to twitch but simply sighed, "Why are you here? Aren't your parents worried?"

"They don't know I've left," Her voice lowered from her usual peppiness, "I needed to talk to you, though."

"About what?"

"Shizuka, she…" She looked up at me, almost like a deer in headlights, before shakily continuing at my reassuring nod, "…she mentioned the 'enemy of the purebloods' a lot. I don't know what's going on, but the entire Senate has been…been…" Then she leaned forward, eyes wide as if she still couldn't comprehend what she was going to say, "…been killed."

_So he's done it then._

"That's not the worst of it though," She whispered as I feigned surprise, "There's a rumor…that it was Kaname. Everyone on the council is gone but…but you."

Oh. _Oh. _Now I see. Minute she got word of this she probably flipped out thinking I was either dead or hiding. I felt sort of bad for being aggravated with her, but decided to carry on with the conversation anyhow.

"What's going on now?" Then I clarified, "With the Association?"

"They've rallied all their hunters," _Which explains the twin's disappearance, _"and seem to be preparing for battle. The nobles are everywhere trying to search for Kaname." She took a worried glance at the staircase; as if afraid someone will magically appear and accuse her of treason. I furrowed my eyebrows. _I guess this would explain the Association's precautions but why…?_

"Yagari-san is still here." I pointed out skeptically much to Maria's surprise.

"He is…? Maybe he's here to watch the school. It is where the night class is." She reminded me; much she would a child (which only slightly irritated me, only slightly). She turned her head towards the cell with a thoughtful frown.

"Ichiru should be back soon, though." I noticed how she left out Zero but didn't comment, "Ne, Shimouto, maybe you should-"

_Blood._

I almost collapsed, dizzily swaying on my two feet and it took Maria to steady me. She was saying something to me, but it just flew overhead. I couldn't make sense of things, all I could was remember the metallic taste on my tongue and shrink back at the awful memory. Something nagged at the back of my head and the scent tugged with familiarity.

It took me a minute to settle down and another full minute to realize who it belonged to.

_Yuki!_

"You…you smell it too?" Maria asked, shakily gripping my shoulders and looking at the ceiling bewildered. I nodded. Even if it was blood, there was that familiarity that couldn't be swayed. It was too pure, too unflawed, too-

Oh. I'm stupid.

_Better late than never I suppose._

"Kurenai-san," She snapped her head in attention, "I need you to tell the headmaster about this. Tell him 'he' has arrived and to move the day class to the safest place on campus. Okay?"

Dumbfounded, she nodded. Satisfied, I grabbed her hand to drag her up the stairs and out of the dungeon, trying to refrain from running. Maria wouldn't have come along anyways.

She was shocked speechless, for some reason.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Outside seemed to quiet for my liking. It was as if the school itself was anticipating the worse and was already mourning the loss. Maria was on edge, staying close to me as we jogged into the courtyard. We were a little scrapped up from going up the stairs ("Kurenai-san, your elbowing me in the stomach!" "Your hair is too long! Let me cut it!" "This is not the time or place for that!") But otherwise unharmed.

"This is where we split up," I panted, gesturing the headmasters building, "Remember what I told you."

"Shimouto…" She looked conflicted, gazing between the doors, the flowers, and me, "It's not safe here, is it?"

I decided to be blunt with her, "Not at all."

"C-can you…be okay?" She fidgeted, pushing her silver bangs behind her ear and straightening out the black dress on her, "Will you promise to be safe?"

I blinked, slowly.

_Well this is awkward._

"…sure." I turned towards the moon dorms, "Now go!"

She did, although reluctantly. I was mildly concerned with how everyone was treating me like a child (I'm almost thirteen people that has to count for something). I've been on my own since day one, I don't need any help.

A scent drifted with the leaves and I scratched the back of my neck. Aido and Kain are still with Yuki's new scent (along with a strange one that I deemed Kaname's) and it seemed most of the night class and day class were heading towards the main building. I wondered briefly what conflict that would bring before shaking my head.

_The main problem is-_

"What a delicious little girl."

I _froze._

Why hadn't I noticed the scent? It was almost too thick through the air that I was surprised I wasn't choking on it yet. The smell of rotting corpses, oil, and wet dog. And acid. A burning, itchy, acid. One that stung and suffocated, but if I wasn't focusing on it, it passed overhead without notice.

"The master will be most pleased with such a prize."

It was so quick; I almost didn't believe it happened. _It _came at me, though looking human, its red eyes and large fangs and claws reached for me forebodingly. My hand shot up, energy flaring with adrenaline and in the next moment he was thrown through a tree, bursting into ash as if he'd never existed in the first place.

I panted, blinking multiple times to get my head straight.

_Did I just…? Was that a…?_

I swallowed.

_Damn._

I should have seen that coming. Rido did summon his army of level E minions to this place, didn't he? They are no different from the one's I saw at the senate, so I should have been able to sense them miles away. I pinched myself on the arm, waking me up from my stupor and punishing myself for being ignorant (I wish I could remember EVEYTHING for Kami sake!).

Wait…if the vampires are showing up already and the day classes are still out…

I paled.

_Crap. All we have is Yagari and he's smoking somewhere while every night class is worshipping Yuki. Crap. Crap. Crap!_

I made a complete backtrack, bolting for the front gates as fast as my legs could carry me. Getting to the dorms was the last thing on my mind, especially if Rido was still in his son's body. It was useless to confront him now. However, if his stupid minions are showing up _now _and endangering everyone's lives…

Now that I think about it, the story never did tell what happened to the students in broad terms. It only shows a few getting saved and the rest getting herded up. Could my existence…?

The million dollar question, yet it still struck me with fear.

_What if things change? What if people actually start __**dying?**_

I resolved that'd never happen.

At least…I hope it won't.

* * *

**Oh Shi and her paranoia. it cracks me up. AnyWHO i got a lot of reviews last chapter so I figured I'd answer them atleast. :P**

**treavellergirl- Um. Ya know, the human brain has never been one of my strong points. XP**

**herondalefan- thank you! And don't fall off your chair, you might break your neck and then I'd be unhappy and I'd pobably...Idk. make waffles :3**

**Cassandra- Woah. Okay. Um, is Shizumi as beautiful as Sara or Ruka? Well, if she's like a mirror midget image of Shizuka and Shizuka's pretty...then I guess so :P. And No, she's gonna stay her age xD Don't worry I'll make sure there's plenty of fluff.**

**ChristinCC- what is up with people and falling off their chairs? My story is probably gonna need a warning that says 'Beware- Awesomeness may make you fall out of chair and break your neck'. Actually, that sounds kind of cool...**

**Thank you my reviewers and those Ive not acknowledged yet :P Keep reading~!**

**AND REVIEW AGAIN :D**


	26. Chapter 26: Fear before Chance

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.

**Hehe...he...he. Whelp, guess what? The end of the world. The end. of the. world.**

**Someone's gonna die! :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 26: Fear before Chance

The thought of fighting alone didn't bug me. Fighting alongside someone wasn't much of a problem either; I'll gladly accept the help. But, the least they could do was understand the gravity of the situation, right? I mean, if you were getting attacked by hordes of zombies and your buddy was telling you 'you're holding your gun wrong' or something, you'd get mad, right?

Now you understand my predicament.

"Get out of here!" The girl next to me snapped, her eyes flashing red and a few of the vampires colliding into a scuffle, "Your only getting in the way!"

My eyebrow twitched as my wooden spike impaled one into a rock. We were practically back to back (though with a noticeable size difference) and she was still nagging me. I wasn't too keen on leaving the gate, especially since she'd be the only one guarding it. Not to be rude, but having only mind control isn't much of a solo power. It takes time and focus which this situation direly lacks.

"I'm not going anywhere." I responded stubbornly, irritated my energy was slowly depleting. I had to save that for the main battle, not these guys. It was starting to tick me off- the hordes were endless!

Ruka was not amused.

"They're after _you, _idiot!" I was surprised she even called me a name, but I sensed some sort of panic in her voice and another emotion I couldn't identify. But I knew she was wrong. They were after Yuki, not me. I'm just the happy meal they picked up on their way to the restaurant.

"It doesn't matter. We have to protect the day class." I rebutted, crossing my arms over each other and two spikes mirrored the movement, slamming two attackers together. For a moment, I admired how Ruka seemed to act flawlessly with her attacks, taking one after another down without a hint of exhaustion. And then she had to ruin it by sending me a glare.

"This is no time for heroics! Get out of here!"

"The same goes for you."

She threw her hands in the air, "You're going to get us all killed."

_Nope. Just me._

I shook my head, deciding not to respond and focus more on the oncoming waves of crazies. They were all level E, with some averages mixed in, but nothing I'd not expect of followers. It was strange how resilient I now was to their deaths (but I still felt dread over the fact that I was actually getting used to it) and even stranger how easy it was to kill them. For one, I could probably poke them and they'd turn to dust. But they were energy killers, and even Ruka who's been pretty strong willed when it comes to this stuff, was starting to sweat.

"Look," She began, using the tone of 'if you do this I'll give you a cookie' usually reserved for children, "I'm going to make a break in their lines. When I do, you need to run to safety, got it?"

I felt like saluting, "No, ma'am."

She growled, eyes flashing red and ducking to avoid a vampire that got to close only to be captured by vines, "Quit being so stubborn and go!"

"Ruka!"

Our attention went to a red haired boy, towering above the ranks of vampires and literally _lighting them on fire. _He broke through, rushing to be by his classmate and help stall off the lines. I ran passed him, stunning them both when I skipped through the opening.

"It's been real," I called as I ran, ignoring Ruka's yells and Kain's confusion, "But I've got to go play _dollhouse."_

Yeah.

Right.

Now that Kain was there to do buddy duty, I was free to do as I pleased (though I felt like I should be prepared for Ruka to beat the ever living crap out of me- pureblood or not). I ran to the courtyard where I had been half an hour earlier, stopping to catch my breath and embarrassingly fix my messed up uniform. During battle, you forget a lot of the little things.

The grounds were empty, which was a good thing, but I did come across the occasional follower sniffing around. They were dealt with and I went on my merry way, in search of where everyone was held up. Ironically, it turned out to be the same dining hall I had destroyed when I first came here.

The Night Class was stationed on all perimeters and both Yagari and the headmaster had gone to the gate (I was glad I didn't run into them). The only ones I recognized though were Seiren who was stoically watching the huddled mass of day class students who were anxiously sitting around. She had taken up position on the second floor and her eyes immediately made contact with mine when I entered.

I didn't really want to think of what she would do if I stayed too long, so I quickly scooped out what was there and what was not. I worried idly if there was still day class on the grounds but that was solved when I noticed Aido coming in one of the side entrances with a short girl at his side. He started boasting about something, one of them being rescuing Yuki's friend and saving the day class (though they did not look happy to see him which led me to believe they found out).

I short conversation started between the two sides and it seemed tensions dissolved while I retreated out the same door I entered, careful not to be noticed. I had to go off the road though when I noticed Kain and Ruka coming with two day class girls who looked as pale and terrified as ever. And of course, I would hate to be beaten up by Ruka.

I strayed for a bit, finding myself fighting more stragglers until I felt it. Well, I both sensed it, smelt it, and felt it. Dark smog seemed to have settled over the school and the smell burned my eyes. It almost seemed like the trees were bowing, creaking sideways and that to get lower to the ground and the wind had _disappeared. _

I gulped, dread creeping.

_So this is the power of a grown pureblood._

I was pretty sure even Kaname didn't exert this much…power. Then again, something about switching bodies and being sealed for some thousands of years can do a thing or two. Carefully, I made my way towards the moon dorms, covering my nose due to the smell. It was like rotten eggs and sulfur was assaulting my nostrils. It…was suffocating.

But I sensed her. Yuki, somewhere nearby, and her energy was _spiking. _That wasn't good, but she wasn't alone. She was with Maria and I wasn't too sure if that was good or bad. She was just newly reborn or whatever and to be tossing around that much energy was like a giant flag in the middle of an open field.

I bolted. No _way _was I leaving her for the wolves.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I was petrified.

Behind a tree.

Watching _it._

Inwardly, I was scolding myself for being so cowardly, so weak. But he was _right there. _I didn't even sense him and he was _right there _yet his aura was everywhere! And poor Yuki, with that wicked scythe at her side and Maria timidly next to her, a dozen or so hawks ready to fire. They looked as scared as I felt.

He stood there, not even twenty yards away, cloaked in black with two different colored eyes glaring fiercely under reddish-brown hair. A smirk completed it, confident with fangs poking out of his deranged smile.

I admit that all my tough talk about killing him back fired it one big _oh shit._

I was _not _prepared!

Thinking about it, what had I really done to prepare? I hadn't trained, hadn't motivated myself with any tactics other than 'beat his ass'. I started to shake. God dang it, people were going to _die _because I'm so _stupid._

"You're a monster!" Yuki was yelling, tears prickling her eyes, "Killing my parents…it's…"

My heart went out to Yuki, who probably felt vulnerable in a situation. Especially since she just found out her new powers, new life, and her unthinkable past. And that _this man _was the reason for all her troubles. No words could comprehend.

"Yuki-san…" Maria's voice was weak and I could actually _see _her quivering, "it's…its _him. _The enemy we've spoke of!"

Rido _laughed._

It was such a hair rising thing to hear, jolts of fear tingling down my spine at the malice within it. Even when he stopped, the mirth in his voice didn't fade.

"Enemy of the purebloods', eh? How unfitting…I much prefer a single pureblood…"

Yuki visibly paled. I felt my heart hammering against my ear drums.

"Juri's blood…I've finally found it…" He was almost cackling, taking fear to an unimaginable level as it literally seemed to choke me. Maria cried out, falling to her knees and gripping her head. Yuki was at her side, frantically glancing between her and Rido as the man approached.

"Now, I've finally found it."

He leaped forward, his hands turning in to _talons, _Yuki standing protectively in front of Maria, her own weapon shaking in her hands. Still, I admire her determination at such a time, even glaring back at him.

"You'll not get any closer!"

The air shifted, just a fraction, when they collided. Yuki actually held her ground, but only for a moment. The mad man swiped away Artemis, even as it crackled around his hands. Yuki backed up, only to trip on Maria, sending them both sprawling to the ground. Luckily, it snapped the noble vampire out of it to fling her hand forward in a familiar wave.

"Get back!" the birds swooped down, spiraling forwards and _slicing _at him. he backed up a step, even as his shoulders were literally shredded he cockily placed a hand over one.

"Such a bold move, yet it'll do nothing." Disgustingly, the flesh began to mold back together and the two before him watched in horror as it reformed. He reveled in their fear.

"You're finished!"

I closed my eyes shut, wishing that anything could happen and wishing it wouldn't and _oh my kami I'm so lost someone please help me I can't see what I'm supposed to do-_

Something fell out of my pocket. It landed on my foot, clicking and spreading open on the grass. I stared, stared, and stared. My heart was still pounding, yet a sense of calmness came over me. A sense of…_power._

Shakily, I picked up my fan.

_My plan…was all you._

I whipped around the tree, my hand throwing the fan up into the air. A _wall _of wood crashed between the three, separating the good and the bad. I jumped a top it, weaving the fan and vines snapped out of the ground, wrapping around his legs and arms.

He was unimpressed.

"A nuisance has appeared."

His voice still made me want to climb into a hole, and although my breathing wasn't the best at the moment, I steeled myself.

"Isn't it about time you give up?" I glanced at Yuki and Maria, the former helping the ladder stand and hopping they'd be smart enough to run. Because there was no bad ass Zero to save us, and Yuki is pretty powerful now, there is hardly anything protesting her other than a mortified Maria.

Rido grasped ahold of a section of vines, his smile bordering snake like.

"Insolent child, you're interference will be your end."

My plants _evaporated, _sparkles of light disappearing in their traces and I leapt back to avoid an explosion where I previously was. A million and one thoughts rushed my head but the only one standing out was the obvious- _Keep him away from Yuki!_

My hand flew upward into different motions; the tree's groaning as branches flew outward, swiping at him as he sprinted by. I panicked for a moment as he got closer, knowing I couldn't retreat with the others being right behind me. My hands instantly flew upward and down, bringing the tree's down with them.

They uprooted and blocked his path, slamming onto the road and hopefully him. I panted, tensely waiting for signs of movement. Yuki startled me by joining my side. Even with all the issues around, she looked better, prettier I guess. Long hair didn't seem to suit her but; I guess that's the perks of a seal.

"Shizumi," She glanced backward at Maria who was hyperventilating, "Can you get Maria away from here?"

Oh no. No, no, no, no.

"That's not possible, Yuki." I bit my lip as the trees began to rumble, "We're cornered."

Before she could respond, the clearing _exploded. _The tree trunks rolled everywhere and the man behind it all stood in the center of a crater, smoldering soil around him. A single eye glared at me from beneath his bangs.

"You've become an annoying thorn in my side." His hands returned to their gruesome talon form, "If I must go through you, I'll show no mercy."

Then, he _disappeared. _My heart almost stopped. Everywhere I looked but he was nowhere. Yuki was doing the same and I made sure to keep an eye on Maria. But I forgot one place. One. Place.

"Die!"

I paled.

_Above!_

I whipped around, fan at the ready. It was too late and I felt a harsh jab of pain through my abdomen, choking as I was upper cut back into a nearby tree. Yuki cried out, swinging her scythe and managed to get his side, along with his hasty retreat out of her range. She had been swinging for his chest, which gave me a clue she knew a purebloods weakness.

I coughed, shakily standing and swallowing the bile rising. The punch left me breathless and dizzy, though still able to stand. Everything was a blurry mess until I saw Yuki frantically battling him, swinging her weapon as fast as she could. He dodged just as fast, even managing to get a cut on her cheek.

And then he caught her throat.

I jumped forward before I could even stop myself, rushing to save her from being strangled as he held her above the ground. Something inside me screamed when Artemis dropped from her hand, but all thoughts stopped as he turned to me.

"Not a step farther or else."

I froze.

Behind me, I heard a scream. Turning, my gut sank at the sight of two lackeys dragging Maria away. She was kicking and fighting, only a few birds helping her in her time of need. She was still in shock, tears in her eyes, struggling as they readied to eat her alive.

I glanced between the two, eyes wide.

Rido grinned.

"Who will you choose, little one?" he said it like he would to a bug, a gnat in his way. Something he'd squash no matter the option. Yuki coughed, struggling to release his hold but to no avail. He wide red eyes were trained on me and I felt a jolt of _pain._

Who do I save? Maria or Yuki? Maria? Yuki?

Who?!

"Shizumi!" Maria cried and Yuki whimpered, the growls of the enemy getting louder and Rido's god dang infuriating smirk-

I was exhausted. My energy was still okay, but mentally I was suffering. So much pressure, so much pain, the lives in my hands and if I choose one the other will surely die- Who do I save?! I don't know who!

So I did the only thing I could do.

I saved myself.

* * *

**SORRY! NOPE! GOTTA WAIT! MUAHAHAHAHA! -the author is currently busy building a bullet proof bunker-**

**GaleSynch- Yup. Most likely Takuma but I'm not to sure about that. If it does happen, it wont be for awhile.**

**aurtn- NU! One she's awkward around and the others she hates! Sparkle vampire forevers!**

**SleepingMelodies- Awww. I'm glad you like it!**

**ChristinCC- then use duct tape. It works. Thanks for reviewing!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	27. Chapter 27: Knoting All Ties

DISCLAIMER: I don't own.

**Okay okay, I'm safe now. To make up for the abnormal cliffhanger, I've added a fluff.**

**So stop bugging me editor :(**

* * *

CHAPTER 27: Knoting All Ties

If…if I had a choice, I wouldn't be here. I would be wherever the dead go when they die. I wouldn't be alive. Maybe I'd return to that world, surrounded by friends and family I've long forgotten. Hell, I don't even remember my own _name. _I don't remember who I was.

But…does it matter?

I'm stuck in this new world, something I've long ago accepted. If I was given the choice to go back, I wouldn't take it. I hardly remember it and whenever I think of home I think of here. Strange, isn't it? I hate such a place, yet call it my home. Whenever I think of family and friends, I think of Akemi, Shizuka, Maria, Yuki, Zero, Ichiru, and Takuma-

I think of darkness.

All the horror we will face, together, the troubles and the downfall, the death and the deceit. When I think of death, I think of it as final. I won't come back and there won't _be _a choice. I'll die. There is no third chance.

But I won't go down without a fight.

"What did you say?"

His sounded downright furious, which obviously meant he heard it. That or he was so painfully stupid that even his hearing has been affected.

"Are you deaf, old man?"

I honestly couldn't believe the crap coming out of my mouth. Either way, I was getting excited. The look on his face made me practically giddy. Thankfully, the rage starting comment made him let go of Yuki. She was left to gasp for air, clutching her neck and coughing. Rido paid her no mind, turning to fully face me, both eyes glaring murderously red.

Even with death in my face, a grin tugged at my lips. Something about finally getting this off my chest just made me feel so happy.

"Say it." He hissed, hands clenching.

And so, brainlessly, I did.

"Are you afraid of me? A child? You would really use underhanded means to get at me? That is so pathetic, it makes me sick. And making me decide who to choose? Do you know how _stupid _and utterly _useless _that is? Here's what I think- You're a coward. You don't want to fight me because you already know I'm more powerful then you ever will be. Smarter, too. You may have me at gun point, but I'm still in check."

He was seething, the wind picking up and a heavy wave of pressure on my shoulders hit me. It didn't faze me in the slightest. I was enjoying this.

"I'm sure your thinking 'this little brat!' but I'm going to tell you a little secret. I 'am and always will be…"

Pause, for dramatic effect.

"…way above you."

He looked livid now, a volcano already exploding. I just gave a sigh of relief, glad a lot of my past stress was over my head. A niggling fear was still in the back of my head, but I tossed it aside. My plan had to work…

"In fact," I dropped my fan, confidently standing as it clattered next to my feet, "I'm going to fight you weaponless. I'm sure that will even up the odds…a bit."

I honestly wondered where all my fear had left, but with a single outburst, it was gone. I was slowly starting to realize this rush wasn't fear, but adrenaline. It was…excitement. Rido on the other hand, looked like some had slapped him with a peanut butter covered glove.

"You'll die for your foolishness!" He growled, launching forward and sprinting agilely down the road. I swallowed and squared my shoulders, lifting my chin in defiance. This is the part I hated…

His punch went straight into my chest. As I was being thrown to the ground, I briefly heard a mixed yell, the worried voices of Maria and Takuma blending together. At least she was safe now…

"Die!"

I blinked from the ground as he revealed a weapon under his cloak, a dagger (most likely vampire hunting weapon) that he flung down, down, towards my heart and-

It stopped.

In midair.

The silence around us was deafening, but his look of shock was hilarious. I smirked, lifting up a hand, more specifically a finger, and a _shine _of silver gleamed. A single thread blocked the tip of the blade from going any further.

"I already told you," I clenched my hand into a fist, "Even if you out number me in years…your no match for my intelligence."

The dagger was flow away, tiny threads around his body making them known and tightening painfully on his body. He gritted his teeth as I stood, casually dusting off my skirt without a care.

"This is-"

"You still don't get it?" I sighed, "Plants aren't the only thing in my arsenal. You've been led on a wild chase this whole battle."

To prove my point, I lifted my finger in the air, revealing multiple silver threads wrapped around it. Many were attached to him, but some lead to Yuki, who was now gaping at the scene from where she stood with her scythe in hand. Another branch of thread leads to Maria, who stood at the tree line with an equally stunned Takuma.

"This power…" His eyes narrowed, but he smirked, "Only _she_ had this power."

I didn't respond, simply opting to bend down to pick up my fan, revelaing it to be the main source of threads, "This entire time I've been setting up this trap up. From the minute I stood next to Kurenai-san and Yuki, to the minute you had me at a draw. They weren't ever in any danger."

He chuckled, his eyes back to their normal color and he looked more confident. It slightly irked me. "Big words, but do you have enough bite to back it up?"

I raised an eyebrow as he chuckled, "Can you really kill me?"

"No," I admitted, before winding more thread around my finger and fan, "But _they'd _be very happy to."

He narrowed his eyes as two clicks echoed through the area. They emerged from both sides of the road, both identical with guns drawn, and both were _pissed._

"We leave for _half an hour…"_

"…and _this _happens?"

I wasn't sure if they were referring to Yuki, Rido, or the fact that the academy was under siege and now a major secret had been exposed or something or other. Or they could just be in awe of my awesomeness.

. . .

I can dream.

"Zero, Ichiru!" Yuki exclaimed, running forward as the twins held identical guns up to Rido's head. He was not amused, then again, the looks they held promised more than death.

"Hold him tight, Hio." Zero's voice sent shivers down my spine, it was so…_dark. _Well, he just found out his step sister and potential girlfriend is a pureblood, which is one of the things he hates most and is also his love rival.

…Huh.

"You're cornered." I stepped back from Rido, watching as conflicting emotions passed over his face. It startled me when he started to chuckle, darkly and almost psychotically.

"You can't kill me; I still need Juri's blood!"

He cackled and while Yuki seemed hesitant, she raised her scythe, "All together!"

"_**FIRE!"**_

Two simultaneous blasts went off, followed by the _swish _of her scythe. I threw back my fan, the threads cutting through his flesh. There was a dull ringing in my ears and I blew my bangs out of my eyes to better see the area.

He was gone.

Nothing but a crater and smoke was left, along with loose strands of thread that floated to the ground. Just because I was paranoid, I tugged on the strings. No resistance.

Rido was dead.

Dead.

For some reason, I had to check others around me just to make sure it was real. It just seemed too good to be true, someone had to have gotten hurt, and someone had to have died. But no. They were there, breathless, maybe a little stunned, but still alive.

I crumpled to the ground in relief, not disguising it at all.

The twin's aura's changed a bit, looking exhausted. It took me a bit to notice their messed up uniforms (I even caught Ichiru's jacket being inside out) leading me to believe they booked it here first chance they got. Maria and Takuma approached, the former more chipper then the shock she'd been in.

Zero turned to Yuki who was staring at Artemis, now sheathed, "It's true then…"

She ducked her head, looking to Ichiru who had the same betrayed expression as his brother. I felt sorry for her, for being cornered like this, and it technically wasn't her fault. None of this was. And then she did something surprising.

She glared at them, fiercely and firmly.

"I…have already made my decision. I know you won't like it, but…I'm not the Yuki you once knew. I'm not her, she's…gone." She frowned, lowering her head and her fists clenched. She looked like she wanted to say more, but the words were caught in her throat. I blinked when suddenly the twins were on both sides of her, both with a hand on her head. She looked surprised as well.

"Idiot," Ichiru grumbled, "You're still our stupid little Imouto."

"I'm mad," Zero admitted with a huff, "But if you start crying that'd be bothersome."

"I'm not crying!" Yuki growled, rubbing her eyes, "You guys are just…the best…is all. The best brothers I could ever hope for."

"Really?" They drawled, "Better than Kuran?"

She flushed and smacked them both, much to my amusement at the loving moment that I'd just witnessed. All in all, it was a major breakthrough in character development (and witnessing that was like have five coffee's in two seconds. Nothing can compare). Of course, I'm sure it'll still be brought up later with a lot more argument on both sides when Yuki leaves with Kaname.

I winced. Oh yeah, that'll definitely be a fight starter.

"Shimouto! Are you okay- GWAH! You're bleeding! Gyayaya!" Maria did some strange flinch with her hands, making a sign and lifting her leg up for protection. Her face was a mixture of horror of confusion and I raised an eyebrow at her. What blood-?

I blinked down at the stone pathway, noticing some droplets in front of me and some on the front of my jacket. I was in uniform, so it didn't really bug me, especially since the bow was red and you didn't really notice it unless I moved around.

I stood, brushing off my jacket as best as I could, frowning when I only smeared it. It wasn't really important. Where was I bleeding anyway?

I winced as something soft touched my cheek and blinked at Takuma's face so close to mine. He held a handkerchief to a cut, "Here, even though it'll close up, it not good to let it get infected."

My checks heated at the lack of space and more importantly, that relieved smile he was giving me. _Dang it, I'm such an idiot. _What did everyone think when I was thrown down? That I had really been stabbed? _Way to freak them out. Remember, communication is keep…_

"I'm glad you're okay."

And he kissed my cheek.

It was only for a second, but it left me dizzy and wondering why the world was suddenly upside down. I held the handkerchief up, embarrassed to feel my cheeks on fire. He just stepped back, smiling like everything was okay and he _didn't _just kiss me.

I blinked. Then again. And once more.

And collapsed again into a haywire mess of confusion.

_People really need to stop doing this to me…_

"Alright everyone!" Yuki hollered even though she was a few feet away, grinning widely, "It's over!"

Funny thing is, right as she said that, the sun came out.

Huh.

Unable to pick myself up, Maria let me lean on her shoulder as we made our journey back to the dorms in hopes of finding things in one piece. The entire time I smiled, happy for being victorious and that a lot of my stress was now gone with the dark aura. Even if my energy was low for using my abilities for so long, it didn't bring me down. I clutched my fan tightly in my had.

The cross siblings held hands in front of us, walking back to the dorms. I felt pride at the sight, knowing without me that wouldn't have ever happened.

"They really do love each other." Maria commented, smiling softly even with my extra weight. I nodded and Takuma laughed from beside us.

"Everything's going to okay now. Rima's happy, Yuki's happy, and now Shizumi's happy!"

I stared at him, flustered with the cloth still attached to my cheek, "What do you mean?"

"Your smile," He said it like it was obvious, "It's genuine."

"I have too smiled- genuinely- before!" I huffed indignantly and my eyebrow twitched when Maria began to poke my cheek.

"Shimouto~ He's right! You hardly ever smile."

"I do to-"

I sighed.

"Never mind."

They laughed, and while I was left to hide my blush, I couldn't help my own smile tugging at my lips. All the sadness and stress, the tears and the blood, it was finally gone. The darkness was gone.

But yet, a shadow still lingered. For what reason, I felt like I should know.

* * *

**Ahhhh the end to a great sub plot -sniff- It brings an author to tears. Ah well, for the moment i'm in the 'go slowly so manga ends and i can finish this' Unfortunatly, it feels like I'm going way to fast. SO, I'm probably going to start accepting some ideas from reviewers. Speaking of which-**

**BerserkMoon- Face it. Every chapter's a cliffhanger. :P**

**ChristinCC- Hm...something tells me your the one that blew up my bunker. Ah well.**

**Tigger- OORAH~!**

**reveiw for the craziness is a disease and we must spread it X_X**


	28. Chapter 28: Another Great Adventure

DISCLAIMER: I will never.

**Yeah. I'm now seventeen and schools over. That's the only excuse I have. SO, I totally BS'd this chapter because i really needed an update. I'm not sure if anyone's OOC or mispellings or if i forgot anything.**

**Oh well. It's not like i care.**

* * *

CHAPTER 28: Another Great Adventure

I woke up with a killer headache.

That doesn't mean I woke up terribly. Sure, I felt incredibly sore and groggy, but nothing could keep the mischievous grin from forming. It felt good to relax, to sleep in without a care for once, and to actually not worry about my head getting blown off anytime soon. I frowned. Could it have been a dream?

I snuggled under the covers more, gazing around the guest room that I've hardly stayed in. I've been too focused on anything else to really care. It was worrisome what the others could be doing but I kicked those away from now in favor of calming down. It felt like I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since day one at this place and a full ten hours felt like heaven.

A flash of white caught my attention, drawing my eyes to the nightstand next to the bed. On it sat a handkerchief, folded and cleaned. A blush formed on my cheeks and I ducked my head under the covers.

_Gaaaah! Takuma pecked my cheek! So embarrassing!_

Once I was done fan girling, I sat up and stretched. Rays of sun were peeking through the window, indicating it was early morning. That was good. I hated waking up late. I always feel like I missed something important.

After I was done doing my morning ritual (and actually wearing a kimono for a change) I decided to head to breakfast. I only wish I would have stopped spacing out when I opened my door so I didn't run head first into the person standing there.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

I rubbed my head, gazing up (stupid height) at the red head in front of me. Involuntarily, I tensed. I felt guilty about it, seeing as his eyes had returned to cerulean and that slimy grin was now the picture of nonchalance. Though I noticed he seemed almost as tense as me.

"Hey." I greeted lamely.

Senri inclined his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "The headmaster wanted to see you when you woke up."

_Of course he does._

"Any particular reason why you're the messenger?" I ventured, stepping back into my room. He didn't come in, his eyes sliding across the room to a green duffel bag in a chair.

"Not really." He deadpanned, turning heel and casually walking away. I scurried after him, folding my hands in front of me as I kept my gaze locked ahead. I didn't really need to start a conversation, surprisingly, to save us from the awkward air.

"You're leaving?"

I blinked, "N-Yeah."

He raised an eyebrow and casted me an unreadable look, "Any particular reason why?"

I almost snorted at the irony. The mood didn't help.

_Akemi._

"I've overstayed my welcome." I waved dismissively as we entered the familiar office, the blonde man greeting us with an exaggerated wave. Zero was the only one in the room with him, turning halfway to meet our gaze. Senri stopped at the door as I walked in, avoiding the thick tension.

"Headmaster." I greeted with a bow.

He gave a hearty laugh, "Ma, Shizu-chan is so formal. Anyway, I have some news on your request."

My heart jumped and I couldn't help myself hope as I leaned forward. "Really?"

"Zero, the sword."

Wordlessly, the silver haired boy picked up the item off the couch. He extended it to me, raising an eyebrow at my stiffness. Robotically, I took Oblivion.

_What the hell…_

"Are you saying she's…"

"Not dead." The headmaster cut in, his tone grave, "Ichijo-kun, Tooya-chan and Shiki-kun all went to investigate and this is all they could find last night."

_Senri. Rima. Takuma._

I remember frantically trying to leave Cross Academy yesterday, only for Takuma to scold me into staying. Said something about me overdoing it. I wasn't listening, especially with Maria hugging the life out of me so the others could escape.

"Only this was found?" I echoed, gazing dumbly down at Oblivion. I knew. By Kami I knew this would happen. Akemi wanted it though. Unfortunately, the plots changed now. I don't know if she's dead or in Sara's care. That thought alone made me hands clench up into fists.

"Headmaster-!"

"No."

I almost face planted, "But-but you didn't hear what I had to say!"

"I know what you want." His eyes were closed as he leaned into his hands, his glasses shining ominously, "And I cannot allow it."

I felt indignant. It wasn't _his _life. He had no right to control my life and act like a father to me. But I calmed myself. Acting this way was just bratty and immature.

"I just want to search for her." I began, hope draining as he opened his eyes, "She could still be alive!"

He shook his head with a sigh, taking off his glasses, "The vampire council has been slaughtered. The last one remaining is you, Shizumi. They've already voted and you know the outcome."

I frowned and lowered my head. He got me there.

"Furthermore, the association president has been killed. Chaos and disorder is spreading and someone needs to stand up. Unfortunately, I can't leave this school behind."

"I don't want it." Zero butted in, glaring at the headmaster. I noticed the disappearance of Senri behind him.

"Ah, Zero," The man mourned, "Always so pessimistic."

A vein popped on the boys head but he didn't comment.

"Why can't I leave?" I asked.

"For one reason," The headmaster held up a finger, "You're the Queen."

I flushed at the name, knowing he was right. With everything as it is and with me being the only one left on the council, the vote passing and Kaname once again doing _nothing _I've been announced Queen of vampires. _Not _Kaname like he was supposed to in the story.

I guess you could say I've screwed up.

But, what the heck? Might as well go all the way.

"I'll get help." I bargained and he once again shook his head. I pouted, feeling like a kid being denied her cookie. It was reasonable though. Me being me (the ditzy klutz prone to extreme injury) and with the entire vampire population now knowledgeable of my existence along with unruly hunters…suffice to say, stepping out of those gates is like a free buffet.

"I have to leave in a week for the association. Of course, I'll still be the headmaster, " He had this dreamy look in his eye and Zero sighed irritably from beside me, "But I can't maintain both. Zwero just doesn't want that and wants to go off on his own~."

"Don't call me that!" He snapped.

"What about Ichiru?" I suggested and blinked as they both gave me blank looks. What?

"You mean head-up-in-the-clouds?" Zero grumbled and the headmaster practically leaped out of his chair.

"Ahhh~ Even though the season for gifts of love has long since passed, it's still fresh in our hearts! My sons have been touched, I say, TOUCHED!"

"Quit dancing around like an idiot!" Zero growled, crossing his arms. He was in a very bad mood, but it was heavier than ever. Yuki must have broken the news of her departure with Kaname. I wondered when they were leaving but decided to avoid that topic.

The headmaster ignored Zero and threw back the curtains to one of the windows, "It warms daddy's heart! His sons have finally opened up to the rays of LOVE~!"

"We're not your children!" Zero was ignored as I peeked curiously out the window.

I almost burst into squeals of 'awww~' right then and there.

Down in the courtyard, the snow had started to melt. The flowers were barely peeking out of the soil and the sky was cloudless. Yet, sitting on a bench watering said flowers sat Ichiru and Maria. I bit my lip.

_This could all be blown out of proportion, like usual. But still, IT'S TOO CUTE!_

For one, Ichiru was helping Maria direct the watering can, placing his hand on hers as they conversed. I couldn't make out what they were saying with their mouths because it was too fast paced. The headmaster cried tears of joy before throwing the window open, making me jump and scaring the crap out of nearby birds.

"ICHIRU-KUUUUUUUUUN! YOU MAKE DADDY PROUD! TREAT HER NICELY!"

"GO AWAY!" The teenager yelled, both him and the girl next to him turning crimson. He even threw the water can at the window with surprising accuracy, hitting the window sill and spraying water all over his 'father'. The headmaster sulked back into his chair, ignoring the fuming Zero.

"Um, anyway," I shifted nervously, "Can't I get…a bodyguard?"

He lifted his head and pushed up his glasses, "Oh? I suppose that would work. Who would you have in mind?"

I winced. Oh…uh…

Let's start at the top of the list- Senri…I don't think he'd appreciate it.

I've had enough of Rima's stalking.

Seiren is still Kaname friendly.

Aido would likely freeze me.

Kain kind of scares me.

Ruka even more so.

The twins would abandon me.

And Takuma…

"I have my pick."

"Alright, who is it?"

_I hope he doesn't mind._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Apparently news flies fast around the Academy.

Two days after, I waited at the gate, duffel bag and sword on my back with fan in hand. The road was ready but I still had to wait for my supposed bodyguard. He had accepted the task so quickly, too, I was both surprised and not.

What I didn't expect was Rima and Senri to walk up to the gate too.

I stared as they approached, Senri lifting up his hand and giving a short wave, "Yo, short-chan."

I twitched at the name but let it drop, "What are you two doing here?"

"Just saying farewell." Rima replied vaguely, chewing on a stick of pocky. I knew they meant Takuma though. I wondered how they felt about his sudden departure. Did they feel like I was stealing their best friend?

"You're leaving early. Earlier then Cross." Senri mused, staring up at the grey clouds. It was predicted to snow one last time before spring finally came (I was wearing a white jacket just in case). I flinched at the name, remembering Yuki. They were determined to leave in a week, along with half the night class. I know of a few who went with them and others who just left because there wasn't a pureblood here anymore.

The sparse half that remained would continue their education and the Headmasters pacifism. I was thankful to catch wind that Maria would be joining, hoping that her relation to me would put in a good word. I knew Senri and Rima stayed as well, so that should help.

"I want to find Akemi as soon as possible."

"So does Takuma." Rima paused, "Do you have an idea of where she is?"

I shook my head, replying honestly, "No."

"Hm." Senri grunted, before flicking me in the forehead. To my embarrassment, I squeaked, flushing as I shuffled away to rub the afflicted area. He stared at me blankly while Rima looked on amusedly.

"What was that for?!"

"Brighten up. It's a good day."

"It's dark and cloudy."

"So?" He gazed upwards, "The sun's still there, isn't it?"

I blinked and looked up too before shaking my head. He was still the free-spirited Senri and Rima was still…eating pocky. I noticed her hand wrapped up in gauze but didn't comment.

"Here he comes." The orange head voiced as a blonde walked towards us, beaming brightly with a backpack over his shoulder and his own sword. Instead of the school uniform he wore a yellow jacket that reminded me of Akemi.

"Rima, Shiki, Shizumi! Sorry I'm late."

"It's no problem." I waved off as Rima and Senri bid their farewells. He didn't give any indication of somber mood, even when Rima asked if he was alright with this. He simply flashed that charming smile (I wasn't sure if it was genuine or fake at a time like this). They parted, the two promising to keep an eye out for the younger Ichijo.

"Ready to go?" I inclined my head to the gate and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup."

"Are you sure? I could always ask someone else…" I muttered and he chuckled.

"I'd rather it be me. I'm worried about Akemi too."

_I'm such an ass. I keep forgetting he's her frikin BROTHER._

I almost tripped when someone screamed.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

We all whipped our heads to the road. Charging towards us were two distinguishable colors of black and white. The black one stopped and I panicked when the white one ran full force into me, knocking me onto my back as my breath escaped me in a _whoosh._

"Shimouto you jerk! You were gonna leave without saying goodbye and you didn't say where or how long and stupid Zero only said the gate and the headmaster won't stop bugging Ichiru and-"

"HELP!" I cried, wiggling underneath Maria as she mercilessly punched my shoulders. It didn't hurt but she weighed a lot more then she looked. Plus, she was screaming right in my bloody ear.

Luckily, Takuma helped me up, "Thanks."

"No problem." He responded sheepishly as Maria pouted at us. Our attention turned to her partner who was shuffling nervously on the path. I blinked in surprise.

"Yuki?"

"Hi…" She waved, wincing a bit, "Sorry I haven't had time I-…well, anyway, I just wanted to wish you luck and say goodbye."

"It's alright. I'm sure you're busy." Sweet Takuma. Always the gentlemen.

"Y-yeah-" She rapidly shook her head, "Of course! As D-Disciplinary Committee Head it is my duty to see students off with a smile!"

"That's a troublesome rule." Senri murmured airily.

And it seemed to be broken with the way Yuki was trying not to frown.

I (after much mental debate) approached her, clasping her hands in my own, "Yuki, I want to thank you for all your hard work. If you ever need anything, just call me."

She blushed, "Uh, okay. Be careful out there, okay? I heard from the headmaster-"

"We're going on an adventure!" I clasped my hands together and beamed, ignoring her astonished look, "So don't worry about us! Besides, you've got your own troubles on your head."

A cloud of depression seemed to set over her at the reminder, "Er, yeah."

"Ne, Shimouto." I found myself wrapped in a hug again refraining from sighing, "Please visit~. It's going to be lonely here."

"Maria…"

"AH!" She leaped back and I could literally see the sparkles around her, "She called me by my name! Yes! Happy day! Happy day!"

I sent Takuma a pleading look to which he only chuckled at, "Well, I guess it's time to go."

We pointedly ignored Maria's sulking as we bid farewell to the two night class and pureblood. Senri and Rima left with a 'be careful' and a backwards wave while Yuki and Maria watched us go, even when the gates closed.

I stopped though, and smiled. Takuma paused when he noticed.

"Shizumi?"

"Today's a good day, Takuma." I turned to give one last wave to the two who enthusiastically returned it before turning away.

"I suppose it is…" He muttered, gazing around

"Of course it is." I nodded sagely, "There's no darkness."

"Uh, Shizumi…"

"Even with the clouds and the somber atmosphere, it's still a bright day."

"Shi-"

"So that means it's a good day, right?" I grinned at him and he nervously looked away.

"You should know that there's-"

And suddenly it began to rain. I frowned and glared at the sky, Takuma weakly chuckling beside me.

"The weather…"

"Yeah." I sighed, "Never a dull moment."

"Eheh."

We started our walk towards town, pulling our hoods up, "I'm never giving a monologue ever again."

Takuma laughed but quickly sobered up, "I wonder where she is right now…"

I bit my lip but didn't respond. I knew two places of where Akemi could be. Six feet under or with Sara. It didn't sit right with me to be hoping for the later but the former made my stomach turn.

"Well…" I sighed, "She's wherever troublemakers go."

"And where's that?"

I smirked, holding a finger up as if to prove a point as Takuma listened amusedly, "That's the thing with us, though, Takuma. You can never tell where a troublemaker goes so you've got to catch them where they fit."

"Fit?"

"Yup."

"Then where does she fit?"

I felt a mischievous smile forming; "Now that's an even more confusing question. Because, there's no 'fit' but there's definitely a 'misfit'."

"Uh…" He looked sorely confused.

"You're not good at word games, Takuma."

"I'm good at reading, though." He was genuinely proud of that, making me snicker. It was only his manga anyways.

_So here we go, onwards again from the home we once knew…that's almost poetic…_

"Hey Takuma."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Shogi?"

_At least I wasn't alone._

* * *

**I was reading a bunch of SI ficts the others day and was a little sad at how little there is. Of course there's always a surplus of OC's but, face it, their all not that great. I'm also wondering if this story could be considered memoirs. Huh. Actually, I think I'm just a cliffhanger magnet.**

**Anyways, I'm getting my wisdom teeth removed so I won;t update for awhile again.**

**Review and stuff. because stuff is reviewable.**


	29. Chapter 29: Unruly Protection Services

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampires.

**Hehe. Just a little funny and fluff for in between. I have no clue where i'm walking right now. Just gonna go with it until me and my editor can discuss stuff again. Summer is a drag, ya know?**

**No really. I LOVE IT!**

* * *

CHAPTER 29: Unruly Protection Services

"Ne, Takuma."

"Hm."

"Takuma?"

"Hm."

He wasn't paying attention.

"Takuuuumaaaa~."

"Hm."

I pouted, giving him a weak glare from over the bookshelf. He paid no mind, thumbing through his new manga. We were standing in a book store in this shabby little town, having left Cross Academy over a week ago. It was hard on him. Not a single sign of Akemi yet and I'm starting to realize he's edging towards the worst.

The only way to make up for this is to get himself lost in Manga.

He's obviously succeeded, though I think it's having a negative impact. He's starting to be more solitude over our travels and less cheerful. It's cutting deep.

"Takuma," I ventured, "I won't buy it for you if you don't listen to what I have to say."

"Yes?" His head popped up, blinking in astonishment before a weary grin spread across his face, "Shizumi! Are you done browsing already?"

"I haven't even started."

"Oh..?"

"Never mind." I sighed, "We can't stay here long. I can sense some prying eyes coming from the woods."

As in, some very bad vampires who smell delicious pureblood. Takuma snapped his book shut before placing it on the shelf, still smiling.

"Then let's head out, shall we?" he walked around the bookcase, extending a shoulder to me which I shyly wrapped my arms around. Damn, fan girl…

"Have you gotten any word from Senri or Rima?" I asked as we exited the store, waving to the clerk as we left. It was a sleepy little town, far too few houses and the shops were more for travelers than anything else. Takuma hummed.

"Not recently. Things have been busy on their end."

"Yes. I hope everyone is okay…"

"I'm sure their okay." Takuma reassured, "Senri and Maria should have things covered."

I shivered at the memory. Yesterday we received that god awful letter stating a bunch of heart attacks that I'm sure I was never ready for. For one, there were new presidents of the night class. Senri became the president and…and…_Maria _became the vice.

Really? Maria? I didn't think my relation to her would get her that far. I just hoped the others supported her. She has Ichiru…

Besides that, Yuki and Kaname have disappeared off the face of the earth, as to be expected. They took the few night class students with them, which has actually angered a lot of the noble's. Meaning I have to deal with a bunch of hopeless parents wanting me to execute someone.

That's how they replaced the council. Giving me a throne and the noble's a chair at the table. It works, really, I guess. Whatever they want to pass is by vote and it's up to me to give the okay or not. Of course, whoever says I'm really going to attend these meetings?

What? They can shove it up their ass. I have a friend to find.

"Uh, Shizumi."

"What is it?"

"You're growling."

I flushed, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry that was my stomach. You think we could get something to eat?"

"Alright." He led me down the sidewalk, gazing around. I was honestly glad he was here. On my own, I wouldn't have gotten far. Already he's protected me from a few of those priers. It actually makes me feel safer with him around.

And then I mentally kicked myself as thoughts led to that infernal kiss because _god damn it!_ It was a fluke!

"How about there?" He pointed across the road to a bar restaurant. It had stools around an open counter where a man stood hunched, tiredly washing the same silverware.

"Sure, it seems…nice."

_Just smile. Smile. Even if it's obviously fake. Smile!_

The meal was pleasant and I was surprised Takuma made such great conversation with the drowsy man. He talked about the roads nearby, if they were safe or possibly flooded any passing storms. I'm not sure why, but I kind of felt proud of him. I had no idea where this feeling was coming from (so I ignored it) but I guess, so to say, I think he's doing a good job.

Can't flipping remember what, though. My bodyguard?

That almost sounds devious.

After we ate, we wondered down the road towards the edge of town. I found myself drawn to the lemon colored sky, frowning at how the sun was fading. Takuma noticed too.

"Perhaps we should seek shelter for the night?"

"That'd be wise."

I felt ashamed to admit that I've been abusing Takuma's luxury. He was rich. His family was filthy rich. Because of his grandfather's death, everything had been handed over to father including his money which meant a bunch of things. One important one was zero to none money woes.

Yes. I was ashamed but _very _happy.

Too bad that smile disappeared the minute we turned down the next street.

Four of them. They stood around us in a square formation, cloaked, red eyes, and one even had a knife. Takuma was great though. He was the picture of calmness (while I probably was shaking in my boots and trying not to melt into a pile of goo) and even smiled to the strangers.

"It seems pretty late for a stroll, don't you think?" He inquired. One of them scoffed.

"We could say the same for you."

Takuma's hand gripped his sword hilt. I felt my own hand twitch towards Oblivion, my other shoving itself in my pocket where my fan was. Another stepped forward, hands up in an almost surrendering gesture.

"Please. We simply wish to…chat."

The way he said chat made it sound like he said _lunch. _It sent shivers down my spine. Takuma unsheathed his sword, slowly, letting the ring of it settle in the air. The cloaked savages tensed. The one who surrendered dropped his hands.

"I think it'd be best if you walked away." Takuma warned them, no longer smiling but staring dangerously at them. They, uncertain, stepped back.

It didn't take long, but they eventually disappeared.

I couldn't help but sigh.

_Crisis averted._

Takuma sheathed his sword, running a hand through his hair, "Well, that sure was exciting."

"Yeah. No kidding…"

He glanced at me before placing a hand on my head, "Well, let's get some sleep then."

I smiled wearily at him, receiving one of those sparkling one's in return.

_If only vampires hated the sun…_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I woke up.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Not happy.

For one, the sun was in my face. I had somehow managed to get cocooned into my blankets and my own pillow was suffocating me. To further my misery, I was hot. Like, sweating and _oh my god someone turn off the flipping sun _hot. It wasn't pleasant.

And it only got worse when I tried to untangle myself; I fell off the bed and hit the floor.

Face first.

That's when things got a little crazy. For one, I was dizzy as all hell. Most likely from the fall. I was wrapped in hot blankets and I hated sweating. It was gross. And then it happened. My door opened and a frantic Takuma came in.

"Shizumi, what happened? I heard a-…oh…"

I flushed. No, not cause I was in an awkward position on the ground. Oh nooooo it was something _far _more embarrassing.

Takuma was in nothing but his boxers.

I promptly screamed.

"Takuma, get out of here RIGHT NOW!"

"But-"

"GET OUT!"

"Okay, okay!"

He slammed the door in his panic, a picture hitting the ground next to the bed. I grunted, spiraling out of the blankets and sprawling out onto the floor. I huffed, furiously wiping at my drenched forehead.

And then I exploded, covering my face and burying myself into the blankets.

_I just saw- Takuma- in his-underwear-WAAAAAAAAH!_

But…but…that _skin_- NO! BAD SHIZUMI!

I whimpered.

_Today is just begging to be a bad day._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Breakfast was sort of awkward (meaning so incredibly so that I wanted to crawl into a hole an die). Takuma didn't help with his comments of 'at least it's the finest silk around'.

Stupid rich people.

Stupid money.

Stupid lady.

I glared at her from the hotel waiting area. She looked nervous as she signed us out, Takuma smiling and asking her where the nearest rest stop was. I wasn't hiding my loathing for her that much, but still the same. At least I was satisfied she shied away from it.

She kept asking Takuma on a date.

And she's, like, thirty.

That's just wrong.

And he isn't helping with his 'charms' and those doom sparkles.

Didn't help I was in a sore mood all around. I was still sweating buckets and for some odd reason my chest felt tight. My throat was also incredibly dry to where I'd already drained my water bottle twice just on the way to the lobby.

I was in a crappy mood.

End of story.

"Okay," Takuma approached while holding a book up to his face, thumbing through it, "If we keep going east there should be a rest stop down that road. After that is a nice town nestled in this valley so-."

He snapped the book closed and frowned as I stood, "Are you okay?"

"Peachy."

_Don't ever walk in on me again. Please. For both our sanity._

He placed a hand on my forehead, furrowing his eyebrows, "You don't look too good. Your face is flushed."

_Because, dear Takuma, you're little incident has emotionally destroyed-_

"I'm fine." I smiled wanly, "Let's get going so we can get to the next hotel by nightfall."

Because those priers will be out like cockroaches. Always.

We left the hotel (four stars…FOUR) and trudged our way out of town. Takuma talked on and on about his Manga, that tree, where we were going, why the roads were like this, how I should really see a doctor-

"I'm fine, Takuma, it's just a slight headache."

"I don't think so," He leaned over to put the palm of his hand on my forehead, "You're running a fever."

I blushed. He frowned, "And it's getting worse."

No. No it's not. Around you, maybe. But I'll be fine if I can get some _SPACE!_

"I'll rest up when we stop up ahead." I promised. He didn't look too keen on the idea but nonetheless relented. We carried on, walking down the dirt road where the leafless tree's framed it. Spring was sprouting around, signs of winter long passing. I could already see the buds.

"We should stop at my family's winter home. It's where I took my friends during winter break. It's very nice there, you'll like the backyard. There are tons of beautiful cherry trees and-"

His chatting wasn't annoying. I'll admit right now I liked it. It broke any tense or awkward atmosphere. I liked to close my eyes and just tune in his voice and the breeze. It sounded kind of nice and made me feel calmer.

"Oh yes, and Himaya-chan is one of my best cooks. She'll cook up just about anything. Just make sure not to ask for pancakes. You remember that tale I told you about me burning the stove? Well…"

I snorted, my lips tugging upward into a smile. Takuma is still an Ichijo.

"Oh yeah and- Hey, Shizumi!"

I blinked, startled, only to tumble, yelping as my legs got tangled and I ended up smashing my face onto the ground. I was hastily picked up, though, by a frantic Takuma.

"Are you alright? You were careening into a tree!"

"Oh."

I wiped the dirt off my face and frowned at my blurry surroundings. Takuma's worried emerald eyes held my gaze.

"Maybe we should take a break."

"No I'm fine."

Because purebloods don't get sick, right?

He bit his lip, "No, I think it'd be be…an….to…"

I blinked.

I was a little startled how fast everything went deaf and how numb I suddenly felt. My head started to swim and I winced, a headache drilling into my temples. Everything suddenly went tipsy curvy and upside down. So much was moving at once I couldn't keep track.

My legs gave out and I fell.

Surprisingly, I landed on something soft.

I didn't get to ponder it long though. That infernal darkness snatched me before I could take a peek. What was strange about this darkness, though, was that it wasn't cold.

It felt strangely…warm.

_Kind of like sunshine…_

* * *

**Had this idea for awhile now and i love how it turned out. too short for my tastes but i guess thats always how stuff like that is going to be. If you have any ideas for this 1 year long time skip please tell me. I might consider including it. For now, relish in the lovely fluff while it lasts.**

**Mmmm. dat skin.**


	30. Chapter 30: Dawns Brightest Smile

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight

**Yeah. Nothing to say about this chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER 30: Dawns Brightest Smile

Something was choking me.

It wasn't just doing that though. It felt like a burn on the inside of my throat, searing white hot pain traveling up and back down my spine. I had never experienced something like this before, something that tasted vile and dry, almost like someone had gagged me with unimaginable amounts of cotton.

I was nauseous. The bile wanted to raise yet none was there. It was strange. When had I eaten? I felt strangely hollow, thin like a thread. Every breath I drew sent shocks through my body that left me breathless.

_Why do I feel like I just ran through an incinerator?_

I cracked my eyes open, wincing at the light and the tears drowning them. My body felt like dead weight and rocks were settling in my stomach. Before I could even comprehend my surroundings, I lurched, dry heaving off the side of the bed I was on. It was a terrible feeling, literally choking on the emptiness in my stomach.

But then I realized, suddenly, I wasn't hungry at all.

No.

I was _thirsty._

And with that discovery came a horrible throbbing from my throat, stinging all the way up to my teeth. I couldn't bite down, feeling the tips of my fangs already piercing through my lips. No pain came but this numb feeling and little droplets of red hitting the carpet-

_Blood?_

_When was the last time I had a tablet?_

I actually never considered bloodlust to be an issue. I just never bothered with it. Having blood tablets was like drinking water- a daily routine. I never considered (other than when _it _happened) not taking them. It just never came to me that even I could succumb to the need for it. It happened so rarely to vampires who naturally drank.

_My guts are on fire!_

Desperately, I searched the room. My sight was still a blurry mess and all I could really make out was the sun shining through the window, a bookcase, and an empty end table. Everything else made my head spin and my temples hurt.

It hurt too much.

This sinking feeling, this nausea, this feeling of being squashed between two walls and _shrinking shrinking shrinking-_

"Shizumi!"

Hands gripped my shoulders, lifting me back up from my hunched position over the bed. The movement left me dizzy and slouching into the touch, unable to even stay sitting. Familiarity rung in my head but I disregarded it in favor of gaining control over my ragged breathing. A soothing hand rubbed my back and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Ta…ku…"

"Right here. You've got a high fever." His voice was soft and gentle; I could feel his breath on the top of my head. Some relief came with knowing who was there and for some reason I felt even less stressed with his presence. It still didn't stop the insane feeling drilling into my stomach and into my mouth.

_Some fever._

"We're at my winter home." He spoke comfortingly, "I called my family doctor and he's checked you're health."

An unsaid _but _followed.

I titled my head, trying vainly to see him but only found his bright hair and grass green eyes staring back. He exhaled through his nose.

"You'll be okay." He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself of this fact. Even _I _knew I wasn't okay. No one felt like this with a simple cold. Feeling panic, I weakly grasped the front of his shirt. The choking feeling was almost unbearable. I wanted it _gone._

"He's diagnosed it as a blood battle of sorts." His voice was right in my ear as I felt his other hand close around me for a hug, "You're pure blood is fighting against the weaker vampire blood. It's hurting you're immune system. He…can't do anything. The best course of action is to wait it out."

I didn't want to, though, I couldn't stand the heaviness of my fangs and the imaginary bile creeping along my throat leaving in hacking coughs. It stung. It burned. It pathetically sucked. I felt embarrassed of the situation.

Takuma was _hugging _me and I was practically _clinging _to him-

And then I did the stupidest thing imaginable.

I sniffed him.

All rational thoughts flew out the window.

Some desperate strength gripped me as I painfully sat up, leaning forward. Something inside me was screaming to hold back, knock myself out, and do _something. _I had no control over my movements, eye's half lidded gazing at his exposed neck. I could _see _something, my mind barely processing it as veins.

Takuma's head inclined, "Shizumi? What-"

Whatever he might have said died on his lips. If my mind was still in place I might have blushed at how close we were, freaked out of the fact of how close my lips were to his neck, and probably cried not knowing how he would react. All at once. Instead, an insufferable hunger- no, _thirst- _drove my fangs out.

They sunk into his neck.

_Why?_

He went rigid but little attention was to that. I never tasted blood like this and it was like having a smoothie on a hot day. It relieved all the tension in my chest and the headache and burning diminished to faint annoyances. It was a rush, all this energy. And the _taste-_

I tensed, eye snapped wide as I realized _you piece of crap you're biting you're best friend!_

I wanted to struggle, to pull away and possibly get someone to rip my fangs off because _damn _I've bitten too many people. I _hated _it. The savory of the taste and the relief with it just was too much. It was too good.

If I wasn't crying before, the tears certainly did their job of blinding me now.

_Why aren't you moving?_

His arms tightened around me, my shoulders tensing as I tried desperately to stop. Every sane part of my mind was screaming at him to push me away but he gave not a single movement of doing so.

"You don't have to cry." He murmured into my ear, only making it worse, "It's fine, as long as it helps."

_Idiot. Idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

After a torturously long amount of time I finally felt the need relent a bit, using the opportunity to remove my fangs as gently as possible (I didn't know if there were vitals there, I wasn't an expert on this stuff). Of course, I was a klutz. Two puncture holes bled freely on his neck, one a little nicked.

I leaned back, furiously rubbing my eyes and trying hard not to hiccup. I felt a hand running threw my hair, my dear friend's arms still around me. I weakly looked up at him and he smiled, a bit tiredly.

"Better?"

"Sorry." Came the half attempt at speaking only to sound more like a frog more than an apology. I could feel the embarrassment flooding my cheeks and refrained from ducking my head. He chuckled.

"You look better already. Less pale. You might make a full recovery at this rate."

I frowned, uncomfortable with being so very close to him, unlatching my fingers from his shirt, "No biting…please…"

He didn't need any further explanation. I pouted at the hair ruffle he gave me before sitting back; releasing me from his hold, "Just rest easy for now. I'll ask Himaya-chan to bring up some lunch for you. You haven't had anything to eat in three days."

I flinched. _Three days?_

He stood up, rolling up to covers in a clear indication of where he wanted me to go. With a huff, I shifted under the blankets, trying my best to hide the blush when Takuma tucked me in.

_Now I know how Akemi feels._

"Ah, Takuma…"

He turned to me, stopping before he turned away, "Yes?"

"Y-You're still bleeding."

He smiled, one of those dazzling smiles that made me feel safe and infected me with a small smile of my own, "It's only a flesh wound."

_Ha. Ha. So not funny._

"Get some sleep. I'll be back with food in around half an hour." He approached the door and I childishly wanted him to stay, making me glower at the ceiling before I realized the door hadn't opened yet. I blinked at the blonde who turned to me with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Shizumi?"

"Yeah?"

"When, exactly, is you're birthday?"

I blinked again, surprised by such a question, "Er, its November fourteenth."

He nodded, lips pulling upward. I spoke up again, feeling that childish instinct take over.

"You'll be back, won't you?"

He stared at me, green eyes wide before nodding, "Of course."

"Promise?"

Inwardly, I winced at how desperate my tone sounded and _wow, I'm going to choke on this sappiness._ Takuma, however, looked sincere and kind as ever.

"I promise."

He left and I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling one hundred times healthier then when I had woken up. I was mostly glad I wasn't choking on air anymore. What his doctor said, though…

_Not being entirely pureblood…what trouble that could brew…_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I believe I was rethinking my life when I first met Himaya.

Actually, I was pondering whether or not I should jump out Takuma's window. I woke up to find lunch set on my lap (in a nice silver tray too). My blonde haired companion had yet to show his face, though I had no worry, I was undoubtedly embarrassed.

To put it bluntly, I'm never gonna look at his neck the same way ever again. Whatever had come over me had, thankfully, vanished. I was left with nothing but aches and an annoying headache. Pain was the least of my problems.

Solving what's left of my sanity was.

And while I was in a mental debate of whether I should drown myself in soup or fling myself out the window, she walked in.

Oh Kami help me.

She was dressed as a maid, the typical black and white uniform dress. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties, curly black hair into a low ponytail with deadly lavender eyes. However, it was what was in her hands that made me want to scream and hide.

She was holding a flipping _CHAINSAW!_

She bowed slowly, closing her eyes, oblivious to the horror stretching across my face, "Hio-san, Takuma-san has asked me to assist you in picking a gown for this evening."

"H-Huln?" I gurgled, words tumbling over each other. She straightened, her eyebrow rising slightly.

"Is there a problem, Hio-san?"

"W-why do y-you have a ch-ch-chainsaw?"

She blinked, looking down at the object in her hands as if she had never seen such a thing before, "Ah. I was trimming the hedge. It seems I've forgotten I had it in hand."

I gaped at this woman who probably mirrored Senri in dull nonchalance but rivaled Yuki in obliviousness. She walked forward and I flinched as she picked the tray off my lap, depositing on the end table before turning expectantly to me.

"Will Hio-san be well enough to attend dinner?"

"Y-yeah." I managed to place my feet on the floor, watching as she retreated to a closet on the opposite side of the room. It slightly terrified me she still was holding onto the chainsaw.

Standing up, I stretched, feeling my joints pop at the movement and sighing at the shivers it gave me. It felt good to move around again. To think I'd been three days under the weather just seemed…out of proportion. Then again, I remember suffering two weeks asleep when I was little…

Before I could even comprehend it, I suddenly found my nightgown taken off the top of my head, leaving me in nothing but my undergarments. I squealed, ducking under the covers of the bed and peeking out to see a perplexed maid holding my dress in hand.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Did I startle you, Hio-san?"

"Don't take people's clothes off without permission!" I yelped. She raised an eyebrow at me and I felt my cheeks flush with the implications, "N-no, I meant you…s-shouldn't at…all…"

I trailed off with a whimper as she stared blankly at me huddled under the blankets, "Then, may I please strip you, Hio-san?"

I'll admit. I had that on coming.

"N-No! I can get dressed by myself! I'm not a child!"

"Takuma-san insists. He does not believe you've recovered enough."

Since when have I been too weak to change out of clothes?!

"I'm fine!"

Too bad she wasn't taking no for an answer. Embarrassingly, she managed to get me out from underneath the covers and shoved into another room (which she told me was a closet) all with one hand while _still _holding that chainsaw. I was mortified.

"Will Hio-san like a Yakata or Kimono? Perhaps a dress?"

"K-K-Ki-m-mon-no." My stutters sounded ridiculous, even to me. I was still trying to cover myself with my hands, incredibly uncomfortable in this woman's presence. She didn't seem to care or notice, riffling through clothes like a file cabinet while I stood nearby and tried vainly to hide behind something.

"Will this do, Hio-san?"

She turned to me, holding two kimono's in hand. One was a navy blue with a faded white design on the sleeves. The other one was a mix of black and white. I frowned thoughtfully. It really didn't matter which one to me, I just wanted clothes. Kimono's specifically, for they usually help me calm down and provide a rare feeling of security.

Something I desperately needed at the moment.

I pointed to the black and white one and wordless she returned the other, strutting over to me with the other one in hand. Now I knew how to put a Kimono on. It was no simple task but to me, after doing it for so long, it was easy enough.

Basically, there's the nagajupan, in other words a robe under the kimono. That's the first to be put on. Next is the Kimono itself which is then tied securely with an obi and a hashi. Then there are the accessories that hang off the obi, such as decorative scarfs or obiage, or an obijime which is basically a string over the top. I typically use the butterfly knot to tie my obi, though it proves to be difficult sometimes.

The maid was going for the koma knot though, as she tied me into the kimono. I allowed it, just simply happy I wasn't showing so much skin anymore. She stepped back when she was done, clasping her hands.

"You look wonderful, Hio-san."

"Uh, thanks." I wiped my cheek with my sleeve, trying to ignore how expensive it looked and _felt _but getting rid of the stupid blush on my face, "When's dinner?"

"Dinner should be done by now. Shall I escort you to the dining room, Hio-san?"

"S-sure."

I followed her, realizing halfway that I was still barefoot but deciding not to initiate conversation with the insane maid (who _still _had the chainsaw in her hand). The carpet felt nice anyway.

After turning down a bunch of corridors and a staircase, we finally entered what could possibly be the biggest room in the house. A long table sat in the center, stretching out the entire length of the room and completed by a fireplace at the end. A door let off in what I could only assumed to be the kitchen as. Looking up, I gaped at the four pristine glass chandeliers that hung from the ceiling.

Rich.

Damn.

"I'll inform Takuma-san of your presence." The maid bowed, but a voice from across the room cut through her words.

"It's alright, Himaya-chan, I'm right here!"

We turned to see Takuma, clad in a collared top and tan pants. It was something I'd picture him wearing any day, not on special occasions. Which made me, ironically, feel overdressed. He smiled as he approached, either oblivious to the maids' –Himaya's- chainsaw or just used to her antics.

"You look great Shizumi! Are you feeling well enough for dinner?"

"Y-yeah."

I sensed a sinister aura from Himaya, "Takuma-san, why aren't you dressed for dinner?"

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Haha, I was reading in the library."

She had a positively demonic look in her eye and I felt terrified when she started clutching onto the weapon in her hands diabolically, "Reading those manga?"

"Uh, Yes?" Then, quite nervously, he added, "Himaya-chan, where'd you get that chainsaw?"

"Trimming the hedge. I do believe it has other uses though…"

I gaped. Just where the _hell _did Takuma hire his staff?! The blonde, though, chuckled and asked the maid to get the chef's to pull out the food, which she did obediently (even if she was still clutching the chainsaw weirdly with a dark aura while muttering under her breath). I hadn't realized I was watching her go when Takuma cleared his throat. My head whipped to where he was, pulling out a chair and gesturing to it.

I blushed, tentatively taking my seat, all the while trying not to notice the gauze patch on his neck. He walked around the table and sat across from me.

"I hope Himaya-chan wasn't _too _forceful."

"Not really." I lied.

"Oh good." He seemed genuinely relieved by this, "She can sometimes be a little…impulsive."

_And scary._

"Takuma," I began, trying to keep my eyes locked with his and not ducking my head, "I, uh, want to apologize for-"

"You haven't done anything wrong." He smiled, "If it makes you feel better, the wound has already healed."

I raised an eyebrow, "Then what's with the gauze?"

He continued to smile, not answering, and I rolled my eyes, unable to help my own smile forming on my face. The food was served shortly (it was AMAZING) and conversation was pleasant between the two of us. It seemed I was going to rest a few more days before we continued our travels, doctors' orders.

That night, after the entire mansion had calmed down and everyone was retiring for the night, I drifted off to sleep. My dreams included the brightest sun, a sister with a black sword, a fan hanging from a blossom tree, and the sound of a chainsaw revving in the background.

* * *

**More fluff. ahhh im not sure though its so CONFLICTING. oh well. I'm getting my wisdom teeth removed tomorrow so no update for awhile. I WILL try to update the 4th because, guess what? It's our one year anniversary!**

**thirty one chapters and one year...mmm.**

**Think we could reach one hundred reviews? :D**


End file.
